


Destiny or Free will

by Hookina90



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Battle Scenes, Blood and Violence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dark Magic, Darkness, Death, Destiny, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Final Battle, Free Will, Love Stories, Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Relationship(s), Sacrifice, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Torture, True Love, True Love's Kiss, What-If, World Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 77,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookina90/pseuds/Hookina90
Summary: Questa storia è la seconda parte della storia "New Life".La nostra cara protagonista dovrà affrontare altri pericoli e soprattutto un nuovo nemico...assai sadico oltre a scoprire qualcosa che sconvolgerà non solo lei....Ci saranno nuovi personaggi e soprattutto ci sarà ancora un riferimento al telefilm di Supernatural.....più nello specifico introdurrò un personaggio che a me piace molto e che è molto importante per la protagonista.Buona letturaPiccolo estratto:“Oggi sembri più strano del solito. E’ successo qualcosa?”, chiesi inquieta incrociando il suo sguardo. Era diverso. Non capivo che cosa stesse pensando. Era più criptico del solito o forse ero solo paranoica.“No, stai tranquilla”, rispose prima di darmi un bacio. Il mio cuore percepii subito che quello che avevo davanti non era Hook, ma qualcun altro. Cercai di respingerlo, ma essendo forte ci misi un paio di secondi a staccarlo da me.“Chi sei tu?”, domandai mettendomi in posizione di attacco poi aggiunsi: “Non sei Killian!”





	1. We have to live with the choices we make

**Author's Note:**

> Nonostante io sia una fan dei captainswan questa storia non si basa sulle solite coppie che sono presenti nel telefilm Once upon a time, cioè Hook non si innamorerà di Emma. Come si può vedere dal riassunto in questa storia la protagonista è un personaggio che ho inventato io e che avrà vari diversi legami con i personaggi dei vari telefilm. 
> 
> I personaggi sono OOC, anche se cerco comunque un minimo di rappresentarli come sono nei telefilm.
    
    
                                                           Capitolo 1:  We have to live with the choices we make 

  


**28 Settembre 2015**  
  
Era una giornata soleggiata, ma le temperature stavano già iniziando a calare, segno tangibile che ormai l’estate era alle porte. Nonostante l’aria fresca Hook ed io avevamo deciso di fare un pic nic fuori sul lago per poterci rilassare, stare finalmente insieme senza problemi e goderci la pace che eravamo riusciti a conquistare.  
Dopo aver pranzato e aver incontrato il mio nipotino preferito prima di tornare alla nave però decisi di entrare in una piccola locanda che incontrammo per caso in mezzo al bosco. Era un po’ vecchiotta, ma aveva attirato la mia attenzione e per questo avevo proposto di entrare e bere qualcosa. Non sapevo ancora, ma quella mia scelta avrebbe provocato l’inizio della fine.  
  
Appena entrammo vidi che c’era un lungo bancone in legno con vari sedie per fortuna ancora libere e ai lati cinque tavoli ormai tutti occupati da gruppi di amici e varie coppiette. Le persone erano molto allegre. Parlavano e mangiavano tranquillamente. Il locale essendo pieno decidemmo di sederci al banco. Non appena mi misi davanti al bancone in attesa di ordinare mi guardai intorno e notai che il locale era un po’ spoglio, ma accogliente. Quelle poche finestre presenti erano aperte e quindi la stanza era bella illuminata.  
Stavo guardando i vari dettagli della stanza quando notai che Hook era sbiancato e si era irrigidito. Non capivo che gli era successo in questi pochi minuti da quando eravamo entrati nella locanda. Che cosa gli aveva provocato un cambio di umore così repentino? Non ebbi nemmeno il tempo di domandargli che cosa gli era successo che si alzò e mise di nuovo la mano sull’elsa  
“Ehi ehi che ti prende?”, domandai allarmata avvicinandomi a lui.  
“Lo vedi quell’uomo con i capelli neri leggermente lunghi che sta servendo quel ragazzo robusto?”  
“Si…lo conosci?”, domandai mentre fissai l’uomo che Hook mi aveva indicato.  
“Si. E’ mio padre!”, rispose rabbioso stringendo la mano a pugno così forte che le nocche gli diventarono subito bianche.  
“Sei sicuro?” chiesi a denti stretti fissandolo.  
Guardandolo meglio effettivamente gli assomigliava molto. Aveva i suoi stessi occhi, però non capivo come poteva essere ancora vivo e soprattutto ancora così giovane. Hook e anche Bea lo erano perché avevano passato entrambi molto tempo sull’Isola che non C’è dove il tempo non scorreva. Mio padre invece era immortale essendo il signore oscuro, mentre mia madre era rimasta giovane perché era rimasta intrappolata nel bastone di Jafar per anni. Lui invece che storia aveva? Come aveva mantenuto la sua giovinezza? Nonostante avessi molte domande su di lui al momento volevo solo andare da lui e fargli la domanda più importante  


_Perché aveva lasciato i suoi stessi figli in mezzo al mare?_  


Ero sul punto di confrontarmi con lui, ma alla fine decisi di rimanere ferma perché sapevo che se lo avessi affrontato avrei rischiato di eccedere e annerire ancora di più il mio cuore e io non volevo assolutamente che accadesse, soprattutto ora che avevamo ritrovato la pace.  
“Si”, disse laconicamente  
“E’ la stessa persona che ti ha abbandonato?”, domandai io irritata. Ci stavo veramente provando a mantenere il controllo, a restare calma, ma dovevo ammetterlo era veramente arduo perché vedevo che lui stava soffrendo molto.  
“Amy ti prego promettimi che non farai niente. Lo voglio risolvere io questo problema. Non voglio che tu faccia prevalere la tua parte oscura soprattutto ora che hai fatto notevoli miglioramenti”, implorò appoggiando mano e uncino sulle mie spalle e fissandomi negli occhi.  
“Va bene. Mi dispiace è colpa mia, sono stata io che sono voluta entrare”, ammisi dispiaciuta.  
“Non ti preoccupare. Non è successo nulla, però ora è meglio se usciamo. Ho bisogno di prendere una boccata d’aria, anche perché se rimaniamo anche io potrei non riuscire a controllarmi”, disse prima di andare verso l’uscita.  
Dopo aver dato l’ultimo sguardo a suo padre mentre serviva un cliente seguii Killian. Non feci nulla. Non dissi nulla al mostro che aveva abbandonato i suoi stessi figli, anche se lo volevo ardentemente, ma avevo fatto una promessa e dovevo cercare di mantenerla.  
“Killian se vuoi rimando la cena con mia madre e sto un po’con te” chiesi afflitta non appena fummo di nuovo all’aria aperta. Non volevo lasciarlo solo in questo momento difficile per lui. Volevo stargli accanto come lui aveva sempre fatto con me in passato.  
“No tranquilla vai, anche perché io ora ho bisogno di rimanere un po’ da solo. Ci vediamo stasera”, rispose con un tono un po’ distaccato.  
“Sei sicuro?”, chiesi preoccupata. Era evidente che non volesse sfogarsi con me e che aveva creato un muro, però volevo tentare di superare questo ostacolo  
“Si Amy. Ti prometto che torno, ma ora ho veramente bisogno di stare per conto mio!”, affermò apatico.  
“Va bene, Killian”, risposi prima di cercare un contatto, ma lui si girò subito e se ne andò. Sapevo che sarebbe tornato non appena sarebbe stato pronto per parlarmene, però allo stesso tempo mi dispiaceva lasciarlo solo dopo tutto quello che lui aveva fatto per me.   
Dopo aver riflettuto se andare comunque da lui per cercare di stare al suo fianco o recarmi da mia madre, decisi di rispettare la sua decisione e di lasciargli il suo spazio. Rispettai il piano originale e andai a trovare mia madre come era da programma. Ci misi un’ora per arrivare a destinazione, anche perché un paio di volte mi persi. Dovevo assolutamente migliorare il mio senso dell’orientamento perché non potevo più fare affidamento sul GPS del mio cellulare.  
Lei mi accolse entusiasta nella sua piccola abitazione tra alberi enormi e ancora con una chioma verdeggiante. Le piante predominavano sia la parte esterna sia parte interna della casa. I fiori variopinti erano sui balconi e sui vari tavoli sia della cucina che del salotto infine erano presenti anche piante arrampicanti sulle pareti.  
La casa non era molto grande infatti aveva il minimo indispensabile, ma era molto accogliente e soprattutto molto silenziosa, escluso i suoni dei versi degli animali che vivevano nel bosco come scoiattoli o uccellini.  
Mi sedetti in soggiorno su un divano verde scuro di fronte a un tavolino in legno basso su cui era appoggiata una teiera bianca con dei ricami azzurri e due tazze dello stesso colore. Sentivo già l’aroma del tea inebriarmi. Amavo berlo soprattutto nelle giornate autunnali e invernali perché riusciva a riscaldarmi tutto il corpo. Mio padre e io lo prendevamo spesso e ora lo facevo anche con mia madre. Una bevanda che ci aveva uniti in una grande famiglia.  
“Hey tutto bene Amy?”, domandò mia madre sedendosi al mio fianco  
“Si…tranquilla!”, risposi cercando di fare un sorriso smorzato.  
“Si vede…hai litigato con Hook?”, domandò lei prima di versare il liquido caldo nelle tazze.  
“No no..ma è successo qualcosa che l’ha sconvolto. Vorrei aiutarlo a farlo sentire meglio, ma mi ha allontanato e sto male perché mi sento così inutile”, confessai mestamente.  
“Che cosa è successo di preciso?”  
“Siamo entrati in una locanda per bere qualcosa, ma quando ci siamo seduti al banco ha riconosciuto suo padre che stava servendo un cliente…”, spiegai mentre prendevo la mia tazza calda.  
“Ha un legame conflittuale con i suoi genitori?”, chiese preoccupata. Lei si era affezionata molto ad Hook. Da quanto mi aveva raccontato lei era stata al suo fianco in quei mesi in cui io non c’ero perché ero intrappolata nel mono dello specchio, così il loro legame giorno dopo giorno si intensificò molto. Ero felice che si erano sostenuti a vicenda durante la mia assenza così da non dover affrontare quel periodo da soli.  
“Sua madre non me ne hai mai parlato, mentre suo padre mi ha detto che ha abbandonato i figli…”, risposi stringendo la maglia con le dita della mano libera. Stavo fremendo di nuovo perchè avrei voluto andarlo a cercare e chiedere perché aveva fatto soffrire così tanto i suoi stessi figli. Non aveva nemmeno provato a rintracciarli. Era solo sparito.  
“Hai pensato che forse aveva un motivo come lo abbiamo avuto io e tuo padre?”, domandò lei grave.  
“No…non ci ho pensato…”, ammisi dispiaciuta rilassando i muscoli tesi.  
“Amy in questo mondo può capitare di dover fare dei sacrifici per salvare qualcuno. So che tu sei arrabbiata perché lui ha sofferto per colpa del suo abbandono, ma prima prova a conoscere tutta la storia!”, spiegò mia madre appoggiando la mano libera sulla mia.  
“Hai ragione. Ho fatto prevalere i miei sentimenti senza pensare lucidamente…è un errore che faccio spesso…”, confessai abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Sei umana. Ovvio che tu faccia prevalere i sentimenti soprattutto se sei innamorata!”, ribattè lei dolcemente  
“Cosa posso fare?”  
“Cosa faceva lui quando tu tiravi su i muri?” domandò dopo aver bevuto un sorso della bevanda calda al gusto di lampone.  
“Lui è rimasto sempre al mio fianco e cercava di abbatterli. Ho provato a farlo anche io, ma alla fine lo lasciato andare perché avevo paura di peggiorare le cose..”, risposi abbattuta. Non volevo dire qualcosa che avrebbe potuto aumentare una ferita già profonda.  
“Non ti preoccupare a lui basterà averti accanto per farlo sentire meglio”, replicò lei sorridendo.  
“Si forse hai ragione…”  
“Allora che ci fai ancora qua?”, domandò lei appoggiando la tazza sul tavolo.  
“In che senso?”, chiesi perplessa girandomi verso di lei.  
“Non volevi stare con lui?”  
“Si ma è la nostra serata!”  
“Beh per questa volta finirà un po’ prima e poi abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo per vederci di nuovo. Mi ha fatto comunque piacere chiacchierare con te e soprattutto sono contenta che tu ti sia confidata con me. Spero di esserti stata d’aiuto”, affermò lei entusiasta prendendomi la tazza e riappoggiandola vicino alla sua.  
“Si mi hai aiutato molto. Grazie mamma per gli ottimi consigli. Tornerò sicuro a trovarti!”, replicai prima di abbracciarla  
“Sono sempre qui!”  
  
Quando lasciai la casa di mia madre il sole stava cominciando a tramontare. L’aria stava diventando più fredda così decisi di andare direttamente sulla “Perla Nera” per stare al caldo e al suo fianco. Aveva bisogno di me. Non potevo lasciarlo solo in questo momento così delicato, soprattutto dopo tutto quello che lui aveva fatto per me. Lui era sempre stato presente, anche tutte le volte che lo avevo respinto. Ora invece era arrivato il mio turno.  
Arrivata al porticciolo salii subito sulla nave. Provai a chiamarlo, ma non mi rispose. Feci il tour della Perla, ma di lui non c’era nemmeno l’ombra. Sicuramente era fuori a bere da Granny insieme ai suoi amici, decisi allora di aspettarlo nella sua cabina perché sicuramente sarebbe arrivato a momenti. Mi sdraiarmi un attimo sul letto in attesa del suo rientro, però pochi minuti dopo mi addormentai. L’allenamento di oggi mi aveva veramente sfinito.  
Non appena mi svegliai vidi subito che era notte fonda e in cielo c’era una bellissima luna piena. Non avevo cenato, ma al momento il cibo era l’ultimo dei miei pensieri perchè erano circa le undici di sera e lui non era ancora rientrato. Non dovevo preoccuparmi perché ormai vivevamo nella pace quindi non c’era nessun pericolo e sicuramente il suo ritardo era dato dal fatto che avrà perso la cognizione del tempo. Feci un respiro profondo e poi decisi di fare qualcosa mentre aspettavo il suo rientro. Optai di pulire la nostra amata nave.  
Cominciai a riordinare la cabina del capitano. Misi tutte le carte in ordine nei cassetti della scrivania. Hook in questi ultimi mesi mi aveva anche insegnato a leggere le mappe, anche se ero ancora una principiante. Lui però voleva farmi diventare una vera professionista. Una vera piratessa per la gioia di mio padre.  
In questa stanza, dopo aver festeggiato l’anniversario, Hook ed io ci passavamo molto tempo insieme, non solo sotto le coperte, ma anche per restare soli a parlare o ascoltare il suono rilassante del mare. Era diventato il nostro nido d’amore.  
Dopo aver sistemato la nostra camera passai all’ufficio del capitano dove avevamo organizzato delle vere proprio cenette o pranzi. Le cose di solito le cucinavo io o le preparava Granny perché lui era un vero incapace, se dovessimo mai tornare a Storybrook avrei insegnato a Hook a preparare dei piatti squisiti.  
Stavo sistemando i cassetti quando all’improvviso in uno trovai delle lettere piegate e sopra c’era scritto: “Per Liam”  
Dovevo rispettare la sua privacy, ma ero troppo curiosa di sapere che cosa c’era scritto e così decisi di prendere l’ultima che aveva riposto dentro. Andai a sedermi sulla sedia e iniziai a leggere, ma notai subito che sul foglio c’era scritto anche il mio nome.  
  
_Caro Liam,_  
  
_lo so è da molto che non ti scrivo lettere, ma questa è speciale. Ti voglio raccontare come sono riuscito a diventare un uomo migliore grazie a Amy. Per lei mi sto allontanando sempre di più dall’oscurità in cui ero immerso._  
_Nonostante mi avesse investito diventammo subito amici, però devo confessarti che già dalla prima volta che incrociai i suoi occhi grigi in ospedale iniziai a provare qualcosa per lei. Mi avevano affascinato perché erano così particolari. Più passava il tempo più questo sentimento per lei si intensificò. Averla sempre vicino mi rendeva di nuovo felice. Sai che avevo ormai perso la speranza di essere di nuovo felice, ero arrivato persino al punto che non credevo di poter provare di nuovo queste emozioni dopo la morte di Milah, ma sono lieto di dirti che mi sbagliavo._  
_Non appena però scoprii che lei era la figlia del mio nemico decisi di allontanarmi da lei perché non volevo coinvolgerla e non volevo vedere il suo sguardo truce causato dalle mie azioni. Non volevo fermare il mio desiderio di vederlo morto, quindi per questo motivo non appena il Dark One partì per andare oltre il confine, nell’ unico posto in cui era vulnerabile decisi di seguirlo per attuare la mia vendetta. Il giorno però della mia partenza per raggiungere il mio rivale mi accorsi che sulla nave non ero solo. Lei mi aveva raggiunto. Nonostante avessi fatto di tutto per stare lontano da lei, c’eravamo incontrati di nuovo._  
_Lei dopo aver saputo il motivo del mio viaggio cercò in modo gentile di farmi ragionare. Solo con poche parole e con un suo tocco della mano riuscii a fermarmi dall’uccidere il dannato coccodrillo. Aveva colpito il mio cuore che dopo tanto tempo era tornato a battere. E’ veramente speciale Liam. Fu proprio da quel momento che i miei sentimenti si intensificarono. In poco tempo mi innamorai di lei, anche se non glielo rivelai subito perché lei non era pronta per una relazione e io non potevo dirle che cosa provavo veramente perché avevo paura di perderla . Si sono stato un codardo, ma avrei anche sofferto in silenzio pur di stare al suo fianco._  
_Le cose cambiarono, quando dopo essere giunti sull’isola di Pan per salvare suo fratello Bea finimmo nella caverna dell’Eco. L’unico modo per liberarlo era confessare il segreto più nascosto. Era purtroppo quindi era giunto il momento di rivelare i miei sentimenti per lei. Nonostante avessi paura di perderla lo feci perché la sua felicità era più importante della mia._  
_Lei mi respinse, ma decise di non mettere fine alla nostra amicizia. Mi sentivo meglio nel sentire che nonostante avessi rivelato i miei sentimenti non l’avevo persa._  
_Il rifiuto però non mi fece perdere la speranza di conquistarla. Non volevo arrendermi perché sapevo e mi sentivo che prima o poi il suo cuore sarebbe diventato mio.. Lo potevo vedere nei suoi occhi. Lei però fin da subito mise dei muri, ma fidati fratello mio riuscirò ad abbatterli uno a uno. Conquisterò totalmente il suo cuore. Liam non posso perderla perchè ha portato la luce nella mia vita. E’ riuscita a farmi cambiare, a farmi diventare un uomo migliore. Senza di lei sono certo che cadrei di nuovo nell’oscurità. _  
  
_Ora però caro Liam a causa di un sortilegio me l’hanno strappata via e non so come poterla riavere al mio fianco. Tutti stiamo cercando un modo per andare da lei, nel mondo dello specchio dove quel….di Jafar l’ha spedita, però per ora non abbiamo trovato nulla._  
_Sto male perché mi manca, mi manca terribilmente e come ben sai se soffro non riesco a dormire, anche ora infatti è quasi l’alba e io sono sveglio a scrivere. In questo momento vorrei averti qui e avere uno dei tuoi soliti ottimi consigli, tu però non ci sei. Non ho più nessuno e sono rimasto di nuovo solo con i miei demoni e se non dovessi riuscire a ritrovarla al più presto potrebbero catturarmi di nuovo._  
_Io però non mi arrenderò e troverò un modo per farla tornare a casa. Non devo demordere. Non dovevo ricadere nel baratro dell’oscurità perchè non voglio rovinare tutto che avevo creato con lei. Quando mi rivedrà voglio che lei riconosca l’uomo che è sempre stato al suo fianco. Ci devo riuscire. Non posso fallire._  
_Per fortuna ho un oggetto che mi sta aiutando a rimanere a galla, l’’unica cosa che mi permette di sopravvivere, cioè una foto che abbiamo fatto a Storybrook prima di partire per Agrabah. Ogni volta che vedo che i demoni stanno per tornare la prendo e la stringo forte tra le dite perché è un modo per sentirla al mio fianco. Un modo per avere una fievole luce a cui aggrapparmi._  
  
_Caro fratello te lo giuro avrei voluto veramente fartela conoscere e farti soprattutto vedere come sono cambiato grazie a lei, ma sono sicuro che tu mi stia osservando da qualche parte e sai già tutto._  
_Ora ormai il sole è in alto in cielo e devo porti i miei saluti di nuovo, ma ti prometto che ti aggiornerò a breve._  
_Ti voglio bene_  
_Il tuo caro fratellino Killian_  
  
Rilessi la lettera molte volte. Non ero riuscita a trattenere le lacrime che ormai avevano rigato il mio viso e avevano anche bagnato leggermente il foglio. Quelle parole mi avevano toccato nel profondo. Leggere che non riusciva a dormire perché stava male per la distanza era peggio, però aveva mantenuto la promessa che aveva fatto a Liam, non era ripiombato nell’oscurità per me. Il nostro amore ci dava la forza di andare avanti e ci permetteva di non ricadere nei demoni che avevamo sconfitto.  
Avevo scritto molte lettere per Liam, ma mi erano bastate queste parole per scorgere subito il suo amore per il fratello. Gli voleva veramente bene. Avrei anche io voluto conoscerlo.  
“L’hai trovata?”, domandò una voce familiare all’improvviso. Il mio cuore perse un battito perché ero convinta di essere da sola, ma quando mi girai vidi che Hook era in piedi accanto a me. Ero così intenta a leggere che non mi ero accorta del suo arrivo.  
“Si, mi dispiace…non volevo intromettermi nella tua privacy”, risposi confusamente cercando di piegarla con ancora gli occhi lucidi.  
“Non ti preoccupare, te l’avrei fatta comunque leggere. Mi dispiace non era mia intenzione però farti piangere”, affermò dolcemente asciugando le ultime lacrime con le dita.  
“Mi dispiace…”, affermai prima di alzarmi ed andare ad abbracciarlo.  
“Di cosa?”, domandò appoggiando la mano sulla mia testa.  
“Hai sofferto così tanto” dissi aggrappandomi alla sua giacca.  
“E’ ormai passato tutto. Ora tu sei di nuovo qui con me ed è questo l’importante”, ribattè alzandomi il viso con l’uncino per potermi guardare in faccia.  
“Grazie comunque per le belle parole. Tu mi hai aiutato molto. Quando sono arrivata a Stortbrook ero in frantumi e tu sei riuscito a raccogliere ogni singolo pezzo e poi li hai messi tutti insieme.  
Ora, dopo la vicenda di Jafar, il solo averti accanto mi fa sentire meno debole. Killian tu riesci a non farmi crollare di nuovo”, ribattei facendo un mezzo sorriso.  
“Farei di tutto per farti stare bene, lo sai. Non permetterò che ti trasformerai in quel mostro. Te lo prometto”, rispose determinato.  
“Questo lo so Killian”, ammisi prima di baciarlo.  
“Amy , però ho bisogno di dirti una cosa…”,  
“Cosa?”  
“Riguardo mio padre. Non ti ho detto tutto”, replicò lui più cupo indietreggiando sciogliendo l’abbraccio.  
“Non voglio costringerti a parlarmene…so che è doloroso…Voglio però cercare di starti accanto e non farti affrontare questa situazione da solo” affermai interrompendolo. Mi ero dimenticata che ero tornata sulla nave per cercare di farlo sentire meglio, ma alla fine fu lui a consolarmi come sempre.  
“Lo so, ma Amy fammi finire. Io ti ho detto che un giorno mio padre ci aveva abbandonati in mezzo al mare, ma non ha fatto solo questo. Quella mattina quando mi svegliai un uomo anziano entrò nella mia cabina e mi disse che mio padre ci aveva venduti in cambio di una barca…”, rispose mestamente.  
Sbiancai. Era peggio di quanto pensassi. Sentii di nuovo la rabbia salire e pervadere il mio corpo. Fremevo.  
Aveva venduto i suoi stessi figli per una misera barca, era una bestia. Non si poteva considerare un padre. Era imperdonabile.  
“E’un mostro!”, ringhiai stringendo i pugni.  
“Non ho ancora finito…anche perché in questa storia non c’è un solo cattivo”, asserì lui con tono provato abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Vai avanti!”, ribattei io cercando di calmarmi.  
“Qualche secolo dopo il suo abbandono mi alleai con Regina per poter ottenere la mia vendetta. Lei avrebbe accettato un’alleanza con me solo dopo aver superato una prova. Dovevo uccidere un uomo. All’epoca ammazzare qualcuno per me era semplice…”, disse con voce incrinata fermandosi per fare un respiro profondo, poi continuò tenendo la testa china come se volesse evitare di incontrare i miei occhi: “il problema era che Regina voleva che uccidessi mio padre!”  
“Beh alla fine non l’hai fatto. Non è meglio?”, domandai prendendo la sua mano.  
“Amy….no….Io ho superato il test di Regina”, rispose tristemente alzando il viso.  
“Cosa??”, chiesi scioccata.  
“Lo so. Ora mi considererai tale quale a lui…”, disse voltandosi e andando verso l’oblò.  
“Killian non ti reputo uguale a lui perché io so che non sei più quella persona. All’epoca però eri cieco dall’odio e l’oscurità ti aveva avvolto completamente, ma ora sei diverso. Io so come sei e cosa hai dovuto affrontare per sconfiggere i tuoi demoni e proprio per questo che anche se mi hai svelato questo tuo segreto oscuro i miei sentimenti per te non cambieranno” spiegai dolcemente avvicinandomi a lui, poi aggiunsi con un tono più dubbioso: “La cosa che però non capisco è come fa a essere qui se in teoria dovrebbe essere morto”  
“Questo non lo so. Lo voglio scoprire”, rispose mentre stava guardando fuori poi si girò verso di me e aggiunse: “Avevo paura che ti avrei sconvolto con questa storia”  
“Killian lo so che eri un pirata e uno dei peggiori. Mio padre me l’ha detto fin da subito, ma ho sempre saputo che in te c’era della luce. Tu non sei più un cattivo Killian Jones, tu sei un eroe, Il mio eroe”, ribattei io appoggiando delicatamente una mano sulla sua guancia sorridendo.  
Annuì anche se non mi sembrava molto convinto.  
“Scoprirò che cosa è successo”, ribattè grave prima di andare a sedere  
“Forse Regina sa perché è ancora vivo?”, chiesi io prima di mettermi seduta al suo fianco.  
“Ne ho già parlato con lei. Non sa nulla, però mi ha detto che se dovesse scoprire qualcosa mi riferirà”  
“Ah ok, beh Killian riusciremo a trovare qualcosa su di lui. Ne sono certa”, ribattei appoggiandolo.  
“Eh si”  
“Dai almeno sappiamo dove lavora e il suo nome…a proposito come si chiama?”, domandai curiosa  
“Davy”  
“Aspetta…tuo padre è Davy Jones?”, chiesi sorpresa cominciando a pensare ai vari film in cui era apparso. Nonostante fosse un nemico, mi aveva affascinato come personaggio perché alla fine era un brav’uomo che però aveva perso la retta via per colpa della donna di cui si era innamorato.  
“Lo conosci?”  
“Conosco qualche leggenda su di lui!”, risposi pensierosa  
“Cioè? Anche lui è in qualche film?”, domandò interrogativo  
“Si, ma non so quanto cose possono essere associate alla realtà”, ammisi seria. Continuai a pensare ai film dei “Pirati dei Caraibi”. Li avevo visto qualche anno fa in momento di pausa tra una caccia e l’altra.  
“E come è descritto?”  
“Devy è un pirata che dopo aver fatto un patto con la dea Calipso diventò immortale in cambio lei gli affidò il compito di traghettare le anime dei morti in mare verso il regno dell’aldilà, ma se accettava Devy poteva scendere a terra una volta ogni dieci anni.  
Davy intanto che si era innamorato della dea voleva passare il poco tempo sulla terra con lei. Calipso gli promise che la prima volta che sarebbe sceso a terra si sarebbero incontrati, ma quando attraccò la prima volta, lei non si fece vedere. Davy risentito dal comportamento della donna di cui si era innamorato decise di non rispettare più il patto. Questa è la sua storia in generale, ma non so quanto sia affidabile Killian. Scusa, ma questo è il poco che mi ricordo del film”  
“Questo però spiegherebbe perché quando ho tentato ad ucciderlo non è morto…”  
“Si… però prima abbiamo bisogno delle prove. Te lo prometto domani cercheremo qualcosa, però ora ho bisogno di mangiare qualcosa perché alla fine non ho cenato!”, dissi appoggiando una mano sulla pancia che stava brontolando.  
“Non hai mangiato da tua madre?”, chiese lui perplesso  
“No …sono andata da lei, ma quando gli ho spiegato quello che era successo oggi mi ha detto di stare con te e che ci saremmo poi viste un altro giorno!”  
“Ah capisco..scusa non volevo farti preoccupare…non era mia intenzione!”  
“Lo so tranquillo, ma ora perché non prepariamo qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti anche se è tardi?”, chiesi io sorridendo  
“Va bene”, ammise prima di darmi un bacio sulla fronte.  
  
**29 Settembre 2015**  
  
Hook ed io dopo una bella dormita andammo da mio padre perché aveva una libreria immensa dove poter cercare qualsiasi notizia sul padre di Hook. Volevamo scoprire se la storia raccontata nei film era veritiera oppure il Davy della Foresta Incantata era una persona completamente diversa dalla storia che conoscevo.  
Ero certa anche che Belle ci avrebbe dato sicuramente dato una mano perché amava leggere e sfogliare immensi volumi pieni di polvere e poi pure mio padre forse avrebbe potuto sapere qualcosa su Davy essendo lui il DarkOne.  
“Buongiorno ragazzi”, disse pimpante Belle appena ci vide davanti alla porta per poi farci accomodare nel grande corridoio del castello di mio padre. Ogni volta che entravo venivo ammaliata dai vari dipinti che mio padre aveva appeso negli ultimi mesi. Erano nuovi, ma allo stesso tempo avevano un gusto retrò, perché rappresentavano momenti importanti che mio padre aveva vissuto nella sua lunga vita. Il mio quadro preferito era quello che raffigurava io e il resto della mia famiglia al completo durante il ballo in mio onore. Eravamo tutti felice e sereni perché avevamo conquistato la nostra libertà.  
“Ciao Belle abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto”, affermai subito dopo che oltrepassai la porta.  
“In cosa?”, chiese gentilmente  
“Dobbiamo fare delle ricerche su una persona e sappiamo che tu possiedi molti libri…”  
“Si beh se avete bisogno di questo vi accompagno subito in biblioteca e se volete vi do anche una mano”, affermò lei entusiasta interrompendomi.  
“Grazie Belle”, risposi garbatamente.  
“Ciao Amy, sei venuta a trovarmi. Da quando il pirata ha di nuovo una nave sei sparita”, chiese mio padre leggermente offeso mentre veniva verso di noi. Effettivamente aveva ragione, da quando Hook aveva preso la nave nuova avevo passato meno tempo insieme a miei genitori. Dovevo assolutamente rimediare. Dovevo organizzare una serata con i miei genitori e anche Bea.  
“Si anche, ma più che altro avevo bisogno dell’aiuto di Belle per scoprire delle informazioni su una persona!”  
“Chi ha suscitato così tanto il tuo interesse da volerne sapere di più?”, domandò lui curioso.  
“Devy Jones”, rispondemmo in coro Hook ed io.  
“Amy lascia perdere. Te lo dico per il tuo bene, non ti immischiare in queste cose!”, rispose cambiando subito tono di voce. Era diventato tutto ad un tratto serio.  
“Lo conosci?”, intervenne subito Hook curioso.  
“Non di persona, ma ho sentito le voci che girano su di lui…”, rispose in modo vago.  
“Ma se ci sono delle voci perché ne Killian e ne Regina non ne sanno nulla?”, chiesi dubbiosa. Sapevo che mio padre ci stava nascondendo qualcosa per proteggermi. Dovevo però scoprire cosa mi stava celando perché era importante per Hook ed io volevo sostenerlo fino alla fine.  
“Io cara sono il signore oscuro e so molte più cose rispetto a loro”  
“Voglio sapere tutto!”, ringhiò Hook chiudendo la mano a pugno  
“Non so se ti conviene pirata!”, rispose grave mio padre voltandosi verso di lui.  
“L’ho ucciso e voglio sapere perché ieri l’ho ritrovato in una taverna della foresta Incantata!”, disse Hook cercando di controllare la rabbia senza però riuscirci, così appoggiai una mano sulla sua spalla nel tentativo di calmarlo. Si girò verso di me, ma notai subito la furia nei suoi occhi e in quel momento capii subito che al momento non avrei potuto fare nulla per acquietare la sua ira. L’unico modo per placare la sua rabbia era fargli fare un giro con la nave in mare aperto. Non appena saremmo tornati nel nostro nido gli proporrò di fare un mini viaggio di un paio d’ore. Gli farà sicuramente piacere.  
“L’hai visto qua?”, ridomandò sorpreso attirando di nuovo la nostra attenzione.  
“Si! Ora coccodrillo puoi dirmi che cosa sai!”, gli urlò contro non riuscendo più a trattenersi  
“Non l’hai ucciso semplicemente perché è immortale. Lui è il traghettatore delle anime dei morti. Collabora con Ade, il dio dell’Underworld. Può però rimanere sulla terra ferma per poco tempo e ogni volta che sbarca ha una missione da compiere per Ade. Se è qua vuol dire che c’è sotto qualcosa e dobbiamo anche scoprirlo in fretta!”, spiegò Rumple cercando di non rispondere a tono a Hook. Vedevo che stava tentando di trattenersi per me.  
“Rumple è pericoloso quindi?”, chiese Belle che fino a quel momento era rimasta in silenzio ad ascoltare. Si vedeva che era preoccupata e iniziavo ad esserlo pure io. Se Davy era nella Foresta Incantata voleva dire che era in missione per conto di Ade e questo voleva dire che la pace che avevamo a fatica conquistata era in pericolo.  
“Diciamo che meglio non incontrarlo”, affermò voltandosi verso la sua amata.  
“Avevo ragione…”, affermai pensierosa. Le informazioni che erano presenti nel film che avevano dedicato a lui erano in gran parte veritiere, ma avevo il presentimento che la versione del nostro mondo era molto peggiore di quella della fantasia.  
“In che senso?”, sollecitò mio padre dubbioso.  
“Nel mio mondo esiste un film che parla di lui e le notizie coincidono almeno in parte vere alle informazioni che ci hai dato tu”, ammisi iniziando a pensare a Davy Jones. Poteva essere che lui si era innamorato della madre di Hook e che volesse iniziare una nuova vita, ma Ade non glielo avrà permesso o c’era altro sotto? L’amata era anche in questo caso Calipso o era un’altra donna sconosciuta? Mancavano ancora dei pezzi. Non riuscivo ancora a inquadrare bene tutta la storia.  
“Ah capito ora inizio subito ad indagare. Belle mi darà una mano”  
“Si leggeremo ogni libro”, confermò sorridendoci.  
“Va bene. Grazie per averci informato, ora però mi sa che toglieremo il disturbo”, ribattei gentilmente dopo aver notato che Hook era molto teso, così decisi che era meglio uscire e fare il mini viaggio a cui avevo pensato prima perché aveva veramente bisogno di prendere un po’ d’aria. Avevamo appena ricevuto delle notizie che avevano sconvolto entrambi, soprattutto lui.  
“Non volete rimanere neanche per una tazza di tea, potrebbe cercare di risollevare gli animi”, chiese Belle educatamente.  
“No, grazie Belle. Sarà per la prossima volta”, la ringraziai prima di abbracciarla e poi dopo salutai anche mio padre. Sapevo che se avessero trovato qualcosa ci avrebbero subito informato.  
Avevo un brutto presentimento, ma speravo di sbagliarmi perché non volevo assolutamente che Hook soffrisse ancora a causa del padre. Non l’avrei permesso.  
“Ne vuoi parlare?”, chiesi non appena uscimmo fuori  
“Grazie per aver declinato il tea..”, affermò apatico camminando senza una meta ben definita.  
“Sapevo che avevi bisogno di uscire, l’avevo intuito dal tuo sguardo”, replicai seguendolo. Lo conoscevo fin troppo bene. Riuscivo a capire ormai che cosa provava solo guardando il suo sguardo o il suo corpo. Era diventato un libro aperto per me.  
“Non so che pensare sinceramente Amy. Ho solo tante domande in testa a cui però non avrò risposta”, rispose voltandomi verso di me  
“Lo posso capire. Per sapere dovresti parlare con lui…”, ammisi amaramente prendendogli la mano. Ci ero passata pure io solo un anno fa con mio padre. L’unica cosa che lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio era avere le risposte alle sue domande, anche se molto probabilmente c’era la possibilità che avrebbe sofferto ancora di più di quanto non stesse già soffrendo ora, ma almeno poteva andare avanti e mettere fine a questa questione.  
“Si, lo so”, ribadì serio continuando a procedere verso un piccolo laghetto non molto distante dal luogo dove avevamo fatto il pic nic. Era un luogo molto silenzioso, infatti gli unici rumori erano quelli della natura ed ora lui aveva bisogno di rilassarsi. Quel posto sarebbe riuscito sicuramente a tranquillizzarlo. Ogni luogo con dell’acqua lo faceva sempre stare meglio.  
“Tu vuoi farlo?”, domandai perplessa.  
“Devo. Se abbiamo poco tempo dobbiamo tentare qualsiasi cosa per capire che cosa vuole. Ho bisogno di avere delle risposte”, confessò dopo essersi seduto su un tronco spezzato che era caduto vicino alla riva.  
“Posso tentare anche io. Ti posso dare una mano”, dissi mettendomi vicino a lui. Volevo sostenerlo. Non potevo lasciare che affrontasse il padre da solo.  
“No! Potrebbe essere pericoloso Amy”, ribattè duro guardandomi negli occhi  
“Potrebbe esserlo per entrambi…quindi non ha senso che io stia in panchina! Non voglio lasciarti solo, soprattutto dopo tutto quello che tu hai fatto per me nell’ultimo anno. Sai che non starò ferma e buona”, replicai determinata.  
“Questo è vero…non riuscirei a farti cambiare idea. Sei troppo testarda, però promettimi che in caso dovesse essere troppo pericoloso per te ti farai da parte e soprattutto prima fai tentare me”, affermò lui grave.  
“Va bene, te lo prometto!”, ribadì io stringendogli la mano. Dovevo solo cercare di mantenere la calma. Potevo essere un modo per allenare il mio autocontrollo e cercare di non far prevalere la mia oscurità.  
“Ora pensiamo a come farlo parlare…”, continuai mentre ammiravo il paesaggio. La Foresta Incantata aveva dei luoghi incantevoli. Vari laghi, fiumi, cascate e varie montagne con ancora poca neve che costellavano il paesaggio di fronte a noi. Eravamo immersi nella natura allo stato puro. L’aria era pulita e anche fresca dovuto dal fatto che ormai la primavera era ormai era agli sgoccioli.  
Rimanemmo abbracciati ad ammirare il lago continuando a parlare per qualche ora. Mi raccontò nel dettaglio il giorno in cui è stato abbandonato dal padre e cosa aveva provato.  
La scelta di vendere i propri figli solo per una barca era inqualificabile e imperdonabile. Aveva pensato solo a se stesso ed ero certa che quel giorno non si sarà reso nemmeno conto che la sua scelta avrebbe potuto provocare delle conseguenze notevoli nelle vite di Hook ed Liam. Non aveva pensato alla sofferenza e al senso di vuoto che gli avrebbe procurato.  
I due fratelli nonostante erano riusciti a superare il dolore provocato da Davy non avevano avuto un’infanzia normale come tutti gli altri bambini. Non avevano potuto giocare, divertirsi, correre nel bosco o esplorare i vari reami. Non erano riusciti ad essere spensierati e liberi. Era evidente che Hook era stato un bambino che non aveva avuto la libertà di vivere la vita come facevano tutti i suoi coetanei e questo per lui era stato terrificante, lo aveva sicuramente segnato e fatto maturare prima del tempo.  
L’unica cosa positiva in questa faccenda era che Hook non era stato solo, infatti suo fratello era sempre stato al suo fianco nei momenti più bui e lo aveva sempre protetto. Era stato la sua roccia, il suo punto di riferimento. Avrei veramente voluto conoscere Liam perché per Hook era una persona fondamentale. Ogni volta che mi parlava di lui gli si illuminavano gli occhi. Lo considerava una persona leale che non avrebbe potuto mai fare nessun errore. Aveva un grande rispetto nei suoi confronti, però si vedeva anche che gli mancava.  
“Andrà tutto bene. Io sarò sempre al tuo fianco”, dissi all'improvviso.  
“Lo so tesoro!”  
  
**30 Settembre 2015**  
  
Quella mattina Hook si alzò presto. Non mi svegliò nemmeno per fare colazione insieme. Ero sicura che dopo aver mangiato qualcosa degli avanzi della sera prima sarà andato da solo da suo padre. Avrei voluto accompagnarlo, ma lui al momento voleva occuparsene da solo. Io quindi decisi di andare da Rumple e vedere se era riuscito a trovare qualche informazione utile su Davy, ma per sfortuna non aveva ancora scoperto nulla.  
Decisi però di rimanere con loro per pranzo per stare un po’ in compagnia di mio padre e di Belle, anche perché ultimamente ci stavamo vedendo poco.  
“Che hai Amy?”, chiese mio padre che aveva notato che la mia espressione era diventata più inquieta.  
“Mi preoccupa questa cosa di Devy e di Ade. Non sapere che cosa potrebbe accadere mi sta mettendo un po’ di ansia..”, risposi continuando a girare il brodo con il cucchiaio.  
“Immagino, ma tranquilla riusciremo a capire quale è il suo piano”, disse mio padre cercando di rassicurarmi.  
“Lo spero”  
“Ti inquieta anche che Hook potrebbe stare di nuovo male a causa del padre, vero?”, domandò Belle dopo che aveva bevuto un sorso d’acqua.  
“Si, un po’ si. Non voglio che gli procuri altro dolore. Killian ha già sofferto tanto…”, confessai abbassando lo sguardo e iniziando a fissare il piatto ancora pieno.  
“Non è solo Amy. Ha te e anche i suoi amici, quindi non ti preoccupare, Amy”, rispose Belle cercando di confortarmi.  
“Lo so. Io rimarrò sempre al suo fianco”  
Non raccontai nulla del nostro piano a mio padre perché volevo evitare i vari tentativi per persuadermi a non andare a parlare con Devy. Sapevo che lo diceva sempre perché mi voleva bene, però potevo cavarmela da sola. Dovevo solo non far prevalere la mia parte oscura. Dovevo solo rimanere calma. Potevo consideralo come una specie di allenamento.  
  
Nel primo pomeriggio tornai alla “Perla” per vedere se era tornato dall’incontro con Davy. Non appena salii a bordo lo vidi subito che era seduto sul gradino a prua della nave mentre fissava il cielo plumbeo.  
“Hai comunicato con lui?”, chiesi non appena fui al suo fianco.  
“No, non c’era”, rispose secco. Era evidente che non stava bene. Aveva tutti i muscoli tesi, la mascella contratta e lo sguardo determinato. Sembrava un leone in attesa del momento giusto per catturare la sua agognata preda.  
“Ah capito, che cosa vuoi fare ora?”, domandai preoccupata. L’ultima volta che l’avevo visto in questo stato era quando era partito per andare a uccidere mio padre. Avevo paura che potesse ricadere di nuovo nell’oscurità facendo prevalere la sua rabbia nei confronti del padre piuttosto che la ragione. Dovevo assolutamente stare al suo fianco. Non volevo che perdesse la retta via.  
“Riproverò domani. Prima o poi dovrò trovarlo…sperando che il suo piano non sia già in atto…”, rispose freddo.  
“Killian riusciremo a risolvere qualsiasi ostacolo che ci apparirà sulla strada”, ammisi appoggiando la mano sulla sua cercando di appoggiarlo. Volevo fargli capire che aveva il mio sostegno e che non era solo.  
“Lo so. A me basta averti al mio fianco!”, replicò usando un tono più dolce voltandosi verso di me. Non aveva per fortuna più quell’espressione dura sul volto. Era tornato il mio Hook.  
“Ci sarò, sempre!”  
  
**4 Ottobre 2015**  
  
I giorni successivi passarono tranquilli e senza nessuna novità, però Hook rimaneva comunque sempre sull’allerta. Stava continuando a girare la Foresta Incantata alla ricerca di Davy perché aveva lasciato la locanda dove l’avevamo visto la prima volta. Sicuramente avrà recepito un nemico nelle vicinanze e avrà deciso di nascondersi in modo da mettere in atto il suo piano.  
Hook però non voleva arrendersi perché voleva avere delle risposte e lo potevo capire, quindi non potevo fermarlo dal suo intento perchè lo avevo fatto pure io nei mesi passati. A me invece preoccupava Ade, il dio degli inferi cosa voleva ottenere? Perché aveva mandato Davy nella Foresta Incantata? Quale era il suo vero piano? Mio padre purtroppo non era ancora riuscito a scoprirlo, anche perché Ade era sempre rintanato negli inferi e non poteva uscire e quindi risultava difficile capire il suo vero intento. Questa storia non mi piaceva per niente. Avevo un brutto presentimento. Sentivo che la pace che avevamo avuto per due mesi stava per svanire.  
Io mentre Hook faceva l’ennesimo tentativo decisi di andare a trovare Bea per aggiornarlo sulle ultime novità perché mio padre mi aveva detto che avrebbe informato tutti non appena avrebbe saputo qualcosa di più sostanzioso.  
  
Dopo aver fatto colazione raccontai a Bea tutta la storia di Hook e di suo padre. Lui iniziò come me ad agitarsi perché era preoccupato più dell’ipotetico piano di Ade che di Devy perché non avevamo nessuna informazioni valida e quindi dovevamo aspettarci di tutto, per di più non sapevamo neanche quando avrebbe agito e questo peggiorava la situazione già pesante. Era così snervante non avere nulla su cui poter lavorare.  
“So che la situazione non è delle migliori, però devi cercare di stare il più possibile al fianco di Hook”, disse mio fratello mentre lavava i piatti che avevamo usato per la colazione.  
“Bea lo sto facendo, ma è sempre fuori a cercare il padre. Mi sembra che tra noi si sia creato un muro. Mi sembra distante. Ci provo a cercare di sostenerlo, ma la situazione è sempre la stessa….”, confessai amaramente. La rabbia verso suo padre era presente perché a volte lo riuscivo a intravedere nel suo sguardo, ma molto spesso sentivo che era lontano. Era fisicamente con me, ma vedevo che la sua mente era altrove.  
“Amy il solo stare al suo fianco è molto importante. Lui ti sembrerà più distaccato perché sarà preoccupato per quello che suo padre vorrà fare, ma fidati che per lui è importante averti al tuo fianco!”, replicò lui dopo aver appoggiato l’ultimo piatto sulla mensola di legno sopra al lavandino.  
“Lo so, ma io vorrei fare di più…!”, dissi afflitta mentre guardavo fuori dalla finestra di fronte a me. Notai che il tempo stava peggiorando e che stava per arrivare un bel temporale. Era proprio in linea con il mio umore.  
“Lo posso capire il tuo stato d’animo, ma fidati che stai facendo molto però non puoi fare altro perchè anche se tu sia migliorata a controllare la tua magia e le tue emozioni sarebbe comunque pericoloso incontrare suo padre perché potrebbe risultare difficile per il tuo cuore. Potresti non riuscire a gestire questo boom di emozioni!”, spiegò lui serio.  
“Già…”, dissi laconicamente. Per fortuna non gli avevo detto che in realtà il mio piano era cercare di aiutarlo a far parlare Davy perché sicuramente si sarebbe arrabbiato. Si preoccupano troppo. Io potevo affrontarlo, ma ora avevo promesso a Hook di lasciargli il suo spazio. Io sarei intervenuta dopo che lui sarebbe riuscito ad avere le sue risposte.  
“Non ti abbattere Amy. Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene e che ci stiamo solo preoccupando per nulla!”, replicò lui prima di abbracciarmi.  
“Lo spero…!”  
  
Dopo aver salutato Bea andai verso la “Perla” perché avevo promesso a Hook che sarei rimasta lì per poter pranzare insieme. Era ancora presto perché non erano nemmeno le undici quindi pensai di pulire la nave durante l’attesa, quando però arrivai vicino alla “Perla” notai Hook vicino al vascello. Era già tornato. Era arrivato prima del previsto. Strano. Forse aveva finalmente avuto qualche informazioni importante ed per questo era ritornato prima.  
“Ciao Killian, questa volta l’hai incontrato tuo padre?”, domandai non appena mi trovai di fronte a lui.  
“Ancora no”, rispose scoraggiato  
“Come mai sei arrivato prima?”, chiesi dubbiosa.  
“Non ho trovato buone piste da poter seguire…”, ammise guardandosi intorno. Mi sembrava strano questo suo cambiamento di comportamento. C’era qualcosa che non quadrava, ma forse ero io che me lo stavo solo immaginando.  
“Te l’avevo detto che è inutile continuare in questo modo. Dobbiamo cambiare tattica.”, affermai diretta. Cercare senza una meta non era un buon modo per scovare il suo nascondiglio, ma intanto anche se glielo avevo detto un miliardo di volte non voleva cambiare tattica. Quando si intestardiva era inutile provare a fargli cambiare idea.  
“Forse hai ragione”, rispose facendo un mezzo sorriso.  
“Strano mi ascolti” , ribattei sarcastica. Il mio sesto senso mi stava urlando di stare attenta, ma io non ero in pericolo. Hook non mi avrebbe mai potuto fare del male perchè il suo cuore non poteva essere più estratto dopo la vicenda di Zelena quindi mi dovevo rilassare.  
“Questa volta mi sa di si”, ribadì amicando avvicinandosi ancora di più a me.  
“Beh meglio che niente comunque stavo pensando intanto che sei arrivato prima ti piacerebbe andare a fare una passeggiata con me? Almeno cerchi di non pensare a tuo padre”, domandai dolcemente.  
“Va bene”, rispose un po’ apatico. Mi stava sicuramente nascondendo qualcosa. Ne ero certa.  
“Tutto bene?”, chiesi preoccupata prendendo la sua mano.  
“Si, si tesoro”, ribattè distaccato.  
“Oggi sembri più strano del solito. E’ successo qualcosa?”, chiesi inquieta incrociando il suo sguardo. Era diverso. Non capivo che cosa stesse pensando. Era più criptico del solito o forse ero solo paranoica.  
“No, stai tranquilla”, rispose prima di darmi un bacio. Il mio cuore percepii subito che quello che avevo davanti non era Hook, ma qualcun altro. Cercai di respingerlo, ma essendo forte ci misi un paio di secondi a staccarlo da me.  
“Chi sei tu?”, domandai mettendomi in posizione di attacco poi aggiunsi: “Non sei Killian!”  
  
_**   
**_


	2. New obstacle to overcome

** Capitolo 2: ** **New obstacle to overcome**

  
  
  
  
  
Ero di fronte a un uomo che aveva le sembianze di Hook, ma non era lui. Il mio cuore stava urlando di stare attenta, perché anche se aveva il suo corpo era finto. Lo sentivo nelle viscere che ero in pericolo e la mia deduzione venne confermata subito dopo.  
“Te l’avevo detto che l’avrebbe scoperto subito”, rispose in lontananza una voce familiare.  
“Zelena! Come sei riuscita a uscire dalla cella?”, domandai sorpresa. Non poteva essere lei, Regina l’aveva imprigionata a Storybrook e pure nella Foresta Incantata dopo il sortilegio era stata rinchiusa in una cella anche abbastanza difficile da evadere.  


_ Come era possibile che era di fronte a me?_  


Non potevo restare immobile e lasciare libera Zelana. Non potevo permettere che mettesse in atto un altro di suoi piani malvagi. Dovevo fare qualcosa. Dovevo agire in fretta. La prima cosa che mi venne in mente era usare la magia per contrastarla. Stavo per far apparire il bastone, ma non ci riuscii perchè tutto d’un tratto iniziai a sentire un dolore al petto che si intensificava minuto dopo minuto. Non capivo che cosa mi stesse accadendo, però ero sicura che c’entrava Zelena e il suo aiutante.  
“Grazie al mio amico”, disse rivolgendosi a Hook e con un gesto della mano lo fece tornare alla sua vera forma. Era Devy Jones. Non era possibile, quindi io ero la protagonista del suo piano.  


_Cosa volevano da me ? Cosa Ade voleva da me?_

  
**Pov Zelena**  
  
**Una settimana prima**  
  
**_Dopo essere stata rinchiusa dalla mia favolosa sorella in una cella che si trovava nei sotterranei rimasi all’oscuro di ciò che stava succedendo in superficie. Non mi fregava molto, l’unica cosa che mi importava era trovare un modo di uscire e ottenere il mio grande desiderio. Volevo riavere la vita che mi aspettava. Il problema che mi avevano bloccato i poteri, quindi non avevo possibilità di riottenere la mia libertà._**  
**_Ero rimasta chiusa dentro quattro mura di cemento per mesi fino a che a un certo punto mi ritrovai a vagare in una foresta assai familiare. Ero ritornata nel mio mondo. Ero comunque senza poteri, però potevo cercare di intortare qualcuno per poterli riavere. La fortuna però non fu dalla mia parte perché una delle guardie di Snow mi vide mentre stavo parlando con un viandante per ottenere il suo aiuto nel mio piano. Stavo quasi per concludere quando due braccia possenti presero senza avere la possibilità di muoverle. Dichiarò subito che vacanza era finita e che mi avrebbe riportato da Regina._**  
**_Avevo goduto dell’aria aperta solo per una settimana per poi tornare di nuovo chiusa dentro quattro mura, l’unica differenza era che la cella si trovava in una specie di caverna nei sotterranei del castello di Snow._**  
**_Non dovevo perdere la speranza. Dovevo continuare a credere che prima o poi anche io avrei ottenuto il mio lieto fine. Avrei incontrato un alleato. Non sarei rimasta da sola al buio per sempre._**  
  
**_A un certo punto dopo giorni di silenzio, escluso il vociare delle guardie in lontananza che avevano il lavoro di tenerla sotto controllo e darle i viveri, sentii una voce profonda. Una voce che non avevo mai sentito. Forse era arrivato il tanto atteso momento in cui avrei incontrato il mio salvatore._**  
**_“Tu sei Zelena?”, chiese uno perfetto sconosciuto che si trovava davanti alla mia cella._**  
**_“Si tu saresti?”, domandai io alzandomi dalla panca e avvicinandomi a lui_**  
**_“Sono Devy Jones, il traghettatore di anime. Mi manda Ade”_**  
**_“Ade ti ha mandato qui da me?”, chiesi scioccata. Si ricordava ancora di me. Credevo di non vederlo mai più dal nostro ultimo incontro. Avevamo avuta una breve avventura. Lo avevo aiutato ad avere delle informazioni su un marinaio. Nonostante avessi passato poco tempo con lui avevo sentito il cuore fremere, ma per fortuna durò poco, così riuscii a non distrarmi e continuare a pianificare il mio piano._**  
**_“Si, proprio lui in persona”, rispose guardandosi intorno._**  
**_“Che hai?”_**  
**_“Abbiamo poco tempo. Lui mi ha ordinato di farti evadere perché devi aiutarmi in una cosa”, rispose sbrigativo. Molto probabilmente temeva l’arrivo delle guardie. Effettivamente non sentivo le solite chiacchiere provenire dal corridoio illuminato solo con un paio di candele. La loro assenza andava a mio vantaggio. Stavo avendo una grande opportunità, anche se ero dubbiosa sul come sarei evasa. Era un semplice umano e questa cella era magica. Ci voleva un determinato incantesimo per scappare._**  
**_“Come protesti mai riuscire a liberarmi? Tu che non hai nemmeno i poteri”, domandai stizzita_**  
**_“Ade mi ha riferito che dentro alla tua destra in una piccola fessura c’è una pergamena con una scritta e tu dovrai solo soffiarci sopra contro le sbarre e mi ha dato delle pozioni per addormentare le guardie!”_**  
**_Lo guardai interdetta, però alla fine iniziai a cercar quel foglio. Dopo un paio di minuti lo trovai. Sopra c’era scritto molte volte il nome della salvatrice. Feci quello che mi aveva suggerito lui e sorprendentemente il piano funzionò. Se l’avessi saputo prima sarei uscita da questo mortorio già da un pezzo._**  
**_“Ora caro Devy che facciamo?”, chiesi sibillina_**  
**_“Dobbiamo uscire e andare nel mio covo, al più presto prima che le guardie si risveglino. Ah tieni questo”, affermò lui porgendomi la mia collana e subito dopo mi tolse il bracciale._**  
**_“Come ci sei riuscito? E dove l’hai trovata?”, domandai sorpresa_**  
**_“Te l ho etto Ade mi ha dato della magia per effettuare la tua fuga, per quanto riguarda la collana è sempre merito di Ade. Grazie a lui che sono riuscito a ottenerla! Ora dobbiamo andare nel mio covo!, affermò serio._**  
**_“Va bene, se mi dici dove si trova ci teletrasportiamo li anche perché ora posso riutilizzare i miei poteri”_**  
**_“Si trova nella parte Nord della Foresta Incantata oltre le montagne”_**  
**_“Un po’ limitata come descrizione, ma me la farò andare bene, però per precauzione meglio avere due aspetti diversi se giriamo nella Foresta”, dissi prima di cambiare volto ad entrambi_**  
**_Vagammo per qualche ora fino a che su una collina trovammo un abitazione diroccata che era mezza nascosta dagli alberi. Non appena entrammo dentro lui si sedette subito su una sedia, io invece rimasi in piedi._**  
**_“Ok lui ha bisogno che mi faccia un determinato incantesimo”_**  
**_“Cioè? Che cosa vuole Ade?”, domandai curiosa_**  
**_“Il Dark Kiss. Vuole che quella mocciosa di Emily diventi il nuovo oscuro. Non può aspettare che lei si autodistrugga, soprattutto ora che è migliorata a equilibrare le due parti. Dobbiamo diciamo intervenire noi per portarla su quella strada”_**  
**_“Quell’odiosa ragazzina figlia di Rumple, molto volentieri, però a che pro farla diventare cattiva, cioè non diventerebbe un mostro…”_**  
**_“Ha i suoi buoni motivi fidati. Allora lo farai abbiamo poco tempo!”, ribadì secco_**  
**_“Si certo lo farò, ma io cosa avrò in cambio?”, domandai incrociando le braccia e lanciando uno sguardo di sfida._**  
**_“Ade ti lascia libera e potrai in futuro, se vorrai, collaborare di nuovo con lui!”_**  
**_“Mmm essere finalmente libera e stare al suo fianco …mi sembra una proposta allettante”, dissi avvicinandomi a lui. Non vedevo l’ora di annientare quella ragazzina insolente. Non la sopportavo e ora l’avrei vista cadere._**  
**_“Quindi accetti?”_**  
**_“Si, devo solo capire come fare questo incantesimo…”affermai pensierosa_**  
**_“Non preoccuparti quello lo so io…”, rispose porgendomi un foglio piegato a metà_**  
**_“Come farai però a darle il bacio?”, chiesi dopo aver letto l’incantesimo scritto molto probabilmente da Ade stesso._**  
**_“Basta che mi trasformi nell’idiota di mio figlio…”, ribattè grave_**  
**_“Quanto amore vedo…,”_**  
**_“Il mio unico scopo e fare bene il mio lavoro. I miei figli sono stati un errore di gioventù….anche se Killian alla fine ho scoperto che servirà pure lui…”_**  
**_“Ade sa che cosa accadrà in futuro?”, domandai sconvolta_**  
**_“Ho già detto troppo…dobbiamo sbrigarci!”_**  
**_“Va bene!”_**  
  
**Pov Amy**  
  
“Ho conquistato la mia libertà grazie al suo aiuto. A quanto pare serviva il mio aiuto per il loro piano!”, rispose lei beffarda.  
“Che piano?”, chiesi dolorante. Il dolore al petto era ormai diventato insopportabile. Era così forte che non riuscivo più a restare in piedi. Cadetti in ginocchio stringendo la mano sul petto. Stavo anche iniziando a respirare a fatica.  
“Ho fatto un incantesimo sulle sue labbra. Il bacio oscuro. Ogni persona che lo riceve gli viene annerito il cuore fino alla morte, ma nel tuo caso..”  
“Mi avete fatto diventare il nuovo signore oscuro. Perché?”, domandai tentennando cercando di alzarmi per poterli attaccare, ma senza riuscirci.  
“Noi abbiamo solo eseguito gli ordini!”, affermò Zelena mettendosi di fronte a me poi aggiunse a bassa voce: “Anche se un loro piano, trovo appagante vederti così sofferente e spero che otterrai quello che meriti!”  
“Gli ordini di chi? Di Ade?”, domandai urlando furente con le ultime forze che mi erano rimaste .  


_Cosa voleva Ade da me? Perché stava facendo tutto questo?_  


“Amy”, urlò Hook agitato in lontananza. Mi girai e vidi che stava correndo verso di me. Zelena non appena notò la sua presenza fece scomparire sia lei che Devy in una nuvola verde.  
Mentre lui si stava avvicinando sempre di più a me io stavo sempre peggio. Tremavo. Tentai di fermare il dolore con la magia, ma non ebbi esito positivo, anzi aumentò. Non lo sopportavo più. Era come se qualcuno mi stesse infilando degli spilli uno a uno nel cuore.  
“Amy che è successo?”, chiese Hook agitato non appena fu di fronte a me. Alzai lo sguardo e vidi la paura nei suoi occhi. Non volevo lasciarlo di nuovo. Non volevo farlo soffrire di nuovo.  
“Stai male? Sei bianca…che cosa ti hanno fatto?”, aggiunse dopo essersi inginocchiato  
“Killian, Zelena ha fatto un incantesimo chiamato il bacio oscuro sulle labbra di tuo padre…e …era te capisci …e non sono stata attenta e mi ha baciato… e ora …”, dissi confusamente aggrappandomi totalmente a lui.  
“Non dirmi che ti hanno annerito il cuore?”, domandò spaventato circondando il mio corpo con il suo braccio  
“Si..”, risposi piangendo sulla sua spalla.  
“No…io lo uccido!”, ribadì grave irrigidendosi.  
“No Killian, non farlo, ho bisogno della tua luce. Ho bisogno di te. Tu e la mia famiglia riuscirete a salvarmi. Ne sono certa”, affermai pigolando staccandomi da lui guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Amy ti rendi conto che ti ha fatto…è colpa sua…”, ribattè ancora furioso. Sentivo che era teso come una corda di un violino. Sapevo che dovevo cercare di far riemergere quella sua parte oscura cercando di vendicarmi. Bastavo già io oscura.  
“Lo so, ma non cedere anche tu all’oscurità, ti prego” dissi notando che una scia nera in lontananza stava arrivando. Ormai avevo poco tempo. Pochi attimi per dire quello che avevo taciuto per mesi.  
“Killian abbiamo pochi minuti prima che l’oscurità mi travolga. Ho bisogno che tu dica alla mia famiglia che gli voglio bene…”, iniziai a dire cercando di non piangere di nuovo. Dovevo essere forte  
“No. non posso perderti di nuovo Amy!”, affermò alzando il tono di voce interrompendomi.  
“Killian ti prego…ascoltami… Voglio cercarti di dirti una cosa che ti ho tenuto nascosto per troppo tempo. So che ho spezzato il tuo cuore in un centinaio di modi diversi e mi dispiace per questo, ma ora le cose sono cambiate. Io sono diversa. Io ora so come ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti per me. Io Killian ..”, dissi con un filo di voce appoggiando una mano sulla sua guancia  
“No Amy. Non andare ti prego. Ho bisogno di te. Sei l’unica persona che mi è rimasta. Sei la mia casa- Sei la mia ancora di salvezza. Lo sai”, mi supplicò lui fermandomi  
“Lo sai che non dipende da me…Promettimi che non cederai all’oscurità. Ti prego. Fallo per me”, affermai io cercando di trattenere le lacrime.  
“Te lo prometto e ti prometterò anche che ti salverò Emily. Farò qualsiasi cosa per portarti di nuovo da me!”, affermò stringendo la mia mano con la sua e si avvicinò in modo da sfiorare la mia fronte con la sua.  
“Ti amo Killian”, dissi cercando di assaporare gli ultimi attimi con lui  
“Ti amo anche io Amy!”, rispose lui prima di baciarmi.  
Pochi secondi dopo venni avvolta quasi completamente da una scia nera. Alzai leggermente il viso per poter riuscire a vedere per l’ultima volta il suo volto. Ormai era giunta la fine, però ero consapevole che lui insieme alla mia famiglia avrebbe cercato comunque di salvarmi. Sapevo però che ormai non c’era più niente da fare. Sarei diventata il mio peggior incubo e nonostante avessi imparato a trovare il mio equilibrio, alla fine il destino mi aveva comunque portato alla trasformazione. Quando incrociai di nuovo i suoi occhi vidi una grande sofferenza. Mi faceva male vederlo soffrire di nuovo e questa volta ero così impotente. Non potevo fare nulla per farlo sentire meglio, anzi stavo sperando di non fargli del male o peggio uccidere qualcuno lui o qualcuno della mia famiglia.  
In pochi attimi tutta l’oscurità penetrò nel mio corpo dissolvendomi nel nulla e l’ultima cosa che sentii fu l’urlo straziante di Hook. Ero appena diventata il nuovo DarkOne.  
  
**Pov Hook**  
  
“Amy”, urlai in ginocchio dopo che la vidi scomparire nel nulla.  
L’avevo persa di nuovo e questa volta era tutta colpa di mio padre. L’aveva fatta trasformare nella cosa che io odiavo più al mondo e nel suo peggior incubo. Gliela avrei voluto far pagare, ma avevo promesso a Amy di non cedere. Ora comunque la mia priorità era trovarla e cercare in tutti i modi di salvarla, anche se sapevo che quella che avrei incontrato non sarebbe stata l’Amy di cui mi ero innamorato. Non mi sarei arreso, così mi alzai e mi diressi subito verso il castello del coccodrillo. Lui sicuramente sapeva qualcosa. Sapeva dove era finita Ams. Dovevamo agire subito.  
Appena fui davanti alla porta della sua abitazione iniziai a bussare ininterrottamente fino a che Belle non mi fece entrare.  
“Dove è il coccodrillo?”, chiesi veloce e agitato.  
“So cosa è successo Hook. Sono tutti in camera di Rumple. Vieni ti accompagno!”, rispose lei pazientemente  
“Grazie Belle!”, dissi ancora con la rabbia in corpo.  
Salimmo la scala e subito dopo Belle mi fece accomodare nella stanza vicino alla camera che avevo condiviso con Amy. Non era molto diversa dalla nostra. Letto matrimoniale con delle coperte rosso porpora che dava sul balcone, una piccola scrivania di fronte alla porta su cui erano posati vari libri di vario genere. Due candele che illuminavano l’intera stanza che era avvolta dall’oscurità perché ormai il sole era tramontato.  
Erano tutti riuniti intorno al letto su cui era disteso il coccodrillo. Era sveglio, ma sembrava molto debole. Alla mia destra c’erano Axina e Regina, mentre alla mia sinistra Bea, Emma e Henry. La situazione era delicata. Era evidente che tutti erano preoccupati, mentre io invece stavo cercando con tutto me stesso di mantenere i nervi saldi. Era difficile restare li fermo invece che andare a cercare mio padre e farlo soffrire le pene dell’inferno. Cercare di non esplodere era veramente difficile. L’unica persona che riusciva a calmarmi non era qui con me, di nuovo.  
“Che succede?”, chiesi subito avvicinandomi a loro.  
“Lo stavamo per chiedere a te. Amy è diventata oscura vero?”, chiese Bea inquieto voltandosi verso di me.  
“Si…”, ammisi chiudendo la mano a pugno.  
“Come è successo Hook?”, domandò Emma mentre stringeva la mano di Bea per consolarlo.  
“E’ colpa di mio padre!”, risposi sellando la mascella.  
“In che senso?”, chiese scioccata Regina.  
“Non so come sia successo perché io sono arrivato troppo tardi, ma da quello che mi ha detto Ams mio padre e Zelena sono alleati. Tramite un incantesimo che si chiama Dark kiss sono riusciti ad annerirgli il cuore…”, spiegai cercando di restare calmo  
“Mia sorella quindi ha collaborato in questo piano... Lo dovevo immaginare che stava confabulando qualcosa non appena abbiamo scoperto che era riuscita ad evadere”, ribattè Regina infastidita.  
“E’ uscita dalla sua cella e non hai pensato di informarci?”, domandai urlandogli contro  
“Calma pirata io l’avevo rinchiusa nella cella, dove era imprigionato Rumple. Nessuno è in grado di uscire, quindi non so come sia riuscita a scappare. Molto probabilmente c’è lo zampino di tuo padre e forse anche di Ade. Io comunque l’ho scoperto di recente poco dopo che mi hai avvisato di tuo padre, per questo non ti ho comunque voluto dire nulla per non darti altri pensieri. Ora la troverò e insieme a Devy li metteremo di nuovo in cella e questa volta troveremo un modo per non farli scappare”, spiegò Regina tentando di farmi placare i bollenti spiriti  
“Mio padre è un problema mio!”, ringhiai io.  
“Ragazzi ora la questione principale è salvare Amy!”, disse grave Bea fissando me e Regina  
“Hai ragione!Qualcuno sa come potremmo fare?”, domandò Emma guardandoci  
“Se volete tentare veramente di salvare mia figlia, dovete trovare l’unica persona che ne ha il potere!”, disse il coccodrillo a fatica mentre cercava di mettersi seduto.  
“Chi?”, domandò subito Bea girandosi verso di lui  
“Merlino!”, rispose Axina che fino ad ora era rimasta in silenzio  
“Dove si trova questo Merlino?”, domandai speranzoso. Avevamo già una pista e questo mi aveva un po’ tranquillizzato.  
“Le ultime notizie che ci sono pervenute dicono che è stato avvistato a Camelot”, rispose Rumple mentre fissava fuori dalla finestra.  
“Bene buone notizie! Ora però come facciamo trovare Amy?”, chiese Bea sorridendo.  
“Potremmo invocarla…”, rispose Regina  
“No io preferirei utilizzare il meno possibile il pugnale. Non voglio controllarla. Non c’è un altro modo?”, chiesi interrompendo Regina. Non volevo usare il pugnale. Non volevo che si sentisse una schiava, perché sapevo quale era la sensazione e non volevo che la provasse pure lei.  
“Si potrebbe usare una pozione di localizzazione”, rispose Emma pensierosa.  
“Bene, allora se qualcuno mi prepara una pozione io la vado a cercare!”, ribattei determinato. Non volevo perdere tempo. Prima avremmo trovato questo Merlino prima l’avremmo riportata a casa. Si meritava di continuare a vivere una vita spensierata e felice con me e la sua famiglia.  
“Aspetta Hook potrebbe essere pericoloso!”, ribattè Axina agitata venendo verso di me  
“Perché?”, chiesi stupito  
“Non avete tenuto conto che lei potrebbe non essere la stessa Amy che conosciamo. L’oscurità può farti fare cose che non faresti mai!”, rispose lei tristemente  
“Lo so, ma non mi importa. Questo non mi fermerà di certo!”, dissi a denti stretti.  
“Almeno fatti accompagnare”, affermò gentilmente Emma  
“Vuoi venire con me, Swan?”, domandai sbalordito  
“Emma ed io possiamo venire con te. E’ mia sorella e farei di tutto per farla tornare a casa sana e salva! Siamo già venuti con te in missione e ci uniremo di nuovo per salvare di nuovo la nostra cara Amy”, ammise deciso Bea fissandomi.  
“Henry?”, chiesi io dubbioso. Non mi sembrava il caso di farlo venire. Era troppo pericoloso  
“Starà con me. Me ne occuperò io durante il vostro viaggio!”, rispose Regina sorridendomi  
“Vai Hook vai a recuperare la zietta!”, affermò Henry appoggiando una mano sul braccio.  
“Verrei pure io se fossi in forze!”, ammise Rumple ritornando a guardarci  
“Non ti preoccupare per lei. Noi la riporteremo indietro. Te lo prometto!”, ribadì Axina appoggiando una mano su quella di Rumple cercando di confortarlo.  
“Vieni con noi?”  
“Ovvio! E’ mia figlia. L’ho persa troppe volte!”  
“Va bene. Allora domani mattina si parte!”, dissi serio. Ormai era calata la notte e non potevamo metterci in viaggio ora e soprattutto la pozione di localizzazione non era ancora pronta. Una bella dormita sarebbe servita a tutti. Dovevamo essere freschi per affrontare anche questo ostacolo.  
  
**Pov Amy**  
  
Dopo che ero stata avvolta dall’oscurità mi ritrovai in una cripta angusta, ma ci rimasi per poco tempo perché pochi attimi dopo una scia nera mi avvolse facendomi visualizzare i momenti più dolorosi della mia vita. La morte di mio padre Bobby. La morte di Dean. La morte di mio padre e infine la morte di Hook. Non appena finii di vedere quelle immagini orribili mi ritrovai fuori all’aria aperta.  
Mi guardai in giro e notai alberi con le foglie ingiallite e alcune delle quali erano già cadute per terra tipico ella stagione autunnale. Il sole ormai era tramontato e la temperatura si era abbassata. Era però evidente che non mi ero spostata molto e che effettivamente ero ancora nella Foresta Incantata, anche se non sapevo in che punto preciso.  
Spostai verso il basso lo sguardo e mi accorsi subito che mi ero cambiata. Ora indossavo un abito scialbo, lungo grigio cenere e in più avevo un mantello dello stesso colore del vestito, dopo aver abbassato il cappuccio notai che avevo anche i capelli bagnati, ma erano diversi. Una parte erano neri come la pece mentre la parte in fondo erano rossi. Avevo un bellissimo shatush rosso. Non mi dispiacevano però preferivo il mio colore naturale.  
“Ciao”, disse qualcuno alle mie spalle facendomi spaventare.  
Mi girai e davanti a me c’era mio padre, ma era diverso. Aveva l’aspetto di un coccodrillo. La pelle era verdastra e le unghie delle mani erano marroncine, lunghe e appuntite. I capelli erano disordinati e scuri. Non capivo perché era diverso, ma mi inquietava.  
“Papà sei tu?”, chiesi dubbiosa avvicinandomi a lui.  
“No cara o almeno sono una delle sue versione. Sono l’oscurità che si è impossessata di te”, spiegò con una voce squillante. Era irritante.  
“Cosa vuoi da me?”, domandai fredda irrigidendomi.  
“Ti devo insegnare ad essere una vera oscura…”, rispose facendo un ghigno.  
“Non dovrei essere già totalmente oscura?” domandai interrompendolo.  
“No a quanto pare c’è qualcosa che ti ha bloccato la trasformazione completa e io devo fare in modo di eliminare questo ostacolo”, rispose in modo serpentino  
“Bene se non sono ancora del tutto una DarkOne allora troverò un modo per eliminare del tutto l’oscurità”, ammisi determinata iniziando a camminare dalla parte opposta a mio padre.  
“Scusa come vorresti fare?”, domandò lui sarcastico seguendomi.  
“Non lo so ancora, ma ci deve essere un modo. C’è sempre una soluzione. Non voglio diventare un mostro e fare del male alle persone che amo!”, ribattei io digrignando i denti girandomi verso di lui  
“Io ti farò diventare una perfetta DarkOne!”, ripetè lui strofinando i palmi delle mani  
“No, vattene”, gli urlai contro e poco dopo lui miracolosamente sparii e io così potei continuare per la mia strada.  
Durante però il cammino iniziai a pensare che però effettivamente non avevo un piano. L’unica cosa di cui ero certa era che dovevo tornare il prima possibile a casa dalla mia famiglia perché insieme avremo sicuramente risolto questo problema. Avrei potuto usare il teletrasporto, ma non volevo usare i miei poteri per evitare di peggiorare il mio stato, così avrei dovuto fidarmi del mio senso dell’orientamento.  
Volevo capire anche che cosa mi avesse bloccato l’oscurità perché sicuramente sarà stato qualcosa di potente. Il mio stato attuale continuava però a rimanere precario. Non sapevo quanto tempo sarei riuscita a resistere prima di cedere totalmente al male. Avevo necessariamente bisogno di risposte.   
  
Girai per due ore e le uniche cose che vedevo erano alberi. Mi ero persa. A quanto pare non dovevo fidarmi sul mio senso di orientamento. Orma il sole era calato così decisi di fermarmi per riposarmi Optai di sedermi sotto un grande albero e sperare di dormire almeno un paio d’ore. All’alba avrei ripreso a camminare alla ricerca del castello di mio padre.  
Mi rigirai varie volte, ma non riuscivo a prendere sonno. Ero agitata e sicuramente per questo che non ero ancora caduta nel mondo di Morfeo.  
“No mia cara I darkOne non dormono. Quindi ti consiglio di trovarti un Hobby da fare!”, disse la voce squillante di Rumple che per mia grande gioia era comparso di nuovo al mio fianco.  
“Sei di nuovo qua. Non voglio vederti!”, ribattei dura voltandomi dall’altra parte. Era fastidiosa. Io volevo vedere il mio vero padre non questa assurda sua versione. Avevo bisogno di loro. Mi sentivo così sola, ma sapevo che li avrei incontrati di nuovo presto. Dovevo solo pazientare e ignorare quella voce stridula.  
“Sono nella tua testa. Non posso andarmene, mia cara”, ribattè lui ridendo in modo diabolico.  
“Non mi importa dove sei. Non ti ascolterò mai!”, affermai chiudendo gli occhi e cominciai a visualizzare i visi di tutte le persone che amavo. Dovevo distrarmi. Qualche minuto dopo tornò d nuovo il silenzio. L’oscurità era scomparsa di nuovo.  
  
**5 Ottobre 2015**  
  
Non appena il cielo si schiarì mi alzai e continuai a dirigermi verso Nord. Prima o poi avrei trovato qualcuno che mi avrebbe aiutato a trovare la strada giusta verso il castello. Non sapevo quanto tempo sarei riuscita a rimanere in questo stato di oblio e per questo dovevo trovare la mia famiglia il prima possibile per elaborare un piano con gli altri per eliminare l’oscurità una volta per tutte.  
“Io so chi potrebbe aiutarti”, disse Rumple apparendo dopo che era stato per tutto il tempo in silenzio al mio fianco  
“Sei di nuovo qui…e comunque come faccio a fidarmi di te”, affermai girandomi verso di lui.  
“Sono la tua guida e sono nella tua mente, prima o poi mi dovrai ascoltarmi!”  
“Parla!” urlai perentoria arrendendomi. Forse sapeva veramente qualche informazione che mi avrebbe aiutato nella mia missione, anche se era dura fidarsi.  
“C’è sola una persona che ha il potere che potrebbe aiutarti”  
“Chi è?”, domandai curiosa  
“Merlino”  
“Dove si trova?”, chiesi fermandomi di colpo. Effettivamente sembrava sincero, anche se sicuramente stava bramando qualcosa, però al momento l’unica cosa che mi importava era avere finalmente una pista. Ogni cosa poteva essere utile per salvarmi. Avrei pagato qualsiasi prezzo per tornare a casa dalla mia famiglia.  
“Ah non lo so. E’ da secoli che è scomparso!”  
“Non sei mai stato molto d’aiuto”, risposi irritata ricominciando a camminare. La flebile speranza che si era accesa nel mio corpo si spense in una frazione di secondo. Come avrei potuto trovarlo? Non sapevo neanche se mio padre avesse delle notizie utili su questo Merlino.  
“Te ne sei resa conto che stai girando intorno…se usassi la magia potresti essere più veloce”, rispose con tono viscido tentando di nuovo di convincermi a farmi oscurare quella parte di me che era rimasta intatta.  
“No!”, risposi secca  
“Stai perdendo solo tempo”, affermò ridendo.  
“Mi stai innervosendo”, urlai fermandomi di nuovo e voltandomi verso di lui poi aggiunsi non appena ero a pochi centimetri dal suo viso: “Io troverò la strada senza l’uso della magia. Me la so cavare anche senza! Non riuscirai a farmi cedere!”  
“Con chi stai parlando?”, chiese una voce familiare. Mi girai e vidi che davanti a me c’erano mia madre, Bea, Emma e Hook. Avevano un espressione preoccupata sul volto. Erano spaventati perché staranno scuramente pensando che avrei potuto uccidere da un momento all’altro, però per fortuna non ero ancora diventata un mostro. Io invece mi sentii più leggera perché erano di nuovo di fronte a me. Potevo abbracciarli e combattere insieme. Non ero sola. Non più.  
“Lo sappiamo che sei diventata la DarkOne, però non farci del male!!”, disse Bea inquieto.  
“Non lo so del tutto…”, risposi ignorando la voce di Rumple che mi stava martellando.  
“In che senso?”, domandò Hook avvicinandosi a me.  
“Qualcosa mi ha bloccato la trasformazione completa”, risposi guardandolo. La paura di averlo perso per sempre mi aveva invaso il corpo per qualche istante, però sapevo che non si sarebbe arreso e che mi avrebbe sempre trovato.  
“In effetti lo potevamo intuire dai tuoi capelli, ora però dobbiamo solo scoprire…”, asserì Bea sorridendo.  
“Merlino”, risposi interrompendo mia madre  
“Come fai a saperlo?”, domandò sorpreso Bea  
“Non è importante come l’ho saputo, dobbiamo trovarlo!”, risposi decisa.  
“Da quanto ne sappiamo noi è a Camelot!”, ribattè mia madre che mi stava fissando come se cercasse di capire se stessi del tutto bene  
“Sto bene, mamma” affermai dolcemente guardandola.  
“Sono contenta che non sei ancora diventata totalmente oscura. Torneremo presto a casa, te lo prometto”, affermò lei commossa.  
“Lo so” dissi prima di andarla ad abbracciare  
“Come siete riusciti a sapere che ero qua?”, domandai dubbiosa poco dopo.  
“Con un incantesimo di localizzazione”, affermò Emma che era vicina a Bea. In effetti Hook aveva tra le dita una mia sciarpa nera.  
“Io invece sono ore che cammino cercando di andare verso il castello di papà, ma mi sono persa”, ribattei abbassando lo sguardo  
“Lo so che il tuo senso dell’orientamento non è dei migliori”, ammise Hook ridendo  
“Sei sempre il solito idiota”  
“Lo so”, ribattè facendomi l’occhiolino. Almeno la sua ansia era diminuita da quando mi aveva visto pochi minuti fa. Ero contenta che la distanza era durata poco. Il calore del loro amore mi aveva riempito il cuore di nuovo.   
Non appena Hook finì di parlare, Bea si avvicinò e mi strinse in un forte abbraccio. Dopo avermi scompigliato i capelli mi sussurrò all’orecchio: “Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! E comunque ti dona questa nuova pettinatura” .  
“Mi dispiace”, risposi a bassa voce.  
“Beh ora raggiungo tua madre ed Emma così puoi stare da sola con lui”, bisbigliò all’orecchio, poi andò avanti velocemente lasciandomi con Hook.  
“Sono contento che non sei diventata un coccodrillo”, disse prendendomi la mano.  
“Sono stata attenta.”, ribattei sorridendo avvicinandomi a lui.  
“Meno male che tuo padre ci ha dato delle informazioni su chi avrebbe potuto salvarti, così ora non appena lo troviamo ti facciamo togliere l’oscurità e anche il problema della tua lotta interiore!”, spiegò lui incamminandoci seguendo gli altri.  
“Se mio padre sapeva cosa fare perché non ha tentato di fare la stessa cosa per lui?”, domandai dubbiosa, anche se immaginavo già risposta.  
“Ti devo proprio rispondere Ams…”  
“No, in effetti…”  
Mio padre era riuscito a convivere con l’oscurità, ma con il passare dei giorni e conoscendolo meglio capii che non avrebbe comunque mai lasciato il suo potere. Gli piaceva avere la magia e il potere. Lo aveva tenuto per molti secoli e non voleva lasciare andare via la sua droga. Ora però che non aveva più ciò che desiderava quindi si sentirà perso e vulnerabile. Avrei voluto andarlo a trovare e stare al suo fianco, ma ora la priorità era eliminare l’oscurità per far tornare a goderci la pace.  
“Mio padre comunque come sta?”, chiesi dopo qualche minuto di silenzio  
“Bene, deve solo riprendere le forze”  
“Ok, meglio se sta a casa a riposare. Come l’ha presa comunque ora che non ha più la magia?”, chiesi mettendo un ciuffo di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
“Non credo ci stia pensando tanto perché al momento è più preoccupato per te, anche se sarà comunque un duro colpo per lui perché è troppo legato alla magia…”  
“Lo so, spero che riuscirà ad abituarsi a vivere una vita normale senza più l’oscurità dentro di lui. Io gli starò comunque accanto”, ribattei abbattuta. Stava in questo stato anche per colpa mia perché avevo abbassato la guardia.  
“Lo spero anche io Ams”  
  
Dopo che il sole era calato, decidemmo di accamparci per riposare. Io però non riuscii di nuovo a chiudere occhio. Non ero stanca. Non sentivo più il bisogno di dormire, così rimasi sveglia a guardare il cielo stellato.  
“Te l’ho detto che devi trovare qualcosa da fare. Che ne dici di tessere?” domandò all’improvviso la voce di mio padre.  
“Sei turna qua? Vattene!”, sussurrai per non svegliare Hook.  
“Non ti piace, beh potresti trovarti un uomo migliore di quel pirata. Non so che cosa ci trovi in lui”, ribattè ignorando le mie parole.  
“Non è un problema tuo. Sparisci!”, replicai a bassa voce prima di girarmi all’altra parte. Lui apparve di nuovo di fronte a me.  
“Hai paura che il piratuccolo da quattro soldi pensi che tu sia pazza? Intanto lo ucciderai tu stessa!”, affermò lui sghignazzando.  
“Non succederà!”, dissi alzando il tono di voce iniziando a perdere la pazienza. Non avrei mai fatto del male alle persone che amo. Non permetterò che l’oscurità vinca prendendo il sopravvento. Combatterò fino alla fine.  
“Amy stai bene?”, chiese Hook che si era appena ridestato.  
“Si tranquillo torna a dormire!”, asserii prima di dargli un bacio sulla fronte.  
“Va bene tesoro, però riposa pure tu!”, ribattè prima di sbadigliare, pochi secondi dopo chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Io invece passai tutta la notte a cercare di ignorare la voce irritante di mio padre. Era logorroico. Continuò a parlare per tutta la notte. Cercava in tutti i modi di farmi usare la magia. Voleva farmi diventare una DarkOne a tutti gli effetti. Io lo ignoravo, ma stava cominciando ad essere difficile rimanere impassibile a quel ronzio. Non sapevo per quanto ancora sarei riuscita a sopportarlo. Prima o poi c’era il pericolo che sarei esplosa e la mia famiglia mi avrebbe rinchiuso veramente in manicomio.  
  
**6 Ottobre 2015**  
  
Alle prime luci del giorno tutti erano in piedi pronti a riprendere la camminata. Volevamo arrivare a Camelot prima dell’ora di pranzo. Per fortuna che prima di venire da me Hook e gli altri avevano cercato di capire dove potesse essere la nostra destinazione, così non avremmo perso tempo a trovare la direzione giusta.  
“Hai dormito alla fine stasera?”, chiese Hook all’improvviso  
“Si sono riposata e piena di energie!”, mentii per non farlo preoccupare. Se gli avessi detto che sentivo e vedevo il suo acerrimo nemico non l’avrebbe presa bene e per questo ora preferivo non allarmarlo. Era un mio problema che dovevo imparare a tenere sotto controllo.  
“Bene!”, ribattè lui sorridendo.  
Per mezzogiorno arrivammo davanti a delle mura enormi sopra alle quali c’erano uomini con indosso un armatura che facevano la guardia. Non appena ci videro arrivare si misero subito sull’attenti.  
“Tranquilli, sono nostri ospiti”, urlò un uomo dai capelli scuri e gli occhi chiari mentre faceva un cenno ai soldati di fermarsi, dopo si girò verso di noi e disse: “Siete arrivati! Vi stavamo aspettando!”  
“Ci stavate aspettando?”, chiesi io dubbiosa.  
“Chi sei?”, domandò invece serio Hook.  
“Sono Artù. Merlino aveva predetto il vostro arrivo!”, rispose avvicinandosi a noi.  
“Merlino è qui?”, richiesi speranzosa  
“Si e no. E’ rinchiuso da secoli in un albero!”, ribattè voltandosi alla nostra sinistra.  
Ci girammo e notammo un enorme albero rigoglioso in mezzo al prato proprio davanti alle mura. Un potente stregone come ci era finito intrappolato in un arbusto e soprattutto come mi avrebbe potuto aiutare se non era più in forma umana. La mia speranza si spense di nuovo in poche secondi Ovviamente anche questa volta avremmo dovuto affrontare trecento ostacoli.  
“Si, ma noi avremmo voluto parlare con lui!”, rispose grave Hook. Vedevo che voleva risolvere la questione in fretta. Era solo preoccupato per me. Lo capivo, anche io lo sarei stata se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti  
“A che cosa vi serve Merlino?”  
“Diciamo che il nostro villaggio è in pericolo a causa dell’Oscuro e vorremmo parlare con lui per avere una soluzione”, mentii mia madre usando però un tono di voce sicuro.  
“Ah ho sentito parlare di quel mostro. Da anni sto cercando il suo pugnale”, rispose scurendosi in volto.  
“Perché lo state cercando?”, chiese Bea curioso  
“Per poter salvare Camelot e sconfiggere l’oscurità una volta per tutte!”, disse in modo criptico dopo qualche secondo aggiunse con un tono più cordiale: “L’unica persona che può liberare Merlino è fra di voi. La salvatrice. Chi di voi lo è?”, chiese guardandoci tutti.  
“Io”, rispose Emma risoluta facendo tre passi avanti.  
“Bene, avrai a disposizione tutti i libri di Merlino per capire come fare per trasformarlo di nuovo in un umano!”, affermò fiero  
“Grazie per tua gentilezza”  
“Non ringraziatemi. Stiamo rispettando le profezie di Merlino. Lui ci aveva avvertito che un giorno sarebbe arrivata la persona che l’avrebbe liberato da questa maledizione”, ribattè lui fiero.  
“Bene siamo onorati di aiutarvi!”, asserì Emma gentilmente.  
“Sarete nostri ospiti e soprattutto stasera comunque siete tutti invitati al ballo per festeggiare il vostro arrivo!”, aggiunse dopo sorridendo prima di girarsi e farci strada all’interno di Camelot.  
Non appena entrammo nel castello di re Artù notammo la servitù che ci accolse subito mettendosi in fila divisi in due gruppi uno per ogni lato. Mi sentivo in imbarazzo perché l’attenzione era su di noi, ma sapevo che sarebbe durata poco per fortuna.  
Davanti a noi un enorme scala su cui era appoggiato un lunghissimo tappeto rosso che portava al piano superiore. In alto appese alla parete c’erano le bandiere del reame che erano rosse con una croce dorata decorata sopra, mentre negli spazi vuoti c’erano dei simboli che però non riuscivo a vedere bene.  
Io tenevo salda la mano di Hook mentre continuavo ad osservare ogni minimo dettaglio della sala come per esempio sui muri erano fissate delle torce in ferro che illuminavano tutta la stanza oppure le grandi finestre coperte da bellissime tende color porpora legate in basso da un cordoncino dorato.  
Artù si fermò davanti alla scala e si voltò verso l’alto e poi disse con una voce piena di orgoglio: “Ora vi presento mia moglie, la bellissima Ginevra”  
All’improvviso apparve una donna alta di carnagione ambrata e i capelli neri. Indossava un bellissimo vestito viola e una collana di diamanti. Lei raggiunse subito il suo amato mentre noi ci inchinammo in modo di rispetto, quando ci rialzammo Artù ci informò che avremmo avuto le nostre camere per poterci preparare per la grande serata.  
“Non abbiamo tempo per un ballo”, disse Hook serio mentre stavamo salendo al piano superiore.  
“Tranquillo non diventerò oscura in una notte. Potremmo rilassarci e poi da domani iniziare le ricerche”  
“Va bene”, rispose anche se non era molto convinto.  
Hook ed io ci recammo subito nella nostra stanza. All’interno notammo che sul letto matrimoniale erano appoggiati i nostri abiti. Per me avevano portato un grazioso vestito bianco fasciato in vita e con delle decorazioni floreali chiari e una coroncina di fiori da mettere in testa. Hook invece aveva la giacca lunga, la camicia e i pantaloni neri mentre il panciotto era rosso. Sembrava essere tornato nelle vesti da pirata, anche se questi erano più eleganti.  
La stanza era enorme, davanti al letto matrimoniale c’era una specie di piccolo divanetto color porpora. Alla mia sinistra invece alla parete era appeso uno specchio grande e affianco c’era una piccola scrivania in legno, mentre al lato opposto c’era una finestra alta che ci permetteva di vedere l’albero che in realtà era Merlino.  
“Vedo che hai trovato Merlino”, affermò Rumple apparendo alla mia destra mentre guardavo fuori.  
“Sei di nuovo qua. Vattene”, ribattei voltandomi verso di lui.  
“Tesoro, che succede?”, chiese preoccupato Hook avvicinandosi a me  
“Non stavo parlando con te, tranquillo”, risposi apatica. Ero stanca di vederlo apparire e tormentarmi. Volevo avere il mio vero padre al mio padre, non una sua brutta controfigura.  
“E allora con chi stavi parlando?”  
“Diglielo così crederà che sei pazza”, disse Rumple con un ghigno.  
“Non è vero”, ribattei fredda  
“Ams mi stai facendo preoccupare”, ammise lui appoggiando la mano sulla spalla.  
“Non ti angosciare, sto bene! Ora dobbiamo prepararci per il ballo!”, affermai sorridendo.  
“Non mi hai risposto lo sai”, ribadì lui prima di andarsi a cambiare. Sapevo che lo stavo facendo impensierire, ma non ero ancora pronta a discuterne con lui e ne con nessun altro. Non appena mi sarei sentita pronta mi sarei confidata con lui. Sapevo che non mi avrebbe sforzato a parlare, anche se era preoccupato.  
All’improvviso però mentre Hook era andato un attimo in bagno sentii un ronzio nelle orecchie. Iniziai a girarmi ovunque per capire da dove potesse provenire.  
“Lo senti vero? E’ il suono del tuo pugnale e questo vuol dire che è qui vicino”, rispose ai miei dubbi l’oscurità apparendo di nuovo.  
“Il pugnale? Chi potrebbe avercelo?”, domandai voltandomi verso di lui.  
“Per scoprirlo basta che segui il suo richiamo!”,   
Uscii così dalla stanza e iniziai a cercare di capire da dove potesse provenisse quel rumore. Andai avanti nel corridoio fino a che il suono diventò sempre più forte. Mi girai e bussai alla porta  
“Amy che succede?”, chiese mia madre non appena mi vide davanti.  
“Hai il pugnale vero!”, risposi appoggiando le mani alle tempie perché il ronzio era diventato ancora più forte.  
“Si, te l’avrei dato dopo il ballo!”, rispose lei facendomi entrare  
“No, voglio che lo teniate voi. Non sono sicura di riuscire a controllare a lungo l’oscurità quindi avete fatto bene a portarlo, anche se avrei voluto saperlo che ce l’avevate voi!”, ammisi amareggiata  
“Si hai ragione, mi dispiace. Non ti devi comunque preoccupare tesoro perché sono certa che non ci sarà bisogno di usarlo. Risolveremo il problema in poco tempo”, rispose lei cercando di confortarmi.  
“Lo spero, ora però meglio se torno in camera”, risposi io cercando di non ascoltare la voce fastidiosa di Rumple che mi stava ordinando di prendere l’arma. Non potevo tenerlo io. Era pericoloso perché avrei potuto anche cedere da un momento all’altro. Quell’arma che era in grado di fermarmi.  
Ritornai di corsa in camera per vestirmi e cercare di passare una serata tranquilla senza pensare all’oscurità, quando però entrai vidi Hook che era già vestito e mi stava cercando.  
“Killian, sei bellissimo!”, ammisi arrossendo.  
“Grazie, comunque dove eri finita?”  
“Sono andata da mia madre avevo bisogno di chiederle una cosa”, risposi sorridendo poi aggiunsi prima di andare in bagno: “Vado a cambiarmi pure io”  
“Va bene”  
  
Non appena fummo entrambi pronti ci dirigemmo verso la sala. Lui mi prese la mano e me la strinse forte. Notai che la sala era piena di persone tutte vestite in modo molto elegante che ci stavano fissando sorridendo. Per fortuna pochi istanti dopo vennero annunciati i nostri nomi così poco dopo iniziammo a scendere le scale. Mi sentivo tesa come era successo ballo nel castello di Snow e come quella volta avrei preferito non avere tutta questa attenzione perchè era imbarazzante.  
Dopo di noi scese mia madre che aveva un bellissimo vestito color crema con dei ricami violacei e aveva i capelli legati in uno chignon. Era stupenda e al contrario di me si vedeva che si sentiva a suo agio in questa situazione. Infine annunciarono la salvatrice che era accompagnata da Bea. Emma aveva i capelli biondi sciolti e indossava un abito verde smeraldo senza spalline stretto in vita e con una gonna ampia. Mio fratello invece aveva paio di pantaloni neri di pelle e una giacca chiara. La stava tenendo a braccetto e la guardava con occhi ammaliati.  
Non appena tutti erano presenti nella sala iniziarono le danze. Mia madre trovò subito un cavaliere. Un uomo dai capelli scuri e gli occhi color nocciola. Da quando era tornata in forma umana non si era mai impegnata con nessuno o almeno per quanto ne sapevo io. Era la sua vita privata. Non potevo interferire, l’importante era la sua felicità che non sempre era l’amore sentimentale.  
Era tutto così meraviglioso. Ero felice nonostante quello che mi stava accadendo, persino Hook sembrava più sereno. Eravamo avvolti da una sensazione di pace e tranquillità che mi ricordava la quiete prima della tempesta. Volevo godermi ogni attimo perché ero consapevole che nonostante l’oscurità fosse momentaneamente scomparsa, sapevo che sarebbe tornata a tormentarmi. Le danze per fortuna andarono avanti per quasi tutta la serata, poi Artù e Ginevra ci vennero incontro.  
“Spero che vi stiate divertendo?”, chiese Artù entusiasta.  
“Si è stata una serata stupenda. L’avete organizzata veramente bene”, rispose Bea sorridendo.  
“Beh abbiamo avuto tempo per farlo”, ribattè lui ironico.  
“Da quanto aspettavate il nostro arrivo?”, chiese Hook curioso  
“Circa dieci anni”, rispose lui facendo una smorfia.  
“Beh devo dire che siete bravi”, ribattè Emma guardandosi in giro.  
“Grazie, beh ora vi faccio andare a riposare, perché sicuramente sarà stata una giornata pesante”, ribattè lui educatamente.  
Annuimmo e dopo aver augurato la buonanotte ad Artù ed Ginevra ci dirigemmo tutti al piano di sopra verso le rispettive camere da letto. Avevano tutti bisogno di dormire su un vero letto e non per terra al fresco in mezzo alla vegetazione.  
“E’ stata una bella serata. Domani inizieremo le ricerche per salvarti”, disse Bea non appena arrivo davanti alla sua stanza.  
“Si lo so, a domani”, risposi dolcemente.  
Dopo aver salutato anche mia madre Hook ed io andammo in camera. Mi cambiai subito mettendomi degli indumenti più comodi e non appena fui pronta mi sedetti sul letto vicino a Hook che stava fissando il soffitto pensieroso.  
“Artù non mi piace”, disse lui all’improvviso voltandosi verso di me.  
“Perché?”, chiesi io sorpresa.  
“Beh se dovesse mai scoprire che tu sei il nuovo oscuro potrebbe cercare di ucciderti senza problemi!”  
“Credo che si possa parlare con lui senza finire come sempre in una battaglia”, affermai mettendomi sotto le coperte pesanti.  
“Beh per sicurezza è meglio non dirglielo!”, ribattè grave.  
“Va bene, intanto a noi serve solo Merlino e sono sicura che riusciremo a parlarci subito”, ammisi mettendomi su un fianco per poterlo guardare meglio.  
“Speriamo”, replicò lui prima di darmi un bacio a stampo, poi dopo un’oretta a chiacchierare si addormentò.  
Intanto che io invece ero destinata a notti insonni decisi di alzarmi e andare a guardar fuori dalla finestra. In cielo c’era una bella luna splendente che riusciva a illuminare parzialmente l’albero in cui era imprigionato l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto mettere fine all’oscurità.  
Iniziai a pensare se prima o poi avremmo potuto veramente avere l’agognata pace. Riuscire a vivere il mio lieto fine, oppure avremmo dovuto superare altri mille ostacoli. Avevo provato a essere tranquilla con Hook in realtà tutta questa situazione mi stava spaventando perché non sapevo quanto sarebbe durata questa fase di transizione. Dentro di me si stava insediando la paura che potesse accadere la stessa cosa che avevo sognato. Nonostante le mie forze per equilibrare le due parti ora stavo di nuovo combattendo con una forza dentro di me che stava cercando di uscire fuori e farmi diventare completamente oscura. Non volevo diventare quel mostro. Non volevo ucciderlo. Non volevo far del male a nessuno. Ora però l’incubo che mi aveva tormentato per mesi sarebbe potuto diventare reale.  
“Stai bene?”, domandò Hook che si era svegliato ed ora e affianco a me  
“Si, torna a dormire. Tranquillo”, risposi voltandomi verso di lui.  
“Non mi sembra”  
“Non posso dormire Killian, quindi penso”, ribattei vaga tornando a guardare fuori dalla finestra  
“Cosa vuol dire che non puoi dormire?”  
“A quanto pare gli oscuri non possono andare nel mondo dei sogni…”, spiegai afflitta.  
“Ah …mi dispiace tesoro se vuoi ti faccio compagnia…”, ammise affranto.  
“No non ti preoccupare, tu hai bisogno di riposare”, dissi dolcemente prima di baciarlo.  
“Va bene, qualsiasi cosa svegliami”  
Annuii  
Non appena Hook si addormentò di nuovo decisi di andare a fare una passeggiata fuori. In giro non incontrai nessuno. C’era una grande pace. L’unica illuminazione che avevo era quella della luna.  
In lontananza vidi una panchina così decisi di sedermi e pensare a come sfruttare al meglio le notti insonni. A un certo punto mi vennero in mente i diari che scriveva Hook durante i suoi viaggi. Avrei potuto fare la stessa cosa. Potevo cominciare ad avere un mio diario di viaggio. Riportare sulla carta ogni cosa che ci accadeva e avrei così potuto rileggerli in futuro. Avrei iniziato a scrivere la notte successiva. Sicuramente in questo castello avrei trovato dei fogli e una penna da poter usare.  
  



	3. The magic has always a price

** Capitolo 3: The magic has always a price**  


  
  
  
  
**7 Ottobre 2015**  
  
Alle prime luci dell’alba dopo aver riflettuto tutta la notte e aver ammirato la splendente luna piena decisi di rientrare in camera per essere al fianco di Hook al suo risveglio, ma anche perché da qualche minuto non mi sentivo bene. Avevo una leggera nausea. Tutta questa situazione non era sicuramente semplice da gestire e il mio corpo ne starà sicuramente sentendo gli effetti. Non appena entrai in stanza non ebbi il tempo di sdraiarmi sul letto che andai subito in bagno e cominciai a vomitare.   
“Tesoro stai bene?”, chiese Hook preoccupato dopo essere entrato in bagno  
“Si, scusa, non volevo svegliarti di nuovo!”, risposi prima di darmi una rinfrescata.  
“Dovresti cercare di non stressarti troppo Ams!”, ribattè appoggiando una mano sul mio fianco destro.  
“Lo so”, confermai mentre appoggiavo l’asciugamano sul mobiletto in legno accanto al lavabo.  
“Che hai fatto questa notte, mentre dormivo?”, chiese mentre stava tornando in camera.  
“Ho pensato a che cosa potrei fare di notte..”, risposi seguendolo  
“Hai trovato qualche buona idea?”  
“Si, ho pensato di fare un diario come uno dei tuoi. Scriverò tutto quello che succederà. Sarà un ricordo e anche una storia che potrei leggere a Henry”, ribadì entusiasta sedendomi sul divanetto.  
“Bella idea tesoro”, affermò mettendosi vicino a me non appena si era rivestito.  
“Beh sei stato tu l’ispirazione”, ammisi voltandomi verso di lui arrossendo leggermente.  
“Si sono un ottima musa”, disse iniziando a pavoneggiarsi.  
“Sei il solita idiota…”, affermai prima di sentire di nuovo il senso di nausea. Dovetti correre di nuovo in bagno.  
“Ams”, urlò lui correndo verso di me.  
“Mi sa che ho mangiato qualcosa che mi ha fatto male!”, risposi non appena riuscii a sentirmi meglio.  
“Forse è meglio se non ti stanchi troppo. Stai in camera. Ci penseremo noi alle ricerche”, ribattè lui aiutandomi a rialzarmi.  
“No, non è niente di grave. Non voglio stare in panchina, soprattutto se dobbiamo affrontare un mio problema”, asserii decisa  
“Va bene, intanto non riuscirei a farti cambiare idea!”  
“Esatto!”, dissi facendo l’occhiolino.  
  
Ci riunimmo nella sala a pranzo per fare colazione offerta da Artù. Avevamo bisogno di energie. Io però dopo la nausea di quella mattina decisi di stare leggera e non esagerare con le porzioni. Non appena però finimmo di mangiare dovevamo cominciare a fare le fatidiche ricerche. Venimmo così accompagnati tutti insieme in un piccolo stanzino dove erano presenti tutti i libri, oggetti e varie pozioni magiche di Merlino. C’era veramente tanta roba da leggere e sicuramente non sarà una passeggiata trovare un modo per liberarlo.  
Mia madre e Emma iniziarono subito a prendere i primi volumi e appoggiarli sul tavolo rettangolare che era in mezzo alla stanza. Hook e Bea invece decisero di andare fuori a parlare con Artù, anche perché tutti non ci stavamo in quella piccola stanza.  
“Perderanno solo tempo”, sussurrò al mio orecchio l’oscurità. Decisi di ignorarlo e cercare di aiutarle prendendo un altro tomo dalla libreria.  
  
Avevo aperto il quarto volume quando iniziai a sentire di nuovo il senso di nausea, però era strano a colazione avevo cercato di stare il più possibile leggera per evitare di stare male di nuovo. Forse era un sintomo dovuto al fatto che ero appena diventata oscura o almeno in parte. Era una situazione nuova per me, quindi non sapevo cosa mi sarei dovuta aspettare.  
“Devo andare un attimo al bagno torno subito”, dissi all’improvviso.  
“Va bene, tesoro”  
Iniziai a percorrere il corridoio fino a che non lo trovai. Vomitai altre tre volte e non appena mi sentii meglio uscii, ma non appena fui fuori dalla stanza vidi di nuovo Rumple. Non si stancava mai di apparire e parlare in continuazione. Era veramente logorroico e snervante.  
“Forse ho capito che cosa ti ha bloccato la trasformazione!”  
“Non ti voglio sentire!”, risposi fredda avanzando velocemente cercando di allontanarmi il più possibile da lui, ma ovviamente fu tutto inutile perché ricomparve di fronte a me.  
“Sei incinta!”, affermò lui con un sorriso perfido.  
“Ma che cavolo dici! Non sto aspettando un bambino e ora sparisci!”  
“Vedrai che avrò ragione”  
Andai avanti senza ascoltarlo e tornai dalle altre. Non potevo esserlo. Ora soprattutto non era proprio il momento più adatto per avere un figlio. Mi stava solo manipolando per farmi impazzire. Sicuramente sarei stata meglio.  
“Tutto bene?”, chiese mia madre non appena mi vide tornare  
“Si, si”  
“Sei un po’ bianca, forse è meglio se ti riposi”, ribattè lei lasciando il libro che stava leggendo aperto sul tavolo e venendo verso di me. In effetti mi stava venendo anche un cerchio alla testa.  
“No sto bene. Vi voglio aiutare!”  
“Ok, ma in caso stessi male vai in camera. Non ti affaticare troppo!”, disse lei inquieta. Sapevo che si stava solo preoccupando per me come faceva Hook, ma anche se non ero in perfetta forma avrei comunque dato una mano. Non volevo essere inutile.  
“Va bene!”, dissi solo per farla agitare ulteriormente.  
  
Le ricerche continuarono per tutto il giorno, riuscimmo a sfogliare un quinto dei libri di Merlino, ma non trovammo nulla. C’erano molti incantesimi molto interessanti che avrei voluto imparare, ma nulla che ci avrebbe dato la possibilità di liberarlo. Il giorno dopo però avremmo continuato, non ci saremmo arrese. In ballo c’era la mia anima.  
Verso l’ora di cena Bea e Hook tornarono nello stanzino parlando tranquillamente come due vecchi amici. Era bello vederli così uniti. Si erano avvicinati tanto soprattutto durante il viaggio per prendere la spada del re. Mi rendeva felice che un evento così tragico avesse nello stesso tempo intensificato i rapporti di Hook con Bea e mia madre.  
“Ams, stai meglio?”, chiese all’improvviso Hook prendendomi la mano  
“Si si”, risposi prima di dargli un bacio a stampo.  
“Sei stata male?”, chiese mia madre avvicinandosi a noi  
“Niente di grave solo una leggera nausea”, ribettei sorridendo  
“Rilassati, anche perché so che non puoi dormire…”, disse lei cercando di fare un mezzo sorriso  
“Ci proverò, anche se a volte penso di non farcela. E’ dura non cedere”, ammisi abbassando lo sguardo  
“Ti salveremo Amy. Non sei sola. Noi ti staremo sempre accanto”, confermò determinato Bea  
“Lo so”, risposi dolcemente  
  
**10 Ottobre 2015**  
  
In quei giorni nonostante avessimo continuato a fare ricerche non avevamo trovato ancora nulla e io continuavo a stare male. Mi veniva mal di testa e improvvisi attacchi di nausea soprattutto alla mattina. Cercavo di andare di nascosto in bagno per non far preoccupare gli altri. Oltre a questo però dovevo affrontare anche la presenza di Rumple che stava iniziando a farmi impazzire del tutto. Compariva costantemente e cercava di obbligarmi a usare la magia oscura e voleva che mi salvassi da sola cercando il pugnale. A volte riuscivo a ignorarlo, ma ero arrivata a un punto dove la mia pazienza, la mia sopportazione era al limite. Sapevo che non appena sarebbe ricomparso di nuovo non sarei riuscita più a trattenermi. Infatti, come avevo previsto, quella mattina la mia previsione purtroppo si verificò. Ero in camera e apparve con il suo solito tono provocatorio. Ero stanca, così questa volta, anche se ero contraria, utilizzai i miei poteri. Lanciai una scia di magia verso di lui per cercare di farlo scomparire. Lui ovviamente riuscì a schivarlo scomparendo nel nulla, però nello stesso tempo stavo per ferire Hook che stava per entrare in camera.  
“Mi dispiace”, dissi afflitta quando sentii le sue braccia intorno alla mia vita.  
“Tranquilla ci siamo solo io e te”  
“Non riesco a mandarlo via Killy. E’ sempre presente”, dissi scoraggiata aggrappandomi a lui. Non ce la facevo più a tenermi questo peso. Avevo bisogno di lui e del suo sostegno.  
“Di chi stai parlando, tesoro?”  
“L’oscurità in versione di Rumple…è nella mia testa. Compare sempre, Killian. Non riesco a mandarlo via. Sto impazzendo”, ammisi afflitta non appena mi staccai da lui.  
“Ams ho passato anni della mia vita a combattere i miei demoni e grazie alla Jolly riuscivo a conviverci, troverò un modo per aiutarti a liberarti dai tuoi di demoni!”, ribattè dolcemente.  
“Hai qualche idea?”, domandai curiosa  
“Si, vieni con me e lo scoprirai!”, rispose amicando.  
“Ti seguirei ovunque, lo sai!”, risposi stringendogli la mano.  
Dopo aver avvisato mia madre che saremmo andati a fare una passeggiata, Hook mi portò nelle stalle che si trovavano fuori dal castello. All’interno c’erano cavalli di vari colori dal nero, al marrone, al bianco che stavano mangiando tranquillamente altri iniziarono a nitrire non appena ci videro. Il luogo mi sembrava tenuto bene ed era abbastanza pulito.  
“Ti va di fare una calvacata?”, domandò alzando il sopracciglio.  
“Si ovvio. Sono curiosa di sapere dove mi porti!”  
Lui prese le redini di un bellissimo cavallo scuro e dolcemente lo portò fuori all’aria aperta. Subito dopo salì in groppa, quando però mi avvicinai lui iniziò ad agitarsi.  
“Il cavallo ha capito chi sei al contrario di quel piratucolo”, disse divertita l’oscurità che era comparsa al mio fianco.  
“Vattene!”, ribattei girandomi verso di lui  
“Tesoro non dare retta a quel demone, ma devi avere fiducia in me e nel nostro futuro”, asserì dolcemente Hook.  
“Riusciremo mai avere un futuro insieme? Ne sei convinto?”, domandai io abbattuta. Io ormai stavo perdendo le speranze. Era passata quasi una settimana e non avevamo trovato nessuna soluzione e sentivo l’oscurità premere sempre di più. Voleva emergere. Voleva uscire ed io stavo esaurendo le energie.  
“Certo. Non smetterò mai di combattere per noi!”, disse porgendomi la mano. Aveva ragione dovevo continuare a sperare e combattere. Avevamo già vinto una battaglia in passato potevamo farcela di nuovo. Presi così la sua mano e salii pure io. Mi aggrappai a lui e appoggiai la fronte sulla sua schiena.  
“Non so come farei senza di te!”, confessai chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Non ti preoccupare starò sempre al tuo fianco!”; ammise lui prima di partire.  
In poco tempo arrivammo alla meta prescelta. Lui essendo un vero cavaliere mi aiutò anche a scendere. Mi guardai intorno. Eravamo completamente immersi in un enorme prato pieno di camelie rosa e la leggera brezza faceva si che il loro dolce profumo si diffondesse ovunque. Era incantevole. Sembrava un piccolo paradiso. Rimasi senza parole. La Foresta Incantata riusciva sempre a lasciarmi senza parole.  
“Cosa vedi?”, domandò lui qualche attimo dopo.  
“Delle camelie stupende”  
“Molto bene”, disse mentre ne stava raccogliendo una.  
“Ora dimmi cosa non vedi?”, ridomandò dopo che mi diede il fiore.  
“Rumple, non lo vedo più”, risposi sorridendo dopo essermi voltata sia a sinistra che a destra.  
“Vedi Ams se ti lasci guidare dal cuore riesci e riuscirai sempre a combattere quel demone!”, disse porgendomi il fiore.  
“Hai ragione, quindi intanto che ora siamo effettivamente soli”, dissi amicando e poi lo baciai con trasporto.  
  
Qualche ore dopo tornammo al castello. Fuori dalle mura però vidi Bea che stava correndo verso di noi e con le mani ci indicava di fermarci.  
“Ragazzi abbiamo trovato un modo per parlare con Merlino!”, disse lui con il fiatone.  
“Veramente? Come ?”, domandai io eccitata avvicinandomi a lui  
“Venite dentro e tua madre ti spiegherà tutto!”  
Annuimmo. Finalmente una buona notizia. Cominciai a intravedere la luce in mezzo all’oscurità. Ora avevamo una possibilità di riuscire nell’impresa di salvarmi e poter andare tutti a casa.  
“Eccovi! Bea vi ha trovato subito vedo”, disse mia madre non appena ci vide entrare nel piccolo stanzino che utilizzavamo per cercare notizie su Merlino.  
“Stavano tornando e li ho beccati che erano qua fuori dalle mura”, rispose lui sedendosi vicino a Emma dall’altra parte del tavolo.  
“Ah bene. Emma ed io abbiamo trovato un incantesimo che ci permetterà di comunicare con Merlino, anche se è comunque dentro un albero! In questo modo lui stesso potrà dirci come farlo a liberare!”, spiego con calma mia madre.  
“Bene. Finalmente una buona notizia. Io che posso fare?”, domandai felice.  
“Nulla, non vogliamo che usi la magia oscura. Ci penseremo Emma ed io!”, rispose girandosi verso di Emma.  
“Va bene! Che cosa dovete fare?”, domandai un po’ seccata. Mi sentivo inutile. Volevo aiutare pure io. Mi avevano messo in panchina, anche se in parte capivo il motivo della loro scelta. Non mi piaceva però non fare nulla soprattutto se io stessa ero il problema.  
“Non appena abbiamo gli ingredienti dobbiamo spargere l’incantesimo sull’albero e questo ci permetterà di parlare con lui!”  
“Ok, che cosa vi serve?”  
“Un determinato fungo!”, rispose Emma alzandosi appoggiando un volume grosso sul tavolo e girandolo verso di noi in modo da vedere l’immagine del fungo che dovevamo cercare. Era di color rosso e con pallini bianchi. Mi sembrava però velenoso, ma era indispensabile per l’incantesimo quindi si doveva trovare ad ogni costo.  
“Bene se avete bisogno io sono a disposizione”, ribattei io decisa  
“Si lo sappiamo. Se vuoi puoi cercare con noi. Dobbiamo ispezionare la dispensa di Merlino”, disse Emma gentilmente.  
“Molto volentieri!”, risposi sorridendo  
“Allora vi lascio lavorare. Ci vediamo stasera tesoro”, disse Hook prima di darmi un bacio sulla guancia.  
Annuii  
Non appena fummo sole ci mettemmo subito al lavoro. Oltre alla libreria piena di libri c’era anche la dispensa che avremmo dovuto ispezionare. Tra i vari scaffali c’era di tutto. Ogni tipo di spezia, boccette con del liquido dentro di ogni colore, barattoli chiusi con strane cose all’interno. Tra gli ingredienti intravidi persino una sfera di cristallo come quelle che usavano le indovine e delle mani morte. Certe cose erano veramente inquietanti.  
Guardai ogni singolo vasetto anche due volte, ma non trovai nulla. Ispezionai anche ogni centimetro delle mensole su dove erano appoggiati i vari oggetti, ma fu tutto inutile.  
“L’ho trovato!”, urlò all’improvviso Emma dopo un’ora di ricerche.  
“Ottimo, domani ci metteremo al lavoro. Ora meglio se tutti andiamo a riposare e mangiare qualcosa!”, ammise mia madre entusiasta dopo aver osservato il barattolo tra le mani di Emma.  
“Hai ragione! Lo porto in camera e domani facciamo tutto”, ribattè Emma entusiasta guardandoci.  
“Sono felice che stiamo riuscendo a fare progressi”, affermai felice.  
“Amy tra poco torneremo tutti a casa! Te lo prometto”, disse mia madre emozionata  
“Lo spero!”  
  
**11 Ottobre 2015**  
  
Ci riunimmo tutti nella sala per poter mangiare tutti insieme. Eravamo più sereni perché finalmente avevamo trovato qualcosa. Una pista. Ero sicura che saremmo riusciti a tornare a casa presto. Volevo andare a trovare mio padre e stare al suo fianco perché sapevo che dopo quello che gli era successo sarà sicuramente un po’ giù di morale.  
Nonostante avessimo avuto belle notizie io continuavo ad andare in bagno a vomitare, anche se nello stesso tempo avevo una gran fame. Ero consapevole che era strano, ma la mia priorità era parlare con Merlino. Non appena avremmo risolto questa situazione avrei affrontato la mia salute, anche se mi ero auto convinta che sarei stata sicuramente meglio non appena avrò eliminato l’oscurità.  
“Come procedono le ricerche?”, chiese Artù dopo aver mangiato un pezzo di pane.  
“Bene, siamo a buon punto!”, rispose Hook veloce rimanendo sul vago. Non si fidava di Artù. Non capivo il motivo, anche perché con noi era sempre stato gentile, ma lui aveva un brutto presentimento su di lui e non ero ancora riuscita a fargli cambiare idea.  
“Avevo una cosa da chiedervi!”, affermò Artù deciso.  
“Chiedi”, disse gentile Bea  
“Voi che avete avuto a che fare con l’oscuro potreste darmi una mano con la mia ricerca del pugnale?”, chiese lui dopo aver dato un morso alla sua fetta di pane.  
“Non sappiamo dove si trova!”, rispose freddo Hook.  
“Killian!”, ribattei a basso voce con tono di rimprovero girandomi verso di lui, anche se aveva delle remore nei suoi confronti doveva cercare di essere comunque educato perché ci stava offrendo cibo e un posto dove dormire al caldo.  
“Beh grazie, comunque continuerò con la mia missione. Riuscirò a sconfiggere l’oscurità”, ribattè lui determinato.  
“Come la vorresti distruggere?”, domandò mia madre curiosa.  
“Per saperlo ho bisogno di parlare con Merlino e per questo che vi stavamo aspettando. So che non basta solo avere il pugnale e che serve altro. So però che potremmo annientarla una volta per tutte tutti noi insieme!”  
“Si uniti ce la potremmo fare”, risposi io entusiasta, però a un certo punto sentii di nuovo il senso di nausea. Dovevo andare di nuovo in bagno, ma dovevo cercare di non far capire agli altri il mio malore.  
“Ora dobbiamo andare!”, affermò Hook distaccato prima di alzarsi.  
“Si ha ragione!”, ribadì mia madre seguendo Hook.  
“Andate. io devo prima andare un attimo in bagno vi raggiungo fuori!”, affermai sorridendo.  
“Ok, tranquilla!”, ribatterò in coro mia madre e Hook prima di uscire dalla stanza, io invece corsi dalla parte opposta e non appena mi sentii di nuovo meglio mi ricongiunsi con gli altri. Notai che Hook e Bea stavano parlando tra di loro mentre mia madre ed Emma stavano preparando l’incantesimo.  
“Eccomi!”, dissi non appena mi avvicinai a loro  
“Bene. Noi siamo pronte, mettetevi tutti di fronte all’albero!”, affermò mia madre con una boccetta in mano. Si mise davanti a noi e iniziò a spargere il liquido sul tronco mentre leggeva un incantesimo. In pochi attimi comparve davanti a noi un uomo alto di colore e molto giovane. Io mi aspettavo sicuramente un Merlino diverso o almeno più assomigliante a quello del cartone che avevo visto da piccola e lui sicuramente non gli assomigliava per niente.  
“Sei Merlino?”, chiese Emma sorpresa avvicinandosi.  
“Si Emma, sono io”  
“Mi conosci?”, domandò sgranando gli occhi.  
“Si, tu in questa operazione sarai molto importante!”, spiegò sorridendo.  
“Quale operazione?”, chiese Bea mentre continuava a fissarlo. Sicuramente anche lui avrà pensato di vedere una persona molto più anziana.  
“Quella di salvare Emily! Anche se grazie alla piccola lei non è ancora del tutto oscura e quindi abbiamo più tempo per sconfiggere l’oscurità”, rispose lui entusiasta venendo verso di me.  
Io mi irrigidii. Fino a quel momento mi ero auto convinta che non era possibile e il mio malessere fosse causato da un’altra cosa. Ora, però la verità mi era appena stata sputata in faccia e la paura iniziò a pervadermi. Non era il momento. Non ero psicologicamente pronta ad affrontare una cosa del genere. Doveva essere un sogno. Non poteva essere vero. Non volevo diventare madre.  
“Quale piccola?”, domandò Hook serio voltandosi verso di me e Merlino.  
“La vostra bambina …Non lo sapevate?”  
Vidi Hook impallidire. Mi fissò e notai che in volto aveva un espressione criptica. Avrei voluto sapere che cosa stava pensando in questo momento. Anche lui era terrorizzato come me? Lui ero pronto a diventare padre? Aveva mai pensato a creare una famiglia? Non ne avevamo mai parlato e quindi non sapevo che cosa desiderava, ma per me sicuramente era troppo presto.  
“No!”, rispose laconicamente Hook  
“Ah ho rovinato la sorpresa mi dispiace, comunque ho poco tempo che cosa volevate chiedermi!”  
“Come facciamo a liberarti?”, chiese Emma perché fu l’unica che riuscii a parlare. La notizia aveva sconvolto tutti.  
“Per liberarmi vi servirà una lacrima di dolore e gli ingredienti che avete usato per parlare con me, ma soprattutto potrà lanciare l’incantesimo solo chi possiede magia oscura e magia bianca in modo equilibrata”, disse prima di sparire.  
“Ci avrà detto tutto?”, chiese Bea ancora frastornato dalle ultime notizie.  
“Si credo di si. Ora però lascerei soli Hook e Amy”, rispose mia madre prima di dirigersi dentro il castello, seguita subito dopo da Emma e Bea.  
“Killian so che non è il momento più adatto…”, ammisi non appena fummo soli.  
“Non pensare che io non sia felice. Sono solo sorpreso. Per questo in questi giorni stavi male?”, chiese lui interrompendomi e voltandosi verso di me.  
“Credo di si, anche se mi ero convinta che potesse essere altro, perché avevo, anzi ho paura Killian. Io non sono pronta. Io non voglio e non ho mai voluto avere una bambina”, risposi andando a sedermi su una panchina vicino l’entrata.  
“Di cosa hai paura?”, chiese mettendosi al mio fianco.  
“Sono il nuovo DarkOne, Killian. Potrei ferirla o fargli del male oppure invaderla con l’oscurità e poi non sono adatta a essere madre”, replicai agitata stringendo il tessuto della gonna bianca.  
“Perché pensi di non essere adatta?”  
“Semplice non sono mai stata materna. Killian ho passato molti anni della mia vita ad essere un soldato che andava alla caccia di mostri e non credo che potrei essere adatta a crescere una figlia!”, spiegai fissando il cielo plumbeo. Sentivo una voglia di piangere e urlare, ma cercai di mantenere a controllo gli ormoni.  
“Io posso capire in parte. Ammetto che a volte ho pensato che mi sarebbe piaciuto avere un figlio, ma non avendo avuto una figura paterna come modello da seguire ho avuto sempre paura che non riuscirei a fare abbastanza, non essere all’altezza..”  
“Noooo Killian nonostante tu non abbia avuto il padre sono convinta che diventerai un papà fantastico perché ho visto come ti comporti con Henry e come hai provato a relazionarti con Bea quando era piccolo. Io invece non ho mai avuto il desiderio di avere questo tipo di legame”, affermai affranta.  
“Mi stai dicendo che non vuoi questa bambina?”, chiese diretto.  
“No, non ho detto questo. Non era nei miei piani, però non potrei mai uccidere il frutto del nostro amore. Ho paura però di non essere materna e non essere un’ottima madre”  
“Sono sicuro tesoro che non appena nascerà ti innamorerai di quello scricciolo e insieme affronteremo ogni ostacolo!”, ammise lui dolcemente  
“E come la mettiamo con la mia oscurità?”, domandai preoccupata.  
“Sicuramente quando nascerà non ci sarà più il problema della tua oscurità perche l’avremmo già estirpata!”, rispose lui deciso  
“Vorrei essere ottimista come te, ma ora non riesco a vedere un futuro con un lieto fine!”  
“Ti fidi di me?”  
“Ovvio perché?”  
“Avremo il nostro lieto fine. Te lo prometto. Noi tre avremo una lunga vita felice”, replicò lui appoggiando la mano sulla mia pancia. Quel gesto mi fece commuovere. Mi avvicinai a lui e lo baciai.  
“Grazie di riuscire a dire o a fare cose che mi fanno risollevare il morale!”, asserii appoggiando la fronte sulla sua.  
  
Non appena rientrammo nel castello incontrammo gli altri che stavano discutendo nel salone. La notizia avrà scombussolato anche loro non solo noi due. Sinceramente quelle poche parole avevano appena cambiato la mia vita che era già al centro di una vera tempesta. Una parte di me nonostante l’ottimismo di Hook continuava a pensare che non era il momento adatto per questo nuovo arrivo. Avevo un brutta sensazione che mi provocava una grande paura. Paura di ferire non solo la mia famiglia, ma ora anche questo scricciolo che stava crescendo dentro di me. La situazione era diventata ancora più complessa. Dovevo stare doppiamente attenta a non cedere all’oscurità.  
“Eccovi, come ti senti Amy?”, domandò mia madre non appena mi vide.  
“Bene, anche se sono ancora un po’scossa dalla notizia..”, risposi facendo un mezzo sorriso.  
“La bambina ti sta tenendo in questa fase intermedia perché lei è la figlia del vero amore e per di più ha ereditato anche il tuo enorme potere, per questo che riesce a non farti trasformare”, spiegò mia madre guardandomi e notai nel suo sguardo un velo di preoccupazione.  
“Si ci avevo pensato pure io. Ora però devo essere doppiamente attenta a non cedere all’oscurità. Devo cercare in tutti i modi di non ferirla”, dissi cercando di convincere anche me stessa, anche se la paura continuava ad essere la protagonista.  
“Bene. Siamo tutti felice di questa notizia. Non vedo l’ora di diventare zio!”, ammise mio fratello elettrizzato dandomi un piccolo buffetto sulla spalla.  
“Io divento nonna. Non vedo l’ora di vedere la pargola!”, ribattè mia madre felice.  
“Dobbiamo festeggiare. Possiamo chiedere ad Artù se possiamo fare qualche brindisi!”, affermò Bea eccitato. Sembrava persino più felice di me, anzi erano tutti felici tranne me. Io ero solo agitata, preoccupata e spaventata a morte.  
“Io non posso bere e poi festeggerei quando riusciremo a mettere fine a questa storia! Non possiamo perdere tempo. Voglio evitare che le possa capitare qualcosa”, affermai toccandomi la pancia ancora piatta. Sicuramente ero al primo mese e il pensiero che avrei dovuto affrontare altri otto mesi con sbalzi ormonali e dolori atroci mi paralizzava, ma almeno una cosa positiva che non ero sola ne ora ne quando nascerà.  
“Amy intanto per fare l’incantesimo ci manca la lacrima e comunque faremo tutto domani, non ti farebbe male svagarti un po’” , ammise Emma gentilmente.  
“Hanno ragione, Amy. Pure io voglio festeggiare questa bellissima notizia!”, confermò Hook felice.  
“Va bene!”, acconsentii alla fine, intanto non sarei riuscita a persuaderli.  
“Allora stasera a cena faremo un brindisi in onore della futura nipotina!”, affermò Bea sorridendo.  
  
La sera, dopo il consenso di Artù, facemmo una piccola cena festeggiando la mia gravidanza. Brindarono tutti e mangiammo a sazietà, anche se sia Hook che Bea stavano esagerando un po’ con l’alcool. Hook nonostante fosse brillo teneva comunque sempre d’occhio Artù. Si era fissato che potesse fare il doppio gioco. Avevo provato a convincerlo che si stava facendo delle paranoie inutili, ma fu tutto inutile.  
“Sono contento per voi. Una figlia è sempre un dono!”, disse Artù prima di bere un altro goccio di vino rosso.  
“Si hai ragione!”, risposi gentilmente.  
“Si”, ribattè Hook freddo  
“Quando riuscirai ad accettare che Artù fa parte dei buoni?”, domandai io sottovoce per la millesima volta girandomi verso di lui.  
“Il tempo mi darà ragione!”, rispose lui secco. Sbuffai. Ci rinunciai a fargli cambiare idea. Certe volte era più testardo di me.  
“Come stanno andando le ricerche?”, domandò Artù e notai che aveva le gote rosse a causa dell’alcool.  
“Bene, se tutto va bene domani dovremmo liberarlo dall’albero!”, dissi entusiasta, mentre Hook cominciò a guardarmi malissimo, ma lo ignorai.  
“Ottimo!”, ribattè lui sorridendo.  
“Sarai un ottima madre!”, affermò mia madre commossa dopo l’ennesimo brindisi.  
“Lo spero, anche se ho un po’ di paura”, ammisi alla fine dopo aver bevuto un sorso acqua.  
“Beh chi non ha paura di fare questo passo!”, ribattè Emma mentre cercava di far smettere di bere a Bea. Lui e Hook avevano preso questo festeggiamento sul serio. Continuavano a brindare senza sosta. Erano veramente felici per la notizia, anche se forse stava ingurgitando troppo alcool.  
“Ha ragione Emma e poi non sei sola. Avrai tutti noi, tranquilla!”, disse mia madre emozionata mettendo una mano sopra la mia.  
“Grazie, mamma!”, ammisi contenta. Ero stata molto vaga perché non volevo ferirla perché una parte delle mie paure era dato dal fatto che non avevo avuto una figura femminile come modello. Se lei fosse stata con me molto probabilmente non avrei passato anni ad uccidere mostri e in me sarebbe cresciuto il desiderio di diventare madre. Avevo però avuto una vita diversa e più complessa che mi aveva allontanato dal pensiero di poter crescere una figlia. Con Dean ne avevamo parlato, ma entrambi avevamo lo stesso pensiero, non avevamo una vita adatta per avere un nostro bambino. Erano passati anni e quel pensiero si era fossilizzato in me, ora però la situazione era diversa perché avevo ritrovato la mia famiglia e non dovevo più cacciare mostri, quindi forse mi stavo impanicando per nulla e alla fine scoprirò di avere più senso materno di quanto avessi immaginato.  
“Un altro brindisi alla famiglia che si sta allargando!”, disse Bea all’improvviso prima di alzare il boccale.  
“Tesoro forse è meglio smettere di bere!”, lo rimproverò Emma cercando questa volta di togliergli la bottiglia dalle mani.  
“Va bene..”, ammise lui mugugnando.  
“Ti mette alle strette…eh”, replicò Hook con in mano il calice pieno di vino.  
“No, tesoro dovresti smettere pure tu!”, affermai prima di prendere il bicchiere.  
“Amy devo festeggiare, sono diventato papà!”, disse lui imbronciato.  
“Lo hai fatto tranquillo e poi sono un po’ stanca. Ho bisogno di stendermi un attimo. Ti va di venire con me?”, domandai dopo aver appoggiato il bicchiere mezzo vuoto sul tavolo.  
“Come desidera!”, rispose lui alzandosi e cercando di fare un mezzo inchino. Aveva esagerato e si vedeva dal fatto che faceva fatica a restare in piedi.  
“Tesoro crollerà non appena toccherà il letto!”, sussurrò mia madre che era al mio fianco.  
“Lo spero!”, ribattei io facendo l’occhiolino. Gli serviva una bella dormita per riuscire ad affrontare la giornata di domani che si prospettava impegnativa.  
Dopo i festeggiamenti tornammo tutti in camera perché eravamo abbastanza stanchi. Non appena Hook toccò il letto, come aveva previsto mia madre, si addormentò subito. Non aveva avuto neanche le forze di cambiarsi. Io dopo aver messo una coperta sopra a Hook decisi di scrivere sul mio diario. Descrissi tutte le emozioni che avevo provato da quando avevo scoperto che ero diventata madre. Paura di non essere una buona madre e poi felicità quando mi resi conto che non ero sola. Nonostante il mio timore, non avrei permesso che le capitasse qualcosa. Avremmo protetto la bambina ad ogni costo. Lei era il simbolo del nostro amore e si meritava di crescere in un mondo senza più il problema dell’oscurità e per questo che avrei anzi avremmo combattuto fino all’ultimo.  
  
**12 Ottobre 2015**  
  
Non appena finii di scrivere andai a sdraiarmi accanto a Hook. Lui istintivamente circondò il mio fianco con il suo braccio. Rimasi lì sveglia ad ascoltare il suo cuore e immaginare la nostra vita insieme alla nostra bambina. Ero certa che lui sarebbe stato un ottimo padre. Sarebbe stato al fianco della sua piccola principessa. L’avrebbe protetta da ogni pericolo e l’avrebbe portata in giro sulla nostra nave.  
Questi pensieri positivi però presto vennero sostituiti da quelli negativi che cominciarono a tormentare il mio animo come il parto che non sapevo come avrei potuto farlo in un posto senza ospedali e senza medicine oppure la lacrima di dolore che serviva per liberare Merlino. Non volevo che qualcuno soffrisse per me. L’avrei fatto io.  
“Sei pensierosa stamattina”, disse Hook all’improvviso. Ero totalmente persa nei miei pensieri che non mi ero accorta che si era svegliato ed era tornato lucido.  
“Già”  
“Fammi indovinare stavi riflettendo sulla bambina e sull’incantesimo da fare per liberare Merlino!”, disse alzando il mio viso con la mano incrociando così il suo sguardo.  
“Si esatto”  
“Ora pensiamo a Merlino! La lacrima non è così difficile da recuperare!”, ribatte lui mettendosi su un fianco  
“Non voglio che nessuno soffra per questo, quindi sarà una mia lacrima!”, asserì decisa tenendo tra le dita l’uncino  
“Potrei comunque farlo io…eh !”, disse sistemandomi un ciuffo dietro l’orecchio.  
“No non ci pensare minimamente!”, affermai determinata.  
“Va bene, so quando fermarmi perché è impossibile farti cambiare idea!”, replicò lui sorridendo  
“Bravo!”, risposi prima di baciarlo.   
“Meglio scendere e prepararci a conoscere questo famoso Merlino”  
“Si, anche se mi ha sorpresa perché me lo aspettavo diverso!”, confessai alzandomi dal letto.  
“E come te lo immaginavi?”, domandò lui mentre si stava preparando per uscire.  
“Vecchio con una lunga barba bianca!”  
“Beh ci hai azzeccato in pieno!”, proferì sarcasticamente.  
“Sono felice di essermi sbagliata e al posto di un vecchietto incontreremo un bel ragazzo”, ribadii stuzzicandolo girandomi verso di lui.  
“Bel ragazzo…veramente?”, domandò alzando il sopraciglio fissandomi.  
“Come sei suscettibile!”, ammisi andando da lui e iniziai subito a fargli il solletico.  
Lui mi prese subito in braccio e mi rimise sul letto e poco dopo lo ritrovai sopra di me. Mi strinse delicatamente il polso e cominciò a fissarmi.  
“Ti piace provocare e ora avrò la mia rivincita!” replicò con tono di sfida.  
“No no chiedo venia”, affermai sorridendo.  
“Per farmi smettere deve pagare pegno”, ammise lui avvicinandosi a me. Era praticamente a pochi centimetri dal mio viso. Sentivo il suo respiro sulla mia pelle.  
“Quale sarebbe?”, domandai in tono suadente.  
“Mmm che ne dici di un bacio, non chiedo altro perché sono sempre un g…”, non finì di parlare che io con la mano destra lo avvicinai e lo baciai con passione mentre con la sinistra gli sfiorai il fondoschiena.  
“Ams se continuiamo così, oggi non usciamo da questa camera. Meglio se raggiungiamo gli altri e al massimo riprendiamo il discorso dopo!”, disse ansimando non appena la sua bocca si allontanò dalla mia.  
“Si hai ragione!”  
Lui si alzò e non appena fummo pronti scendemmo di sotto. Notammo che tutti gli altri erano già riuniti nella sala da pranzo e avevano già iniziato a fare colazione. Eravamo in ritardo e non appena incrociai lo sguardo di Bea lo vidi sorridere. Speravo con tutta me stessa che non facesse frecciatine.  
“Ah eccovi. Vi stavo dando per dispersi!”, disse mia madre non appena ci vide arrivare.  
“Axina avranno avuto dei momenti intimi”, ribattè mio fratello divertito.  
“Bea!”, urlammo Emma ed io contemporaneamente. Lo sapevo. Ormai lo conoscevo fin tropo bene. Non riusciva a non farmi imbarazzare.  
“Lui ha capito tutto!”, affermò Hook cingendomi con il suo braccio. Mi girai verso di lui e lo fulminai. Non riusciva a tenere la bocca chiusa, doveva gongolare ogni volta. Lui invece continuò a fare quell’espressione maliziosa.  
“Posso unirvi con voi, anche io vorrei parlare con Merlino!” chiese all’improvviso Artù. Non appena Hook lo vide cambiò subito espressione. Si incupì.  
“Ovvio, prima dobbiamo però preparare l’incantesimo!”, risposi gentilmente.  
“Bene, allora vado a fare due commissioni e torno più tardi”  
“Va bene”  
“Ragazzi potete andare anche fuori. Noi torneremo tra poco con la pozione”, spiegò Axina guardando prima Hook e poi Bea.  
“Va bene! Andiamo fuori, anche perché sicuramente Hook avrà bisogno di consigli su come essere padre”, ribattè Bea divertito.  
“Non credo tu abbia tutta questa esperienza Bea, però sicuramente potrà essere utile parlarne. Un tipico discorso tra uomini non vi farà sicuramente male”, replicò Emma guardando il suo amato.  
“Concordo con Emma. Vi aspetteremo qua”, ribattei io sorridendo  
“Va bene. Vi lasciamo sole”, affermò Hook facendomi l’occhiolino dopo aver preso una fetta di torta e poi seguì il suo amico.  
Non appena fummo sole noi ragazze andammo nello studio di Merlino per poter cercare la roba utile per l’incantesimo. Ci guardammo in giro e in poco tempo trovammo tutti gli ingredienti, anche perché erano gli stessi che avevamo usato per comunicare con Merlino Mia madre così iniziò a prepararla.  
“Ci manca la lacrima!”, ribattè Emma all’improvviso.  
“Userete la mia!”  
“Sicura Amy?”; domandò mia madre mentre mescolava la pozione che si trovava all’interno di una ciottola di legno.  
“Si. Non voglio sentire obbiezioni. Fino ad ora non ho fatto nulla ed essendo un mio problema voglio partecipare anche io!”, spiegai in modo perentorio.  
“Va bene, tesoro!”  
“Ok allora prova a pensare a qualcosa di triste”, ribattè Emma avvicinandosi a me e mettendomi una mano sulla spalla.  
“Ne ho una valanga di ricordi tristi…”, ammisi prima di chiudere gli occhi. Iniziai a visualizzare nella mia mente la scena della morte di Hook tra le mie braccia a causa di Jafar. La sensazione di vuoto che si era diffuso nel mio animo. Il mio cuore a pezzi. Il suo sangue sulle mie mani. Tutto quel dolore che avevo provato in quei pochi istanti tornò di nuovo a galla dopo che a fatica ero riuscita a reprimerlo.  
“Presa!”  
Aprii di nuovo gli occhi e vidi Emma di fronte a me con un boccino piccolo e all’interno c’era effettivamente una lacrima. Non era stato difficile, anche se era tornato a galla dolore, ma anche la paura di perderlo di nuovo. Non sarei riuscita a sopravvivere se lo avessi perso di nuovo. Ne ero certa. Dovevo quindi evitare che ricapitasse un evento del genere. Non volevo provare di nuovo quelle emozioni. Non lo avrei permesso.  
“A che hai pensato?”, domandò mia madre mentre afferrava la boccetta dalle mani di Emma.  
“Quando Killian è morto tra le mie braccia…”, risposi abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Mi dispiace. Posso solo immaginare il dolore che hai provato in quel momento”, ammise Emma mestamente.  
“Già, non te lo auguro!”  
“Ragazze, ora che finalmente abbiamo preparato la pozione sarete voi due a lanciare l’incantesimo”, affermò mia madre dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
“Noi due?”  
“Si magia nera e magia bianca. Lei è la salvatrice e tu il DarkOne, anche se non è che mi faccia impazzire il fatto che tu usi i tuoi poteri..”, spiegò mia madre non appena raccolse tutto lo stretto necessario.  
“Mamma non mi succederà nulla. Tra poco tutta questa storia finirà.!”, ribadii dolcemente per confortarla.  
“Amy mettiamoci all’opera! Axina tranquilla ce la faremo”, ribadì Emma determinata.  
“Si hai ragione!”  
  
Ormai il sole era in alto in cielo e no appena uscimmo si sentiva il suo calore sulla pelle, anche se il veto freddo aveva diminuito la temperatura rendendo l’aria abbastanza fresca. Era comunque normale eravamo entrate nel pieno dell’autunno. Non vedevo l’ora di vedere la prima nevicata perché erro certa che avrebbe reso la Foresta Incantata molto più fiabesca. Ora però dovevamo pensare a mettere fine al più presto questa storia. Prima avremmo eliminato l’oscurità prima saremmo tornati a casa. Non volevo passare le feste con la paura di diventare un mostro.  
Non appena ci riunimmo con i due amiconi fuori dal castello vidi che si era aggiunto anche Artù, il quale stava parlando con Bea mentre Hook era freddo come sempre quando c’era lui nelle vicinanze.  
“Siete pronte?”, domandò Bea prendendo la mano di Emma.  
“Si”, rispose lei prima di dargli un tenero bacio.  
“Ce la potete fare!”, ribattè Hook incoraggiando entrambe intrecciando le sue dita con le mia.  
Lo baciai e poi mi misi davanti all’albero tenendo in mano la pozione. Emma mi raggiunse e si posizionò affianco a me. Eravamo pronte, anche se avevo un po’ di paura di fallire soprattutto perché non era semplice equilibrare i due tipi di magia.  
Dopo aver fatto un respiro profondo aggiunsi la lacrima. Uscì fuori subito un fumo bianco che avvolse Emma e uno nero che circondò me. Mi ricordava il mio attacco che avevo imparato a Storybrook, ma in questo caso io non possedevo entrambe le tipologie di magia, ma solo quella oscura.  
Emma ed io ci guardammo per qualche secondo e poi insieme alzammo le braccia per poter far confluire le scie verso il tronco. Aspettammo qualche minuto fino a che la nube si disperse e davanti a noi apparve Merlino in tutto il suo splendore.  
“Sapevo che ce l’avreste fatta!”, disse Merlino trionfante.  
Eravamo riuscite a distruggere l’incantesimo che aveva intrappolato Merlino. Ora potavamo fargli tutte le domande che volevamo. Poteva salvarci. Il tempo a Camelot stava per finire. Ero però curiosa di sapere anche la sua storia, soprattutto come e chi lo aveva rinchiuso in un albero.  
“Merlino! Finalmente dimmi come posso sconfiggere definitivamente l’oscurità dentro al corpo di quella ragazzina. Devo ucciderla con il pugnale?” domandò Artù impetuoso interrompendo i miei pensieri e avvicinandosi a lui.  
Hook istintivamente si mise davanti a me. Lo sentì digrignare i denti. Gli presi il braccio tentando di calmarlo, ma fu tutto inutile. Continuava a fremere dalla rabbia. Aveva sempre avuto ragione. Non gli avevo creduto. Ero stata un’idiota.  
“Prova solo a toccarla che ti uccido!” urlò Hook chiudendo la mano a pugno.  
“Cosa puoi farmi tu che hai una sola mano!”, ribattè Artù sarcastico voltandosi verso di lui.  
“Artù le mie profezie non si basavano sull’uccidere nessuno. La tua profezia si basava sulla possibilità che saresti diventato re e vedo che si è avverata”, disse Merlino calmo.  
“Sono diventato re di un regno spezzato. Ho una spada incompleta che provoca in me disonore, per poter riconquistare il mio onore e riuscire a salvare il mio regno devo annientare l’oscurità. Sono disposto pure a uccidere lei per avere quello che ho sempre desiderato”, asserì lui duro. Non era più la persona che ci aveva dato un alloggio e che aveva festeggiato con noi la gravidanza. Era cambiato totalmente. Dovevo capirlo, invece mi ero fatta ingannare.  
“Mi dispiace, ma l’oscurità verrà sconfitta, ma non da te!”  
“Non mi vuoi aiutare bene. Vorrà dire che dovrò farlo da solo!”, minacciò lui prima di andarsene.  
“Scusate, credevo di potermi fidare di lui. L’avevo prescelto, ma l’ossessione di salvare il suo regno ha prevalso”, ammise lui dispiaciuto.  
“Non ti preoccupare”, affermai mettendomi a fianco a Hook.  
“Ora meglio se ci allontaniamo dalle mura. Vi devo parlare di alcune cose ed meglio evitare intromissioni”, disse lui serio  
Annuimmo  
Durante il tragitto notai Hook che aveva ancora lo sguardo truce. Avevo paura della sua reazione. Non volevo che finisse nei guai. Sapevo che ora con la bambina sarebbe diventato doppiamente protettivo e questo mi spaventava perché lui non riusciva a pensare razionalmente quando le persone che amava erano in pericolo.  
“Killian mi dispiace”, affermai all’improvviso.  
“Per cosa?”, domandò perplesso voltandosi verso di me  
“Non ti ho creduto quando mi dicevi che Artù stava facendo il doppio gioco…”, ammisi abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Non ti preoccupare tesoro. Ora l’unica cosa importante è che lui non ti si avvicini a te!”, proferì lui ancora arrabbiato.  
“Sai che so badare a me stessa!”, ribattei io sulla difensiva.  
“Lo so, ma preferirei che non usassi la magia…”, ribattè cercando di usare un tono più calmo  
“Si ho capito, ma mi so difendere anche senza usarla!”, affermai decisa. La vita da cacciatrice mi aveva insegnato a non dipendere da nessuno e che potevo salvarmi da sola.  
“So anche questo. So quanto tu possa essere determinata. L’ho capito fin dal nostro primo incontro, però dopo che ti ho visto inerme piena di sangue su quel letto…non voglio che ricapiti!”, spiegò lui mestamente.  
“Secondo te io non ho paura di vederti morire un’altra volta Killian, però so anche che sei bravo a sopravvivere…!”, replicai io continuando a seguire il gruppo che intanto stava parlando amabilmente.  
“Non succederà di nuovo Amy, però sai che non posso cercare di non proteggerti … è più forte di me…soprattutto ora con la bambina…”, confessò mentre fissava la pancia.  
“Lo so, Killian. Lo apprezzo, però non correre rischi inutili. Ti prego…”, lo implorai prendendo la sua mano.  
“Starò attento se è questo quello che mi stai chiedendo”, asserì serio.  
“Si anche. Non voglio che tu ceda all’oscurità. Basto già io con questo problema!”, affermai preoccupata. Non volevo che agisse istintivamente, perché ogni volta che lo faceva finiva in qualche pericolo.  
“Ci proverò, ma devo ammettere che è dura!”  
“Lo so, tesoro!”  
  
Dopo qualche ora di cammino arrivammo a destinazione. Eravamo immersi nella natura, anche se gli alberi in questa parte erano più spogli permettendo così di vedere il cielo che era diventato nuvoloso come se seguisse i nostri stati d’animo. Il sole era scomparso dopo aver scoperto che Artù era un nostro nemico. Un nemico che era per fortuna facile da gestire.  
Merlino ci fece accomodare dentro una piccola casa abbandonata. Aveva solo due stanze: la camera e la cucina. Entrambe in pessime condizioni, infatti all’interno sulle pareti e sul pavimento era cresciuta dell’edera e dalle finestre aperte entravano rami degli alberi che circondavano l’abitazione. La mobilia era deteriorata. C’era polvere ovunque.  
“Mi dispiace so che questa casa non è come il castello di Artù, ma è solo momentaneo”, disse Merlino non appena tutti fummo entrati.  
“Non ti preoccupare. Ora che sei tornato in forma umana puoi salvarla?”, domandò Hook diretto.  
“Si, ovvio!”  
“E come?” domandò mia madre che si era appena seduta su una sedia di legno non del tutto marcia  
“Servono entrambe le parti di Excalibur che dovranno essere riunite con la fiamma di Premeteo. Amy dovrà trovare la fiamma, mentre voi dovete prendere le due parti!”  
“Il pugnale c’è l’ho io!”, ribattè mia madre tirandolo fuori dalla giacca  
“Credevo l’avessi nascosto nel castello?”, domandai sorpresa  
“Si era mia intenzione farlo, ma Hook mi ha riferito i suoi dubbi su Artù così ho deciso di tenerlo io!”, spiegò lei rimettendo il pugnale all’interno della giacca.  
“Hai fatto bene, Axina!”, disse fiero Merlino  
“Dobbiamo solo recuperare l’altra parte..!”, ribadì Hook ancora irritato da quello che era successo prima con Artù  
“Cosa succederà dopo?”, domandò Bea inquieto interrompendo Hook mentre teneva stretta la mano di Emma.  
“Sapete che quando si parla di magia c’è sempre un prezzo da pagare!”, proferì incupendosi.  
Sentendo quella frase mi irrigidì. Avevo paura di sapere questo prezzo. Notai che anche Hook aveva avuto la mia stessa reazione. Le mani iniziarono a tremare. Non passò molto che lui intrecciò le sue dite con le mie in modo da confortarmi e darmi coraggio.  
“Quale è il prezzo?”, chiese mia madre e notai che nel suo tono di voce trapelava un filo di ansia  
“L’oscurità per essere sconfitta del tutto deve essere contenuta in un corpo e dopo deve essere trafitto con la spada!”, affermò grave guardandoci tutti.


	4. Prometheus’ fire

Spazio dell'autrice:

Prima della fine dell'anno volevo pubblicare un nuovo capitolo e volevo anche augurare buon natale e buon anno a chi ancora continua a leggere la mia storia :)

**Capitolo 4: Prometheus’ fire**

Una frazione di secondo. Era bastata una frazione di secondo per polverizzare la debole speranza che ero riuscita a conquistare in questi ultimi giorni. Solo poche ore prima avevamo avuto una buona notizia mentre ora invece eravamo appena stati travolti da un incubo. Non appena sfioravamo la felicità succedeva sempre qualcosa che ce la frantumava mettendoci altri ostacoli da superare. Sembrava che eravamo stati colpiti da qualche maledizione, perché era impossibile non riuscire a vivere serenamente.  
“Ci stai dicendo che mi dovrei sacrificare. Dovrei morire?”, domandai scioccata. Mi pietrificai. Mi sarei aspettata di tutto tranne questo. Non volevo sacrificarmi perché vorrebbe dire uccidere la bambina. Non potevo farle questo per un mio errore. Ci doveva essere per forza una soluzione alternativa. Una soluzione che avrebbe almeno salvato lei.  
“Ci avevi detto che l’avresti salvata!”, ringhiò Hook avvicinandosi a lui. Cercai di fermarlo prendendolo per il braccio. Lui all’inizio cercò di opporsi, ma alla fine tornò al mio fianco. Fremeva. Era evidente che era ancora furioso e che volesse sfogarsi su Merlino. Lo capivo perché uccidendo me sarebbe morta anche la bambina e non voleva perderci.  
“Calma Hook. Fammi finire di parlare!”, ribattè Merlino riuscendo a rimanere calmo.  
“Parla!”, disse lui a denti stretti.  
“Una persona potrebbe decidere di sua spontanea volontà di sacrificarsi al suo posto!”, disse lui serio.  
“Quindi uno di noi potrebbe salvarla?”, domandò Bea sbigottito.  
“Si esatto. Attraverso un incantesimo dovrà incorporare l’intera oscurità nel suo corpo per poi essere ucciso da Excalibur intera. Uno però si deve sacrificare, purtroppo per sconfiggerla si deve pagare il prezzo più alto”, spiegò lui amaramente.  
“Lo faccio io!”, dissero in coro Hook e mia madre.  
“No!”, urlai girandomi verso di loro. Non avrei mai permesso che pagassero loro il prezzo. Io avevo dato quel bacio. Io sono caduta nel trucchetto di Zelena e Davy. Nessuna della mia famiglia doveva sacrificarsi al mio posto. Non lo avrei permesso.  
“Killian non devi farlo. Hai una famiglia ora, non abbandonare di nuovo Amy e la tua futura bambina. Una figlia ha bisogno dei genitori!”, disse sicura mia madre alzandosi e venendo verso di noi che eravamo dall’altra parte della stanza.  
“Mamma ti ho appena ritrovato, ti prego no!”, la supplicai con gli occhi che iniziavano a pizzicare. No dovevo fare qualcosa. Dovevo fermare questa pazzia.  


_Che fare per farle cambiare idea?_

Dopo tutto quello che avevamo affrontato per ritrovarla e per stare insieme non poteva compiere questo gesto estremo. Non sapevo ancora praticamente nulla su di lei. Avevamo passato troppo poco tempo insieme. Il solo pensiero di perderla mi fece venire un nodo alla gola.  
“Axina sicura?”, domandò Hook scioccato.  
“Gli dai corda? Ma sei impazzito?”, domandai sconvolta girandomi verso di lui  
“Amy so che l’idea non ti piace, però dobbiamo fare qualcosa per eliminare quel demone che è dentro di te. Qualcuno deve morire….”  
“Quindi secondo te deve essere per forza mia madre?” chiesi iniziando ad alterarmi.  
“Amy non devi prendertela con lui. Io sono libera di prendere una mia decisione”, intervenne mia madre seria.  
“Io me la prendo perché invece di farti ragionare. Invece di fermarti dal fare questa pazzia di da corda. Non posso accettare una cosa simile. Non voglio che questo prezzo debba essere pagato da uno di voi!”  
“Hanno ragione Amy. Una persona deve sacrificarsi. Tu non lo puoi fare perché perderebbe la vita anche la bambina”, confermò Bea serio.  
“Bene …c’è bisogno di un corpo allora basta trovare un corpo qualsiasi no?”  
“Amy stai veramente proponendo di commettere un omicidio?”, chiese mia madre preoccupata.  
“Si…ovviamente di un criminale…potremmo usare il corpo di Zelena…”  
“Amy non starai parlando seriamente?”, domandò Hook inquieto girandosi verso di me e stringendomi la mano. Non capivo perché non potevamo farlo. Lei era la causa di tutto. Lei aveva provocato solo dolore. Stava per uccidere mio padre e Hook e ora aveva aiutato persino Ade. Non meritava di vivere.  
“Scusate posso parlare un attimo da sola con mia figlia!”, chiese mia madre gentilmente guardando tutti.  
Annuirono tutti e poco dopo uscirono lasciandoci da sole. Ci sedemmo al tavolo in cucina una di fronte all’altra. Notai subito nei suoi occhi la fermezza. Era decisa e sicuramente testarda come me, però non avrei comunque permesso che qualcuno si sacrificasse al posto mio. Era un mio problema ed ero disposta anche ad uccidere. Non avrei permesso la morte di nessuno di loro.  
“Amy sono consapevole che l’idea di uccidere qualcuno è dovuta all’oscurità dentro di te. Sta cercando di emergere e arriverà a un punto che nemmeno il potere della bambina riuscirà a tenerla a bada. Proprio per questo dobbiamo fare quello che ha proposto Merlino ed io sono l’unica che può farlo!”  
“L’oscurità non c’entra niente. Io non voglio che qualcuno paghi questo prezzo per un mio errore”, ribattei decisa.  
“Amy ascoltami bene so che tu non vuoi che nessuno di noi prenda il tuo posto. Ti capisco, però io ho preso questa decisione per dare una possibilità a te di vivere una vita felice insieme al tuo ragazzo e a tua figlia come una vera famiglia! Soprattutto non voglio che tu faccia emergere l’oscurità con queste idee malsane. Non voglio vederti o pensare di uccidere qualcuno. Noi risolviamo i problemi in un altro modo, anche se è più doloroso.  
So che non condividi la mia decisione, ma non cambierò idea! Vorrei solo che capissi che lo faccio perché ti voglio bene e che mi dispiace per non esserti stata accanto in questi anni!”, spiegò lei cercando di trattenere le lacrime  
“Non voglio perderti…”, ribattei io con un nodo alla gola. Non riuscii a dire altro. Sapevo che aveva ragione, ma non volevo accettarlo.   
“Lo so, comprendo che è difficile da accettare, ma ti prego devi capire il perché della mia decisione”  
“No, io non voglio perdere nessuno..:”, ammisi abbassando lo sguardo stringendo un lembo del vestito  
“Lo so, ma la magia ha sempre un prezzo da pagare e non voglio che sia tu a pagarlo e men meno voglio che tu faccia vincere l’oscurità dentro di te!”  
“Si ma devi farlo proprio tu?”, domandai frustata alzando lo sguardo  
“Sicuramente non lo farò fare a Killian. Voi meritate di vivere una vita insieme. Ti prego Amy non cercare di fermarmi!”,, ribattè decisa  
“Non possiamo nemmeno cercare un modo alternativo?” domandai con tono implorante  
“Quale?”  
“Boh …potrei tentare di convivere con l’oscurità come ha fatto mio padre!”, risposi dubbiosa sapendo che era impossibile, ma avrei tentato qualsiasi cosa.  
“L’oscurità che hai te è completamente diversa da quella di Rumple. Già ora sta cercando di controllarti, se dovessi diventare totalmente oscura potresti non essere più tu, ma solo un corpo manipolato da quel demone. Non potrai mai riuscire a controllare una cosa del genere!”, espose prendendomi la mano.  
“Ho capito…!”, ribadì mestamente.  
“Andrà tutto bene, Amy”, disse lei cercando di consolarmi  
Annuì, non riuscendo a dire altro. Mia madre dopo avermi abbracciato andò a parlare con Merlino. Hook non aspettò molto a tornare dentro e sedersi accanto a me  
“Come va?”, domandò lui appoggiando la mano sulla mia  
“Killian come credi che stia….”, risposi mestamente  
“Lo so che non è semplice come situazione e che non vorresti perdere nessuno, ma purtroppo non ci sono altre soluzioni!”  
“Già…”, dissi con gli occhi lucidi. Volevo piangere e sicuramente con gli ormoni non sotto controllo le mie emozioni erano potenziate.  
Lui istintivamente mi abbracciò. Cominciò a cullarmi e iniziò a sussurrarmi: “Shh andrà tutto bene!”  
Rimanemmo così vicini fino a che non mi calmai. Lui riusciva sempre a tenere a bada la mia tempesta interiore, però ero consapevole che la mia mente non si sarebbe fermata. Non potevo arrendermi, infatti durante la notte pensai a un modo senza uccidere nessuno. Sapevo che quell’idea era dovuto all’oscurità. Non mi ero resa nemmeno conto che stava emergendo. Dovevo restare più vigile, almeno fino alla fine della battaglia. Almeno fino di riuscire a mettere in atto il mio piano. Merlino sicuramente poteva aiutarmi. Ne ero certa.  
  
**13 Ottobre 2015**  
  
La mattina successiva dopo aver mangiato qualcosa iniziammo a escogitare un piano per riprenderci l’altra metà della spada. Ormai non eravamo più i benvenuti nel castello di Artù e quindi dovevamo trovare un modo alternativo per penetrare nella sua stanza.  
Bea e Hook stavano discutendo su quale strategia usare senza beccare troppe guardie mentre mia madre e Emma stavano decidendo che tipo di attacco usare in caso di pericolo. Io invece non sarei andata con loro, ma dovevo seguire Merlino in una missione. Lui infatti mi portò fuori per parlarmene più nello specifico per evitare di disturbare il resto del gruppo.  
“Quindi noi andremo a recuperare il fuoco di Prometeo”, dissi non appena mi sedetti su un tronco spezzato.  
“Si servirà per unire le due spade, però ti devo avvisare non sarà un’impresa semplice!”, ribadì lui serio quando mi raggiunse.  
“Perché? Cosa potrebbe succedere?”, chiesi agitata tenendo in mano l’anello di Hook perché riusciva a darmi la forza di andare avanti quando lui non era al mio fianco. Non ero sola. Avevo tutta la mia famiglia. Non potevo deluderli.  
“Dovrai affrontare il primo oscuro!”, rispose notando però un filo di tristezza e preoccupazione nel suo tono di voce.  
“Sono appena riuscita a liberarmi di un oscuro, ora mi chiedi di farne entrare uno nuovo e più pericoloso?”, chiesi spaventata  
“Si lo so, ma sono sicuro che riuscirai a superare la prova”, affermò lui cercando di incoraggiarmi  
“Che succede se non c la faccio?”, domandai incerta stringendo con una mano la parte inferiore del vestito. Dovevo sapere a che cosa sarei andata incontro. Quali ostacoli avrei dovuto affrontare per poter mettere fine a questa storia.  
“Potrei morire”, rispose secco  
“Ma non sei immortale?”  
“Si, ma tu sei l’unica che potresti uccidermi”, rispose cercando di non far trapelare la sua agitazione. Dovevo fare di tutto per evitare di far morire anche lui. Ce l’avrei fatta. Dovevo combattere il primo oscuro e sconfiggerlo per potere ad avere quella pietra.  
“Non voglio che succeda!”, dissi alzando il tono della voce.  
“Credo in te Amy e sono sicuro che supererai anche questa prova”,  
“Lo spero…comunque posso chiederti una cosa?”, domandai tentennando perchè stavo per chiedere una cosa che avrebbe cambiato le sorti di tutti e forse avrei evitato la morte di mia madre.   
“Si tutto quello che vuoi!”, ribattè gentilmente  
“C’è un modo per salvare la bambina?”, chiesi rimanendo ancora sul vago  
“In che senso? Da questa prova?”  
“No, ho pensato che se si potesse salvare la bimba io potrei sacrificarmi per sconfiggere per sempre l’oscurità”, spiegai risoluta.  
“Si c’è un modo, però Amy tua madre mi sembrava molto convinta del suo pensiero”, ribadì lui grave  
“Lo so, ma io non posso accettare che nessuno muoia al posto mio, quindi se c’è un modo per salvare la bambina allora sarò io stessa a contenere l’oscurità”, ammisi perentoria.  
“Ne riparliamo dopo che abbiamo recuperato la pietra”, ribettè lui mettendo fine alla nostra discussione.  
“Va bene. Io sono pronta!”  
“Scusate se vi interrompo posso parlare con Amy due secondi?”, chiese Hook all’improvviso comparendo davanti a noi.  
“Due minuti!”, ribattè Merlino prima di alzarsi e lasciarci da soli  
“Sembra una persona simpatica”, dichiarò Hook sarcastico mettendosi al posto di Merlino.  
“Killian è solo preoccupato per la missione che stiamo per affrontare, è una prova difficile”, affermai guardandolo cercando di mascherare la mia paura.  
“Amy ti prego torna da me”, asserì lui prendendomi la mano.  
“Killian sono immortale ora, non ti preoccupare!”, dissi dolcemente cercando di tranquillizzarlo.  
“L’oscuro lo è, Amy no. Ti prego riportala da me!”, dichiarò stringendola forte  
“Tornerò sempre da te!”, ribattei prima di baciarlo.  
“A stasera allora”, ribadì appoggiando la fronte sulla mia.  
“Ovvio!”  
Non appena Hook tornò dagli altri Merlino mi fece segno di seguirlo. Andai subito da lui tenendo sempre tra le mani l’anello. Sarei ritornata dalla mia famiglia entro il tramonto. Gli avrei detto addio e poi avrei messo fine all’oscurità. Hook, mia madre e Bea non l’avrebbero presa bene, però avrebbero trovato un modo per riuscire ad andare avanti. Gli avrei lasciato la mia bambina, con loro sarebbe cresciuta con amore e sarebbe stata al sicuro. Non mi piaceva mentirgli perché mi faceva sentire sporca, ma non potevo rivelargli il mio piano perché avrebbero tentato di fermarmi. Dovevo solo resistere poche ore.  
  
Dopo qualche ora di cammino giungemmo alla base di una collina. Ci mettemmo poco ad arrivare in cima dove c’era un piccolo tempio quasi del tutto distrutto e quel poco che era rimasto era ricoperto di foglie. Eravamo circondati da alberi con foglie ingiallite o rosse. Il tempo non era dei migliori infatti osservando il cielo si poteva pensare che sarebbe potuto arrivare un bel temporale, ma l’importate ora era terminare la missione e mettere fine a questa storia. La pioggia non mi avrebbe sicuramente fermata.  
“Siamo arrivati. Un tempo non era così in rovina, però è qui che è nato il primo signore oscuro”, affermò all’improvviso Merlino comparendo al mio fianco, mentre io stavo cercando di prepararmi a questo scontro. Avrei dovuto usare tutte le mie energie per vincere.  
“Concentrati. So che è difficile, ma ci puoi riuscire. Credo in te”, disse dopo che mi porse il pugnale che aveva tirato fuori dalla tunica.  
Ce la dovevo fare. Dovevo solo rimanere calma. Strinsi con una mano il pugnale e con l’altra l’anello. Non passò molto tempo da quando iniziai a sentire vibrare tutta la mano. Abbassai lo sguardo e notai che iniziarono ad apparire sulla lama tutti i nomi dei precedenti DarkOne tra cui mio padre, il mio fino ad arrivare a quello del primo signore oscuro. Era Nimue.  
In pochi secondi davanti a me apparve una ragazza con lo stesso aspetto di mio padre in versione Dark. Aveva capelli castani legati in grosso chignon e indossava una veste lunga nera e molto scialba.  
“Ciao Merlino!”, disse lei girandosi verso di lui  
“Vi conoscete?”, domandai io confusa abbassando il pugnale.  
“Si lei è il mio grande amore, però dopo che si trasformò nel primo oscuro non fu più la stessa. Non era più la donna di cui mi ero innamorato. Fu proprio lei che mi rinchiuse nell’albero!”, ammise mestamente  
“Oh si vedo che mi ami ancora, ma da quando ho bevuto dal Santo Graal mi sento libera. Mi sento meglio!”, ribattè lei acida  
“Santo Graal?”, chiesi scioccata.  
“Si. Entrambi abbiamo bevuto dal Santo Graal. Ci ha dato un immenso potere, però lei compiendo un’azione malvagia l’ha resa la prima darkOne”, spiegò lui con calma.  
“Si Amy tu sei l’ultimo DarkOne e io il primo. Insieme potremmo fare molte cose. Devi solo uccidere Merlino!”, ribattè interrompendo la spiegazione di Merlino e avvicinandosi a me.  
Cominciai subito a sentire una forza insinuarsi dentro di me. Era come se l’oscurità mi stesse avvolgendo cercando di eliminare ogni fonte di luce. Iniziai a temere per la sorte della bambina perché facevo fatica a controllarla perchè era molto più forte di Rumple. Lui ero in grado di mandarlo via grazie all’amore che provavo per Hook o per la mia famiglia. Lei invece era più complicata perché si era insinuata nella mia mente facendomi vedere una grossa ombra oscura con occhi rossi e ali nere.  
“Vieni con noi”, ripeteva in modo serpentino l’ombra al mio orecchio.  
Non volevo farmi avvolgere dall’oscurità. Non volevo seguirla. Io volevo scappare, ma era difficile. Ogni tentativo che facevo mi prosciugava sempre di più le forze che avevo in corpo. Provai con tutta me stessa di non cedere, ma fu tutto inutile.  
“Uccidilo!”, urlò Nimue dopo vari minuti e in quell’esatto momento mi arresi. Non riuscii più a resistere e così in un scatto atterrai Merlino e mi posizionai sopra di lui.  
“Amy so che puoi farcela! Combattila!”, affermò lui con difficoltà.  
“Non dargli retta. Ora puoi essere qualcuno. Con il potere potrai non avere più bisogno dell’amore. Sarai potente e libera!”, ribattè inginocchiandosi per guardarmi in faccia.  
Non era vero. Io avevo bisogno dell’amore. L’amore ne valeva sempre la pena e io avrei sempre combattuto per loro. Tutta la mia famiglia era la mia forza e nemmeno il primo oscuro sarebbe riuscito a farmi cedere. Non li avrei mai abbandonati. Avevo anche una missione da portare a termine. Non li potevo lasciare di nuovo a combattere un nemico pericoloso a causa di un mio errore.  
Quelle poche parole erano riuscite a farmi vedere in lontananza di nuovo la luce. Dovevo raggiungerla. Iniziai di nuovo a combattere. Pensai a tutte le persone che amavo e a mia figlia. Lei che riuscirà a rendere il loro mondo migliore dopo il mio sacrificio.  
In pochi attimi la contrastai e gli gridai in faccia: “No! Io non rinuncerò mai all’amore. Il potere non mi serve!”  
Successivamente mi alzai e mi girai verso di lei e con un gesto della mano riuscii a strappare dal suo corpo una piccola pietra rossa. Non appena arrivò nelle mie mani Nimue scomparve. Avevo vinto. La mia prima vittoria di questa guerra.  
Ero sfinita. Questa battaglia anche se era durata poco mi aveva tolto parecchie energie. La mia testa era pesante. Combattere con qualcuno che ti entra nella propria mente era difficile, ma come aveva detto Hook grazie al pensiero delle persone che amavo mi ero liberata anche di Nimue. Speravo però che la bimba stesse ancora bene.  
“Sei stata bravissima. Sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta!”, ribadì lui dopo che mi ero accasciata per terra sedendosi vicino a me  
“Grazie, finalmente una vittoria e ora manca solo la spada”, affermai facendo un lieve sorriso.  
“Si la tua famiglia riuscirà a recuperarla, anzi sono sicuro che sono già tornati trionfanti!”, ammise sorridendomi.  
“Lo so, sono un’ottima squadra. Merlino, secondo te, la mia bambina non si è fatta nulla in questo scontro vero?”, chiesi agitata mettendo una mano sulla pancia.  
“No, tranquilla è una bimba veramente forte non è successo nulla!”, mi confortò lui aiutandomi ad alzarmi.  
“Nimue ti ama ancora!”, ribattei qualche minuto dopo mentre stavamo camminando per tornare dal resto del gruppo  
“Ah si mi fa piacere sentirlo dire!”, disse lui commosso.  
“Che è successo? Perché è diventata Dark e tu invece uno stregone?”, chiesi curiosa mentre stavamo tornando indietro  
“Sta a noi decidere cosa diventare. Lei si è fatta annebbiare dalla vendetta contro l’uomo che gli aveva distrutto il suo villaggio e alla fine quando se le è ritrovato davanti non è riuscita a non cedere. Gli ha preso il cuore e l’ha polverizzato. La sua anima è stata travolta subito dall’oscurità. Non era più lei. La donna che amo è sepolta in un mucchio di oscurità!”  
“Capisco questa lotta interiore…”, ammisi abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Tu sei diventata DarkOne perché ti hanno reso così è un’altra cosa!”, affermò grave  
“Lo so…invece la storia di Excalibur quale è?”, domandai cambiando discorso  
“Questa è una storia lunga….”, fece un sospiro e poi ricominciò subito dopo: “Quando mi innamorai di Nimue io ero immortale e lei invece invecchiava ogni secondo che stava con me. Non volevo perderla, quindi decisi di diventare un semplice umano. Pensai di trasformare così il Santo Graal nella spada per continuare ad avere una vita con lei, però Excalibur ha un grande potere può estirpare la tua magia rendendoti mortale oppure annientare l’oscurità.  
Lei dopo essere diventata DarkOne prese la spada che avevo appena creato dal Santo Graal per evitare che la usassi contro di lei e la spezzò. Io presi la parte più corta della lama e costruì il pugnale per poterla controllare, ma alla fine fu lei a imprigionarmi”  
“Scusa dopo aver riunito la spada non possiamo rendermi umana come volevi fare tu?”, chiesi speranzosa.  
“No con la magia oscura c’è sempre un prezzo da pagare purtroppo…”, rispose tristemente  
“Ovviamente io devo affrontare le cose più complicate!” dissi afflitta.  
“Mi dispiace Amy…”  
“Non è colpa tua…Dovevo stare più attenta. Dovevo accorgermi subito che non era il vero Killian quello che avevo davanti!”, ammisi abbassando lo sguardo e tenendo tra le dita l’anello di Hook. Ero stata una vera stupida.  
“Il colpevole non è qui tra noi. Lo sai!”, ribattè lui deciso  
Annuii anche se non ne ero molto convinta.  
  
**Pov Hook**  
  
Io e gli altri ci stavamo preparando per andare a riprenderci la spada. Dopo ore di studio della planimetria del castello che ci era stata data da Merlino avevamo trovato un’entrata del castello che era poco sorvegliata. Saremmo entrati e l’avremmo presa senza tante difficoltà. Non avremmo incontrato degli ostacoli anche perché Emma e Axina che avevano la magia la potevano usare contro le sentinelle in caso li avessimo incontrati.  
“Pronti?”, domandò Axina determinata  
“Si, ovvio!”, risposi io risoluto prima di uscire e dirigerci verso l’entrata del castello.  
“Sei veramente disposta a sacrificarti per Amy?”, domandai io all’improvviso girandomi verso Axina  
“Ovvio. E’ mia figlia e dopo tutto quello che le ho fatto passare è il minimo!”  
“Lo sai che ho un brutto presentimento…!”, ammisi pochi secondi dopo  
“Cioè?”, domandò lei dubbiosa  
“Secondo me si vuole sacrificare lei stessa…”, risposi mestamente. Ormai la conoscevo troppo bene. Sapevo che non si sarebbe arresa e alla fine avrebbe trovato un modo di salvare la bambina e tutti noi. Era testarda, ma speravo che sarei riuscito a convincerla, anche se sarebbe stata molto ardua  
“Dici? Io spero di no Hook. In tal caso devi convincerla a non fare questo gesto!”, disse lei perentoria  
“Ovvio!”  
Non appena trovammo l’entrata notammo che in effetti non c’era nessuno, ma era chiusa da un piccolo cancello. Emma per fortuna in un paio di secondi la aprì permettendo così di oltrepassare il l’uscio. Dopo aver camminato all’interno di lungo cunicolo finimmo vicino alla sala principale. Alcune guardie salirono al primo piano, altre invece rimasero ferme per controllare la zona.  
“Dobbiamo cercare di andare nella sua stanza che si trova dalla parte opposta rispetto a dove ci troviamo noi, ovviamente senza far arrivare altre guardie!”, spiegai io a bassa voce.  
“Andiamo avanti Emma ed io che con la magia li possiamo addormentare!”, sussurrò Axina  
“Va bene. Andate e fate attenzione!”, ribattè Bea.  
Non appena Emma e Axina conclusero la loro impresa le raggiungemmo e in poco tempo sopraggiungemmo dentro la stanza di Artù. La spada si trovava sopra un grosso tavolo rotondo. Ce l’avevamo fatta.  
Ero quasi vicino a prendere Excalibur quando all’improvviso mi resi conto che non riuscivo più a muovermi. Mi girai verso gli altri e anche loro avevano lo stesso problema.  
“Che succede?”, domandai agitato.  
“Vi ho bloccati io!”, rispose una voce che avevo già sentito. Pochi attimi dopo comparvero davanti a noi Zelena e Artù  
“Zelena! Ti dovrei uccidere per quello che hai fatto a Emily!”, affermai digrignando i denti  
“Buono pirata, in queste condizioni non puoi fare nulla. Tuo padre comunque ti saluta!”, ribattè lei con tono maligno  
“Che vuoi Zelena?”, domandò fredda Emma.  
“Artù ha bisogno di una cosa che ha Amy e voi siete solo merce di scambio!”, spiegò Zelena perfida.  
“Io otterrò sia il pugnale che quella pietra, così sconfiggerò l’oscurità per sempre. Salverò così il mio regno e avrò finalmente il mio onore!”, ribattè Artù prendendo Excalibur.  
“Perché ti sei alleato con la strega verde?”, domandai acido.  
“Lei mi aiuta ad avere quello che voglio, semplice”, rispose lui andando verso Zelena  
“Tu invece che vuoi Zelena? Perché lo aiuti?”, chiese aspra Axina mentre tentava di muoversi, ma inutilmente.  
“Io sto eseguendo solo degli ordini!”, affermò vaga  
“Riusciremo a catturarti definitivamente e poi scopriremo quale è il tuo piano, anzi il piano di Ade!”, urlai contro arrabbiato.  
“Non ci riuscirete mai!”, replicò Zelena con un sorriso perfido prima di essere invasi tutti da una nube color verde.  
  
**Pov Amy**  
  
Continuai a parlare per altri due minuti, ma Merlino non mi rispondeva più così mi girai per vedere se stesse bene. Mi guardai intorno e non lo vidi da nessuna parte. Era scomparso. Ero rimasta sola.  


_Perché mi aveva lasciato in mezzo al bosco? Dove era andato?_

  
Decisi di tornare alla casa abbandonata per vedere se fosse tornato lì con la magia e se gli altri fossero tornati dalla missione.  
Non appena arrivai, però la casa era vuota. La mia famiglia doveva essere ancora in missione, però erano passate ore e in linea teorica sarebbero dovuti essere già tornati. Iniziai così ad agitarmi. Lo sapevo che dovevo andare con loro e fare dopo la missione con Merlino, almeno li avrei potuti aiutare.  
Ad un certo punto mi sentii chiamare. Mi girai e vidi Merlino. La sua espressione era cambiata, era fredda. Lui forse sapeva che cosa stava succedendo. Volevo delle risposte.  
“Merlino mi spieghi perché te ne sei andato così all’improvviso?”, domandai io avvicinandomi a lui  
“Amy mi dispiace non voglio farti del male, ma Artù mi sta comandando e mi sta ordinando di dirti che se vuoi la tua famiglia viva dovrai dargli il pugnale e il fuoco di Prometeo”  
“Come ha fatto?”, domandai spaventata avvicinandomi a lui.  
“Tramite un incantesimo ha inciso il mio nome su Excalibur e ora sono legato alla spada. Amy sono tutti nel bosco a tre kilometri a nord da questa casa. Sbrigati Amy e stai attenta”, affermò prima di sparire. Me lo sentivo che stava succedendo qualcosa. Artù non si era arreso, ma sicuramente non gli avrai mai dato quello che mi avrebbe chiesto.  
La mia famiglia però era di nuovo in pericolo. Dovevo escogitare un piano per salvarli e riuscire anche a prendere la spada ad Artù. Avrei dovuto usare la magia, anche se ero contraria ad usarla perché avrebbe potuto peggiorare una situazione già disperata, ma in questo caso era necessario. In ballo c’erano le vite delle persone che amavo.  
Mi incamminai tenendo in mano il pugnale e nell’altra una piccola scatoletta dove c’era una piccola sorpresa per Artù. Il sole stava cominciando a calare. Dovevo sbrigarmi volevo tornare indietro prima che facesse buio.  
Il bosco più avanzavo più si diramava. Dopo un’oretta vidi in lontananza la mia famiglia. Ciascuno di loro era legato a un albero, ma quello che mi fece perdere un battito fu vedere che affianco a Merlino ed Artù c’era Zelena. Dovevo aspettarmi che c’era anche il suo zampino, perché Artù da solo non avrebbe mai potuto sconfiggere sia Emma che mia madre.  


_“Che cosa voleva veramente Zelena? Quale era il suo piano? Stava ancora collaborando con_ _Ade?”_

Il sangue iniziò a ribollire nel mio corpo. Dovetti fare tre respiri profondi per riuscire a calmarmi. Avanzai ancora fino a trovarmi a pochi metri da loro.  
“Ciao Amy, vedo che nonostante l’incantesimo che ti abbiamo fatto non sei totalmente oscura…”  
“Zelena perché sei qui? Perché lo stai aiutando? Quale è il tuo piano?”, domandai fredda interrompendola.  
“Ora non è importante! Hai quello che ti ho chiesto?”, chiese Artù irritato con Excalibur in mano.  
“Si!”, risposi secca. Avrei dato la mia trappola a Zelena così l’avrei immobilizzata il tempo necessario per liberare tutti e farli tornare nel nostro covo  
Zelena come avevo previsto si avvicinò a me per prendere la roba che Artù gli chiese di recuperare mentre lui teneva sotto controllo Merlino che era ancora sotto il suo controllo. Io gentilmente le porsi la piccola scatoletta e lei senza sospettare nulla l’afferrò, però poi subito dopo Artù disse ad alta voce: “Zelena meglio se controlli che ci abbia dato la vera pietra!”  
Lei l’aprì e in un istante uscirono dei fili neri che la legarono forte al primo albero che incontrò. Non sarebbe riuscita a slegarsi così facilmente perché avevo usato magia nera per fare questo “scherzetto”  
“Bene cara Amy passerò alle maniere forti!”, ammise Artù digrignando i denti poi si voltò verso Merlino. Alzò la spada e urlò: “Merlino ti ordino di uccidere il suo caro fratellino!”  
Lui alzò la mano e con la magia fece scendere dei rami sopra la testa di Bea e poco dopo iniziarono a strozzarlo. Iniziai ad agitarmi, ma dovevo restare calma e affrontare Merlino.  
“Merlino puoi combattere. Sei forte! Non cedere all’oscurità!”, provai a convincerlo.  
“Non ce la faccio!”, disse stringendo più forte. Vidi Bea che a malapena riusciva a respirare. Dovevo sbrigarmi.  
“Combatti Merlino. Non fare lo stesso errore di Nimue!”, ribattei io cercando di convincerlo  
“Uccidilo!”, ribattè Artù duro.  
Lui si girò verso di me e con lo sguardo lo implorai di non ammazzare mio fratello. Nessuno doveva morire oggi. Dovevo portare tutti a casa. Lui mi fece una specie di smorfia e poi chiuse gli occhi come se cercasse di concentrarsi. Pochi attimi dopo vidi i rami ritirarsi e Bea tornò di nuovo a respirare. Ce l’aveva fatta.  
“Sbrigati, non so quanto riuscirò a controllarlo!”, ammise con difficoltà  
Stavo per agire quando vidi che Hook si era liberato. Andò incontro ad Artù e gli diede un pugno in faccia così forte che gli fece cadere la spada. Mise subito il suo piede destro sopra ad Excalibur in modo da non fargliela riprendere ad Artù. Lui prima guardò Hook, poi andò di corsa a liberare Zelena. Senza dire nulla lei sparì in una nube verde insieme al suo alleato. Notai però che fece un sorriso perfido nonostante avessero perso. Non avevo ancora capito quali erano i suoi veri piani. Avrei voluto indagare, ma ora avevo altre priorità e sperai che Regina sarebbe riuscita a imprigionare la sua cara sorella di nuovo, ma questa volta in modo definitivo.  
Mi diressi subito verso Hook per vedere come stava, mentre Emma corse da Bea. Mio fratello stava bene per fortuna. Merlino non gli aveva provocato molto dolore  
“Artù ti ha ferito con Excalibur”, affermai quando mi avvicinai ad Hook. Vidi che aveva una piccola ferita sul collo, ma per fortuna non era niente di grave.  
“Tranquilla mi sono fatto ferite ben peggiori grattandomi il naso con la mano sbagliata!”, rispose sorridendo.  
“Shh”, sussurrai curandolo con la magia appoggiando la mia fronte sulla sua.  
Lui mi cinse a se con il braccio e dopo qualche minuto disse: “Guarda abbiamo vinto una spada. Ora possiamo mettere fine a questa storia!”  
“Si”, dissi contenta, poi nascosi il mio viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Lui mi abbracciò e sentii la sua guancia sulla mia testa. Questo sarebbe stato uno degli ultimi momenti in cui avrei potuto sentire il suo profumo, la sua pelle, il suo tocco. Mi stava venendo il magone. Non avrei voluto perderlo, ma era destino.  
“Tesoro sai che mi piace stare così…attaccato …a te, ma ora è meglio se seguiamo gli altri!”, affermò lui ridendo. Lui era felice, io invece stavo morendo dentro.  
Annuii  
Dopo che mi ero assicurata che tutti stessero bene tornammo indietro al nostro covo. Merlino non appena arrivammo decise di riposarsi per riprendere le forze. La lotta con se stesso lo aveva stancato molto. Io, nel frattempo, decisi di cercare di “attivare” la pietra. Ci serviva il fuoco che proveniva dalla pietra per unire le due parti.  
Cercai un posto isolato dove poter concentrarmi. Prima sarei riuscita ad accenderla prima avrei terminato la mia impresa e soprattutto non volevo mentire ancora a lungo a Hook.  
Mi sedetti su un grosso tronco spezzato che si trovava in mezzo al bosco. Appoggiai la pietra di Prometeo per terra tra piccoli pezzi di legno e foglie e poi sfiorai la pancia e iniziai a pensare che con il mio gesto avrei abbandonato anche lei. Non l’avrei vista crescere, sorridere e sentire la sua voce. Nonostante non era nei miei piani il pensiero di perderla mi stava per procurare una crisi di pianto.  
_“Respira Amy”, _mi continuavo a ripetere mettendomi le mani sulle tempie per cercare di calmarmi.  
“Come va?”, domandò all’improvviso Hook interrompendo i miei pensieri. Dovevo cercare di mascherare il mio malessere.  
“Bene, stavo cercando di azionare quella pietra..”, risposi voltandosi verso di lui che era in piedi accanto a me.  
“Cosa ti blocca?”, chiese sedendosi vicino a me, poi non appena notò la mia espressione aggiunse con un tono più preoccupato: “Amy che hai?”  
“Sono solo preoccupata!”, risposi mettendo un ciuffo dietro l’orecchio. Lui riusciva a capire sempre tutto.  
“Lo so, ma andrà bene. Non appena sconfiggeremo l’oscurità potremmo vivere il nostro futuro insieme. Tutti e tre!”, affermò cercando di incoraggiarmi. Sentire quelle parole mi facevano sentire peggio. Dovevo cercare di fingere bene. Non doveva scoprire il mio piano.  
“Si lo so e proprio questo che mi spaventa. Ho paura del futuro e degli ostacoli che dovremo affrontare”, mentii spudoratamente. Mi stavo odiando.  
“Non sei sola. Affronteremo tutto insieme”, affermò lui prima di baciarmi. Assaporai questo momento fino all’ultimo. Il bacio subito dopo diventò più appassionato. Avrei voluto averlo per l’ultima volta, ma non avevamo tempo.  
“Uh Amy non ti preoccupare avremo la nostra intimità quando avremmo risolto il tutto….”, ammise non appena si distaccò da me, poi si girò alla sua destra ed io feci lo stesso. Entrambi notammo che la pietra si era accesa. Il nostro amore aveva scacciato Rumple e ora aveva acceso il fuoco della speranza.  
“Vedi che l’hai fatta!”, ribadì lui entusiasta.  
“Si sempre grazie a te!”, dissi appoggiando la fronte sulla sua.  
  
**14 Ottobre 2014**  
  
Decidemmo di unire le due parti dopo una lunga dormita per far riposare tutti soprattutto Merlino che si era affaticato molto nell’ultimo scontro. Non appena si svegliò andai subito da lui per parlargli due minuti. Andammo a fare due passi fuori per non essere interrotti dagli altri, ma soprattutto non volevo che sentissero quello che volevo dire a Merlino.  
“Ho saputo che sei riuscita ad attivarla”, affermò lui orgoglioso  
“Si grazie anche a Killian!”, risposi abbozzando a un sorriso.  
“L’amore a volte vince!”, ribadì con voce malinconica  
“Eh si mi dispiace ancora per Nimue..”, ribattei io appoggiando una mano sulla spalla  
“Non ti preoccupare! Hai ancora in mente di sacrificare te stessa?”, domandò lui a bassa voce cambiando discorso.  
“Si volevo parlare proprio di questo, anche se ogni volta che ci penso mi fa salire il magone, ma è una mia responsabilità!”, risposi seria.  
“Va bene, dopo l’unione della spada facciamo in modo di salvare pure lei, Non ti preoccupare!”  
“Grazie però non lo dire a nessuno!”  
“Nessuno lo sa?”, chiese sorpreso.  
“No e non deve saperlo nessuno. Loro sicuramente mi fermerebbero e non posso permettere di avere degli ostacoli. Abbiamo già perso troppo tempo!”, risposi perentoria.  
“Va bene”  
Non appena rientrammo dentro appoggiai sul tavolo sbilenco le due parti e la pietra in fiamme. Si misero tutti intorno a me. Avevo bisogno di tutto il loro sostegno e poi volevo passare ogni istante con loro. Erano tutti così felici di questa vittoria. Di fronte a me c’era Hook che mi fece un sorriso di incoraggiamento. Senza di lui non ce l’avrei mai fatta. Era la mia ancora.  
“Inizia pure Amy!”, disse Merlino che era accanto a Hook  
Con un gesto delle mani feci salire una piccola fiamma in aria, poi la rinchiusi tra le dita per pochi secondi per poi farla uscire di nuovo. Si era formata una sfera più compatta e più grossa di prima. Fino a qui era stato fin troppo semplice.  
Lasciai la palla di fuoco sospesa in aria per prendere le due parti. Era giunto il momento che avrebbe determinato la fine della battaglia contro l’oscurità. La fine della mia storia. Ero felice dei progressi che avevo ottenuto nell’ultimo periodo. Felice di aver conosciuto e riunito la mia famiglia. Felice di aver incontrato Hook, uno degli uomini più importanti della mia vita. L’uomo che era riuscito a rubare il mio cuore e che era sempre stato al mio fianco. Felice di mettere al mondo il frutto del nostro amore. Ero consapevole che stavo per abbandonare la mia felicità che avevo ottenuto dopo molti ostacoli, ma dovevo farlo. Dovevo rimediare al mio errore.  
Avvicinai le due parti al fuoco di Premeteo. Stavo per completare il tutto quando, però ci fu un terribile imprevisto. Un evento che non avevo previsto. Un evento che scombussolò tutto ciò che avevo programmato.  
“Killian!”, urlai quando vidi che si era accasciato a terra. Dalla paura feci cadere la spada e il pugnale per terra.  
Corsi subito da lui. Notai che la ferita che avevo guarito il giorno prima aveva ripreso a sanguinare. Lui premeva la mano sul collo in modo da fermare l’emorragia senza riuscirci. Non capivo perché si era riaperta. Il panico iniziò a invadere il mio corpo.  
“Come è successo?”, domandò Bea preoccupato mentre si avvicinava a me.  
“Artù l’ha ferito con Excalibur, ma io l’avevo guarito!”, risposi agitata continuando a guardarlo. La sua mano ormai era sporca di sangue. Dovevamo sbrigarci se no l’avrei perso di nuovo.  
“Le ferite di Excalibur sono mortali. Nessuna magia è così potente da poterlo salvare…”, affermò Merlino cupo.  
“Cosa? No, non voglio perderlo. Killian non di nuovo!”, dissi con gli occhi lucidi tenendo il bavero della giacca con le mani tremanti.  
“Amy, ti prego unisci le due parti prima che io me ne vada…”, disse lui con difficoltà  
“No! Non ti lascerò morire un'altra volta! Questa volta ti salverò. Nostra figlia ha bisogno di te!”, affermai alzando il tono della voce. Stavo cercando di trattenere le lacrime. Dovevo cercare di essere forte. Dovevo sembrare forte.  
“Amy, Merlino ha detto che non c’è nessun modo…”, ribadì mia madre inginocchiandosi accanto a me e appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla  
“No sta mentendo!”, ammisi a denti stretti voltandomi verso di loro. Lui non stava dicendo tutto. C’era un modo. Pericoloso, ma c’era. Io ero disposta a tutto per non vederlo morire una seconda volta.  
“Di che stai parlando?”, domandò spaventato Bea.  
“Con il mio potere e il fuoco di Premeteo posso legare la vita di Killian alla spada rendendo Merlino un mortale…”, spiegai guardando tutti mentre Hook stava continuando a soffrire. Dovevo sbrigarmi.  
“Sai che cosa può succedere se facessi una cosa simile?”, domandò retoricamente Merlino  
“La nascita di un secondo DarkOne!”, rispose mia madre sbiancando  
“Amy è pericoloso, potresti annullare quella parte ancora legata alla luce..”, replicò Merlino preoccupato cercando di fermarmi dal compiere questa pazzia, ma nessuno di loro sarebbe riuscito a persuadermi. Io l’avrei salvato. Avrei salvato entrambi.  
“Ragiona Amy, pensa alle conseguenze! Non fare di nuovo lo stesso…”, replicò Bea che nel frattempo si era seduto vicino a me.  
“No Bea! Non mi interessa! Io non lo lascerò morire”, ribattei arrabbiata interrompendolo prima di teletrasportare me, il corpo di Hook e la spada nel campo di camelie dove Hook mi aveva portato per aiutarmi a scacciare l’oscurità. Non ci avrebbero raggiunto. Non mi avrebbero fermato. Nostra figlia aveva bisogno di lui e io non volevo che morisse di nuovo per colpa mia.  
“Killy andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto!”, affermai con voce strozzata non appena fummo in mezzo ai fiori accarezzando il suo viso sofferente.  
“Amy ti prego non voglio diventare quel mostro. Non rendere oscura sia te che la bimba. Non sacrificare la tua ultima parte di luce perché potresti non riuscire a controllarti”, disse con fatica Hook.  
“Non ti preoccupare ti aiuterò io. Io riuscirò a controllarmi e insieme sconfiggeremo l’oscurità! Salverò tutti e tre. Te lo prometto”, ribattei cercando di convincerlo. Non riuscivo a vederlo in quello stato. Non di nuovo. Non volevo sentire di nuovo quel dolore che avevo provato quando Jafar lo uccise davanti a me. Questa volta l’avrei salvato. Avrei affrontato qualsiasi conseguenza.  
“Non sono così forte Amy. Sono debole! Non voglio fare del male a te e alla bambina. Ti prego lasciami andare!”, affermò stringendo la mia mano che si trovava sul suo petto  
“No ti prego. Ho bisogno di te. Sei la mia roccia. Nostra figlia ha bisogno di te”, ammisi tentando di trattenere le lacrime.  
“Sono sicuro che voi due riuscirete a vivere una bella vita insieme e sono contento per questo. Sarai un’ottima madre”, ribadì con le sue ultime forze.  
“Non è abbastanza per me!”, urlai in lacrime mentre vidi che lui aveva ormai già chiusi gli occhi.  
Dovevo agire in fretta. Sapevo che quello che stavo per fare era un atto puramente egoistico, ma il mio cuore continuava a ripetere di procedere e di sbrigarmi. Nostra figlia aveva bisogno almeno di un genitore.  
Istintivamente presi la spada e iniziai a trasferire l’oscurità di Merlino nel corpo di Hook mentre le lacrime continuavano a rigare il mio viso. Notai che sulla lama al posto del nome di Merlino comparve il suo.  
Passarono pochi secondi prima di essere avvolti entrambi da una nebbia nera. Non capii che cosa stava capitando. Non riuscivo a vedere più nulla intorno a me, nemmeno Hook riuscivo a vedere. Non appena la nube scomparve notai che lui era scomparso e io ero cambiata. Il mio aspetto era diverso. I capelli erano diventati completamente neri. I miei vestiti erano uguali a quelli che avevo nei miei incubi. La trasformazione era completa.


	5. Dark Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si è passato un sacco di tempo però questo capitolo è stato difficile da correggere ..il prossimo sarà ancora peggio XD  
Comunque volevo ringraziare chi sta leggendo la mia storia, spero che vi piaccia :)
> 
> ps spero ora di riuscire essere più veloce nel pubblicare :)

**Capitolo 5: Dark Ones**

**Pov Hook**

Mi risvegliai in una stanza buia e spoglia. Mi guardai intorno e non vidi nulla, nemmeno un’uscita, ma notai che avevo i vestiti sporchi di un liquido appiccicoso nero. Dovevo trovare un modo per tornare all’aria aperta perché dovevo trovarla. Dovevo salvarle.

Mi alzai a fatica e non appena fui in piedi in pochi istanti venni avvolto da una nube scura. Nella mia mente cominciarono ad apparire varie scene della mia lunga vita. La morte di Milah a causa del coccodrillo. Rumple quando mi amputò la mano. Amy quasi morente tra le mie braccia e infine Amy che era diventata Dark One a causa di mio padre. Tutti avvenimenti che mi avevano provocato un dolore soffocante. Chiusi gli occhi per provare a reprimerlo, però quando li riaprii notai subito che non ero più nella stanza, ma ero fuori in mezzo al bosco.

Non portavo più gli indumenti sporchi di prima, ma avevo una specie di tunica accollata scura con il cappuccio che mi copriva tutta la fronte. Me lo abbassai con la mano e l’uncino per poter riuscire a vedere meglio l’ambiente circostante e capire in che punto della foresta ero finito.

“Ciao!”, disse una voce squillante. Avrei potuto riconoscere quella voce ovunque. Era quella del maledetto coccodrillo.

“Coccodrillo!”, urlai e subito dopo istintivamente gli andai incontro. In me salii quella rabbia che avevo cavato per lui per secoli che solo Amy era riuscita ad alleviarla. Fremevo, ma mi trattenni.

“Capisco l’errore, ma io sono solo nella tua mente!”, ribattè lui facendo una risata isterica

“So cosa sei. Sei la rappresentazione dell’oscurità, ma ora non ho tempo da perdere parlando con te. Devo trovare Amy!”, affermai digrignando i denti e incamminandomi passandogli accanto. Nonostante la voglia di ucciderlo era elevata, non potevo farlo. Non potevo cedere all’oscurità, perchè avevo un’altra priorità. Dovevo trovare Amy, anche perché avevo paura. Paura perchè non sapevo che cosa le era successo dopo che mi aveva riportato in vita.

Non doveva farlo di nuovo. Ora avevamo un problema ancora più grosso, ma sapevo che non sarebbe mai riuscita a lasciarmi andare se ci fosse stata almeno una piccola possibilità di farmi tornare da lei. Era testarda. Non sarei riuscito in alcun modo a farla ragionare. Nonostante la capissi perché anche io avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa pur per salvarla, questa volta la situazione era diversa. Ora c’era in ballo anche la vita di nostra figlia e per questo motivo avrebbe dovuto lasciarmi morire e non far rischiare anche la bambina.

“Per lei ormai è troppo tardi. Ora dobbiamo rendere te un vero DarkOne!”, replicò lui trillante

“Cosa vuol dire che è troppo tardi!”, affermai sellando la mascella tornando indietro e avvicinandomi al suo viso verdastro.

“Lei ormai è una vera DarkOne. Non ha più bisogno di me perché la Amy che conoscevi te ormai si ritrova solo nella profondità del suo corpo. Ora è l’Oscurità che la comanda!”, ribattè entusiasta.

“No! Non è possibile! Devo cercare un modo per salvarle!”, ammisi spaventato. Non potevo perdere ancora tempo a parlare con questa emanazione dell’oscurità. Dovevo cominciare la ricerca. Dovevo fare un piano di battaglia. La situazione era peggio di quanto pensassi. Non potevo però fare tutto sa solo, dovevo tornare dagli altri e vedere se sapevano se c’era ancora un modo per sconfiggere l’Oscurità. Avevo bisogno soprattutto di Merlino. Lui per forza aveva delle risposte.

“Non ti interessa ottenere quello che per anni hai desiderato?”, sibilò Rumple che era al mio fianco

“Cioè?”, domandai velocemente

“La mia morte ovviamente!”, rispose lui euforico. Mi dava letteralmente sui nervi. Dovevo trovare un modo per toglierlo dalla mia mente

“No, ora non ho tempo. Ho altre priorità!” ribattei io acido iniziando ad avanzare verso Nord. Quella tunica mi dava fastidio perché non mi permetteva di muovermi con facilità, così come mi aveva spiegato Amy, utilizzai la magia per cambiarmi e mi misi i miei vestiti che avevo a Camelot.

Dopo aver camminato per qualche minuto pensai che non sapevo come arrivare da Merlino perché non avevo ancora capito dove mi trovassi. Avevo solo alberi intorno a me e poi il sole stava calando quindi in poco tempo sarei avvolto anche dalle tenebre. Avevo i minuti contati e non avevo tempo di ritrovare il mio senso dell’orientamento. Pensai a cosa potessi fare. L’unico cosa che mi venne in mente per riuscire a trovarli alla svelta era usare la magia. Ero consapevole che era meglio usare il meno possibile i miei poteri per evitare di far vincere quel dannato coccodrillo, ma era una vera emergenza. Cercai allora di ricordare quello che mi aveva detto Amy sul modo di teletrasportarsi che era più complicato di un cambio di abito. Dovevo immaginare il luogo dove volevo apparire. Chiusi gli occhi e iniziai a immaginare la casa abbandonata dove ci eravamo riuniti in quei giorni. Non appena li riaprii nuovamente ero di nuovo in quella catapecchia e intorno a me c’erano tutti che mi stavano guardando con sguardo sorpreso e spaventato. Ce l’avevo fatta. Avevo avuto un’ottima “insegnante”.

“Swan sono ancora io. Rilassati!”, affermai quando notai che si era messa in posizione di attacco.

“Sei diventato però un DarkOne?” , domandò dubbioso Bea

“Si lo è, ma diciamo che nel suo corpo prevale ancora l’anima di Hook. Non so però quanto possa durare!”, spiegò Merlino serio

“Amy dove è?”, chiese Axina preoccupata.

“Non lo so, ma ho paura che ora lei non ci sia più…”, dissi amaramente

“Ha prevalso l’oscurità come avevo previsto….”

“Si, ma perché in Amy si e in Hook no?”, chiese Emma perplessa

“Perchè sono diversi. Hook, come anche Rumple, riesce ancora a controllare il suo corpo. Potrebbe però compiere azione malvagie perché è comunque influenzato dall’oscurità, ma la sua coscienza è ancora presente quindi ha ancora la possibilità di tenerla sotto controllo e cercare di avere una vita normale. Amy invece oltre avere l’oscurità latente ha anche quella del padre e questo ha provocato una rottura. La coscienza che sia in Hook che in Rumple sono presenti in lei ormai non esiste più. Ora lei è nascosta....avvolta da un ammasso di oscurità che la imprigiona nel suo stesso corpo. Ora quindi quello che vedremo sarà un corpo senza anima. Non sarà la Amy che conosciamo ”, spiegò con calma Merlino alzandosi dal tronco dove si era seduto.

“C’è un modo per aiutarli?”, domandò Bea agitato voltandosi verso Merlino.

“Si sempre lo stesso, il problema che la spada ce l’ha lei….”, rispose Merlino prendendo in mano sia il pugnale che la fiamma poi aggiunse girandosi verso Emma: “Nascondili in modo che lei non possa trovarli”

“Va bene!”, ribettè lei prendendoli

“Se riuscissimo a recuperala come facciamo a riunirle?”, domandai agitato. Dovevo sbrigarmi. Non potevo permettere che l’Oscurità faccia del male ad entrambe

“Dovrai farlo tu al suo posto. Il problema che il suo piano ora non si potrà attuare…”, rispose Merlino pensieroso.

“Che piano?”, domandammo Axina ed io in coro

“Voleva prima salvare la bambina e poi sacrificarsi. Ora non credo che riuscirebbe a farlo…”

“Lo sapevo che lo aveva in mente. E’ sempre la solita testarda! Beh ora prima dobbiamo cercare un modo per trovare Excalibur poi troveremo la soluzione finale!”, risposi arrabbiato. Lo sapevo. Lo avevo intuito che aveva in mente qualcosa, anche se non mi aveva detto nulla. Voleva morire al posto di sua madre e lasciarmi da solo con la bambina. Mi aveva tenuto all’oscuro sicuramente perché sapeva che avrei tentato di fermarla. Questa cosa mi faceva salire una rabbia, ma almeno io dovevo rimanere lucido. 

“Hook calma! Non te l’ha detto perché non voleva che nessuno cercasse di bloccarla. Si sentiva responsabile quindi voleva risolvere la situazione!”, ribattè Axina cercando di tranquillizzarmi.

“Lo so, ma non mi piace quando mi tiene nascoste le cose…”, dissi mestamente.

“Ti capisco, ma ora dobbiamo cercare di farci dare quella spada. Ti prego Hook tieni duro. Fallo per entrambe”, replicò Axina appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla

“Lo so hai ragione!”, confermai apprezzando il fatto che cercasse sempre di consolarmi. Era stata una persona importante anche quando Amy era dispersa nel mondo dello specchio e pure ora mi stava accanto. Aveva preso molto dalla madre. Entrambe cercavano sempre di aiutare il prossimo.

**Pov Amy**

Ero ancora in quell’immenso prato pieno di camelie, ma rispetto a prima mi sentivo diversa, come se non riuscissi a controllare il mio corpo. Provai più di una volta a muovermi, ma senza risultati. Era come quella volta che ero stata posseduta dal demone. Io potevo vedere quello che stava accadendo, ma non potevo intervenire. Per fortuna alla fine Dean lo aveva esorcizzato in tempo, prima che potessi uccidere o ferire qualcuno.

_Riuscirò anche questa volta a tornare in me in tempo?_

L’Oscurità aveva prevalso e ora era lei a comandare. Stavo solo sperando che la bambina stesse bene e di non ferire nessuno. Avevo già mentito a Hook. Sapevo che ora molto probabilmente avrà scoperto il mio piano originario e sarà arrabbiato con me, ma speravo che almeno lui non cedesse totalmente all’oscurità e riuscisse a controllare il suo corpo. Avrei voluto vederlo ora. Avevo bisogno di lui. Avevo bisogno della mia ancora per poter cercare di tornare a galla, invece ero sola intrappolata nel mio stesso corpo.

Ad un certo punto il buio calò su di me. Non vedevo nulla. Sentii un dolore assurdo ai polsi e alle caviglie come se fossero state legate da qualcosa. Stavo per controllare quando ritornò una parvenza di luce che riuscì a farmi vedere intorno a me. Mi ritrovavo in una piccola stanza con una piccola finestra da cui si poteva intravedere l’esterno, ciò che vedeva il mio corpo. All’interno invece non c’era nulla. Era completamente spoglia. Provai così ad avvicinarmi a quella piccola apertura di fronte a me, ma non ce la feci. Come avevo ipotizzato ero veramente legata. Avevo catene che mi tenevano legate caviglie e polsi alla parete dietro di me.

_“Non potrai scappare”, disse una voce metallica all’improvviso. Mi girai di nuovo e davanti a me c’era un ombra enorme con grossi occhi rossi e ali nere che toccavano il soffitto. L’avevo già vista quando avevo combattuto contro Nimue. _

_Che cosa poteva essere? Cosa voleva da me? Era stato lui a legarmi?_

_“Cosa sei? Cosa vuoi?”, domandai divincolandomi cercando di liberarmi._

_“Sono l’oscurità. Questa è là mia vera forma e finalmente sono riuscito a prendere possesso del tuo corpo!”_

_“Io riuscirò a tornare in me. Non mi farò battere da te”, urlai cercano di avvicinarmi a lui, ma fu tutto inutile._

_“Mi dispiace cara, ma sono troppo forte e ora vedrai come il tuo corpo insieme ai miei seguaci riuscirete a ottenere quello che ho sempre desiderato”, ribattè facendo un sorriso malefico. Stavo per ribatte quando sentii una voce familiare. Guardai dalla fessura e notai la prima Dark One. Nimue era davanti a me._

“Finalmente ti sei trasformata del tutto!”

“Si, sono pronta per il piano finale!”, replicai entusiasta, ma non era quello che in realtà volevo dire. Io volevo combattere. Io volevo uccidere l’oscurità, ma ormai era diventato difficile riuscire più a fare niente. Maledizione ora era veramente preoccupata per tutti gli altri. Qualcuno doveva fermarmi. Non mi sarei mai perdonata se dovesse capitare qualcosa alla mia famiglia.

“Vai da tuo padre e prendi l’ingrediente che ci servirà per il nostro piano”, ribattè lei dura

“Ha ragione! Faccio subito!”

_Perché voleva che andassi da mio padre? Cosa poteva volere da mio padre? Ero rimasta all’oscuro del suo piano oppure me l’aveva rimosso? Il non sapere nulla mi fece salire una grande angoscia. Il fatto che non potevo controllare il mio corpo rendeva la situazione ancora più pericolosa. _

_“Non ti preoccupare. Tuo padre sarà fondamentale per il mio piano”, sussurrò l’ombra che era apparsa dietro di me. Se avessi potuto sarei rabbrividita. _

_“Io non rimarrò inerme!”_

_Lui non rispose, ma rise di gusto. Mi dava sui nervi._

“Brava!”, ammise facendo un sorriso perfido.

Pochi secondi dopo scomparii in una nube nera carbone per poi apparire nella casa di mio padre. Salii al primo piano e andai nella sua camera. Lo trovai in piedi a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Non appena mi vide sbianco facendo cadere il bicchiere per terra.

“Amy hai ceduto all’oscurità?” domandò sconvolto.

_“No papà…l’ho fatto per salvare Killian…Ti prego aiutami te”, affermai con un nodo alla gola, ma ovviamente lui non mi sentii. Era così frustante parlare, ma non essere nemmeno percepiti._

“Già e devo dire che sono più che felice. Posso fare qualsiasi cosa! Mi sento libera!”, dissi avvicinandomi a lui poi aggiunsi prima di bloccarlo alla parete con delle liane: “Ora però paparino mi serve qualcosa per poter mettere a termine la mia missione. Tu sai già qual è quindi non ha senso perdere tempo a spiegarti cosa mi serve”

“Non ci riuscirai. Io ti fermerò!”, replicò lui fermo.

“Vuoi veramente colpire la tua figlia gravida?”, domandai facendo comparire sulla mano un pugnale.

_Perché avevo un pugnale in mano? Cosa stavo per fare ? Avevo paura. Provai di nuovo a fermarmi perché non volevo ferirlo. Non volevo farlo soffrire, ma era bloccata. L’unica cosa che potevo fare e osservare senza poter intervenire. Una vera tortura._

“Gravida?”, domandò lui sgranando gli occhi.

_Effettivamente non lo avevo ancora informato. Era successo tutto così velocemente che non ero riuscita a informare mio padre di questa bella notizia, invece lo aveva scoperto tramite il corpo manovrato dall’oscurità che stava per ferirlo. Non era giusto. Non doveva saperlo in questo modo!_

“Si…avrà una bambina con quella specie di piratuccolo da quattro soldi!”, risposi mettendomi davanti a lui poi aggiunsi prima di ferirlo sul braccio raccogliendo il suo sangue in una boccetta: “Non so se riuscirai a fare molto il nonno”

“Troverò un modo di fermarti senza far del male a mia figlia e mia nipote!”, ribattè lui duro

“Provaci!Voglio proprio vedere cosa ti inventi, soprattutto ora che non hai più i tuoi!”; sussurrai con tono maligno al suo orecchio prima di scomparire.

Tornai da Nimue e le consegnai subito l’ingrediente che ci sarebbe servito per il nostro piano. Ora però ci serviva il pugnale perché non sarei stata libera se fosse rimasto nelle mani sbagliate.

“Brava complimenti. Hai fatto presto. Ora però sai che devi fare! Non possiamo permetterci che tu venga manipolata con il pugnale, anche se non credo lo utilizzeranno su di te perché sono troppo sentimentali, ma soprattutto dobbiamo evitare che uniscano le due parti perche in quel caso possono ucciderci_”, _affermò aspramente Nimue.

_Aveva ragione. Non avrebbero mai usato il pugnale su di me, io invece avrei preferito che lo facessero. Non riuscivo a usare il mio corpo liberamente e avrei potuto fare del male a qualcuno di nuovo. Il solo pensiero di aver ferito mio padre involontariamente mi faceva male e per questo non volevo che potesse accadere di nuovo. Non volevo che capitasse la stessa cosa del mio incubo, non lo avrei sopportato. Dovevo trovare un modo per prendere di nuovo il controllo del mio corpo, ma era dannatamente difficile. Mi sentivo come se fossi rinchiusa in una gabbia di vetro. _

_“Bello vedere come velocemente il mio piano sta prendendo forma”_

_“Non voglio sentirti!”_

_“Mi dispiace, ma da ora in poi sarò l’unico compagno che avrai perché poco alla volta rimarrai sola. Ti ci devi abituare!”, replicò lui subdolo_

_“Ti dimostrerò che non avrai ragione. Il bene vince sempre!”, ribattei iniziando a pensare a un modo per eliminare queste maledette catene che mi rendevano prigioniera del mio stesso corpo._

_“Vedremo…”_

“Ha ragione. Provvedo subito”

In pochi attimi raggiunsi la casa abbandonata. Tutti si immobilizzarono non appena mi videro. Era ben visibile la paura nei loro occhi e purtroppo avevano ragione ad averla.

_Volevo andare via. Scappare il più lontano da loro, ma non riuscii a muovere nemmeno un muscolo. Speravo allora che avrebbero fatto qualcosa loro per fermarmi. Dovevano usare quel maledetto pugnale._

_“Fuggite, prima che possa essere troppo tardi. Vi prego andate via!”, urlai con tutta la forza che avevo, ma la mia voce non arrivò a destinazione. Avevo un brutto presentimento che stava crescendo in me. _

_“Non puoi fare nulla. Puoi rimanere solo ferma a guardare”, affermò lui come se avesse percepito il mio stato d’animo._

_Tremavo o almeno avevo la sensazione di tremare. La paura ormai aveva preso il sopravvento e il fatto che la forza dell’oscurità era così forte fece aumentare la mia ansia perché era ormai evidente che non ero abbastanza forte per contrastarla._

“Datemi il pugnale!”, dissi fredda.

“Amy ti prego. So che ci sei e che sei forte..puoi combattere l’oscurità come hai già fatto!”, ribattè Bea inquieto.

“Non ho tempo da perdere a sentire queste frasi melense!”, ribattei prima di uccidere a sangue freddo mio fratello.

** _NOOOOOOOO BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

_Urlai con tutto il fiato in corpo divincolandomi cercando di fare qualcosa per andare da lui, ma ovviamente non ce la feci e nessuno mi sentii. Mi pietrificai. In una frazione di secondo tutta la mia vita crollò. Un dolore acuto si diffuse nel mio animo, almeno la percepivo solo io perchè sicuramente l’oscurità aveva annebbiato ogni tipo di emozione. Non provava nulla. Il mio corpo era un involucro manipolato che non sentiva né dolore, nè gioia, né rabbia. Ero diventata una macchina da guerra, ma io dovevo assolutamente prendere di nuovo il controllo del mio corpo. Non potevo permettere che facesse una strage. _

“Bea!”, sentii gridare Emma. La vidi stringere il suo corpo ormai inerme. Era in lacrime.

_Mi stavo odiando. Era solo colpa mia. Come sarei riuscita a vivere con il peso di aver ucciso il mio caro fratello. Non lo avrei sopportato. _

_“Non posso aver ucciso il mio stesso fratello. Devo far qualcosa. Non posso accettare che non lo potrò più vedere”, asserii in lacrime._

_“Lui sarà solo il primo”, replicò subdolo l’oscurità_

_“No. NO! Non lo permetterò!”_

_“Non riesci nemmeno a slegarti…e vuoi salvare tutti gli altri?”_

_“Si combatterò con tutte le mie forze!”, risposi a denti stretti con ancora alcune lacrime a rigarmi il viso._

“Amy…”, sussurrò Hook angosciato da quello che aveva appena assistito.

_Il sentire la sua voce così afflitta mi fece venire un nodo alla gola, mi girai di nuovo verso la finestra e notai che non era l’unico sconvolto pure mia madre era rimasta ferma come se fosse pietrificata. Li stavo facendo soffrire. Non era giusto. Implorai che uno di loro usasse quel maledetto pugnale. Avrei preferito che mi comandassero loro che l’oscurità._

_“Ora vedrai come rimarrai sola e pregherai per parlare con me!”_

_“Zitto”, gridai._

“Ti uccido!”, replicò arrabbiata Emma voltandosi verso di me. Non potevo biasimarla. Aveva ragione a reagire in quel modo. Lo avrei fatto pure io se fossi stata al suo posto.

“Swan non è colpa sua. Se proverai ad ucciderla mi dovrò mettere in mezzo…”, ammise Hook grave.

_Perché? Perché nonostante ero diventata un’assassina mi proteggeva sempre? Non doveva farlo perché questa volta aveva ragione Emma. Non meritavo di vivere, anche se prima di morire dovevo sconfiggere con le mie stesse mani l’oscurità. Non potevo continuare a farmi manovrare. Non appena avrò ripreso il possesso del mio corpo subirò la punizione per aver ucciso il mio caro fratellino. Accetterò qualsiasi pena._

“Mi state stufando. Ti ho fatto un favore e poi Emma ti ci vedo di più con quel piratucolo da quattro soldi se vuoi la verità. Ora però non voglio soffermarmi su queste sciocchezze, quindi o mi date il pugnale o uno di voi farà la stessa fine di quello che dovrebbe essere mio fratello!”, affermai andando verso di loro.

_Voleva uccidere qualcun altro? No! Non potevo permetterlo. Dovevo bloccarla. Dovevo trovare le forze, anche se per qualche istante, di tornare in me. Non potevo più cincischiare. Dovevo liberarmi al più presto._

_Forza Amy. Puoi farcela! TORNA IN TE! Devi farlo per loro._

_Urlai a ripetizione fino a che in fondo davanti sopra di me vidi una flebile luce. Non sapevo che cosa l’avesse creata, ma forse era la mia unica opportunità di aiutarli a fermarmi. _

_“Come hai fatto? Deve essere colpa di quella creatura che vive dentro di te. Sapevo che dovevo farla fuori subito!”, disse per la prima volta spaventato l’oscurità. Non gli diedi retta, ma anzi cercai di spezzare le catene, ma non appena ci provai notai che la luce che era apparsa pochi istanti prima le aveva sciolte. Era la mia occasione. Dovevo riprendermi il mio corpo_

_Feci qualche passo in avanti, era difficile, ma riuscii ad avanzare verso il bagliore. Non appena arrivai a destinazione notai una scala e con tutte le forze che avevo in corpo salì i vari scalini. Era l’impresa più dura che avessi mai affrontato. Era come se avessi dei macigni legati alle caviglie che cercavano di farmi cadere all’indietro, ma io non mi arresi. Non potevo arrendermi. In gioco c’erano le vite della mia famiglia. Arrivai in cima, ma ero sicura che ci sarei rimasta solo per qualche istante perché l’oscurità era molto forte e avrebbe ripreso il comando del mio corpo. Dovevo sfruttare quei pochi secondi che avevo guadagnato._

“Amy ti prego non obbligarmi a usare il pugnale!”, proferì mia madre afflitta.

“Mamma… mi dispiace… mi dispiace veramente. Non volevo ucciderlo. Rivoglio il mio fratellino!”, riuscii finalmente a dire in lacrime cadendo in ginocchio. Esplosi in un vero pianto. Il dolore che avevo taciuto fino a pochi istanti prima venne fuori. Nascosi il viso perché non ce la facevo a sopportare la visione di mio fratello morto sul pavimento accanto a Emma. 

“Amy sei tu?”, domandarono in coro mia madre ed Hook.

“Si, ma non so per quanto tempo riuscirò a restare. Vi prego fate qualcosa, non voglio uccidere…”, risposi non riuscendo a finire la frase che iniziai a singhiozzare.

“Shh troveremo un modo..tranquilla.!”, replicò Hook dopo avermi abbracciato iniziando a cullarmi. Mi aggrappai a lui perché stavo crollando e lui era la mia ancora di salvezza. Avevo bisogno di lui e della mia famiglia. Non avevo le forze necessarie per superare da sola quello che era appena successo.

“Tesoro…ci serve la spada così possiamo mettere fine a questa storia!”, disse mia madre ancora sconvolta da quello che era successo.

“Si avete ragione!”, dissi dopo essermi allontanata da Hook. Provai a controllare le emozioni. Smisi di piangere o almeno ci provai perché avevamo poco tempo prima che l’oscurità mi faccia di nuovo sua prigioniera, così pochi secondi dopo feci comparire la lama sul palmo della mano poi aggiunsi: “Sbrigatevi…il suo piano sta per compiersi…”

“Che piano? Il piano di chi?”, chiese mia madre dopo aver preso la spada.

Avrei voluto rispondere, ma sentì che le forze ormai si stavano per prosciugare. Sentivo che l’oscurità stava per tornare e io non potevo assolutamente stare lì, dovevo assolutamente allontanarmi il più lontano possibile da loro.

“Non ho tempo, mi dispiace per quello che ho fatto…Emma se mi odierai lo capirò…perché mi sto già odiando io per quello che ho fatto e per evitare che ricapiti fate tutto quello che è in vostro potere per fermarmi!”, ammisi prima di scomparire.

**Pov Hook**

La situazione stava degenerando. Aveva ucciso suo fratello. Bea era morto per mano di Amy. Sapevo che non era colpa sua. Non aveva il controllo del suo corpo, ma questa cosa la segnerà a vita. Non riuscirà mai a perdonarsi per quello che aveva fatto. La conoscevo fin troppo bene e proprio per questo che volevo evitare che capitasse una cosa del genere, ma non ero stato in grado di fermarla. Era successo tutto così in fretta. Con uno schiocco delle dita aveva messo fine alla vita di una delle persone a lei più care.

“Ve l’avevo detto che lei è ormai un corpo manipolato. Non è lei che comanda. Emma non è colpa sua.!”, asserì Merlino dispiaciuto

“Lo so Merlino…ma ora per favore lasciatemi in pace”, replicò Emma apatica mentre era tornata a tenere il corpo freddo di Bea tra le braccia. Stava soffrendo. Era evidente, ma nonostante la capivo purtroppo avevamo effettivamente i minuti contati perché sicuramente l’oscurità non resterà buona e ferma. Dovevamo agire in fretta

“Non perdiamo tempo. So che è dura da affrontare la morte di Bea, ma dobbiamo sbrigarci a riunire le due parti ed evitare che faccia del male a qualcun altro se non di peggio!”, ribattè Axina grave confermando il mio pensiero. Sapevo che stava male perché era angosciata per sua figlia, ma stava cercando di celare le sue preoccupazioni per mettere fine a questa situazione drammatica. Era una donna forte e Amy aveva preso da lei.

“Hook devi farlo tu!”, ribattè Merlino.

“Lo so, spero di riuscirci”

“Ce la farai, ne sono certa!”, replicò Axina sostenendomi prima di mettere sul tavolo di nuovo sia la pietra che il pugnale. Io non ero pratico nel campo della magia. Non ero bravo come Amy, ma dovevo farlo per lei e per noi. Impiegai qualche minuto per riuscire a creare una palla di fuoco uniforme come aveva fatto Amy prima che la situazione degenerasse. Successivamente misi le due parti vicine alla sfera e in pochi attimi la spada era di nuovo intera. Avevamo Excalibur, una spada in cui erano incisi il mio nome e quello di Amy. Ora dovevamo solo sconfiggerla!

“In caso di necessità ora che non abbiamo più il pugnale c’è un modo alternativo per fermarla dal farle compiere atti crudeli?”, domandai io serio

“Se provassimo a usare le manette per bloccarle i poteri?”; domandò pensierosa Axina

“Intendi come il bracciale che aveva usato Jafar?”

“Si, ma sono molto più potenti!”

“Bene. Potrebbero essere utili. Dobbiamo solo trovarle”, affermai io deciso. Non avrei permesso che uccidesse un’altra volta.

“Le ho io. Le ho portate per precauzione”, ribattè Axina tirandole fuori dalla giacca.

“Brava!”, asserì Merlino mentre le guardava.

“Ora andiamo a sconfiggere definitivamente l’oscurità!”, replicò Axina rimettendole al loro posto.

“Axina…ti volevo dire una cosa…non sarai tu a sacrificari!”, ribattei io serio dopo che eravamo usciti fuori. Sapevo che ormai ero destinato a morire a causa della ferita che mi aveva fatto Artù e per questo non potevo far morire pure lei. Nonostante però ero preparato psicologicamente a morire e sacrificarmi per salvare lei, la mia bambina e tutti gli altri, il pensiero di non poter continuare a vivere con lei, vedere crescere mia figlia mi devastava. Avevamo superato molti ostacoli pur di stare insieme, ma alla fine le avrei dovuto dire addio di nuovo. Il destino sicuramente non era dalla nostra parte

“Perché?”, domandò lei fermandosi e guardandomi perplessa

“Io ormai sono destinato a ….e non può perdere pure te!”, spiegai cercando di non crollare.

“Avrei preferito che lei potesse continuare avere una vita insieme a te e a vostra figlia, ma hai ragione quella ferità dopo la sconfitta dell’oscurità rimarrebbe lo stesso. Mi dispiace tanto e so già che non accetterà il tuo sacrificio….

“Lo so, ma non ci sono altre alternative purtroppo… pero ora pensiamo solo a vincere questa battaglia!”, dissi con voce incrinata. Dovevamo rimanere lucidi per la battaglia finale. Non potevamo crollare. Non ora.

Annuì

**Pov Amy**

Mi ritrovai di nuovo in mezzo al bosco. Avevo i minuti contati. Stava per tornare l’oscurità , ma per fortuna avevo dato un vantaggio agli altri. Ora speravo solo che riuscissero a sconfiggere una volta per tutte l’oscurità, ma poi pensai che per farlo sarebbe dovuto morire qualcun altro e mi venne subito un nodo alla gola e nonostante volessi piangere, urlare, rimasi impassibile. Non avevo le forze per superare tutto questo. Desideravo tornare indietro nel tempo e non baciare Davy.

_A un certo punto però sentii attrarre la mia anima di nuovo nella stanza vuota dove ero stata imprigionata prima. Non ebbi le forze per respingerla. L’oscurità tornò a manipolare il mio corpo. Io invece caddi in ginocchio sperando che tutta questa situazione finisse presto. In poco tempo le manette tornarono ai miei polsi e alle caviglie, mentre l’oscurità mi scrutava._

_“Sei riuscita a dare alla tua famigliola da quattro soldi un vantaggio, ma la battaglia finale stai tranquilla che la vincerò io”, sussurrò serpentino_

_“Ho vinto una volta posso riuscirci di nuovo”, replicai cercando di convincere pure me che avevo ormai non avevo più energie._

_“Contaci…”, disse lui sarcastico._

“Ti sei fatta fregare da quella ragazzina petulante, come hai potuto farle prendere il controllo, ora non abbiamo nemmeno più la parte di Excalibur!”, affermò dura Nimue che era apparsa al mio fianco.

“Mi scusi non si ripeterà mai più!”

“Lo spero bene. Ora andiamo avanti con il nostro piano! Non ci fermeremo solo perché non abbiamo più la spada., anche perché non riuscirebbero a ucciderti quelle pappe molli.”

Annuii

Ci dirigemmo al lago, lo stesso lago dove Hook ed io avevamo visitato più di una volta perché era un luogo in cui potevamo parlare in tutta tranquillità. Ora invece era diventato il posto che avrebbe dato inizio all’inferno. Feci scivolare il sangue nell’acqua limpida in cui si intravedevano vari pesci nuotare incoscienti di quello che stava per accadere. In pochi istanti arrivò una barca in cui c’erano delle persone incappucciate. Avevo appena portato sulla terra ferma le anime dei precedenti DarkOne.

_Che cosa avevo appena fatto? In questo modo il mondo verrà invaso dall’oscurità e la luce verrà annientata in modo definitivo._

_“No non ci credo!”, affermai con voce tremante_

_“Ora finalmente resusciteremo i dark One del passato e governeremo questo mondo abituato a vivere nella luce”, asserì l’oscurità felice._

_“Come faranno a tornare in vita?”, domandai spaventata, perché sapevo che sicuramente c’era un prezzo da pagare_

_“Semplice ci sarà uno scambio …noi al posto della tua patetica famigliola…”_

_“No…NO. Non posso permetterlo. Fermerò tutto questo!”, urlai arrabbiata._

_“Non ci riuscirai, mi dispiace. Non commetterò lo stesso errore”_

_Nonostante avessi poche energie avrei provato di nuovo a cercare di riprendere il controllo del mio corpo perché dovevo fermare questa pazzia. Non li avrei fatti vincere facilmente. Non avrei causato altre morti. _

“Ci siamo”, affermò l’anima vera di Nimue.

“Ora dobbiamo affrontare solo l’ultima fase del nostro piano”, affermai beffarda prima di farci teletrasportare tutti nel bosco davanti Hook e il resto del gruppo. Notai subito che Emma non era con loro e sicuramente era rimasta nella casa insieme a Bea. Il solo pensiero del suo corpo inerme mi provocò una fitta di dolore.

“Dove state andando di bello?”

“Axina!”, urlò Hook non appena mi vide.

_Non sapevo che cosa avessero in mente, però speravo che facessero qualcosa per fermarmi. Avevo causato già troppo dolore in un giorno. Lei fece un cenno di assenso e con un gesto della mano mi fece apparire delle manette ai polsi. Avevo capito il loro piano. Volevano bloccare i miei poteri. Sperai che funzionassero, così almeno avremmo potuto avere il tempo per bloccarla. Ora però era tutto nelle loro mani. L’unica cosa che però non mi fece esultare era il fatto che l’oscurità non si era scomposta. Non aveva reagito in nessuna maniera al fatto che loro erano appena riusciti a bloccarmi i poteri. Sicuramente stava tramando qualcosa e per questo non potevo rilassarmi._

“Seriamente? Questo secondo voi potrà fermarmi?”, domandai stizzita alzando i polsi.

“Come potresti combattere senza usare la tua magia?”, chiese sarcasticamente Axina.

“Il mio piano è già iniziato. Ora non sono più sola!”, risposi con tono di sfida prima di schioccare le dita. Pochi secondi dopo apparvero una decina di persone incappucciate e Nimue in carne e ossa. Merlino non appena la vide impallidì.

“Nimue sei tornata!”, affermò Merlino sgranando gli occhi.

“Ovvio e non vedo l’ora di vedere la tua fine! Non appena il sole tramonterà io e gli altri signori oscuri saremo tornati definitivamente sulla terra”, ribattè lei ghiacciale avvicinandosi a me

Nimue non appena fu al mio fianco in un nano secondo tolse le manette che avevo ai polsi, mentre gli altri andarono incontro alla mia famiglia, tre verso Axina Merlino e Hook, gli altri invece verso il bosco sicuramente avrebbero cercato gli altri tra cui Emma e mio padre. Passarono direttamente attraverso il loro corpo. Loro non appena gli incappucciati si allontanarono istintivamente guardarono i polsi e notai che avevano uno strano marchio, purtroppo ero troppo distante da capire la forma.

“Che cosa sono?”, domandò inquieta Axina mentre sfregava con un dito il simbolo.

“Il marchio di Caronte!”, risposi beffarda.

“A cosa servono?”, chiese Axina stringendo le mani a pugno. Era arrabbiata e lo capivo. Aveva ragione ad esserlo.

“Sarete merce di scambio. I signori oscuri qua presenti prenderanno il vostro posto e voi finirete nell’Underworld!”, spiegai guardando prima le persone incappucciate e poi la mia famiglia.

“No!”, disse con voce strozzata Merlino.

“Che cosa hai fatto a Rumple?”, domandò Hook agitato venendo verso di me.

“A lui nulla tranquillo, anche se mi piacerebbe vederlo soffrire per la perdita del suo caro figliolo”, risposi facendo un sorriso maligno.

_Io volevo che questo incubo finisse. Volevo solo che la mia vita tornasse come era prima, quando ero felice sia con Hook che con la mia famiglia. Non potevo più sopportare di fare e dire cose così orribili. Stavo facendo soffrire le persone più importanti della mia vita. Intanto che avevo i miei poteri dovevo reagire. Stavo per muovermi, quando venni interrotta dalla voce di Hook._

“Basta metterò fine a tutto questo. Non voglio più vedere Amy come una marionetta dell’oscurità!”, ribadì lui secco tenendo stretta la spada nella sua unica mano.

_Cosa voleva fare?_

_Sicuramente aveva un piano in testa, ma cominciai ad avere un brutto presentimento._

“Mi stai infastidendo! Avresti potuto essere come lei, un vero signore Oscuro, ma ti sei fatto condizionare dall’amore! Non posso ucciderti, ma posso fermarti!”, ammise Nimue seccata prima di alzare la mano. Hook iniziò a respirare poco, ma comunque continuò a tenere sempre tra le dite Excalibur. Non stava mollando.

_Quante volte avrei dovuto vederlo stare male a causa mia? Quanto dolore aveva provato da quando mi aveva conosciuto? Non se lo meritava. Non capivo perché noi non potevamo vivere una vita in tranquillità. Il destino ci stava remando contro. Noi potevamo combattere tale forza? Noi avremo potuto ottenere il nostro fine?_

_Lui con lo sguardo cercò comunque di sostenermi, sperando di arrivare direttamente a me. Stava tentando di trasmettere la sua speranza, nonostante non riuscisse a parlare. Stava ancora lottando per noi. Avrei dovuto farlo anche io. Insieme avremmo potuto sconfiggere qualsiasi ostacolo._

“Ora prendi la spada che ti sei fatta fregare!”, ribattè Nimue mentre continuava a strangolare Hook con la magia.

_No! Basta! Amy devi fare qualcosa! Non puoi condannare tutti all’inferno! Killian non si merita di soffrire così tanto!Lui è sempre stato al tuo fianco. Lui ti aveva liberato dal baratro._

_Urlai e sentivo il cuore iniziare a battere all’impazzata. _

_Avevo lo sguardo fisso su Hook e più lo vedevo soffrire più volevo intervenire. C’ero già riuscita a ritornare potevo farcela di nuovo. Dovevo salvarli. _

_Mi concentrai e cominciai a visualizzare i visi della mia famiglia e l’amore che mi avevano dato fino ad ora fino a che sentii una fonte di calore._

_“Bambina mia so che sei stata tu la volta scorsa ad aiutarmi. Ti prego ho bisogno di nuovo di te. So che sei forte.”, sussurrai mentre continuavo a tenere gli occhi chiusi._

_Poco dopo vidi di nuovo la luce e la “scala” che mi avrebbe permesso di salire in superficie e ottenere di nuovo il controllo del mio corpo. Ora sarei tornata in gioco io. Era arrivato il momento di vincere questa battaglia. I buoni avrebbero sconfitto l’oscurità una volta per tutte._

_Mi avvicinai lentamente e poi iniziai a salire. Questa volta fu ancora più difficile della volta scorsa. Ogni gradino a cui mi aggrappavo dovevo fare uno sforzo maggiore, ma non mi importava perché la priorità ora erano le persone che amavo. Nonostante le energie cominciarono a scarseggiare arrivai in cima finalmente e finalmente ripresi possesso di nuovo il mio corpo. Ero libera almeno per il tempo necessario per sconfiggere l’oscurità._

“No basta!”, urlai scaraventando Nimue dall’altra parte

“Amy?”, domandò Hook che tornò a respirare anche se a fatica.

“Si, dobbiamo sbrigarci. Mettiamo fine a questa battaglia prima che l’Oscurità torni a prevalere!”, risposi avvicinandomi a lui.

Lui annuì e pochi secondi dopo alzò la spada. Nimue nel frattempo si era alzata e stava avanzando contro Hook per poterlo attaccare, ma lui per fortuna raccolse tutta l’oscurità all’interno della spada in tempo facendo così scomparire gli spiriti sia dei vecchi DarkOne sia quello di Nimue. Ora non ci sarà nessun scambio. Nessuno andrà all’inferno. Erano salvi.

“Ora come facciamo? Io ho ancora la bambina in grembo!”, ammisi spaventata quando mi resi conto che il mio piano non potevo più effettuarlo.

“Tu non farai niente! Sai chi è l’unico che può fare questo sacrificio!”, ribattè lui serio

“No!Non ci pensare nemmeno!”, affermai capendo già cosa stava pensando.

“Amy, morirei lo stesso a causa della ferita di Excalibur! Non ha senso che perdi qualcun altro!”, ammise mettendomi la spada ormai nera a causa dell’oscurità che aveva assorbita tra le dita.

“Non voglio perderti!”, dissi mentre sentii una lacrima rigarmi il viso.

“Nemmeno io voglio perderti, ma mi devi lasciarmi andare!”, ribattè con voce strozzata appoggiando la mano sulla mia guancia.

Alzai lo sguardo e notai i suoi occhi lucidi. Stavamo soffrendo tutti e due. Gli avrei dovuto dire addio un’altra volta. Non avevo le forze, ma in fondo sapevo che aveva ragione. La ferita sul collo lo avrebbe comunque portato alla morte. Lo avrei perso in qualsiasi caso.

Mi alzai così per l’ultima volta sulle punte dei piedi e lo baciai. Un bacio d’addio che aveva un gusto amaro. Ormai il mio cuore sentivo che stava già iniziando a spezzarsi ed ero consapevole che non sarei riuscita ad aggiustarlo. Le ferite non riusciranno mai a guarire. Ne ero consapevole.

“Ti amo”, gli sussurrai non appena mi allontanai leggermente da lui appoggiando la fronte sulla sua

“Ti amo anche io. Promettimi che vivrai una vita felice con nostra figlia!”, mormorò guardandomi negli occhi.

“Te lo prometto!”, affermai ormai in lacrime.

Lui dopo avermi dato la spada si allontanò di qualche passo. Stava tremando segno che non avevamo molto tempo. Dovevamo sconfiggerla al più presto e lui non potendosi uccidere da solo perché l’oscurità dentro di se si sarebbe ribellata aveva bisogno di me per fare questo gesto estremo. Tremavo come la spada. Il solo pensiero di non poterlo vedere più mi faceva mancare il respiro. Ogni volta che lo ritrovavo poco dopo lo perdevo di nuovo. Iniziavo a pensare veramente che era il destino a non volere la nostra unione.

All’inizio credevo che sarei riuscita io a salvare tutti sacrificandomi, ma alla fine avevo ucciso due persone. Mio fratello e il mio vero amore. Avevo fallito. Era tutta colpa mia.

“Non è colpa tua Amy! Non pensarlo. Fallo per me!”, disse lui capendo come sempre i miei pensieri.

Annuii. Non riuscii a dire altro. Stavo cercando di trattenere i singhiozzi.

“Va tutto bene, Amy”, affermò lui cercando di essere forte abbastanza per entrambi. Lui come sempre tentava di essere la roccia per non farmi crollare, persino ora mentre stava vivendo i suoi ultimi attimi di vita. Senza di lui però chi non mi avrebbe fatto cadere nell’oblio?

Strinsi Excalibur così forte che le nocche della mano erano diventate bianche. Stavo tentando di trovare la forza di uccidere Killian. Era difficile. Iniziai a rivivere velocemente tutta la nostra storia. L’intera evoluzione della nostra relazione. Vidi sia i momenti felici sia quelli tristi, ma ora questa storia sarebbe finita. Rifarei ogni singola cosa anche quelle che mi avevano fatto soffrire perché ogni singolo momento ci aveva portato ad essere quello che eravamo ora. Eravamo diventati un'unica anima.

Mi avvicinai lentamente continuando a guardarlo per imprimere il suo viso nella mia mente perchè non volevo dimenticarlo. Non appena fui a pochi centimetri da lui feci un respiro profondo, poi con una mano presi il colletto della giacca e con l’altra infilzai Hook con Excalibur.

Appoggiai la testa sulla sua spalla. Chiusi gli occhi e cominciai a bagnarla di lacrime. Lui con le ultime forze mise la mano sulla mia guancia alzandomi il viso per incrociare il mio sguardo e come faceva sempre cercò di consolarmi, però nei suoi occhi azzurri notai la sofferenza che stava provando. Non riuscivo a sopportare tutto questo. Sentivo come se anche io fossi stata infilzata con la spada.

Poco dopo venimmo entrambi avvolti da una luce bianca e successivamente quando sparì vidi che i nostri aspetti erano tornati come erano prima della trasformazioni. Avevamo di nuovo i nostri vestiti e i miei capelli erano tornati del loro colore, rosso mogano.

Non appena estrassi Excalibur però la spada si sgretolò tra le mie dite. Eravamo riusciti a sconfiggere l’oscurità. Avevamo vinto, anche se avevamo avuto delle perdite importanti per ottenerla.

Alzai lo sguardo e vidi che Hook aveva di nuovo la ferita sul collo. Lui mise subito istintivamente la mano sopra per fermare l’emorragia. Andai subito da lui.

“No! No!”, mormorai con voce roca.

Lui si accasciò su di me e in poco tempo finimmo per terra. Mi ritrovai sopra il suo corpo ormai esanime. In quel momento il mio tormento interiore scoppiò. Nascosi il mio volto nell’incavo del suo collo nel tentativo di soffocare i miei singhiozzi e mi aggrappai alla sua giacca per non cadere del tutto nel baratro, anche se ero consapevole che non appena non avrei più avuto con me sarei affogata in quel fiume in burrasca perché era appena morta una parte di me.

“Amy, mi dispiace tanto!”, disse mia madre che fino ad ora era rimasta in silenzio. Non erano intervenuti. Avevo visto i loro volti sconvolti per quello che stava accadendo nel bosco, ma rimasero fermi. Ci avevano lasciato i nostri spazi.

Io non risposi. Stavo ancora stringendo il corpo morto di Hook. Non sapevo quanto tempo ero rimasta in quella posizione, ma non volevo lasciarlo. Volevo restare con lui. Era la mia ancora e non volevo annegare.

“Lo so che è difficile, però non puoi…”

“Lasciami in pace!”, sussurrai fredda interrompendolo guardandola in vis

“Amy, meglio se torniamo a casa”, sussurrò abbracciandomi da dietro cercando di farmi staccare da Hook.

“No! KILLIAAANNN”, urlai in modo straziante interrompendo quel silenzio assordante che si era creato, mentre Axina riuscì ad allontanarmi da lui tenendomi sempre stretta a lei.


	6. I can't handle you being gone

**Capitolo 6: I can't handle you being gone**

**15 Ottobre 2015**

La stanza era al buio tranne per quei pochi deboli raggi solari che stavano entrando dalla finestra, segno che il sole era già sorto. Io ero rimasta immobile sul mio letto nel castello di mio padre continuando a fissare il vuoto. Avevo perso la cognizione del tempo. Non sapevo quanto ore erano passate da quel tragico evento e soprattutto come ero arrivata nella mia camera. L’ultima cosa che mi ricordavo era mia madre che cercava in tutti i modi di allontanarmi da lui, mentre il corpo esamine di Hook veniva portato via da Merlino, poi però avevo il vuoto. Provai più volte a rimembrare che cosa era successo dopo, ma ciò che riuscivo a visualizzare erano le poche immagini di quello che era avvenuto prima di avere il suo sangue sulle mie mani. Scene che poi cominciarono a ripetersi senza sosta. Le avrei voluto cancellare, ma non potevo fare nulla perché continuavano a tormentarmi in imperterrito. Dopo tutto era colpa mia, quindi meritavo di vivere questa tortura.

Dopo essere rimasta sdraiata per ore decisi di cercare almeno di alzarmi per andare in bagno, ma non appena lo feci notai subito che sul divanetto ai piedi del letto c’era una sua camicia nera. Impulsivamente andai a prenderla come se un semplice indumento avrebbe potuto darmi la sensazione di averlo ancora lì con me. La avvicinai così al mio viso in modo tale da poter sentire di nuovo il suo buonissimo profumo che mi ricordava l’odore del mare in tempesta. In pochi secondi però rincominciai di nuovo a piangere stringendola al petto. Prendere la sua camicia però aveva contribuito ad incrementare quel dolore che ormai si era insediato dentro di me.

Non appena finii di singhiozzare alzai il viso e intravidi che sul comodino vicino alla finestra c’era la foto incorniciata che gli avevo regalato mesi fa. Era immortalata la scena di noi due in spiaggia. Non sapevo perchè era rimasta in quella camera, anche se pensandoci non avevamo ancora portato tutta la nostra roba sulla “Perla” perché non avevamo avuto il tempo. La pausa di felicità che eravamo riusciti a goderci era durata poco più di un mese. Era stato veramente poco tempo.

Riappoggiai la camicia dove l’avevo trovata e poi andai a prendere la foto. Con un dito iniziai a tratteggiare i lineamenti di Hook. Quel giorno aveva un sorriso che avrebbe potuto illuminare una stanza avvolta dalle tenebre. Eravamo entrambi sereni. Erano pochi gli attimi dove eravamo felici senza pensieri e ora non li avrei potuti più avere. Questo pensiero provocò subito un’altra fitta al cuore e versai altre lacrime. Ormai stava diventando difficile non smettere di piangere. Ogni cosa in quella stanza era pieno di ricordi, di nostri ricordi e ciò mi provocava una ricaduta.

“Noooo! Perché mi hai lasciato un’ altra volta!”, urlai a un certo punto lanciando la cornice contro la parete di fronte a me. La tristezza si era trasformata in rabbia. Ero arrabbiata con lui, con me stessa e con Ade. Lui mi aveva abbandonato di nuovo, anche se mi aveva promesso che mi sarebbe stato accanto sempre. Con me stessa perché invece di salvare sia lui che Bea ero stata proprio io ad ucciderli, non avevo fatto nulla per evitare la perdita di due delle persone più importanti della mia vita. Infine con Ade perché ero certa che dietro a tutti gli avvenimenti che erano successi c’era lui, anche se non sapevo ancora per quale scopo.

Le mie emozioni erano ormai fuori controllo e questo provocò l’esplosione dei miei poteri provocando così un breve tremore in tutta la stanza, persino alcuni fogli che erano sulla scrivania caddero per terra, ma per fortuna non avevo rotto nulla e soprattutto le finestre erano rimaste integre, al contrario di me che invece crollai in ginocchio. Misi le mani sugli occhi e iniziai a piangere di nuovo.

**Pov Hook**

Ero morto. Mi ero sacrificato per salvare Amy e tutta la sua famiglia. Credevo che sarei andato oltre, verso la luce, invece mi ero ritrovato seduto in una specie di un enorme cripta spoglia illuminata solamente da un fuocherello posizionato nel centro della stanza.

Ero sicuramente finito nell’Underword, ma non sapevo ne dove mi trovavo precisamente ne quanto tempo era passato dal mio ultimo respiro. L’unica cosa di cui ero sicuro era che dovevo uscire da questo posto e soprattutto cercare Bea. Speravo veramente che pure lui fosse in questo mondo, da qualche parte, perché insieme forse avremmo trovato un modo per tornare a casa oppure passare oltre. Non volevo assolutamente passare anni in questo luogo lugubre.

Mi alzai e vidi che avevo la camicia sporca di sangue nello stesso punto dove Amy mi aveva infilzato. Non volevo neanche immaginare in che stato era Amy. Non avrei potuto sopportare vederla soffrire per la nostra morte, avrei voluto starle accanto per alleviare il suo dolore e per farle capire che non doveva sentirsi in colpa per quello che era successo, invece ero intrappolato in questo mondo infernale.

Davanti a me c’era un lungo corridoio che era l’unica opzione per poter uscire da questo posto infernale, così avanzai e non appena arrivai in fondo però trovai due strade una a destra e una sinistra. Optai per la destra, ma non riuscii nemmeno a fare qualche passo quando sentii dei strani versi di animale provenire dietro di me. Lentamente mi girai e nell’oscurità vidi degli occhi rosso sangue. Ringhiava e lentamente si avvicinò a me e quando la luce che proveniva dalla stanza in cui mi ero risvegliato lo illuminò vidi bene la bestia. Era un cane enorme dal pelo lungo e nero che aveva tre musi con zanne affilate. Sicuramente era il cucciolo di Ade. Lo avrà mandato lui, per uccidermi definitivamente. Non potevo diventare la sua cena, ma dovevo ammetterlo ero terrorizzato.

_Come avrei potuto affrontare un animale del genere per poter almeno sopravvivere?_

Indietreggiai estraendo la mia spada dal fodero, così almeno avrei tentato di difendermi in caso mi avesse attaccato, però al momento il piano migliore era quello di fuggire e trovare assolutamente l’uscita prima di diventare cibo per cani.

Cominciai a correre, ma purtroppo anche il cucciolone aveva avuto la mia stessa idea e mi raggiunse in pochi istanti. Finii subito sdraiato sotto le sue grosse zampe. Potevo sentire il suo alito atroce sul viso. Aveva sicuramente bisogno di una lavata.

Provai a ferirlo con la spada, ma gli procurai solamente lievi ferite. Ero nei guai. Non ero manco riuscito a fare pochi passi che ero finito sotto le grinfie di uno dei giocattoli di Ade. Mi stavo per arrendere quando mi venne in mente che avevo anche la spada del Re e forse con le sue fiamme gli avrei procurato più danno. Lasciai cadere l’arma per terra e poi cercai con tutte le forze di prendere l’altra. Stavo per estrarla quando il cagnolone o almeno una delle tre teste mi diede un morso sul collo e in poco tempo persi conoscenza.

Non appena mi risvegliai mi resi conto che non mi trovavo più nella cripta, ma su un’immensa roccia circolare nera in cui c’era inciso un simbolo strano in oro che sembrava quasi un pentagono. Sicuramente era qualcosa di magico, ma io ne sapevo poco e quindi speravo che non fossi bloccato con qualche incantesimo.

Provai a girarmi leggermente perché sentivo un dolore atroce al collo nel punto in cui sono stato ferito, vidi che la pietra su ci ero seduto era collegata ad altri due macigni scuri e in mezzo ci scorreva un fiume arancione. Avevo un brutto presentimento.

_Come c’ero finito qua? Perché non ero diventato la pappa del cagnolone?_

“Vedo che hai conosciuto il mio cucciolo e si è divertito a quanto noto dal tuo collo!”, disse una voce sibillina. Cercai di voltarmi nella direzione della voce che avevo sentito per capire chi stesse parlando con me. Di fronte a me vidi un uomo dai capelli corti e grigi vestito con un completo completamente nero che mi guardava con sguardo di sfida. Sicuramente era Ade.

“Ade?”,domandai cercando di mettermi in una posizione più comoda.

“In persona. Tu sei Hook vero? Il prigioniero che ha tentato di fuggire dalla sua gabbia?”, domandò lui irritato avvicinandosi a me. Non sapevo per quale motivo, ma si vedeva che non gli andavo a genio. Era terrificante. Mi faceva venire i brividi.

“Mi aspettavo un alloggio più allegro al mio arrivo!”, risposi sarcastico.

“Ora ti dico una cosa, mio caro capitano, non mi piacciono le persone che cercano di fuggire e che non mi obbediscono perché poi mi tocca punirle!”, rispose in modo perfido prima di schioccare le dita. In pochi secondi mi ritrovai legato a una specie di orologio a pendolo che era poco distante a dove mi trovavo prima. Cercai di slegarmi, ma le corde erano troppo strette. Ora ero nelle sue grinfie, l’unica cosa che potevo sperare che Bea trovasse un modo per salvarmi da questo mostro.

Lui fece un sorriso perfido e poi schioccò di nuovo le dita e in pochi secondi apparrirono due uomini alti e possenti vestiti con una semplice maglietta nera e un pantalone scuro accanto a Ade.

_Che cosa aveva in mente?_

“A me non piace sporcarmi le mani. Loro faranno al posto mio. Io guarderò”, ribattè lui facendo comparire una sedia su cui si sedette.

“Procediamo?”, domandò l’uomo dai capelli biondi corti

“Si si. Fate pure!”

Loro si avvicinarono e dovevo ammettere che avevo paura, ma non lo avrei mai fatto vedere. Non gli avrei dato questa soddisfazione. Avrei sopportato fino alla fine.

Uno si mise alla mia destra prendendomi i capelli e tirando con forza la mia testa all’indietro, mentre l’altro si posizionò davanti a me, tirò fuori un coltello con la lama zigzagata e dopo essersi inchinato la infilzò in vari punti dell’addome. Il sangue cominciò a calare per terra. Strinsi la mascella per non urlare dal dolore, mentre loro mi guardavano estasiati del lavoro. Stavano proprio godendo.

“E’ questo è tutto quello che sapete fare?”, chiesi non appena estrassero per la quarta volta il pugnale.

“No questo è solo l’antipasto. Ci stiamo solo riscaldando!” disse il moro prima di darmi un pugno sul naso.

Il biondo lasciò i capelli cominciando a premere con le dita le ferite che mi avevano provocato prima, mentre l’altro prese a tirarmi pugni sul viso e sul corpo. Questa volta dovetti usare tutte le mie forze per esplodere.

_Hook sei un pirata. Non puoi cedere_

“E’ uno spettacolo veramente meraviglioso!”, affermò entusiasta Ade mentre ci fissava sorseggiando un bicchiere di vino rosso.

“Sei un sadico!”, replicai duro prima di sputare un po’ di sangue per terra.

“Si, può essere. Direi che per oggi può bastare ragazzi anche perché inizio ad avere una certa fame. Potete andare. Vi richiamerò se fosse necessario”, replicò lui alzandosi e dopo li fece scomparire in una nuvola blu, poi si avvicinò a me e disse in modo subdolo: “Ora andrai nella tua nuova cella e se proverai di nuovo a scappare potrei continuare a giocare con te!”

In pochi istanti ci ritrovammo in una stanza al buio escluso per una piccola torcia che mi permise di notare una piccola finestra in alto sulla sinistra e una cella di fronte a me. Ero ancora legato quindi Ade non fece fatica a mettermi dentro.

“Per non sporcare una delle migliori celle, ti guarirò le ferite. Ovviamente starai a digiuno, ma se farai il bravo domani potrai avere un pasto”, proferì lui prima di passare una mano sopra il mio corpo e in pochi istanti ero tornato come nuovo tranne per il mio viso che sicuramente era mal ridotto.

“Ti devo ringraziare per questa opera buona?”, domandai sprezzante

“Io non utilizzerei quel tono di voce se non vuoi che richiami i miei uomini!”, ribattè lui duro prima di uscire dalla cella.

Avrei voluto pensare un piano di evasione, ma ogni fibra del mio corpo mi doleva e soprattutto volevo provare a riposare per cercare di recuperare le forze. Sicuramente non sarei rimasto qui a lungo perché non volevo essere un giocattolo per le perversione di quel dio sadico.

Passarono qualche ora, ma non riuscii a prendere sonno, così cominciai a pensare che forse i morti non potevano dormire. Avrei dovuto quindi occupare il tempo in un'altra maniera.

Ragionai a come avrei potuto liberarmi da quelle corde. Rispetto a prima ero più libero di muovere le braccia, così cercai di usare una delle mie tecniche che avevo imparato durante uno dei miei tanti viaggi in mare. Tentai di tagliare la fune con il mio uncino. Ci impiegai un po’ di tempo, ma alla fine riuscii a liberarmi. Ora però il problema era la cella. Dovevo capire come poter evadere. Cominciai a riflettere.

**Pov Amy **

**17 Ottobre 2015**

In questi due giorni la mia famiglia aveva tentato più di una volta di venire a consolarmi, ma li cacciai. Non volevo vedere nessuno. Volevo restare da sola con il mio dolore perché non ero pronta a vedere la loro compassione nei miei confronti.

Provai in quelle quarantotto ore a fare le azioni più banali come andare in bagno o mangiare qualcosa. Più difficile invece fu cercare di dormire. Da quando era morto non ero ancora riuscita a riposare perché non appena chiudevo le palpebre vedevo di nuovo tutta la scena. Io che lo uccidevo con Excalibur, Killian che moriva tra le mie braccia, il suo sangue sulle mie mani e il pianto disperato sul suo corpo inerme. Ogni volta che quelle immagini tornavano a tormentarmi era come se ricevessi una pugnalata al cuore, anche se in questo momento avrei però preferito non averlo il cuore perché almeno avrei smesso di soffrire.

Non doveva farlo. Non doveva sacrificarsi. Ora senza di lui come sarei riuscita ad andare avanti. Nostra figlia aveva bisogno anche di lui. La sua morte aveva portato via una parte di me, la più importante. Era tutta colpa mia. Era il mio destino.

_“Sono bravo a sopravvivere”_

Me lo ripeteva sempre. Era una bugia. Non era vero. L’avevo visto morire tre volte e ogni volta era stato sempre peggio. Ora non sapevo come poterlo fare tornare da me. Non l’avrei più rivisto. Non avrei più sentito il tocco delle sue dita sulla mia pelle, non avrei visto i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri e non avrei potuto più abbracciarlo o baciarlo. Mi mancava tutto, anche quando si comportava da perfetto idiota.

A un certo punto sentii il rumore di passi che stavano venendo verso la camera. Sicuramente era uno della mia famiglia che voleva tentare di nuovo di farmi sentire meglio, ma nessuno ci sarebbe riuscito. Nessuno poteva colmare il senso di vuoto che si era creato nel mio animo tormentato.

“Amy posso entrare?”, domandò mia madre dopo aver bussato alla porta.

“Preferirei rimanere per conto mio”, risposi apatica

“Voglio solo vedere come stai, ti prego siamo tutti preoccupati”, ribattè lei con tono inquieto

“Va bene entra”, dissi acconsentendo almeno questa volta ad aprire il mio nido a qualcun altro perché avevo notato la sua preoccupazione. La sua angoscia. Avrei fatto questo sforzo. Solo per lei.

Dopo aver avuto il permesso entrò in quella stanza che ormai era diventata troppo vuota e troppo silenziosa. Notai subito che il suo sguardo cadde per terra alla sua destra, dove c’erano dei pezzi di vetro e un foglio girato

“Che cosa è successo?”, domandò mentre si chinava per raccogliere ogni cosa

“Quando ho visto quel ritratto incorniciato dove c’eravamo Killian ed io …e… non so perché ma l’ho buttata contro la parete…”, risposi vaga. In realtà io sapevo perché l’avevo fatto. Ero ancora arrabbiata con lui per il suo gesto e con me perché non lo avevo salvato.

“Amy so che stai male e che ti senti in colpa, ma non puoi rinchiuderti in questa stanza. Stare con la tua famiglia potrebbe farti sentire meglio”, affermò dopo che buttò alcuni ciocchi nel cestino

“Sto bene”, dissi mentendo spudoratamente cercando di sedermi.

“Si vede! Da quanto non dormi? Da quanto non mangi?”, chiese lei preoccupata sedendosi vicino alle mie gambe.

“Mi chiedi se ho dormito? Non appena chiudo gli occhi vedo a ripetizione io che lo infilzo, il suo sangue tra le mie dita, il suo corpo inerme tra le mie braccia e per peggiorare la situazione vedo anche io che uccido Bea, il mio stesso fratello. Ora mamma dimmi io come faccio a dormire?”, domandai urlandogli contro stringendo forte le lenzuola con le dita e la stanza iniziò a traballare.

“Emily ti prego calmati…”

“Calmarmi? Come faccio a calmarmi? Mamma…fa male …fa così male che a volte non riesco a respirare…. Io non riesco ad andare avanti, capisci. Io non ce la faccio a gestirlo…. Io non riesco a gestire il fatto che loro non ci siano più…perché …perché… mi mancano così tanto …Io ho bisogno di loro. Non posso vivere senza di loro…Mamma ti prego dimmi quando questo dolore mi passerà…!”, dissi con voce roca. Ogni respiro che facevo mi sentivo bruciare dentro.

“Posso immaginare che tu stia soffrendo molto, ma non tenerti tutto dentro perché la tua famiglia ti può aiutare. Non devi affrontarlo da sola. Ti prego non allontanare le persone che ti amano, perché anche se pensi che noi non possiamo farti stare meglio non è vero. Noi ce la metteremo tutta a starti accanto e alleviarti il dolore che ti sta tormentando. Non sei sola, ricordatelo Amy!”, ammise lei tristemente abbracciandomi. Mi cullò e io l’unica cosa che feci e chiudere gli occhi e tornare piangere.

“Lo so, mamma. So che volete aiutarmi, ma non appena mi sentirò pronta sarò io a venire a voi. Ora voglio solo stare da sola…”, affermai dopo aver sciolto l’abbraccio. Sapevo che li stavo facendo preoccupare, ma ora non ero pronta ad affrontare il mio tormento con loro. Non ero pronta ad affrontare mio padre. Non sarei riuscita a guardarlo in faccia. Mi stavo odiando per quello che avevo fatto a Bea e sicuramente non appena avrei incrociato il suo sguardo avrei visto tristezza e odio. Mi meritavo il suo disappunto.

“Va bene, tesoro. Vuoi almeno che ti porti qualcosa da mangiare stasera?”, domandò lei cercando di essere forte appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla.

“Va bene…”, risposi arrendendomi alla fine. Accettai per farla sentire meglio e non farla preoccupare ulteriormente.

“Ok, tesoro”, disse lei prima di uscire dalla stanza, così la stanza ritornò ad essere di nuovo silenziosa.

**Pov Axina**

Dopo essere andata a trovare Amy cominciai a sentire un peso sullo stomaco. Era frustante vedere la propria figlia a pezzi e non sapere che cosa fare per poterla farla sentire meglio. L’unica cosa positiva che almeno aveva accettato di mangiare qualcosa. Era un piccolo passo avanti, anche perché non sapevo se in quei giorni che si era chiusa in se stessa avesse almeno messo qualcosa nello stomaco. Non poteva stare a digiuno soprattutto ora che era incinta. Doveva pensare anche alla bambina.

“Axina come è andata?”, domandò Rumple preoccupato interrompendo i miei pensieri. Ero così sovrappensiero che non mi ero resa conto che ero appena entrata nel soggiorno dove Rumple e Belle stavano prendendo un tea caldo.

“Male… Rumple. E’ a pezzi. Non so come riuscirà a riprendersi!”, confessai sedendomi di fronte a lui.

“Beh è normale. Sono passati pochi giorni e soprattutto sentirà il peso di aver ucciso due persone importanti della sua vita. Deve essere dura!”, ammise mestamente Belle appoggiando la tazzina sul tavolo.

“Esatto. Credo che oltre a stare male per la loro morte si senta anche in colpa per essere stata lei l’artefice. Non so proprio come poterla aiutare per farla sentire meglio…!”, ammisi cercando di non crollare. Dovevo essere forte per lei.

“Capisco nemmeno io sto bene…però non posso crollare perché lei ha bisogno anche di me e l’unico modo per farle superare questo fase della sua vita è starle accanto per fare in modo che con il nostro aiuta riesca a rimettere insieme i pezzi della sua vita. Sono però consapevole che sarà un processo lungo, con il tempo entrambi riusciremo ad andare avanti senza sentire il peso della loro mancanza.”, ammise lui fissando il liquido caldo.

“Mi dispiace Rumple. Deve essere dura anche per te!”, replicai io appoggiando una mano sulla sua.

“Già, ma ora la priorità è Amy. Devo essere forte per lei. Non posso di certo crogiolarmi perché incrementerei solo il suo senso di colpa.!”, ribadì lui alzando il viso incrociando così il mio sguardo. Notai tanta tristezza. Era veramente un momento buio per tutti. Speravo che saremmo riusciti a superarlo e rivedere il sorriso di nostra figlia, anche se ero consapevole che ci vorrà molto tempo.

“Lo so…”

“Hai provato a dirle che domani ci sarà il funerale?”, domandò lui qualche minuto dopo

“Non ce l’ho fatta Rumple. Mi sembrava così fragile non volevo …non volevo ..”, dissi tentennando stringendo le mani a pugno per reprimere le lacrime.

“Lo so, tranquilla. Semmai ci provo io dopo..”, asserì lui interrompendomi.

“No, tranquillo ci penso io. Quando le porterò qualcosa da mangiare gliene parlerò!”, proferì cercando si mantenere un certo autocontrollo.

“Ha accettato del cibo?”, chiese lui sorpreso.

“Si, almeno quello sono riuscita a farglielo accettare”, risposi facendo un sorriso amaro.

“Beh è un passo avanti!”, ribattè Rumple prima di riprendere la tazzina tra le dita.

“Già”

**Pov Amy**

Ero tornata a fissare il soffitto quando sentii di nuovo qualcuno bussare alla porta. Era sicuramente mia madre con del cibo

_Era già l’ora di cena? Era passato così tanto tempo?_

Ormai non avevo più la cognizione del tempo. Ormai andavo avanti per inerzia. Le altre volte almeno potevo occupare il vuoto delle perdite andando a cercare il colpevole, ma questa volta ero io stessa l’artefice della loro morte. Potevo prendermela solo con me stessa. In effetti tutto questo dolore era la punizione adatta per quello che avevo fatto.

“Entra!”, dissi apatica

“Ciao tesoro. Ti ho portato un po’ di carne e delle patate. Alla bambina faranno bene!”, ammise mentre si stava avvicinando con un vassoio sulle mani.

“Grazie!”, affermai mettendomi seduta.

“Spero che sia di tuo gradimento!”, proferì lei porgendomi il vassoio.

“Si il profumo è invitante!”

“Sono contenta. Voglio che almeno fisicamente tu stia bene!”

“Tranquilla in questi giorni ho mangiato. Non potevo far del male anche alla piccola..”, ammisi prima di mangiare un pezzo di carne al sangue.

“Meno male, tesoro!”

“Vuoi dirmi altro?”, domandai io capendo che c’era qualcosa di cui voleva discutere con me.

“In verità si. Volevo chiederti se domani te la senti di venire al funerale?”, domandò lei un po’ titubante qualche attimo dopo.

Il solo pensiero di vedere le loro due tombe mi fece mancare il respiro. Non credevo di avere le forze per poter partecipare al funerale. Non ero nemmeno pronta a dirgli addio definitivamente perché significava ammettere che effettivamente loro non erano più qui con me.

“Non credo di potercela fare…sto ancora troppo male….sarebbe troppo per me…anche solo vedere papà ora è difficile…o anche Emma”, ammisi con voce incrinata. Io volevo solo rimanere in questa stanza fino a quando non mi sarei sentita meglio, fino a quando il senso di colpa non sarebbe scomparso.

“Loro avrebbero voluto la tua presenza e tuo padre non ti incolpa di nulla, anzi vorrebbe avere la figlia al suo fianco in questo momento doloroso. Stesso discorso vale per Emma. Lei all’inizio ti ha incolpato, ma poi a mente fredda ha capito che non l’hai ucciso tu!”, spiegò lei dolcemente mettendo una mano sulla mia spalla.

“Non credo proprio che voglia al suo fianco l’assassina di suo figlio e poi come faccio a partecipare se non riesco a stare due minuti senza piangere…il dolore è ancora troppo vivido in me ..”

“Fidati che lui ti vuole accanto …anzi è preoccupato per il tuo stato! Vieni, fallo per tuo padre e per loro. Sarà l’occasione per dirgli addio”

“E’ questo il punto…non voglio dirgli addio. Io li voglio qua con me”, confessai abbassando lo sguardo

“Lo so, anche io li vorrei, ma il destino non è d’accordo con il nostro desiderio”

“Già…”

“Amy il funerale è domani. Noi ti aspetteremo di sotto, se non ti vedremo non te ne faremo una colpa!”

“Ok!”, risposi apatica

“Va bene. Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Una bevanda calda?”

“No grazie”

“Ok tesoro. Ci vediamo domani mattina se cambi idea!”, disse lei dolcemente prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Ritornai ad essere da sola in quella stanza vuota. Continuai a mangiare la mia cena e non appena la finii misi il piatto sul vassoio che subito appoggiai sul comodino alla mia sinistra. Mi rannicchiai di nuovo sul letto e cominciai a riflettere se andare o no al funerale. Aveva ragione mia madre loro avrebbero voluto avere la mia presenza, oltre al fatto che per Hook ero rimasta solo io perché la notizia della sua morte non era stata ancora comunicata e per questo non sapevo se il suo vecchio equipaggio ne era a conoscenza. Non potevano seppellirlo senza qualcuno che avrebbe assistito, qualcuno doveva dirgli addio, al contrario di Bea che avrebbe partecipato l’intera famiglia.

Dopo aver riflettuto per qualche ora decisi di andare, anche se ero consapevole che sarebbe stato difficile perché avrei dovuto affrontare non solo l’addio, ma anche mio padre ed Emma e tutto ciò avrebbe incrementato l’agonia che stava annientando il mio animo. Sarà una prova ardua, ma dovevo convincermi che lo facevo per loro e soprattutto per lui.

**Pov Hook**

**16 Ottobre 2015 **

Il sole stava sorgendo e dalla piccola finestra entravano tenui raggi solari che illuminavano la stanza completamente vuota. In questo mondo c’era l’alternarsi del giorno della notte, quindi non era tanto diverso dalla terra abitata dai essere vivi. Ero però convinto che al di fuori delle mura c’era qualcosa di macabro come il suo padrone. Speravo che almeno Bea non stesse subendo le mie stesse torture. Uno dei due doveva sopravvivere per cercare di tornare da lei, perché ero convinto che un modo per tornare in vita esisteva e Bea doveva trovarlo per salvarla dal dolore che sicuramente la stava affliggendo. Io l’avrei seguito se fossi riuscito a scappare e a trovarlo, però nonostante avessi passato due ore a cercare di comprendere come poter aprire questa cella, non avevo ancora capito come era stata chiusa perchè non c’era nessuna serratura da poter rompere. L’unica cosa che alla fine mi venne in mente era che Ade avesse utilizzato uno dei suoi trucchetti magici e di conseguenza pensai che un modo per poter evadere era usare la mia stessa spada magica in modo da sciogliere le sbarre di metallo ed eliminare l’incantesimo. Ero consapevole che era un piano che non aveva un senso logico, ma non avevo altre opzioni.

La estrassi e in pochi istanti l’attivai. Mi avvicinai e sferrai un colpo, ma non ebbi l’effetto voluto. Non appena la lama sfiorò la sbarra venni catapultato verso il muro. Era protetta da qualche barriera magica più potente di quanto avessi pensato. Fantastico. Ora avevo finito le idee di fuga. Avrei voluto avere ancora i poteri del DarkOne così sarei già scappato, invece ero ancora il prigioniero di Ade.

“Sei testardo, noto. Tu ed Emily siete fatti l’uno per l’altro!”, proferì una voce alla mia destra. Sapevo chi era. Mi venne un brivido, perché avevo disubbidito e sicuramente mi avrebbe torturato di nuovo. Non mi importava, intanto ero già morto. Quello che invece mi fece ribollire il sangue era che avesse solo pronunciato il suo nome. Non era degno di nominarla.

“Non ti permettere di dire il suo nome. Maledetto sadico!”, urlai furioso andando di fronte a lui stringendo forte l’elsa della spada.

“Non ti agitare pirata. Non le farò nulla anche perché non è ancora qua, invece te dovrai essere punito per aver cercato di scappare di nuovo. Potrei veramente divertirmi con te da oggi in poi, perché sappiamo entrambi che tu non ti arrenderai ed io continuerò a torturarti!”, asserì lui sibillino.

“Si hai ragione. Troverò un modo per uscire di qui. Troverò un mio amico e insieme riusciremo ad scappare da questo posto infernale!!”, confessai serrando la mascella.

“No capitano. Io non posso permettere che tu veda la luce del sole fino a che non avverrà una determinata cosa. Non voglio ostacoli!”, disse lui in modo criptico.

“Di che stai parlando?”

“Non sono cose che ti riguardano!”, ribattè lui grave prima di farmi sbattere di nuovo contro il muro perdendo la mia preziosa spada e in pochi istanti mi ritrovai legato con delle liane alla parete. Ero di nuovo immobilizzato. Mi avrebbe provocato altro dolore atroce, ma aveva ragione lui. Io non mi sarei arreso, soprattutto ora che mi aveva incuriosito su un suo ipotetico piano malefico. Dovevo scoprire che cosa aveva in mente e fermarlo.

“Oggi mi sono svegliato di buon umore, quindi non chiederò l’aiuto dei miei uomini, ma avrai l’onore di essere torturato da Ade stesso!”, proferì facendo una risata diabolica.

“Che grande onore!”, risposi sarcastico.

“Queste tue frecciatine, mi irritano. Devi capire che devi comportarti meglio!”, ammise stizzito prima di muovere leggermente il palmo della mano.

In pochi istanti sentii un’ondata di calore sull’addome. Abbassai lo sguardo e impallidii. C’era una sfera di fuoco che stava sfiorando i miei vestiti e in poco tempo dopo aver bruciato un lembo della camicia cominciò a sfiorare la pelle. Bruciava. Bruciava da impazzire. Non riuscii a trattenermi dal non urlare dal dolore che si stava diffondendo fino alle viscere.

“Sei…un…mostro!”, affermai a fatica cercando di guardarlo in faccia con ormai l’unico occhio sano che mi era rimasto.

“Sinceramente mi piace la tua espressione di pura sofferenza e quasi quasi potrei divertirmi con te anche se fai il bravo!”, disse serpentino muovendo leggermente il polso per fare in modo che la sfera premesse ancora di più sul mio corpo.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”, urlai in modo straziante contorcendomi.

Le ore passarono e io rimasi attaccato alla parete subendo le varie torture di Ade. Non utilizzò solo il fuoco, infatti nonostante non amava sporcare la sua cella preferita alla fine mi fece, tramite la sua magia, varie ferite su ogni lembo di pelle. Sotto il mio corpo ormai si era creata una pozzanghera di sangue.

Nonostante desiderassi vivamente di scappare perché non sapevo quanto avrei potuto ancora sopportare un dolore così forte che mi faceva mancare il respiro, la mia speranza di uscire stava diminuendo a dismisura. Nello stesso tempo però ero felice che non c’era Amy al mio posto, anche perché non avrei potuto sopportare il pensiero che Ade le potesse fare del male.

“Mi sa che dovremmo smettere di giocare perché ora ho delle commissioni da fare. Domani però ci rivedremo capitano!”, asserì lui divertito prima di slegarmi facendomi cadere a terra sul mio stesso sangue. Non avevo le forze per muovermi, ma feci almeno lo sforzo di allontanarmi dalla pozza rossa. Riuscii a fare solo qualche passo, ma poi finii riverso sul pavimento freddo. Il contatto mi fece venire un brivido. Ero stremato. Non c’era una parte del mio corpo che non mi doleva. La luce della speranza stava diventando sempre più tenue e le tenebre stavano ormai avvolgendo il mio corpo.

Non riuscendo a muovermi decisi di rimanere sdraiato e cercare di trovare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che mi avrebbe dato un ancora di salvataggio. Non dovevo, non potevo spezzarmi. Non potevo dargliela vinta, così cominciai a ricordare del mio viaggio per recuperare la spada e di quella illusione che era riuscita ad essere un appoggio per superare le varie prove. Iniziai così a concentrarmi per poter rivedere di nuovo il suo viso. Era l’unico modo, forse, per non impazzire del tutto. Un modo per non crollare.

“Non riuscirai …a spezzarmi…Non smetterò di lottare. Io troverò un modo di uscire!”, replicai duro guardandolo.

“Provaci, ma sappiamo entrambi come finirà!”, ribattè lui viscido prima di uscire.

Ero consapevole che fuggire da quella cella senza magia era quasi impossibile, ma avrei continuato a combattere per la mia libertà. Amy mi avrebbe incoraggiato a combattere.

Non appena fui solo chiusi gli occhi e cercai di immaginare i suoi bellissimi occhi grigi. Il suo sorriso che riusciva sempre a illuminare le mie giornate soprattutto quelle più cupe. La mia pelle che avvampava ogni volta che mi sfiorava. La desideravo e non volevo che la mia mente dimenticasse il mio grande amore. Non volevo che a un certo punto i ricordi diventassero vaghi, anche perché mi erano rimasti solo quelli e senza non avrei potuto continuare a resistere.

“Oddio chi ti ridotto in questo stato?”, disse una voce fin troppo familiare. Mi girai leggermente e la vidi inginocchiata al mio fianco con lo sguardo preoccupato.

“Sei venuta. L’ho desiderato e tu sei venuta. Sono così contento di vederti!”, ammisi felice cercando di alzare la mano per sfiorarle la guancia.

“Sono qui, Killian. Dimmi perché sei conciato così… sto male a vederti…!” , ribattè lei appoggiando le dita sulla mia pelle ormai martoriata dalle ferite.

“Sto bene, tranquilla. Sono felice di averti accanto, anche se sei frutto della mia immaginazione. Mi mancavi…”,ammisi cercando di mettermi seduto.

“Stai bene? Killian ha ferite da per tutto e delle brutte bruciature sull’addome….ti devo curare…”

“No non puoi perchè non sei reale, ma a me basta averti qui con me per stare bene, tranquilla!”, la rassicurai subito prima di abbracciarla. Averla tra le braccia mi riscaldò il cuore che ormai non batteva più.

“Starò sempre al tuo fianco, Killian. Non voglio che tu soffra!”, dichiarò lei accarezzandomi la schiena.

“Lo so!”, dissi appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Rimasi in quella posizione forse per ore, ma alla fine quando stavo veramente sentendo meglio notai che lei era scomparsa. Era venuta ed era già andata via. Era rimasta il tempo per farmi sentire meglio. Non mi importava nemmeno di essere rinchiuso perché avevo lei, ma ora che ero tornato solo, ma non potevo ricadere nel dolore. Non dovevo tornare a compiangermi addosso. Avrei tentato di nuovo di scappare. Dovevo riuscirci.

**17 Ottobre 2015**

Ade non si fece vedere per tutta la mattina, quindi ne approfittai per elaborare un piano. Le sbarre erano protette quindi non potevo nemmeno toccarle. Dovevo trovare un altro punto della cella che avrei potuto usare per fuggire. Quel buco stava diventando troppo soffocante per me. Dovevo poi assolutamente trovare Bea perché non potevo affrontare Ade da solo.

Provai così ad alzarmi. Riuscivo a stare in piedi solamente se mi appoggiavo alla parete. Le ferite erano ancora aperte, ma intanto non sarei morto dissanguato. Tastai il muro e notai subito che era bello spesso. La mia spada non sarebbe riuscita a creare un varco, però io volevo comunque tentare. Dopo averla impugnata a stento mi misi di fronte al muro. Restare in piedi mi provocava un dolore acuto, ma dovevo resistere. Sferrai un colpo, ma le fiamme non fecero una vera propria apertura. Non era sufficiente. Avevo bisogno di più forza.

“Stai veramente ancora tentando di scappare. Non hai ancora capito che tu non hai nessuna possibilità di uscire da qua.!”, disse Ade che era appena entrato nella stanza.

“Io credo di averti già detto che non mi sarei arreso. Potrai torturarmi quanto vuoi, ma io continuerò a lottare!”, replicai io voltandomi verso di lui che nel mentre si era seduto su una sedia.

“Si infatti mica ti ho detto di fermarti perché se no mi toglieresti il divertimento.!”, ribattè lui serpentino.

“Forza avanti inizia a fare i tuoi giochetti sadici. Io non cederò!” replicai stringendo l’elsa della spada. Poteva farmi tutto quello che voleva, ma non mi avrebbe spezzato. Avrei sopportato qualsiasi dolore. Non l’avrei delusa.

“Oggi non voglio fare niente di fisico. Oggi faremo qualcosa di divertente!”, proferì lui misterioso prima di schioccare le dita. In una frazione di secondo mi venne un gran mal di testa. La vista cominciò ad annebbiarsi fino ad non vedere nulla. Ero cosciente, ma sembrava che stessi vagando nell’oscurità. Non sapevo che cosa mi stava succedendo fino a che a un certo punto il buio venne sostituito da delle immagini. Immagini che mi spezzarono il cuore.

Vidi tutto quello era successo dopo la mia morte. Lei che piangeva sul mio corpo esanime. Il suo urlo straziante quando sua madre la portò via da me. Lei apatica sul nostro letto nel castello del coccodrillo. Lei che stringeva una mia camicia ricominciando a piangere. Lei che osservava la nostra foto prima di lanciarla per la disperazione. Lei che stava così male che non riusciva a respirare. Non riusciva ad andare avanti. Lei che si incolpava per entrambi le morti e credeva di meritare questo dolore.

Vederla in quello stato era cento volte peggio delle torture fisiche che avevo subito nei giorni precedenti. Potevo sopportare i giochi che Ade faceva sul mio corpo, ma non ce la facevo a vedere Amy soffrire così tanto da non riuscire nemmeno alzarsi dal letto. Avrei voluto andare da lei per abbracciarla e consolarla, ma non potevo. Ero solo un misero osservatore. Ero impotente. Dovevo proteggere il suo cuore, ma avevo fallito. Aveva bisogno di me, ma io ero intrappolato in questo mondo infernale.

“Ti prego dimmi che non è vero. Dimmi che è solo uno dei trucchi”, urlai in modo lancinante non appena riuscii di nuovo a vedere ciò che mi era intorno. Ero caduto in ginocchio e che mi stavo premendo le tempie con la mano e l uncino, mentre la spada era caduta accanto a me.

“No mi dispiace è tutto vero, ogni singola scena”, affermò lui maligno.

“Non è possibile…ha bisogno di me!”, mormorai spaventato fissando il pavimento. Dovevo assolutamente tornare da lei. Non potevo perdere altro tempo. Non potevo rimanere qua seduto mentre lei era a casa morta dentro.

“Devo essere sincero, sono deluso. L’ho sempre vista come una ragazza forte invece è debole…!”, ribattè lui avvicinandosi alle sbarre.

“Non sei degno di parlare di lei. Non ti permettere, capito brutto sadico!”, ringhiai io andando verso di lui.

“Ho trovato il tuo punto debole, capitano!”, disse lui trionfante prima di schioccare di nuovo le dita.

Sul mio polso apparve all’improvviso una specie di tatuaggio strano. Aveva strani simboli che non avevo mai visto in vita mia. Assomigliavano a dei petali incrociati. Non capivo che cosa aveva in mente, ma sicuramente qualcosa di diabolico.

A un certo punto sentii un peso sullo stomaco. Un dolore lancinante che si espandeva fino alle viscere . Un dolore così forte che mi fece cadere di nuovo per terra. Stavo soffocando. Premetti la mano sul petto stringendo la camicia. Mi sentivo come se fossi nell’oceano e stessi affogando. Provai più volte a risalire in superficie per poter riuscire a respirare di nuovo, ma inutilmente. Una forza più grande di me mi stava attirando sempre più in profondità.

Non capivo che cosa mi stava capitando quando cominciai a percepire un senso di colpa dilaniarmi l’animo. Speravo di sbagliarmi. Non volevo credere che quello che stavo sentendo in questo momento era quello che stava provando lei ora.

“Che cosa mi sta succedendo?”, domandai tentennando alzando il viso in modo tale da vedere il viso del mio torturatore.

“Le torture fisiche sul tuo corpo non servono a nulla, quindi sto provando a farti cedere facendoti provare quello che la tua cara Amy sta passando in questi giorni. Dolore. Senso di colpa. Rabbia. Apatia. Ogni cosa verrà riversata su di te!”, spiegò lui sorridendo in modo maligno.

Avevo ragione. Non volevo credere che lei potesse stare così male. Avevo visto le immagini, ma provare sulla propria pelle quello che le stava succedendo era più difficile da affrontare.

_Cosa avrei potuto fare per farla sentire meglio?_

Ero morto, rinchiuso in una cella magica e impotente.

“Devo fare qualcosa… devo salvarla!”, sussurrai continuando ad annegare.

“Da ora in poi rivivrai ogni singolo momento da quando sei morto e ogni singola emozione che ha sentito la tua fidanzata. A ripetizione! Voglio proprio vedere quanto riuscirai a resistere!”, ribattè lui entusiasta fissandomi mentre ero dilaniato dal dolore.

“Sei un lurido mostro!”, urlai serrando la mascella.

“Lo so. Ora ti lascio con i suoi ricordi. Ti ho anche messo del cibo nella ciottola!”, affermò lui mentre spingeva la mia cena nella cella. Era un pezzo di pane con dell’acqua. Era meglio che non avere nulla, però al momento avevo lo stomaco chiuso.

Rimasi al buio di nuovo da solo, ma questa volta il mio animo era dilaniato e la mia mente era occupata da immagini di Amy su quel dannato letto che cercava di non rivedere le scene della mia morte. Si ripetevano in continuazione e ogni volta era sempre peggio.

A un certo punto ci fu un pensiero nuovo ad invadere la mente. Il funerale mio e di Bea. Stava già male se avesse partecipato avrebbe solo incrementato la sua sofferenza. Sentivo che nonostante non era forte psicologicamente ci voleva andare, soprattutto per me. Gli avrei voluto urlare che non era necessario. Non volevo che si facesse del male, ma non mi avrebbe sentito.

**Pov Amy**

**18 Ottobre 2015**

Dopo un’altra notte insonne andai in bagno. Mi guardai allo specchio e notai subito che avevo gli occhi gonfi e arrossati a causa delle lacrime che non riuscivo a smettere di versare ed delle profonde occhiaie dovute al fatto che non dormivo da due giorni. Avevo un aspetto orribile, ma me lo meritavo.

Mi feci un bagno veloce e indossai qualcosa di più appropriato. Misi un vestito nero e un cappotto lungo e scuro. Mi truccai per nascondere almeno le occhiaie e non appena fui pronta scesi di sotto, quando arrivai al pian terreno vidi tutta la mia famiglia al completo. Erano tutti riuniti e tutti in nero. Mio padre stava parlando con Emma che aveva gli occhi arrossati. Sentii subito che il senso di colpa stava tornando per colpirmi duramente di nuovo.

“Alla fine hai deciso di venire!”, affermò mia madre non appena notò la mia presenza attirando così l’attenzione su di me. Mio padre si avvicinò subito, istintivamente feci qualche passo indietro.

“Mi stavi facendo preoccupare Amy!”, disse lui prima di abbracciarmi.

“Scusami papà ..io non volevo farlo…te lo giuro …mi dispiace…non odiarmi!”, confessai di nuovo in lacrime nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.

“Non ti odio. Non pensarlo nemmeno. Non l’hai ucciso te. Mettitelo in testa, non sei stata tu!”, ribadì allontanandosi da me per poter incrociare il mio sguardo spento.

“Non sono stata forte abbastanza per fermarmi…si che è colpa mia!”, replicai grave.

“L’oscurità che ti stava possedendo era veramente forte, non so neanche come sei riuscita a tornare in te due volte!”

“Ha ragione lui. Non darti colpe non tue”, confermò Emma che era dietro mio padre. Notai che al suo fianco c’era il piccolo Henry. Un ragazzino che aveva perso di nuovo il padre. Era riuscito a legare con lui ed ora glielo avevo portato via. Andai da lui. Mi inginocchiai per guardarlo negli occhi e gli dissi: “Mi dispiace molto Henry!”

“Non ti preoccupare zietta, so che non è stata colpa tua”

“Me lo state dicendo tutti, ma non credo riuscirò a togliere questa sensazione per molto tempo!”; riconobbi mestamente.

“Ho un regalo per te che forse ti farà stare un pochino meglio!”, ribattè lui prendendo dallo zaino il suo libro delle favole.

“No, Henry non credo di meritarlo e poi è tuo non potrei mai tenerlo per me”, ammisi non appena me lo porse.

“Emily prendilo potrebbe farti diminuire il tuo dolore!”, replicò Emma gentilmente

“Vero zietta non appena starai meglio me lo ridarai! Ti serve più a te che a me”, ribattè lui facendo un lieve sorriso.

“Va bene. Grazie Henry!”, dissi abbracciandolo.

Prima di andare al funerale andai a posare il libro in camera da letto. Lo avrei sfogliato non appena sarei ritornata a casa Mi sarei concentrata soprattutto sui momenti di Hook e anche di Bea. Era come se li avessi avuti di nuovo li con me.

Ci dirigemmo verso il cimitero della Foresta Incantata che si trovava ad nord-est del castello di mio padre. Il cielo era coperto ed erano presenti grossi nuvoli neri che presagivano pioggia, in linea con il mio stato d’animo.

La carrozza ci portò in un campo enorme con molti alberi ormai quasi del tutto spogli. Erano cresciuti in mezzo alle lapidi che erano di varie dimensioni e di vario design, alcune delle quali erano molto logore e ricoperte di rami secchi rendendo così difficile leggere il nome del defunto, mentre altre invece erano più nuove.

Avanzai in silenzio fino a che non arrivai al luogo dove ci stava aspettando il sacerdote. Era fermo in piedi su una collina, dove da quanto avevo capito erano seppelliti i membri della famiglia di Snow e Charming. Eravamo nella parte reale e più importante dell’intero cimitero.

Erano presenti delle sedie dove io e gli altri potevamo sederci per ascoltare le parole sia del prete sia di chi voleva dire addio a Hook ed Bea. Oltre a noi arrivarono altre persone come i sette nani, Granny e altri abitanti della Foresta Incantata. Non mi immaginavo tutta questa gente al funerale. Ero commossa che lui sarebbe stato sepolto vicino a Bea, almeno sarebbe stato accanto al suo amico.

Non appena fummo tutti accomodati il sacerdote si mise in mezzo alle due tombe in legno. Il solo vederle mi fece venire il magone. Sentivo che stavo per piangere di nuovo, ma mi trattenni. Non potevo esplodere con tutte queste persone intorno a me. Lo avrei poi fatto dopo quando sarei ritornata nella mia tana.

Non appena il sacerdote finii di officiare la messa iniziarono i vari discorsi delle persone che erano legate a loro. La prima fu Emma accompagnata da Henry.

“Bea ti ho perso e poi ritrovato, ma ora non sei più con me…di nuovo, ma ringrazio di aver passato ogni singolo momento con te in questo anno. Mi hai reso felice. Hai riunito la famiglia e hai dato la possibilità a Henry di avere una figura paterna. Lo hai reso orgoglioso. Non ti dimenticheremo mai, anche se ci mancherai da impazzire, ma rispetto alla prima volta che mi hai abbandonato questa volta ci hai lasciato nel nostro cuore ricordi felici!”, affermò Emma quasi sul punto di crollare prima di tornare a sedersi.

Dopo di lei andò mio padre e iniziò a dire: “Direi che le parole di Emma hanno riassunto brevemente quello che volevo dire, ma voglio aggiungere che quando mi hai perdonato mi hai reso il padre più felice del mondo e mi dispiace non essere stato in grado di proteggerti. Sono tuo padre e non ho fatto nulla per salvarti e nulla per evitare questo peso ad Amy. Avrei dovuto prevederlo. Avrei dovuto salvarvi. Mi dispiace Bea. Mi mancherai moltissimo!”

Quando tornò al mio fianco io ero arrivata al limite. Non riuscivo più a sopportare stare in quel luogo. Era una vera pugnalata. Le loro parole erano come piccoli chiodi che si infilavano nel mio cuore. Lo avevano perso per causa mia. Non smetterò mai di ripeterlo perché anche se loro dicevano che non era così purtroppo era la pura verità. Io avevo tolto la vita ad entrambi. Io non sono stata abbastanza forte per fermare l’oscurità.

“Vuoi dire qualcosa pure tu? Forse potrebbe farti sentire un pochino meglio!”, sussurrò mio padre.

“Non so neanche come sia riuscita a resistere a restare su questa sedia fino ad ora…però si qualcosa la voglio dire..”, replicai a bassa voce prima di alzarmi. Volevo proferire due parole su Hook perché nessuno aveva detto qualcosa su di lui e dopo il sacrificio che aveva fatto se le meritava.

“Io vorrei dire due parole per entrambi perché sono stati per me estremamente importanti. Entrambi sono riusciti ad abbattere muri che avevo innalzato dopo l’ennesima sofferenza.

Bea nonostante ti ho conosciuto solo un anno fa il nostro legame si intensificò fin da subito e ciò mi ha reso molto felice perché avevo sempre voluto un fratello maggiore e tu è stato eccezionale.

Ogni volta che avevo bisogno di qualcuno con cui sfogarmi lui veniva da me o mi chiamava per ascoltare i miei problemi e darmi ottimi consigli, ma se era necessario mi faceva anche delle vere e proprio ramanzine. Era sempre presente nel bene e nel male. Ora però non ci sei più. Non ho più il mio grillo parlante…Ora con chi mi sfogherò? Chi mi darà dei consigli? Chi mi farà le ramanzine? Soprattutto come riuscirò a non sentire più la tua mancanza? Perché si, mi manchi già ora.

Fin a subito è stato un ottimo fratello maggiore, anche se per poco tempo, io invece che ho fatto?….io non ho avuto nemmeno le forze necessarie per salvarlo. Io non sono stata in grado di fermarmi. Questo peso che sto provando è la punizione che merito per quello che ho fatto. Ora molti di voi vorrebbero ripetermi che non è colpa mia, ma è solo una bugia... un vano tentativo per farmi sentire meglio…senza riuscirci mi dispiace. 

Bea mi dispiace spero di rincontrarti presto. Addio fratellino”, proferì con un nodo alla gola osservando la sua tomba poi feci un respiro profondo e mi girai dall’altra parte per dire qualche parola per Hook.

“Killian la nostra relazione è partita con una semplice amicizia che ha avuto alti e bassi. Tu sei sempre stato al mio fianco. Nonostante io all’inizio ti abbia respinto più di una volta tu non mi hai mai abbandonato, però alla fine con il passare del tempo sei riuscito a rubare il mio cuore e a proteggerlo fino alla fine. Ogni volta che stavo cedendo all’oscurità o ogni volta che vedevi che ero in difficoltà tu eri lì accanto a me in ogni forma. Mi hai sempre appoggiato anche quando eri difficoltà.

Killian tu sei diventato un frammento della mia anima. Siamo diventati un'unica entità e ora che non ci sei più mi sento come si fosse creato un vuoto dentro al mio corpo che non potrà mai essere riempito. Nessuno potrà sostituirti. Non so come riuscirò ad andare avanti senza di te….non averti più al mio fianco giuro è un dolore che mi sta spezzando. Sto cadendo a pezzi. Il non vederti più al mio fianco fa così male che faccio fatica a respirare.

Come posso superare il fatto di aver ucciso l’amore della mia vita? C’è un modo per poter superare una cosa del genere? Come faccio ad andare avanti senza una parte importante della mia stessa essenza? Killian ho bisogno di te….ho dannatamente bisogno di te… Mi avevi promesso che saresti sempre sopravvissuto…ma non è così…e ora ho bisogno del mio eroe. Si perché te Killian Jones sei il mio eroe! Spero di rivedere presto pure te, mio unico grande amore”, affermai ormai in lacrime tenendo stretto tra le dite il suo anello. Nonostante mi ero ripromessa di non esplodere, le lacrime vinsero di nuovo. A fatica tornai al mio posto. Mi sentivo svuotata.

“Supererai pure questa Amy!”, disse mio padre a bassa voce

“Non credo!”, replicai apatica. Volevo solo che questo tormento finisse così sarei potuta tornare nella mia stanza.

Dopo aver posizionato le tombe nelle buche grazie anche all’aiuto della magia ognuno di noi mise un po’ di terra all’interno e poi poco a poco le persone se ne andarono, tornarono nelle loro case. Rimase la famiglia stretta, ma dopo che Emma e Henry diedero l’ultimo saluto a Bea e anche a Hook andarono via insieme a Snow e Charming.

“Tesoro andiamo?”, domandò mia madre appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla

“Posso rimanere un attimo da sola con lui? Poi vi raggiungo ve lo prometto”

“Va bene ti aspettiamo alla carrozza!”, replicò mio padre mestamente

Annuii

Mi misi davanti alla sua lapide sulla quale c’era scritto

_Killian Jones _

_Pirata ed Eroe_

Poche parole che avevano riassunto il suo percorso di redenzione. Da perfido pirata era diventato un vero eroe. Ero così orgogliosa di lui.

Era iniziato a piovere e stavo cominciando a bagnarmi, ma non mi importava perché gli volevo dire ancora qualcosa, così mi inginocchiai e sussurrai: “Killian so che non mi puoi sentire, però volevo dirti le mie ultime parole senza che qualcuno possa udirle. Volevo ringraziarti per avermi reso una persona migliore. Grazie per essere riuscito ad abbattere i miei muri ed aver avuto pazienza con me. Grazie di essere sempre rimasto.

Volevo dirti anche che il mio amore per te non morirà mai. Ti amo e ti amerò sempre Killian Jones”

Dopo aver posato la sua fiaschetta di rum sulla terra, perché l’avrebbe preferito a dei semplici fiori mi alzai. Le lacrime ormai erano mescolate alla pioggia, ma sapevo che le gocce non avrebbero potuto lavare il mio dolore, quello sarebbe rimasto per sempre.

Quando tornai di nuovo in camera non avevo tanta fame, ma sapevo che avrei dovuto sforzarmi per lei, per questo chiesi a mio padre se per l’ora di cena mi avrebbe potuto portare in camera qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti. Non avevo voglia di stare in compagnia. Volevo stare rannicchiata sul letto in attesa di sentirmi leggermente meglio.

Verso l’ora di cena mia madre mi portò qualcosa, ma non parlammo molto. Le mie energie erano state prosciugate dal funerale. Ringraziai mentalmente mia madre per non costringermi ad aprirmi e lasciare i miei spazi.

Non appena terminai il mio pasto andai a darmi una lavata e a cambiarmi perché avevo un aspetto orribile, anche se mi importava poco. Non appena fui pronta mi misi sotto le coperte tenendo tra le braccia la sua camicia sperando che in questo modo avrei avuto la possibilità di riuscire a dormire.

Chiusi gli occhi e all’inizio non vidi nulla. Cominciai a pensare che forse finalmente avrei potuto riposare, ma a un certo punto venni avvolta da una luce bianca e poi tutto ad un tratto mi ritrovai in mezzo al bosco. Davanti a me c’eravamo Hook ed io. Avevo Excalibur tra le mani. Sapevo che cosa stava per accadere. Cercai di andargli incontro, ma sbattei contro una parete di vetro. Mi guardai intorno e capii che ero in una teca senza via di uscita. Decisi allora di sbattere il pugno per cercare di avvisarli e di non fare quella pazzia, ma non mi sentivano. Ero costretta a rivedermi tutta la scena, di nuovo. Non appena Hook venne infilzato urlai: “Killiannnnnnn!”.

Mi resi poco dopo che mi ero svegliata di soprassalto e che ero sudata con il cuore che stava martellando all’impazzata. Era un incubo. Non ne potevo più di questa situazione.

Scorsi di fuggita che la finestra alla mia destra si era rotta e per terra c’erano mille pezzi di vetro. Ero riuscita fare tutto questo. I miei poteri erano esplosi insieme alle mie emozioni

“Amy ti senti bene?”, domandò qualcuno in lontananza.

Mi girai per vedere chi fosse entrato nella mia stanza e notai che di fronte a me c’era mio padre con un espressione preoccupata. Istintivamente andai da lui e lo abbracciai.

“Piccola tranquilla è stato solo un incubo. Sei al sicuro ora!”, ammise lui accarezzando leggermente la mia schiena

“Ho sognato di nuovo quando lo…”, ribattei mordendomi il labbro per cercare di non mettermi a piangere di nuovo.

“Lo so, mi dispiace per quello che ti è successo, ma tu sei una vera combattente riuscirai a superare anche questa situazione così dolorosa”

“Al momento mi sente così debole ..fragile…papà mi mancano…mi mancano così tanto che fa così male. Un dolore che mi soffoca e non so quando riuscirà ad andare via. Non so se mai riuscirò a stare meglio…”, affermai mestamente appoggiando la fronte sul suo petto.

“Si capisco cosa provi, ma te lo prometto con il tempo starai meglio. Staremo meglio!”, asserì lui con voce incrinata.

“Mi dispiace che tu debba soffrire a ca..”

“Amy no! Non voglio più sentire che è colpa tua. Non addossarti tutta la colpa. Non puoi vivere così. Si sto male perché manca anche a me Bea, ma insieme supereremo questo momento buio della nostra vita!”, ammise lui sciogliendo l’abbraccio e mi fissò con sguardo fermo.

“Va bene…”

“So che prima che riuscirai a perdonarti ci vorrà tempo, però noi ti staremo accanto. Ora però cerca di riposare un po’ e per qualsiasi cosa chiamami! Io verrò subito da te”

“Ok.. grazie per le parole e per essere stato qui con me!”, dissi cercando di fare un lieve sorriso.

“Non mi devi ringraziare, tesoro. Ora però dormi!” sussurrò dolcemente prima di darmi un bacio sulla fronte.

Non appena fui di nuovo sola provai a tornare nel mondo di Morfeo sperando di non fare altri incubi, anche se sapevo che sarebbe difficile non averne. Nonostante però avessi voluto fare quello che mi aveva chiesto mio padre dopo qualche minuto venni svegliata da una voce troppo familiare. Mi girai, ma la stanza era completamente al buio così accesi la candela che era sul mio comodino. Quello che vidi però mi fece perdere un battito. Davanti a me, appoggiato alla finestra c’era Hook. Avevo appena toccato il fondo. Ero ormai impazzita.

“Amy hai un aspetto orribile!”, disse lui tristemente venendo verso di me

“Forse sto solo sognando perché tu non puoi essere veramente qui!”

“No sei sveglia e mi stai facendo preoccupare Amy. Non ti ho mai visto in questo stato!”, ribattè lui inquieto sedendosi al mio fianco vicino

“Allora sto effettivamente impazzendo!”, dichiarai mettendomi le mani sulle tempie.

“Amy…ti prego guardami…Io sono qui con te! Non riesco a sopportare di vederti così triste e apatica”, asserì lui appoggiando la sua mano sulla mia spalla. Sentivo il suo tocco. Che cosa stava succedendo? Era la stessa situazione che era avvenuta durante lo scontro contro Jafar che lo avevo ritrovato al mio fianco, ma in quell’occasione credevo che ero riuscito a vederlo a causa del veleno.

_Ora invece perché era qua con me?_

“Killian non farmi questo… non riesco a stare meglio se ti vedo…perché vorrei veramente averti qua….ma non mi basta una mera allucinazione….!”, confessai voltandomi verso di lui.

“Amy io sarò sempre al tuo fianco perché io sono nel tuo cuore e sono certo che troverai una soluzione per superare questo ostacolo come riesci a fare sempre. Io credo in te. Non devi arrenderti. Trova la strada per la tua felicità!”, proferì lui stringendomi la mano. Sapevo che non era reale quel contatto, ma per quei pochi secondi mi ero sentita meglio. Mi sentivo di nuovo me stessa.

“Come Killian? Non ho le forze…mi vedi in che stato sono? Sto andando avanti per inerzia. Non riesco a vivere senza di voi!”, risposi arrendendomi al fatto che stessi parlando con una mia fantasia.

“Ora sono qui. Ti aiuterò io! Non posso lasciarti da sola!”, ribattè lui sorridendo.

“Killian….!”, mormorai sentendo le lacrime stavano rigando il mio viso che nascosi subito appoggiandolo sul suo petto.

“Amy troverai la risposta tra le righe!”, affermò lui criptico alzando il mio viso e avvicinandolo al suo.

“In che senso? Che vuoi dire?”, chiesi perplessa

“Lo capirai! Sei una ragazza intelligente, lo capirai. Non ti preoccupare presto ti sentirai meglio”, proferì lui accarezzandomi la guancia. Stava per baciarmi, ma scomparve nel nulla e io tornai di nuovo sola.

Non capivo che cosa era successo, ma averlo visto aveva fatto sentire momentaneamente meglio. Ora però lo avrei voluto di nuovo al mio fianco, forse mi sarei potuta anche accontentare dell’allucinazione. Bastava averlo accanto. Bastava sentire il suo tocco, anche se so che me li stavo solo immaginando.

Incominciai a pensare alle sue parole. Non capivo che cosa intendesse con le parole: “la risposta sarà tra le righe”.

Ci dovevo arrivare perché ero certa che mi aveva dato un indizio su cui poterlo riavere con me, perché la mia unica felicità era passare il resto della mia vita con lui.

Passarono le ore e invece di dormire riflettevo sul messaggio di Hook. Era stato veramente criptico. Decisi di fare una pausa e andare in bagno a causa della mia solita nausea mattutina. Non appena però mi alzai dal letto vidi il libro di Henry vicino alla candela che ormai era ai suoi ultimi attimi di vita. Ora avevo capito cosa intendeva. Le storie raccolte nel volume possono darmi qualche informazione. Incominciai a vedere la luce alla fine del tunnel di oscurità.

Non appena uscii dal bagno presi il libro e mi sedetti sul materasso. Lo sfogliai osservando ogni dettaglio. Lessi ogni riga fino a che non arrivai a una pagina dedicata ai Charming. Persi un battito. Avevo trovato la soluzione. Avevo trovato il modo per farli tornare a casa. Aveva ragione Hook che sarei riuscita a capire il suo indizio.

Era stata una perfetta idiota. Ero così intenta a crogiolarmi nel mio dolore che non avevo pensato a come poterlo farlo tornare. Era pericoloso, ma non mi importava. Fino a che c’era un modo per farlo tornare a casa io avrei combattuto per noi e il nostro amore.

**Pov Hook**

Quella mattina fu difficile da affrontare a causa della tortura psicologica che mi aveva afflitto Ade. Erano da ore che ero collegato in qualche modo a Amy. Vedevo e sentivo quello che provava e qualche ore dopo l’alba sentii che il suo dolore aumentò notevolmente. 

Aveva deciso di andare al mio funerale, nonostante pure lei stesse morendo dentro. Sentii le sue parole che mi aveva dedicato e furono una vera pugnalata.

_Nessuno potrà sostituirti. Non so come riuscirò ad andare avanti senza di te….non averti più al mio fianco giuro è un dolore che mi sta spezzando. Sto cadendo a pezzi. Il non vederti più al mio fianco fa così male che faccio fatica a respirare._

Quelle parole mi stavano martellano nella testa come chiodi. Non sopportavo vederla in quello stato. Non sopportavo il fatto che non potevo fare nulla per rimettere i suoi pezzi apposto. Non sopportavo che stava soffrendo perché io non ero più al suo fianco.

Mi sdraiai per terra e mi rannicchiai sperando che questa tortura finisse presto. Ade aveva ragione, aveva trovato il mio punto debole. Sarebbe riuscito a spezzare il mio animo in mille frammenti perché era evidente che era più doloroso vedere lei in lacrime che ferire sul mio corpo.

Non sapevo che cosa potessi fare. Non sapevo come avrei fatto ad evadere da questa cella. L’unica cosa che ormai ero consapevole che ero diventato il suo pupazzo. Ero di nuovo lo schiavo di qualcuno come lo ero stato da bambino, ma questa volta non avevo mio fratello che mi proteggeva. Ero solo e quindi dovevo contare sulle mie forze per poter andare avanti, ma ne ero in grado? Ero così forte da continuare a lottare?

“Killian non mollare”, ammise lei che era tornata.

“Stai soffrendo troppo…io non so come aiutarti…sono prigioniero di quel mostro…!”, mormorai alzando leggermente il viso e la vidi inginocchiata al mio fianco.

“Mi conosci. Io mi rialzo sempre. Io trovo sempre una soluzione, quindi pure tu non cedere. So che stai provando il mio stesso dolore, ma sei un uomo forte. Sei in grado di non cadere nelle sue grinfie. Ti prego Killian non voglio vederti così…”, ammise lei accarezzandomi una guancia.

“Come faccio a vincere contro di lui? Come posso sopportare che stai annegando e non riesci a trovare la luce? Sento ogni tua singola emozione Amy. Vedo che cosa ti sta succedendo nella mia mente, capisci? Come faccio a superare una cosa del genere?”, domandai alzandomi in modo tale da incrociare il suo sguardo preoccupato

“Supereremo anche questo ostacolo. Devi avere pazienza. Promettimi che non mollerai. Ho bisogno che tu resista”, rispose lei appoggiando entrambi le mani sulle mie guance e poi appoggiò la fronte sulla mia.

“Sai che per te farei qualsiasi cosa, ma questa volta è dura Amy…”, confessai amaramente chiudendo gli occhi per poter assaporare il più possibile il contatto con lei.

“Io starò al tuo fianco provando ad alleviare la sofferenza provocata da questa futile tortura, però tu fai vedere ad Ade con chi a che fare. Fai vedere chi è il vero Killian Jones”, replicò lei dolcemente.

“Va bene. Lotterò fino alla fine!”, replicai determinato guardando i suoi occhi grigi.

“Ecco ora riconosco l’uomo di cui mi sono innamorata”, proferì lei dolcemente.

Stavo per ribattere quando Ade tornò come sempre nella mia cella. Ormai veniva una volta al giorno solo per divertirsi. Lei non appena si accorse della sua presenza si spostò e si mise nell’angolo alla mia destra. Vedevo che era spaventata anche se cercava di mascherarlo.

“Come è andata la mattina capitano. Hai visto la tua tomba?”, domandò lui sedendosi al solito posto.

“Come fai a saperlo?”, chiesi cercando di mettermi in piedi. Era ancora difficile perchè il mio corpo era ancora mutilato, anche se avevo smesso di sanguinare.

“Semplice posso vedere cosa succede sulla terra. Sono imprigionato qua, ma ho trovato un modo per osservare voi comuni mortali, siete un popolo così affascinante…”, spiegò lui entusiasta.

“Sei una specie stalker!”, ribattei disgustato.

“Può essere…anche se preferisco di più vedere i miei giocattolini preferiti soffrire, come te!”, asserì lui maligno.

“Puoi continuare a farmi del male anche usando una tortura psicologica, ma non mi spezzerai!”, dissi deciso.

“Devo ammetterlo se uno dei pupazzetti più stoici che io abbia avuto. Molti si sarebbero già arresi, ma sai io ho mille risorse”, ribadì in modo subdolo.

“Non cedere”, sussurrò Amy alle mie spalle.

“Pure io fidati ho le mie risorse!”, dissi raccogliendo la spada per terra. In pochi istanti le fiamme avvolsero la lama.

“Bella spada, però è inutile contro di me!”

“Vedremo!”,affermai con tono di sfida. Provai a concentrarmi e tentare di potenziare al massimo il potere della spada. Sapevo che poteva fare di meglio o almeno ci volevo credere.

Non appena riaprii gli occhi vidi nello sguardo di Ade una leggera paura, ma comunque non si scompose. Abbassai così lo sguardo e intravidi che le fiamme stavano bruciando molto di più rispetto a prima. Ora forse avrei avuto qualche possibilità di scappare.

Stavo per alzare il braccio quando sentii cedere la gamba destra facendomi cadere in ginocchio. Percepii di nuovo un dolore lancinante, ma questa volta era concentrata sulla mia gamba. Sapevo che cosa era appena successo. Ade me l’aveva rotta. Ora come avrei potuto scappare?

“Sei un vigliacco! Perché mi hai fatto questo? Hai paura di me?”, domandai io infastidito.

“Perché il mio compito è quello di tenere a freno il tuo spirito, capitano. Almeno fino a che non succederà una determinata cosa, quindi per questo userò ogni mio mezzo per abbatterti!”, spiegò lui grave.

“Che cosa deve succedere?”, domandai cercando di mettermi in piedi usando la spada come sostegno.

“Non sono affari che ti riguardano!”, ribattè lui aspramente poi aggiunse avvicinandosi alle sbarre: “Dovresti mangiare qualcosa invece di tentare di usare quella spada da quattro soldi”

“Non mi interessa del tuo cibo. Voglio solo essere libero!”, replicai furioso.

“Quello non lo potrai mai esserlo, capitano. Ora ho delle cose da fare ti lascio con i ricordi e le emozioni di Amy di questi giorni!”, ribadii serpentino prima di uscire.

“Continuerò a combattere e scoprirò cosa hai in mente mostro sadico!”, urlai digrignando i denti.

Riuscii a stare in piedi per poco tempo perché la gamba purtroppo faceva troppo male. Amy che era rimasta in silenzio fino ad ora mi raggiunse. Notai subito la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi. Le sorrisi e cercai di rassicurarla che stavo bene.

“Killian ..ma la tua gamba…”, affermò lei mestamente.

“Non ti preoccupare. Non sarà una gamba rotta a fermare la mia ricerca di libertà. Troverò un modo di uscire e parlare con la vera te. Te lo prometto. Non posso sopportare che le continui a soffrire così tanto!”, mormorai cercando di mascherare la sofferenza che non era solo fisica perché erano tornati nella mia mente i ricordi di Amy e di conseguenza tornai a sentirmi annegare. Questa volta però non mi sarei fatto abbattere, ma avrei continuato a lottare.

“Lo so Killian. Sei il mio eroe e so che troverai un modo!”, ammise lei dolcemente. Stavo per baciarla, ma sparii nel nulla di nuovo. Nonostante non fosse presente lei rimarrà sempre nel mio cuore anche se non batteva più.

“Si non mi arrenderò. Dopo tutto sono bravo a sopravvivere”, sussurrai mente cercavo di sdraiarmi per terra.

Avevo esaurito le forze e per poter cercare di riutilizzare la spada dovevo assolutamente riposare. Avrei riprovato a fuggire domani mattina prima dell’alba. Dovevo trovare anche un modo per superare il fatto di sentire le emozioni di Amy. Era sicuramente la parte peggiore, ma avrei lottato fino alla fine.

Nel cuore della notte quando credevo ormai che Amy era riuscita a placcare almeno leggermente la sua sofferenza percepii un fitta al petto e intravidi di nuovo la mia morte. Lo stava sognando, di nuovo.

“Amy ti prego non continuare a farti questo….non ti preoccupare tornerò da te”, sussurrai io mentre premevo la mano sulla tempia.

Per fortuna arrivò suo padre che la consolò. Non avevo un buon rapporto con il coccodrillo, ma in quel momento ero felice che era al suo fianco e non le faceva pesare il fatto che era stato il suo corpo a uccidere suo figlio.

Si era tranquillizzata, fino a che non si alzò dal letto perché aveva visto qualcosa. Ero curioso di sapere che era successo, ma in quel esatto momento le visioni e le sue emozioni scomparvero per magia.

_Che era successo?_


	7. Underworld

**Capitolo 7: Underworld**

**19 Ottobre 2015**

**Pov Amy**

La luce. Avevo visto la luce finalmente in quel baratro di oscurità. Erano bastate poche righe per farmi tornare una flebile speranza. Il dolore al petto insieme alle lacrime erano scomparse mentre invece il mio cuore era tornato a battere all’impazzata per la gioia.

Non avevo in mente un vero piano, ma l’unica cosa di cui ero certa, anche se sarei andata contro il pericolo, era che lo avrei riportato a casa a ogni costo. Dovevo trovare però un modo per salvare anche Bea, perché di certo non l’avrei lasciato in quel posto lontano da tutti.

Prima di partire dovevo avvisare la mia famiglia. Nonostante fossi consapevole che avrebbero cercato in tutti i modi di dissuadermi, io non potevo comunque non informarli della mia partenza. Dopo quello che era successo non volevo farli preoccupare ulteriormente.

Mi cambiai velocemente per rendermi più o meno presentabile e poi misi il libro di Henry sotto il braccio perché era la prova evidente che non ero impazzita del tutto.

Scesi di sotto e nonostante era passato manco un’ora dal sorgere del sole vidi mio padre che stava parlando con Belle in soggiorno. Si erano svegliati presto oppure non erano riusciti a dormire. Speravo nella prima opzione. Mio padre però non appena notò la mia presenza intravidi sorpresa nei suoi occhi. Entrambi si alzarono lasciando la loro bevanda ancora fumanti sul tavolo.

“Amy ti sei alzata così presto….che succede?”, domandò mio padre sorpreso e nello stesso tempo preoccupato.

“Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”, chiese Belle gentilmente.

“Si in effetti ho bisogno di qualcosa. Lo so che è presto, ma potete chiamare tutti e farli venire qua perché vedevo dirvi una cosa urgente e importante!”, spiegai rimanendo sul vago.

“Amy di che stai parlando?”, ridomandò mio padre appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla.

“Non ti preoccupare sto bene, ma ti prego riunisci tutti!”, risposi facendo un lieve sorriso.

“Va bene, Amy!”

“Io allora preparo qualcosa per i nostri ospiti!”, asserì Belle prima di andare verso la cucina.

“Grazie ad entrambi!”

In meno di mezzora mio padre riuscì a contattare tutti e farli riunire nella sala da pranzo. Si accomodarono tutti intorno a me, mentre io rimasi in piedi di fronte a loro. Ero agitata perché sapevo che la mia idea li avrebbe sconvolti e che molto probabilmente non l’avrebbero accettata, ma io comunque non mi sarei fermata per nessun motivo al mondo. Li avrei riportati a casa.

“Perché ci hai chiamato?”, domandò Emma perplessa.

“Stanotte ho fatto un sogno che mi ha fatto venire un illuminazione …un’idea”, ammisi guardando tutti. Ovviamente non dissi che avevo visto Hook in camera mia e che era stata la mia allucinazione ad aiutarmi ad elaborare questo piano perché mi avrebbero rinchiuso per pazzia.

“Che idea?”, chiese Axina fissandomi cercando forse di capire che cosa stessi pensando.

“Come salvare sia Killian che Bea!”, risposi secca.

“Amy tutti sappiamo che stai soffrendo per quello che è successo, ma non puoi farlo perché sono morti!”, rispose mia madre cercando di essere il più possibile delicata, sapendo che l’argomento era ancora un tasto dolente per me

“Lo so che sono morti!”, risposi fredda poi cercando di essere più gentile aggiunsi: “Andrò nell’Underworld!”

“Sei impazzita? E’ un posto pericoloso! Io ci sono stato e non voglio che tu ti avventuri in un simile viaggio!”, disse arrabbiato mio padre alzandosi in piedi

“Scusate come potrebbe comunque andare in un posto del genere!”, ribattè Belle cercando di calmare mio padre accarezzandogli il braccio destro.

“Un modo c’è! Lui sa che ho ragione!”, replicai decisa fissando Rumple.

“Amy ha ragione Rumple è pericoloso e poi come lo vorresti riportare indietro? E la bambina?”, domandò mia madre agitata avvicinandosi a me

“Ho visto sul libro di Henry che Snow è riuscita a riportare in vita Charming e io farò la stessa cosa. Io dividerò in due il mio cuore e una parte la darò a lui.

So che per voi questa è un idea pazza e penserete che non è detto che funzioni, però io vi avviso nessuno di voi riuscirà a fermarmi. Non posso permettere che lui anzi loro passino ancora del tempo in quel posto”, spiegai risoluta.

“Vuoi andare da sola?”, domandò mia madre sconvolta e iniziando a tremare. Potevo capire i loro stati d’anima, ma non me lo sarei mai perdonato se fossi stata inerte nonostante avessi una soluzione per riaverli.

“No non ci andrà da sola! So che non potrei farti cambiare idea perché sei troppo testarda quindi se vuoi fare questa pazzia allora io ti accompagnerò, ma non voglio farti illudere che questa impresa andrà a buon fine. Il prezzo per riportare un uomo in vita è molto alto!”, ribattè mio padre più calmo fissandomi negli occhi.

“Allora verrò pure io. Continuo a pensare che sia una pazzia e per questo non voglio assolutamente che tu lo affronti da sola”, disse mia madre appoggiando Rumple. Ero consapevole che non era d’accordo nemmeno lei, però mi avrebbe lasciata libera di affrontare questa avventura perché in questi mesi aveva conosciuto anche il mio lato combattivo e insistente.

“Pure io! Se c’è una possibilità non posso non tentare”, ammise Emma decisa

“Henry?”, chiesi io perplessa

“Io vengo con voi! Voglio aiutarvi a salvare mio padre e lo zietto!”, rispose lui determinato. Mi fece sorridere quando soprannominò Hook “zietto”. Era comunque troppo piccolo per partecipare a questa missione

“No sei toppo piccolo. Non posso farti venire Henry..”

“Te sei incinta! Se puoi rischiare te posso farlo pure io”, replicò Henry grave

“Emma?”

“Non è solo. Se vuole venire lo proteggerò.!”, rispose lei mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle del ragazzo.

“Anche te devi stare attenta alla bambina!”, affermò mia madre un po’ agitata

“Ovvio!”

Sarei riuscita a riportarlo a casa e vivere quel futuro che stavamo organizzando. Vivere una vita in tranquillità come una vera famiglia. Ora mi sentivo più libera. Sentivo che ero risalita in superficie e non stavo più affogando. Era appena tornata la Amy combattente. Nessuno mi avrebbe fermato.

“Scusate ma non ho ancora capito come farete ad entrare nell’Underworld?”, domandò dubbiosa Belle interrompendo i miei pensieri

“Basta avere del sangue di una persona morta e risorta!”, risposi ricordando quello che mi aveva detto l’oscurità.

“Quindi serve il mio sangue e dobbiamo trovare il lago che apre il portale per l’Underworld”, spiegò mio padre.

“Non vi preoccupate, io so dove si trova, Domani sera si parte”, ribattei io decisa

“Amy aspetta… prima di partire voglio mettere delle condizioni”, affermò mia madre seria.

“Cioè?”

“Che se entro 72 ore non abbiamo risolto nulla ritorneremo a casa!”, rispose lei avvicinandosi a me. Tre giorni erano pochi, ma era una condizione che potevo accettare. Avrei risolto tutto in questo tempo limitato.

“Anche se il tempo è poco accetto il compromesso”, replicai determinata.

**20 Ottobre 2015**

Prima del tramonto ci incontrammo tutti nel soggiorno di mio padre e notai che oltre alla mia famiglia c’erano i Charming e Regina. Ci eravamo riuniti perché dovevamo preparare gli ultimi preparativi per la nuova avventura e fare gli ultimi saluti.

“Sono contenta che hai trovato un modo per salvarli, ma se mio figlio non torna a casa sano e salvo ti faccio fuori!”, disse Regina secca. Vedevo che era contraria al fatto che Henry venisse con noi, pure io non ero d’accordo, ma non potevo andare contro al volere di sua madre. Ci avevo anche provato a convincerla di non farlo venire, ma era stato tutto inutile. Henry era determinato a partecipare alla missione per salvare suo padre. Emma per questo voleva portarlo con lei, però mi aveva detto in caso d’emergenza l’avrebbe rispedito subito a casa.

“Regina!”, la rimproverò Snow

“No Snow, ha ragione. Ti prometto che tornerà da te senza un graffio!”, affermai tenacemente

“Regina ci sono pure io. Tranquilla!”, ribattè Emma cercando di rassicurare l’amica.

“Lo so, ma meglio prevenire che curare!”, asserì lei grave.

“Vi raccomando state attenti. Sicuramente sarà un luogo pericoloso…!”, proferì Snow inquieta guardando sia Emma che Henry.

“Non ti agitare pure te mamma!”, proferì Emma sorridendo.

“Emma ci penserò io a tua madre. Tu vai e combatti per riportare a casa il tuo uomo!”, ammise Charming sorridendo abbracciando la moglie che aveva gli occhi lucidi.

“Quindi inizia una nuova operazione”, disse Henry entusiasta intervenendo interrompendo il silenzio che si era creato dopo le parole di Charming.

“Operazione?”, domandai io perplessa

“Si lui quando c’è un impresa da compiere gli da un nome, per esempio quando io dovevo spezzare la maledizione di Regina l’ha chiamata operazione Cobra!”, spiegò Emma mentre guardava il figlio orgogliosa.

“Ah capito. Si diciamo che è una nuova operazione, però non saprei come chiamarla!”, replicai pensierosa.

“Che ne dite di Operation Firebird?”, domandò Henry che nel frattempo si era avvicinato alla madre.

“Fenice …si ci sta !”, dissi scompigliandogli i capelli. Il nome era veramente azzeccato perché si narra che la fenice potesse nascere dalle proprie ceneri dopo la morte e sia Hook che Bea rinasceranno dalle loro “ceneri”.

“Bene allora tra poco inizierà Operation Firebird!”, affermò mia madre alzando il bicchiere d’acqua, dopo tutti gli altri fecero la stessa cosa.

Dopo aver salutato i Charming e Regina ci dirigemmo verso il lago. Ci mettemmo poco tempo ad arrivare a destinazione. Le strade erano deserte perchè ormai tutti erano nelle loro abitazioni a mangiare con la loro famiglia serenamente ignari che un gruppo di cinque persone stava per andare in un altro mondo, però anche noi fra tre giorni ci saremmo riuniti tutti insieme per festeggiare il loro ritorno.

Eravamo avvolti dall’oscurità rendendo il paesaggio era molto spettrale, il silenzio era interrotto solo dal verso di animali come i corvi o le civette e l’unica illuminazione che avevamo era due torce che avevamo fatto apparire con la magia.

Mio padre quando fu sulla riva eseguì subito un piccolo taglio sulla mano e fece scivolare il sangue nell’acqua talmente scura che non si riusciva a vedere ne il fondale né suoi abitanti. Non aspettammo molto l’arrivo di una barca di legno avvolta dalla nebbia spettrale che ci avrebbe fatto attraversare i due mondi.

“Killian, ti troverò. Ti troverò sempre”, dissi stringendo l’anello non appena l’imbarcazione arrivò vicino alla riva. Sopra c’era una strana figura. Indossava un cappuccio scuro che gli copriva il volto e un mantello nero. Era una persona silenziosa e molto cupa. Non disse nulla, ma ci fece solo un piccolo gesto per dirci di salire a bordo. Vicino a me si sedettero Henry ed Emma mentre i miei genitori si misero dietro di noi.

Sostanzialmente non avevo proprio un vero piano. L’unica cosa che avevo pensato era dividere il mio cuore e mettere una parte nel corpo di Hook, ma il resto avrei seguito molto il mio istinto, l’importante era riuscire a fare tutto nei limiti di tempo.

Ero consapevole però che non appena mi avrebbe visto si sarebbe arrabbiato, ma lo avrei fatto ragionare, anche perché a parti invertite lui avrebbe fatto la medesima cosa, anzi aveva affrontato un avventura simile per salvarmi. Non poteva quindi rimproverarmi più di tanto.

Stavamo attraversando un fiume in mezzo a un bosco fitto e tenebroso, avvolti da una foschia che non permetteva una perfetta visibilità, ma comunque l’uomo si vedeva che sapeva perfettamente orientarsi, anche perché molto probabilmente conosceva il percorso a memoria, quando però a un certo punto sentii l’impulso di affacciarmi dal lato destro dell’imbarcazione come se l’acqua scura cercasse di attirare la mia attenzione. All’interno notai delle strane creature, sembravano degli spiriti, avevano il corpo non del tutto delineato, ma quando guardai meglio capii che non erano fantasmi, ma erano delle vere anime di persone che stavano andando verso l’Underworld. Una di loro si girò verso di me. Incontrai i suoi grossi occhi verdi che mi trasmetterono subito una grande tristezza. Una parte di me voleva allungarsi e cercare di aiutarla.

“Non guardate giù!”, affermò con tono cupo il traghettatore. La sua voce riuscì a ridestarmi dal mio stato di trans in cui ero caduta. Mi aveva salvato. Dovevo stare più attenta.

Questo posto era veramente inquietante, mi metteva i brividi. Non vedevo già l’ora di tornare a casa con Hook, ma sapevo che questo era solo l’inizio di questo viaggio, ma dovevo però essere forte per me e per la mia famiglia.

Henry notando il mio stato d’animo inquieto mi prese la mano e cercò di confortarmi. Non servivano parole per migliorare la situazione, il solo sapere che loro erano lì con me mi faceva sentire un pochino meglio.

Dopo mezzora di viaggio arrivammo a destinazione, anche se non avevo ancora capito come avevamo fatto ad arrivare perchè non avevo visto nessun portale, ma l’importante era essere arrivati a destinazione. A un certo punto la strana figura incappucciata si alzò e ci fece scendere su un piccolo molo che ci avrebbe portato a riva. Mi girai per ringraziare l’uomo misterioso, ma la barca era già sparita nel nulla.

“Ora che facciamo?”, domandò mia madre cercando di mascherare la paura mentre si guardava in giro.

“Io proporrei di andare avanti, da qualche parte spunteremo”, rispose serio mio padre che si trovava di fronte a me.

Annuimmo.

Io mi misi alla guida del gruppo e ci incamminammo per l’unica strada illuminata che c’era davanti a noi. Mi guardai intorno e notai che eravamo nel bosco che prima avevamo visto dall’imbarcazione. Essere lì in mezzo agli alberi mi faceva venire i brividi, avvolto dalla foschia lo rendeva ancora più lugubre, oltre al fatto che c’era un silenzio tombale, sentivo solo il rumore dei rami spezzati dal peso dei nostri piedi.

L’aria era fredda, infatti ogni volta che respiravo dalla bocca usciva aria condensata dovuta al fatto che la temperatura corporea è più elevata rispetto a quella esterna. Prima di partire per fortuna che mi ero messa una giacca pesante evitando di congelare.

Nessuno di noi disse una parola. Mi girai e vidi che anche mia madre stava guardando ovunque per verificare che non fossimo circondati da dei nemici, anche perché eravamo effettivamente nel mondo di Ade e se avesse scoperto il nostro arrivo sicuramente ci avrebbe mandato i suoi servi a ucciderci. Dovevamo stare vigili.

Era ben visibile la preoccupazione di mia madre anche se cercava di mascherarla, lo percepii nel suo sguardo, però sapevo che mi avrebbe sempre appoggiato e sostenuto. Emma, come mia madre era vigile, infatti camminava vicino a Henry come se volesse proteggerlo da qualsiasi cosa ci avesse attaccato. Mio padre invece era alla fine della fila da solo e con uno sguardo criptico.

Più proseguivamo più gli alberi diminuivano intorno a noi e pure l’oscurità stava scemando. A un certo punto ci bloccammo tutti. Rimasi pietrificata. Eravamo tornati a Storybrook, ma era diversa. Il cielo era violaceo ed eravamo avvolti da una leggere nebbia. Dovevo ammettere che mi mancava Storybrook, ma mai avrei pensato di rivederla con queste sembianze.

In lontananza vedemmo che la torre della biblioteca era sprofondata e in superficie era rimasto solo l’orologio. L’ora però era ferma alle otto e un quarto, così non avremmo potuto sapere come scorresse il tempo in questo mondo. Se era fermo oppure procedeva solo più lentamente.

Andando avanti osservammo uno scenario apocalittico. Era tutto distrutto. La mia macchina era bruciata e gli mancavano le ruote. Il ristorante di Granny era tutto spento e le vetrate erano spaccate. Non aveva più l’aria familiare che aveva a Storybrook. Era il nostro punto di ritrovo. Luogo dove avevamo festeggiato le nostre vittorie mentre ora era diventato un posto lugubre e senza vita. Il negozio di mio padre invece aveva una grossa scritta rossa sul vetro: “CHIUSO”. L’insegna invece stava cadendo ormai a pezzi.

“E’ sicuramente notte fonda e forse è meglio trovare un luogo dove dormire e cominciare le ricerche domani mattina all’alba”, asserì mia madre mentre fissava la vetrina

“In effetti non hai tutti i torti, ma dove possiamo riposarci?” chiese Emma continuando a scrutare ogni angolo per prevenire qualche attacco a sorpresa.

“Direi che ora l’unico luogo che possiamo usare è il mio negozio o quello che c’è rimasto”, affermò Rumple grave

“Va bene. Domani mattina riprenderemo le ricerche!”, affermai decisa prima di entrare senza aspettare le risposte degli altri membri del gruppo.

Ci sistemammo sul retro che era stranamente pulito e in ordine. Non era sicuramente una postazione comoda, ma per una sera ci dovevamo accontentare.

Avrei voluto indagare su questo posto, ma le priorità erano altre. Riposo e poi al sorgere del sole avremmo cercato Hook. Avevo veramente bisogno di dormire sperando di avere un sonno tranquillo ora che avevo trovato la speranza.

**21 Ottobre 2015**

La luce del sole che entrava da una piccola finestra ci svegliò tutti. Mi alzai e dal vetro intravidi che il cielo era di uno strano colore. Era arancione scuro. Sicuramente dava a questo mondo abitato da morti un tocco infernale.

Io nonostante avessi sperato in un sonno tranquillo venni comunque di nuovo tormentata dagli incubi. Non mi davano tregua, ma per fortuna non avevo svegliato nessuno. Speravo in cuor mio che non appena sarei tornata casa sarei riuscita a dormire di nuovo.

Non appena fummo in piedi decidemmo di dividerci per poter controllare un’area più vasta. Mia madre sarebbe andata nel parco. Emma e Henry invece avrebbero cercato Bea, mentre io sarei andata da Granny. Mio padre invece decise di rimanere in negozio per cercare qualche informazione su Ade e sul suo mondo.

Io mi diressi subito verso Nord verso la locanda, sperando di incontrare qualche anima disposta ad aiutarmi e darmi delle informazioni utili per il ritrovo di Hook. La strada era piena di rottami e di crepe come se fosse avvenuto un terremoto. Dovevo stare attenta a non farmi male e rimanere comunque attenta a possibili attacchi nemici. All’improvviso però in lontananza apparve un gruppo di persone che iniziarono a fissarmi in modo assai poco rassicurante. Potevano essere delle anime che stavano girovagando per l’Underworld oppure guardie di Ade, però per evitare di poter finire subito nelle sue grinfie era meglio avanzare senza imbattermi in loro e cercare delle anime più propense a darmi una mano.

Ero un po’ sconvolta dallo scenario che avevo davanti, ma le stranezze erano appena cominciate. In questa nuova Storybrook c’erano nuove botteghe e tutte avevano in comune una sola cosa, la morte. In una vetrina c’era persino una bara aperta e molte urne cinerarie, in un’altra invece c’erano tante candele bianche e tanti candelabri scuri. Mi facevano venire i brividi. Tutta la città faceva paura.

In pochi minuti arrivai alla locanda che ora era aperta nonostante le vetrate stavano cadendo letteralmente a pezzi, ma non appena entrai notai subito che anche l’interno era leggermente diverso da come era a Storybrook. Era più mortuaria, aveva colori più spenti. Quel posto non trasmetteva più la gioia, ma solo grande tristezza.

Al bancone c’era una strana donna con capelli biondi arruffati con un trucco pesante ed era cieca. Aveva la solita divisa, maglietta rossa con l’etichetta in cui c’era scritto il suo nome, ma era malconcia e anche sporca. I camerieri invece avevano un aspetto spettrale. La loro pelle era color bianco cadaverico ed erano così magri che si potevano vedere le ossa. Mi mettevano una certa angoscia.

Stavo per andare a chiedere a uno dei ragazzi se avesse visto Hook, quando sentii il suono della porta aprirsi alle mie spalle. Impulsivamente mi girai sperando di vederlo entrare, ma quello che vidi mi paralizzò. Di fronte a me non c’era lui, ma mio padre Bobby. Aveva la solita maglia rossa con il gilè verde militare e il suo cappellino.

_Che cosa ci faceva qua?_

“Signor Singer sempre puntuale!”, disse la donna dai capelli biondi

“Emily sei tu?”, domandò lui scioccato non appena incrociò il mio sguardo.

“Papà!”, risposi andando subito ad abbracciarlo. Lo strinsi forte a me come se volessi avere la conferma che non fosse una mia allucinazione. Sentivo già gli occhi lucidi, ma dovevo cercare di trattenermi.

“Dimmi che non sei….”

“No tranquillo! Sono viva!”, dissi interrompendolo allontanandomi leggermente da lui e cercando di sorridere.

“Allora perchè sei qui?”, chiese dubbioso

“Hai un posto dove poter parlare in tranquillità?”, chiesi sottovoce.

“Si, piccola. Puoi venire a casa mia”, rispose appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla come se anche lui stesse cercando di capire se era veramente li di fronte a lui.

“Si papà sono vera”, affermai ironica.

“Lo so, ma sono anni che non ti vedo e..”, non riuscì a finire la frase perché si stava commuovendo, poi fece un respiro profondo e non appena si riprese aggiunse: “Si forse è meglio se andiamo da me!”

“Come mai sei qua e non in paradiso?”, domandai subito non appena uscimmo dalla locanda.

“Questo è il luogo di mezzo e se hai un conto in sospeso rimani qua”, spiegò lui mentre ci stavamo dirigendo verso casa sua.

“Ah capito, quale è il tuo conto in sospeso?”

“Il fatto che non sono riuscito a dirti addio. Volevo vederti l’ultima volta prima di passare oltre!”, proferì fermandosi davanti a un villino su due piani e con giardino pulito con l’erba tagliata. Non era proprio nello stile di mio padre. La nostra casa era un vero disastro, sempre in disordine nonostante avessi tentato più volte di renderla presentabile. Ovunque ti giravi trovavi libri di vario tipo soprattutto riguardanti leggende e miti che avrebbero potuto aiutarci nelle cacce. Nel lavandino c’erano sempre piatti sporchi che lasciavamo li nel frattempo che lavoravamo a un caso. Mio padre non era un amante dell’ordine, però riusciva a costruire qualsiasi cosa anche in poco tempo

“Papà sei rimasto qui fino ad ora per questo?”, domandai io commossa voltandomi verso di lui

“Si, ma ora posso finalmente risolvere il mio conto sospeso”, rispose lui sorridendo prima farmi entrare nella sua dimora.

Mi fece subito accomodare in salotto. Era molto ampio ed illuminato dai raggi solari che entravano dalla grossa vetrata sulla parete a sud. Al centro c’era un divano marrone e di fronte era stata posizionata un’ enorme libreria in cui in basso incorniciava un piccolo camino spento. Per terra c’era persino un tappeto marrone con dei piccoli ricami rossi

“Ehm papà bella come l’hai sistemata!”, dissi cercando di trattenermi dal ridergli in faccia. Era veramente l’opposto della nostra casa in America.

“Non dire nulla! Ho provato a farla assomigliare alla nostra, ma il giorno dopo tornava in questo stato, quindi ci ho rinunciato”, affermò sedendosi sul divano, io lo seguì.

“Strano..”, ammisi pensierosa

“Amy raccontami tutto!”, ribattè mio padre cambiando discorso appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla, prima di sederci entrambi sul divano.

“Sono venuta fino a qui perché sto cercando una persona molto importante per me, papà!”, spiegai incrociando il suo sguardo cercando di trattenere le lacrime perché ogni volta che mi ricordavo del suo corpo morto tra le braccia mi provocava ancora un dolore al petto, ma sta sofferenza stava giungendo alla fine perché lo avrei trovato, anche sicuramente con l’aiuto di mio padre.

“Dean è morto di nuovo?”, domandò lui spaventato

“No, lui sta bene. Sto cercando un altro ragazzo…!”, risposi in modo vago, ricordandomi che essendo morto anni fa non era a conoscenza di tutto quello che era successo nell’ultimo periodo. Dovevo aggiornarlo sugli ultimi fatti avvenuti nell’ultimo periodo. C’erano molte cose che dovevo raccontargli, ma il tempo a mia disposizione però era poco. Avevo tre giorni. Dovevo rispettare la promessa fatta a mia madre.

“Perché non è venuto qui con te?”, chiese perplesso

“Nell’ultimo periodo sono successe molte cose papà…Io e lui non stiamo più insieme. La persona per cui sono qui è il mio nuovo fidanzato”, cercai di spiegare con molta calma.

“Sei fidanzata con un nuovo ragazzo che è finito qui?”, tentò di capire quello che stavo dicendo. Mi sembrava spaesato, potevo capirlo perché quando era in vita Dean ed io eravamo molto fiatatati, nonostante avevamo sempre comunque forti discussioni. La situazione però ora era diversa e speravo che potesse accettare Hook come aveva fatto con Dean.

“Esatto. L’hai visto? Ha capelli neri e occhi azzurri…al posto di una mano ha un uncino…”

“Si l’ho visto, ma è sparito subito…”

“Maledizione dove sarà finito?”, domandai sfinita appoggiando le mani sulle tempie. Per una volta non poteva essere un avventura semplice? Perché doveva esserci sempre delle complicazioni e soprattutto dove era finito?

“Amy io farò di tutto per aiutarti a cercare questo ragazzo che presumo si chiami Hook, nonostante mi piaceva il tuo legame con Dean, ma posso anche capire che nella vita si possano verificare di cambiamenti che riescono a travolgere le vite di ciascuno di noi. Spero che sia un bravo ragazzo”, affermò lui cercando di consolarmi.

“Tranquillo è un bravissimo ragazzo, però il suo il vero nome è Killian Jones”, risposi appoggiando di nuovo la schiena allo schienale. Non appena lo avrebbe conosciuto sapevo che anche mio padre avrebbe instaurato un legame con lui. Gli sarebbe piaciuto ne ero certa.

“Non dirmi che è figlio di Davy Jones…”

“Ehm si…” affermai vaga. Non volevo parlare di questo argomento. Era troppo presto. Era ancora troppo doloroso.

“Uhm non me ne vuoi parlare giusto”, ribattè lui dolcemente. Lui ormai mi conosceva fin troppo bene. Sapeva quando non approfondire determinati argomenti, perché ormai mi conosceva ed sapeva che sarei stata io ad aprirmi quando sarei stata pronta. Ora però non era il momento perché non volevo ricordare quell’uomo anzi quel mostro. Aveva rovinato la vita sia di Hook che la mia.

“Già..”

“Beh raccontami…che cosa è altro è successo?”, domandò lui cambiando argomento.

“E’ tutto è iniziato quando Metatron, lo scriba di Dio, ha ucciso Dean. Sam e io abbiamo fatto varie cose per salvarlo, ma non ci riuscimmo. Tentai di restare nella nostra “casa”, ma stava diventando insopportabile rimanere nel covo, quindi io un giorno decisi di andarmene e per destino finii a Storybrook…”, iniziai a spiegare la storia che mi ha portato a scendere negli inferi.

“Dean mi hai detto che non era morto…”, disse mio padre interrompendomi

“Si appunto! E’ tornato grazie a Crowley e alla lama, ma questa è una storia più complicata ..”

“Beh l’importante che sia vivo e che stia bene. Scusa vai avanti tesoro oppure vuoi qualcosa da bere?”, domandò lui gentile

“Una birra, ma analcolica?”

“Da quando non bevi l’alcool?”, chiese lui perplesso fissandomi

“Da quando sono incinta”, risposi velocemente.

“Aspetta…tu mi stai dicendo che stai aspettando un bambino dal ragazzo che è finito in questo mondo infernale e per di più sei scesa fino a qui in queste condizioni?”, chiese con tono di rimprovero.

“Mi conosci papà. Sai che se le persone che amo sono in pericolo non mi fermo per nessun motivo, soprattutto se so che c’è un modo per salvarle!”, asserii appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.

“Lo so, ma questo posto è veramente pericoloso. Non puoi mettere a rischio la tua vita e quella del bambino perchè è troppo pericoloso…Ade è spietato e quando verrà a sapere che siete venuti qui sicuramente non vi lascerà andare via così facilmente”, ribattè lui agitato.

“Papà stai tranquillo! So a badare a me stessa e farò di tutto per fare in modo che la bambina non si faccia del male. Non le succederà nulla soprattutto ora che so controllare i miei poteri”, replicai cercando di rassicurarlo.

“Che poteri?”, chiese lui confuso. Mi dimenticavo che lui aveva perso ogni singolo cambiamento nella mia vita e quindi gli avrei dovuto raccontare ogni minimo dettaglio.

“Come ti stavo dicendo prima …dopo che lasciai il covo arrivai in questa piccola cittadina dove ho incontrato il mio vero padre da cui ho ereditato i poteri magici, successivamente trovai anche mia madre e non solo anche il mio fratellastro Bea..”, dissi entusiasta al solo pensiero che la mia scelta di scappare mi abbia fatto incontrare tutta la mia famiglia e anche Hook.

“Sei una specie di strega?. I tuoi genitori invece ti hanno spiegato perché ti hanno abbandonato? Spero sia una motivazione valida!”, domandò lui cercando di seguire la mia storia.

“Più o meno diciamo che sono più forte di una normale strega, comunque tranquillo mi hanno spiegato e fidati avevano delle motivazione molto valide”

“Beh mi fido del tuo giudizio, basta solo che non ti facciano soffrire. Oltre a questo è successo altro?”

“Loro mi vogliono bene e non mi farebbero mai del male. Si papà ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Devo trovare Killian devo riportalo a casa non ce la faccio senza di lui… l’ho visto morire tre volte e l’ultima l’ho dovuto uccidere io ….ho bisogno di lui…”, le ultime parole le dissi con voce tremante. Sapevo che era questione di minuti e sarei crollata di nuovo.

“Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto affrontare tutto questo. Avrei dovuto essere al tuo fianco, tesoro”

“Papà sai che ogni cosa che mi provoca dolore poi mi fortifica e comunque tu sei sempre rimasto nel mio cuore. Non sai quanto mi sei mancato”, dissi con voce tremante.

“Anche tu sei sempre nei miei pensieri. Ovvio che ti darò una mano. Se lui ti rende felice allora farò di tutto per trovarlo”, disse con gli occhi lucidi

“Grazie papà”, ribattei abbracciandolo.

Avrei voluto raccontargli ogni cosa nei minimi dettagli per poterlo aggiornare e avrei voluto sapere anche che cosa era successo a lui in questi anni, ma avevamo poco tempo dovevo tornare dalla torre dell’orologio per incontrarmi con gli altri.

“Ti va di venire con me a cercarlo? Ci sono anche i miei genitori.”, dissi non appena mi allontanai da lui

“Ovvio. Mi farebbe piacere conoscerli”, ribadì lui dolcemente.

“Bene allora andiamo”

Non appena giungemmo la torre dell’orologio vidi che i miei genitori stavano discutendo in modo pacato, mentre mancavano all’appello Emma e Henry. Rumple e Axina non appena ci videro ci vennero incontro.

“Voi quindi siete i genitori di Amy?”, domandò subito mio padre.

“Si lei chi è?”, chiese mia madre educata.

“Bobby, l’uomo che l’ha cresciuta!”, rispose secco. Nonostante gli avessi detto che mi avessero abbandonato per buone ragioni era ancora restio a perdonarli. Ero sicura che stando con loro pure lui avrebbe iniziato a fidarsi.

“Ah dobbiamo ringraziarla per averla accolta a casa sua. E’ stato un genitore fantastico. Amy ci ha parlato molto bene di lei!”, rispose Rumple entusiasta

“Ho fatto tutto il possibile per farla felice”

“Ha fatto un ottimo lavoro”, replicò mia madre gentilmente appoggiando una mano sul mio braccio

“Beh ditemi che avete trovato Killian”, dissi interrompendoli. Non volevo perdere altro tempo. Prima lo avrei trovato prima avremmo tentato di riportarlo in vita attraverso l’uso del cuore spezzato. Questa tecnica l’avrebbe tentata pure Emma con Bea.

“No Amy ho controllato sia nel parco che in biblioteca o almeno quello che ci è rimasto…”, ripose mia madre dispiaciuta.

“Emma e Henry?”, domandai io curiosa perché non erano ancora tornati.

“Tranquilla stanno arrivando. Guarda girati!”, ammise mio padre sorridendo. Feci quello che mi disse mio padre. Davanti a me oltre ad Emma e Henry vidi Bea. Mi iniziarono a tremare le gambe. Non riuscivo a guardarlo in faccia dopo quello che gli avevo fatto. Sicuramente mi stava odiando.

“Chi è?”, domandò a bassa voce mio padre Bobby

“E’mio fratello…”

“E pure lui è qua? Come mai?”

“Li uccisi entrambi…”, risposi trattenendo le lacrime abbassando lo sguardo. Il senso di colpa era tornato e mi aveva di nuovo pugnalato al petto. Non potevo essere perdonata, soprattutto non da lui. Bea non era destinato a morire, ma io per la mia mancata forza avevo fatto agire l’oscurità mandando così il mio caro fratellino in un osto infernale al comando del diabolico Ade.

“Amy finalmente ti rivedo. Mi sei mancata!”, affermò lui felice non appena fu davanti a me interrompendo il dialogo con mio padre.

“Mi dispiace…non volevo ucciderti!”, dissi mestamente incrociando lo sguardo indietreggiando.

“Lo so Amy. Non devi assolutamente incolparti!”, replicò lui cercando di rassicurarli.

“Prova a convincerla tu perché noi non siamo riusciti a farle cambiare idea…”, confessò mio padre abbattuto.

“Amy guardami. Non voglio assolutamente che tu debba sopportare questo peso. E’ stata l’oscurità a farmi finire qua non tu. Ti prego farlo per me…non sentirti più in colpa!”, replicò lui mettendo le mani sulle mie spalle e guardandomi negli occhi.

“Va bene”, asserii non del tutto convinta.

“Mi sa che mi sono perso un po’ di cose!”, affermò mio padre a bassa voce

“Non ti preoccupare non appena ho due minuti ti faccio un mega riassunto!”, ammisi facendo un lieve sorriso.

“Scusi non mi sono nemmeno presentato. Sono stato proprio maleducato! Sono Bea, il fratello di Amy”, proferì Bea sorridente girandosi verso Bobby

“Io sono Bobby il padre adottivo!”, ribattè lui stringendo la mano.

“Oh che bello finalmente la conosco. Amy mi ha parlato molto di lei!”, proferì mio fratello entusiasta.

“Spero abbia detto anche cose belle!”, replicò lui ironico.

“Papà ho raccontato solo la verità…però non mi piace interrompere questa riunione di famiglia perché mi farebbe piacere passare del tempo tutti insieme e parlare di quello che ci è successo, ma vorrei trovare Killian il prima possibile!”, ribadii io interrompendoli.

“Ti vorrei aiutare sorellina, ma dopo che siamo arrivati ci hanno separato. Ade non so perché non voleva che lo incontrassi, infatti mi ha tenuto per molto tempo in una specie di cripta sotterranea”, spiegò Bea mestamente.

“Non ti ha fatto del male? Voi come l’avete trovato?”, chiesi agitata.

“No, mi ha solo tenuto prigioniero fino a qualche ora fa e mentre stavo vagando per Storybrook post apocalittica ho incontrato Emma e Henry”, spiegò lui tornando dalla sua amata e da suo figlio.

“Non capisco perché liberarti ora? Che cosa ha in mente?”, chiesi pensierosa. Non sapevo perchè ma sentivo che faceva tutto parte del piano di Ade.

_Era mica una trappola? Un diversivo?_

“Ade è astuto e se si è comportato in questo modo c’è sicuramente una spiegazione!”, affermò Bobby cupo.

“Può essere, ma ora mi concentrerei a trovare il capitano perché preferirei non passare molto tempo in questo posto soprattutto con te in quelle condizioni!”, ribattè mio Bobby grave.

“Concordo con lui. La priorità ora è Hook!”, confermò mia madre appoggiandolo.

“Non sappiamo dove si trova…potrebbe essere anche lui rinchiuso da qualche parte …!”, ammisi affranta. Avevo un brutto presentimento. Stava per accadere qualcosa di terribile. Dovevo assolutamente trovarlo perché non mi piaceva pensare che potesse essere nelle grinfie del dio dei morti. Sicuramente Ade non era una persona pacifica.

“Io ho una cosa che potrebbe aiutarci ad accelerare le ricerche”, disse Rumple mentre stava prendendo una cosa dalla giacca

“Cosa?”, chiesi agitata e speranzosa.

“Un liquido che se versato sulla tomba di Hook ci permetterà di parlare con lui. Sarà lui così a dirci dove si trova”, spiegò lui porgendomi la boccetta

“Ha una tomba?”, domandai stringendo forte la fiala tra le dita contenente un liquido rosso.

“Si chiunque qui ne ha una”, dissero in coro Bea e Bobby.

“Va bene allora andiamo!”, risposi io determinata guardando tutti.

Non ci mettemmo molto per arrivare al cimitero perché si trovava su una collinetta a cinque minuti dalla torre. Dopo che aver spinto con facilità un cancello arrugginito per entrare vidi un enorme prato poco curato dove erano posizionate moltissime bare che però non erano tutte uguali. Alcune lapidi erano sdraiate per terra, altre erano integre e poi infine c’erano invece quelle che erano totalmente distrutte. Sapevo che questa differenza aveva una spiegazione.

“Papà tu sai perché ci sono bare diverse?”, chiesi intimorita voltandomi verso Bobby.

“Si. Se la bara è integra e in piedi vuol dire che sono ancora intrappolati qua, se invece è piatta significa che sono riusciti andare in un posto migliore mentre se è abbattuta…..” non finì la frase come se volesse evitarmi di farmi preoccupare. Io però volevo sapere. Volevo tutta la verità anche se avevo paura della risposta.

“Puoi dirmelo papà. Cosa vuol dire se non è intera?”

“Finisce dove è finito Dean…”, rispose dopo qualche minuto

“Oh no!”, affermai inquieta. Dean dopo aver fatto il patto con il diavolo per salvare Sam era finito all’inferno. Lì le anime venivano torturate ogni singolo giorno per l’eternità. Provavano dolore sofferenza in eterno. Non volevo che capitasse la stessa cosa a lui perché sapevo che u trattamento del genere ti cambia in modo permanente. Lo avevo visto in Dean.

In fondo al mio cuore però sentivo che lui era ancora in questo mondo, anche se non sapevo in che condizioni l’avrei visto o come avrebbe reagito nell’incontrarci, anche perchè che ogni volta che cercavo di salvarlo si arrabbiava perché mi mettevo in pericolo, ma io non lo ascoltavo mai. Ora soprattutto non potevo lasciarlo vivere in questo posto perverso e soprattutto non volevo rischiare che finisse all’inferno.

“Tranquilla sono sicuro che sia ancora qui”, ammise mia madre sostenendomi.

Annuii

Dopo vari minuti riuscimmo a trovare la sua lapide. Era grande e sopra c’era scritto solo il suo nome. Era ancora qua. Avevamo ancora la possibilità di riuscirlo a trovare e a salvarlo. Nonostante la gioia nel vedere la sua tomba, mi venne però un nodo alla gola perché mi ritornò alla mente il suo funerale e il dolore che mi stava dilaniando l’animo. La mia mano sinistra istintivamente prese il suo anello tra le dite in modo da non crollare di nuovo. Lo usai come ancora di salvataggio. Lo strinsi così forte che le nocche della mano divennero bianche.

“Andrà bene”, sussurrò mio fratello che era al mio fianco, mentre i miei genitori rimasero dietro di me.

“Lo spero”, affermai titubante prima di prendere la boccetta che mi aveva dato mio padre. La aprii e versai il liquido sul terreno di fronte alla lapide. Le gambe cominciarono a tremare. Il respiro diventò affannoso. Il cuore mi martellava nel petto. In pochi secondi provai una marea di sentimenti. Ero felice perché lo avrei rivisto, ma anche preoccupata e spaventata perché non sapevo che cosa gli era successo in questi giorni.

Mi sentivo così fragile in questo momento ed ero consapevole che qualsiasi notizia negativa avrebbe potuto farmi ricadere di nuovo nel baratro da cui ero uscita con difficoltà. Potevo contare sugli altri, ma sapevo ormai che l’unica persona che aveva il potere di non farmi sprofondare era Hook. Avevo bisogno di lui più di quanto pensassi.

A un certo punto davanti a me iniziò ad apparire qualcosa, ma non riuscivo a vedere bene. L’immagine non era limpida, però poco a poco diventò più nitida.

Finalmente lo vidi, ma rimasi paralizzata. Hook aveva tutto il corpo ricolmo di sangue e per di più aveva un occhio completamente chiuso. Non si reggeva bene segno che una delle due gambe era rotta e per finire aveva la giacca strappata e in certi punti anche bruciata.

_Che cosa gli era successo e chi lo aveva ridotto in questo stato?_

Dopo una frazione di secondo di esitazione cercai di farmi forza e mi avvicinai a lui. Sapevo che non potevo toccarlo perché era solo un ologramma anche se lo avrei voluto, ma lo avrei abbracciato di nuovo non appena avremmo scoperto il posto dove si trovava. Ora più di prima dovevo scoprire il luogo dove era tenuto prigioniero. Non avrei permesso che lo torturassero ancora.

Ora mi era comparsa anche una grande rabbia. Avrei voluto anche uccidere Ade per quello che aveva fatto a Hook, ma in cuor mio sapevo che non potevo competere un Dio, allo stesso tempo avrei comunque trovato un modo per fargliela pagare.

“Killy siamo venuti qui per salvarti…però ci devi dire dove sei. Ti prego parlami…”, dissi con voce strozzata. Era veramente dura vederlo in quello stato.

Lui non riusciva a comunicare. Non capivo perché non stava funzionando, perché non mi rispondeva. L’immagine poco dopo iniziò a vacillare, segno che avevamo poco tempo.

“La pozione non è sufficiente”, ribattè mio padre agitato.

“Killy ti prego aiutami, dimmi dove sei”, ritentai poco dopo con tono angosciato. Non ricevetti nessuna risposta, anzi luì scomparì.

“No Killy”, urlai cadendo in ginocchio

“Amy, tranquilla riusciremo a trovarlo”, affermò Bea inginocchiandosi accanto a me

“Ma lo hai visto? Sta soffrendo! Qualcuno lo sta torturando e non sa nemmeno che lo stiamo cercando”, gli urlai contro ormai al limite delle forze.

“Non sei sola! Tranquilla lo salveremo! Uniti ce la faremo”, proferì mio fratello cercando di confortarmi, inutilmente. Ero arrivata al limite. Vederlo con tutte quelle ferite fu un brutto colpo per me, ma il fatto che non sapevamo ancora dove andarlo a prendere e salvarlo da quel mostro era anche peggio.

“Io so dove potrebbe essere!”, ammise Bobby interrompendoci.

Io mi alzai e mi girai verso di lui. Lo guardai con sguardo supplicante. Avevo bisogno di avere delle informazioni certe. Non potevo permettere di avere altri ostacoli. Non potevo permettere che soffrisse un secondo di più. Dovevo raggiungerlo e salvarlo.

“Quando le anime hanno questo tipo di trattamento vuol dire che sono prigionieri di Ade stesso!”, spiegò Bobby poco dopo, notai che il suo sguardo era inquieto.

“Sai dove si trova?”, domandai secca.

“Amy è pericoloso! Non puoi andare lì senza un piano. Sei anche incinta, non puoi agire così istintivamente!”, rispose Bobby con il solito tono burbero.

“Non mi interessa! Ade si pentirà per quello che ha fatto! Non sa che ha fatto arrabbiare la persona sbagliata!”, ribattei a tono.

“Amy ti prego devi cercare di essere più razionale! Se no ti farai ammazzare pure tu!”, replicò Bobby appoggiando le mani sulle mie braccia e iniziando a scrollarmi.

“Dimmi dove si trova o lo troverò da sola!”, risposi in modo ghiacciale.

“Amy ha ragione Bobby. Ci riuniamo in un posto e facciamo un piano d’attacco. Ora non sei lucida perché stai soffrendo e lo capisco, ma ti devi fidare di noi!”, ribattè mia madre preoccupata avvicinandosi verso di me.

“Non fare come fai sempre Amy! Sai che poi va a finire male! Non agire di impulso come hai fatto dopo la morte di Dean”, affermò mio Bobby serio

“Io voglio solo portarlo a casa!”, replicai arrabbiata. Non riuscivo a essere lucida. Le mie emozioni stavano avendo il sopravvento.

“Amy ti prometto che Ade verrà punito per quello che ha fatto, ma ora ci devi ascoltare. Pensa alla bambina! Pensa a che cosa direbbe Hook!”, disse mio padre cercando anche lui di farmi ragionare.

“Si, forse avete ragione. Ho solo bisogno di calmarmi un attimo. Non posso mettere in pericolo la bambina!”, ribattei cercando di tranquillizzarmi. Avevo promesso che avrei l’avrei protetta. Avrei fatto come mi stavano suggerendo solo per lei. Se non ci fosse stata lei molto probabilmente sarei andata senza nemmeno ascoltarli.

“Bene, andiamo nel mio appartamento e li discuteremo sul da farsi!”, ammise Bobby più calmo.

Annuimmo.


	8. I will always find you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si sono passati mesi dall'ultimo capitolo, ma sono stata abbastanza impegnata nonostante ci fosse una quarantena in atto, ma ora ho recuperato ;) Spero di riuscire a riprendere il ritmo per i prossimi capitoli:) 
> 
> Grazie ancora chi sta leggendo la storia e spero che anche questo capitolo vi piaccia

**Capitolo 8: I will always find you**

A casa di Bobby ci sistemammo in cucina per discutere e decidere tutti insieme il modo meno pericoloso per recuperare Hook. Non potevo rischiare di perdere altre persone a me care e per questo motivo che dovevo ascoltare i consigli dei miei genitori, anche se all'inizio mi ero fatta prendere dalla mia malsana impulsività.

La stanza in cui ci fece accomodare mio padre era molto carina e ordinata ( sempre in contrapposizione allo stile di Bobby). C’era un tavolo di vetro rettangolare al centro della stanza, sulla sinistra c’era la cucina color cappuccino su cui c'erano appoggiate le stoviglie ancora leggermente bagnate, quindi molto probabilmente erano state messe li per asciugarsi dopo averle usate per la colazione. Alle due finestre situate una vicina alla cucina e una di fronte alla porta erano appese delle deliziose tende bianche con delle decorazione geometrice sul bordo inferiore.

Non appena ci sedemmo Bobby offrì alla mia famiglia una bottiglia di birra fredda mentre a me diede una semplice aranciata. Gli alcolici fino al parto era meglio evitarli, anche se ora avrei voluto avere un po’ di rum per potermi rilassare. Avevo i nervi a fior di pelle. Mi sarebbe bastato poco per scattare di nuovo, ma dovevo a tutti costi rimanere calma, anche per il bene della bambina.

Dopo aver bevuto un sorso della bevanda dolciastra cominciai a fissare il bicchiere iniziando a pensare a Hook e alla sua sofferenza. Non se lo meritava, sarei dovuta essere io al suo posto. Ero io che avevo provocato l’inizio di tutto. Io avevo baciato Devy Jones. Io avevo ceduto totalmente all’oscurità. Io avevo ucciso Bea. Io avevo fatto tornare gli oscuri. Io avevo ucciso Hook. Io meritavo questo posto non lui. Sentii di nuovo il senso di colpa e il dolore tormentarmi l'animo, per fortuna venni ridestata dalla voce di Rumple.

“Prima di tutto non si può scendere nelle sue segrete così tranquillamente perché saranno protetti con degli incantesimi in modo che i viventi non possano entrare”, ammise mio padre dopo aver bevuto un goccio di birra.

“Si vero”, confermò Bobby che era rimasto in piedi

“Come possiamo entrare?”, domandai alzando lo sguardo verso di loro

“Dobbiamo ampliare l’aurea di un’anima che vive in questo mondo”, spiegò Rumple con calma come se quello che aveva appena proposto fosse la cosa più semplice e normale da fare. A me sembrava invece complesso, però avrei accettato qualsiasi cosa pur di riaverlo con me.

“Io mi propongo già come volontario”, ribattè subito Bobby appoggiando una mano sulla mia. Sapevo che potevo contare sul suo aiuto. Fin quando ero piccola lui era sempre stato al mio fianco e quando ero in difficoltà mi supportava. Era stato un padre fantastico e non avrei potuto trovare di meglio, ne ero certa.

“Grazie papà”, dissi commossa.

“Si ma come ci arriviamo?”, domandò Bea che aveva nel frattempo bevuto metà della bevanda fresca

“E’ questa casa l’entrata…”, rispose vago Bobby

“Qui?”, domandai sorpresa. Mi sembrava strano che si trovasse proprio in questa villetta. Era fin troppo semplice. Ade non mi sembrava un dio stupido, quindi sicuramente c'era dietro qualcosa.

_Una trappola? _

Anche se fosse stata una trappola l'avvrei affrontato. Non mi avrebbe scoraggiato così facilmente.

“Si e non so perché si trovi proprio a casa mia”, ribattè mio padre pensieroso

“Beh siamo avvantaggiati allora”, replicai entusiasta alzandomi. Non potevamo perdere tempo a pensare a cosa potesse significare il fatto che l'entrata alla parte più oscura dell'Underworld fosse proprio a casa di mio padre.

“Non lo so…non è sospetto il fatto che l’entrata sia qua? Non sarebbe troppo semplice? Non è che una trappola”, chiese mio fratello dubbioso.

“Si, ma voi siete giunti oggi e l’entrata c’è da anni…non credo sia una trappola ..lo sarebbe se lui prevedesse il futuro, ma non credo!”, spiegò Bobby calmo.

“Vedete, abbiamo solo avuto una botta di fortuna per una volta! Quindi posso andare a riprendermelo”, ammisi cercando di convincere sia loro che me.

“Si aspetta Amy. Noi possiamo scendere e se dovessimo beccare Ade che facciamo? E’ un dio non lo puoi sconfiggere così facilmente!”, disse mia madre smorzando subito il mio entusiasmo.

“Lo so, qualcuno o qualcosa dovrebbe distrarre…”, affermai cercando a un modo per riuscirci.

“E se alla fine non si trovasse li? Non abbiamo nessuna prova che ci confermi della sua presunta presenza nelle segrete di Ade..”, ammise mia madre interrompendomi. Oggi non sapevo il motivo, ma stava abbattendo ogni briciola della mia speranza. Mi girai e la guardai male, avrei voluto il suo conforto.

“Axina credo che Amy abbia bisogno di più ottimismo…”, ribattè Bea voltandosi verso di lei. Ringraziai mentalmente mio fratello che come sempre riusciva a capirmi.

“Si lo so, ma voglio evitarle altre delusioni”, rispose secca.

“Ora non c’è bisogno di discutere tra di noi. Io vi dico sono anni che vivo in questo mondo e non è la prima volta che vedo un anima con quelle ferite e ognuna di loro era stata in una delle celle personali di Ade che si trovano nei sotterranei. Alcuni di loro hanno avuto la fortuna di ritornare in superficie altri invece …non li abbimo più rivisti”, affermò Bobby con il solito tono burbero

“Quindi sotto casa tua ci sono queste celle e il pirata dovrebbe essere rinchiuso in una di quelle?” chiese mio padre un po’ scettico.

“Esatto. Questa è solo una delle tante aperture che portano di sotto.. Io però non ci sono mai stato quindi vi dico solo quello che mi è stato raccontato”

“Quindi sono solo voci?”, ridomandò mia madre grave.

“Non mi importa se sono solo voci. Vi prego voglio solo trovarlo e riportarlo a casa!”, urlai sbattendo le mani sul tavolo. Non ne potevo più. Stavamo perdendo solo tempo. Io volevo portarlo via da quel posto maledetto. Aveva già sofferto abbastanza. Vidi che iniziò a traballare tutto. Non riuscivo proprio a tenere sotto controllo la mia magia.

“Amy se non controlli le tue emozioni mi spieghi come farai ad affrontare Ade in caso dovessi incontrarlo?”, chiese mio padre avvicinandosi a me.

“Lo so, ma fino a che so che lui è in quella prigione torturato da Ade non posso stare tranquilla. Non riesco a mantenere il controllo di ciò che provo”, affermai tentando di usare un tono più pacato

“Ti capisco Amy, ma se scendiamo ora c’è la possibilità di incontrare Ade…”

“Non mi interessa. Hai visto in che condizioni è?… Non posso permettere di perderlo o di lasciarlo ancora altri minuti in balia di quel pazzo!”, risposi stringendo le mani a pugno.

“Vuoi fare pure tu quella fine?”, domandò mia madre agitata

“No, ma riuscirò a fare in modo che non mi accada nulla! Scendo, lo cerco e non appena lo trovo mi teletrasporto a casa!”, spiegai cercando di mantenere un certo controllo anche perché stavo per impazzire.

“Torni a casa anche se vedi Ade!”, ribattè mia madre dura

“Va bene!”, mentii spudoratamente e notai che Bobby l’aveva capito. Sapevo quando non ero del tutto sincera.

“Amy devi allora cercare di espandere la sua aurea con la magia solo così potrete entrare entrambi”,

“Va bene”, dissi più dolcemente

“Stai attenta mostricciatolo!”, disse Bea venendo verso di me e abbracciandomi

“Ovvio non ti sbarazzerai di me così facilmente!”, ammisi arruffandogli i capelli.

“Ti aspetteremo qui”, disse mia madre ancora infastidita per la mia scelta.

“Mamma so che sei contraria a questa mia decisione, ma fidati di me, tornerò senza un graffio!”

“Si sono contraria perchè agire così impulsivamente potresti risentirne. Non voglio perderti e vederti di nuovo soffrire Amy...”, confidò lei mestamente

“Capisco, però fidati di me, tornerò sana e salva e soprattutto non potrà mai essere mai peggio di quei giorni dopo la sua morte....”, risposi cercando di sorridere in modo da diminuire la sua preoccupazione, anche se ero consapevole che sarebbe stata ardua riuscirci.

“Lo spero Amy. Ti aspetterò e in caso non ti vedessi tornare...verrò a cercarti!”, ribattè decisa. Era in grado di farlo e se le posizioni fossero invertite farei la medesima cosa, quindi la capii.

Annuii

Dopoche mio padre mi spiegò come espandere un'anima Bobby ed io ci mettemmo davanti alla porta che in teoria avrebbe dovuto portare alla cantina, ma in realtà ci avrebbe condotto all’“inferno”. Non mi importava se avessi incontrato Ade o uno dei scagnozzi. Io avrei portato a termine la mia missione. La paura comunque era presente, ma la mia determinazione era più forte. Non potevo essere debole, non di nuovo. Non avrei commesso lo stesso errore. Lo avrei salvato cercando questa volta di non far del male alla bimba.

“Sei pronta?”, domandò Bobby prendendo la mia mano

“Si”, risposi poi mi concentrai e tentai di espandere con la mia magia il più possibile la sua aurea e non appena ci riuscii oltrepassammo il varco, ci trovammo dentro a una vera e propria caverna umida. Sembrava aver attraversato un portale perchè l'ambientazione era compltamente diversa dalla villetta in cui eravamo riuniti solo pochi secondi prima.

Alla nostra destra c’era una scala di metallo arruginita che ci avrebbe portato al piano inferiore.Essendoci poca illuminazione decisi di far apprarire nella mia mano una torcia, in modo di non cadere e non perderci. Scese prima lui e io lo seguii poco dopo.

Percoremmo un breve corridoio fino ad arrivare a una specie di stanza lugubre che era circondata da dei corsi d'acqua di colori diversi che andavano in direzioni una diversa dall'altra. Erano fiumi infernali che avevo studiato ai tempi del liceo. Erano più precisamente l’Acheronte che si trovava all'ingresso degli Inferi, in cui le anime potevano esserci solo se i loro corpi fossero stati sepolti e venivano traghettate dal nocchiero, in questo caso questo ruolo era ricoperto da Davy Jones. Il Cocito invece era la confluenza di tutti i fiumi infernali e si pensava che all’interno ci fossero le anime dei traditori, mentre Flegetonte nella mitologia greco-romana si univa al Cocito nel formare l'Acheronte, dentro venivano puniti i parricidi, briganti e tiranni. Infine lo Stige, la sua acqua aveva proprietà magiche. In questo mondo sicuramente non rispecchiava sicuramente al cento per cento quello che avevo studiato io e sicuramente non volevo sapere la verità su questo posto.

Non c’era nessuno, ma notai che per terra c’erano delle macchie di sangue. Non sapevo però se fossero di Hook o di qualche altra anima. Cercai di non agitarmi e di restare concentrata, perché se prevalevano le emozioni non avrei controllato i miei poteri.

“Le celle sono nell’altra sponda del fiume”

“Bene come la raggiungiamo?”, domandai continuando a guardarmi intorno.

“Amy guarda c’è una barca, potrebbe esserci utile per raggiungere il posto preferito di Ade”, disse mio padre indicando l’imbarcazione che si trovava sul corso d'acqua che aveva il colore più scuro di tutti

“Bene, andiamo. Spero che non gli sia successo qualcosa”, ammisi mentre mi avvicinavo all’imbarcazione.

“Non perdere la speranza. L’abbiamo visto poco fa, quindi sicuro è ancora rinchiuso!”, ribattè lui cercando di rincuorarmi.

“Gia..”

Non appena entrambi fummo seduti sulla barca Bobby iniziò a remare mentre io osservavo l’acqua. Era nera con delle cose verdi. Mi affacciai e capii subito che erano anime di persone simile a quelle che avevo visto quando ero arrivata in questo mondo.

“Non toccarla”, disse perentorio

“Perché?”, domandai tornando seduta accanto a lui.

“Diventeresti un corpo vuoto, un’anima persa”, rispose lui serio guardando fisso davanti a lui.

“Oddio…”, ribattei mestamente. Stavo iniziando ad avere paura che Ade lo avesse buttato in quel fiume e io in quel caso non sarei riuscita più a salvarlo. L'avrei perso definitivamete.

“Non ti preoccupare sono sicuro che è ancora in questo mondo!”, ribattè Bobby cercando di confortarmi molto probabilmente notando che la mia era espressione si era incupita.

“Si lo spero”

“Si vede che sei proprio innamorata di questo ragazzo..”, affermò all’improvviso Bobby.

“Lo amo più di me stessa. Farei qualsiasi cosa pur di salvarlo”, ammisi guardandomi attorno. Eravamo avvolti dall’oscurità ad eccezione di qualche torcia appesa alle pareti della caverna.

“Ho notato. E’ un ragazzo fortunato e non vedo l’ora di conoscerlo”, replicò lui voltandosi per pochi secondi verso di me

“Non direi fortunato, da quando mi ha conosciuto ne ha passate tante…è stato torturato, ucciso a causa mia….”, dissi mestamente abbassando lo sguardo.

“Lo sai che la vita non è sempre semplice, l’importante è riuscire a superare qualsiasi ostacolo senza farsi abbattere. Naturalmente senza agire di impulso…”

“Hai ragione, però lui non si merita di soffrire ancora dopo tutto quello che ha passato…. Spero almeno di salvarlo dalle grinfie di Ade….”

“Ce la faremo, tranquilla. Non ti ho mai visto fallire”

“Lo spero”, ammisi abbozzando a un sorriso.

A un certo punto in alto notai che c’era un arco con una scritta nera incisa sulla pietra. La conoscevo perché era molto famosa e l’avevo anche studiata .

_Abbandonate ogni speranza voi ch’entrate_

Non avrei ceduto alla paura. Non mi sarei fatta abbattere da quelle parole. Io avrei portato a termine la missione. Saremmo tornati tutti a casa sani e salvi. Non avrei perso.

“Siamo arrivati”, disse mio padre fermandosi in un’insenatura. Di fronte a noi c’era una sola apertura che sicuramente ci avrebbe condotto alle celle e quindi a lui. Sentivo che lui era li. Scesi subito dall’imbarcazione continuando a stringere forte il suo anello.

“Andiamo papà”, affermai agitata non appena mi voltai di nuovo verso di lui.

“No, io rimango qui per controllare la barca. Tu vai e fai in modo di tornare in due no anzi in tre e soprattutto non perderti”, replicò lui cercando di smorzare l'atmosfera sapendo che avevo un pessimo senso dell'orientamento. Questa volta però il mio cuore sapeva già dove dovevo andare come se fossi legata in qualche modo a lui.

“No so già che strada seguire e poi spero di non metterci troppo!”, ribattei facendo l'occhiolino prima di correre verso l’entrata notando però che le macchie di sangue erano presenti pure da questo lato.

Non appena attraversai l’apertura notai che ero finita in un cunicolo completamente al buio. Feci riapparire la torcia di prima. C’erano due strade a destra e una sinistra. Una sicuramente avrebbe portata alle celle mentre l'altra sentivo che avrebbe condotto a un posto infernale. Alla fine però optai di seguire le tracce color sangue. Erano una traccia, anche se speravo che non appartenessero a lui.

Andai così a destra e appoggiando le mani sulla parte capii che eravamo erano di roccia umida. L’odore poi non era dei migliori, anzi era nauseabondo. Cominciai subito a incamminarmi cercando di non respirare molto per evitare di vomitare. Provai a distrarmi pensando a lui e fantasticare su cosa avremmo fatto non appena saremmo ritornati a casa. Dopo tutti questi ostacoli sapevo che finalmente saremmo riusciti a vivere in serenità e avere il nostro lieto fine.

A un certo punto vidi una rampa di scala non molto stabile. Scesi a fatica, ma alla fine trovai un altro cunicolo però più illuminato. A un certo punto il mio cuore cominciò a martellarmi nel corpo. C'era qualcosa che mi stava turbando, ma non sapevo che cosa. Avevo un brutto presentimento e una vocina nella mia testa cominciò a urlare di correre. Sapevo che era una scelta irrazionale, ma feci quello che il mio cuore mi stava dicendo. Corsi sperando di incontrarlo alla fine del tunnel. Dopo neanche qualche minuto vidi una flebile luce che era segno che ero ormai giunta a destinazione.

“Killian”, urlai in modo straziante non appena lo vidi. Era colmo di sangue e forse aveva perso i sensi perché non reagiva. Avevo appena avuto la conferma che le tracce le aveva lasciato lui mentre Ade lo stava portando in questo luogo infernale.

Lo aveva appeso a una catena, la quale era collegata a una ruota che si trovava sopra di lui alla sua sinistra. Sotto il suo corpo vidi una pedana che aveva un enorme buco circolare da dove si poteva scorgere l’acqua con le anime perse. Se fosse caduto non l’avrei più salvato.

Pochi attimi dopo però la ruota si azionò e lui di conseguenza iniziò a scendere. Il cuore incominciò a martellare nel petto. L’ansia mi stava uccidendo. Dovevo agire e anche in fretta, non potevo di certo perdere tempo a camminare su una lastra sottile di ferro per raggiungerlo rischiando di cadere pure io, così mi teletrasportai direttamente sulla piattaforma, anche perchè ero consapevole che avevo i secondi contati.

Era legato con delle grosse catene di ferro che gli premevano lo sterno. Dovevo liberarlo da questa tortura, così lo presi tra le braccia e lo spostai sul piano con delicatezza per evitare di procurargli fargli del male. Notai subito che aveva ripreso conoscenza, però non fece nessun verso di dolore. Era evidentemente allo stremo. Dopo avergli tolto le catene grazie alla mia magia, lo alzai per vedere da vicino le sue condizioni e per incrociare di nuovo il suo sguardo,anche se lui aveva solo un occhio aperto.

“Killian, oddio che cosa ti ha fatto”, affermai mestamente appoggiando delicatamente la mano sulla guancia insanguinata.

“Non sareste dovuti venire, soprattutto te nelle tue condizioni. Dovevi lasciarmi andare!”, disse con fatica.

“Sai che non ti ascolto mai”

“Sei impossibile”

“E per questo che mi ami”, ribattei sorridendo, poi lo abbracciai. Avrei voluto semplicemente teletrasportarmi direttamente a casa nostra, ma non potevo. L’unica cosa che avrei potuto fare era tornare alla barca dove ci stava aspettando Bobby sperando di non incontrare Ade.

Ora che lo avevo ritrovato sentivo di aver ottenuto di nuovo quella parte di me che avevo perso dopo la sua morte. Avevo recuperato la mia roccia, anche se ora sarei dovuto essere io quella che l’avrebbe aiutato a tornare a galla. L'avrei curato e fatto tornare a una vita senza torture e senza nemici da affrontare, però ero anche consapevole che non potevo ancora del tutto festeggiare perché lui era ancora morto e prigioniero dell'Underworld, ma io avrei spezzato questo legame.

“Meglio se andiamo via…”

“Si hai ragione!”, replicai prima di essere circondata dalla nube bianca.

Ci trovammo nel cunicolo che prima avevo percorso. Stavo sorreggendo Hook per aiutarlo a camminare perché oltre a varie ferite su tutto il corpo aveva anche una gamba rotta e per questo faceva fatica persino a stare in piedi. Ade sicuramente me l'avrebbe pagata per quello che gli aveva procurato. In poco minuti in cui rimanemmo in silenzio arrivammo all'imbarcazione dove mio padre ci stava aspettando. Salimmo subito sulla barca e con l’aiuto di mio padre Hook riuscì a serdersi al mio fianco.

“Tu quindi sei il suo ragazzo…Ade, vedo che si è parecchio divertito con te ”, disse all’improvviso Bobby mentre stava remando per tornare indietro.

“Già non apprezza chi gli disobbedisce”, rispose lui arrabbiato poi aggiunse cercando di usare un tono più educato: “Lei chi sarebbe?”

“Sono Bobby il padre di Ams”

“Ah si Amy mi ha parlato molto di lei. Sono contento di conoscerla, anche se avrei preferito che succedesse in altre circostanze”, rispose Hook entusiasta

“Ti offrirò da bere prima della tua partenza se ti va”, replicò Bobby ridacchiando

“Si volentieri”

Io rimasi a guardarli. Era così bello vederli parlare e conoscersi. Desideravo avere di nuovo mio padre al mio fianco. In questi anni spesso desideravo avere proprio il suo conforto e sostegno, però purtroppo non potevo salvare tutti e l’unica cosa che potevo sperare era che lui alla fine riuscisse ad andare in paradiso. Non volevo che rimanesse bloccato in questo posto ancora altri anni.

In poco tempo ritornammo nel passaggio sotterraneo che avevamo percorso prima mio padre ed io, quello che ci avrebbe riportati a casa dove avrei potuto tentare di strappare il mio cuore e dividerlo con lui.

Non appena attraversammo la porta della presunta cantina vidi subito in cucina mia madre che stava camminando avanti e indietro, mio fratello invece era seduto e stava fissando una bottiglia ormai vuota di birra. Accanto a lui c’erano Rumple, Emma e Henry in silenzio. Si poteva percepire una certa tensione nell'aria che sarebbe durata ancora per poco.

“Siamo tornati”, affermai entusiasta mentre stavo ancora aiutando Hook a stare in piedi. Ognuno di loro si volse verso di me. Le loro espressioni cambiarono subito e sui loro volti comparvero sorrisi. Per poco tempo ognuno di noi provò un senso di sollievo dopo un periodo buio.

“Finalmente!”, disse mia madre contenta venendo subito verso di me, poi voltandosi verso Hook aggiunse: “Hook come ti ha conciato…”

“Starò meglio”, ribattè sorridendo.

“Ok intanto che siamo tutti qui, possiamo tentare subito la divisione del cuore”, ammisi velocemente. Non vedevo l’ora di tornare a casa.

“Dividere il cuore?”, domandò Hook perplesso

“Si, tranquillo andrà bene!”, risposi incoraggiandolo.

“Non possiamo farlo!”, replicò mio padre mestamente girandosi verso di me demolendo il mio piano come quando un castello di carte a causa di una folata di vento crolla in battito di ciglio.

“Perché?”, chiesi agitata andando verso di lui.

“Bea e Emma hanno già provato a farlo mentre eri via, ma lei non è riuscita nemmeno a estrarre il cuore dal petto, così loro due sono andati informati alla locanda ed lì un cliente gli ha detto che al cimitero sono arrivate nuove bare. In pratica Ade ne ha posizionato una per ciascuno di noi in modo da intrappolarci in questo mondo”, spiegò con calma mio padre alzandosi.

“Cosa? No e ora che cosa facciamo?”, chiesi inquieta girandomi verso gli altri.

“Troveremo un modo, tranquilla Amy. Torneremo tutti”, rispose Rumple cercando di tranquillizzarmi.

“Si Ams cercheremo un modo per risolvere questo problema. Ora però se volete vi offro qualcosa e così potremmo chiedere in giro altre informazioni su un modo per farvi tornare a casa”

“Va bene papà... ”

“No tu meglio se rimani qui con Hook. Ha bisogno di cure!”, ribattè Bobby interrompendomi facendomi l’occhiolino. Arrossii. Lui e Bea avevano il potere di farmi imbarazzare. Bea aveva trovato un suo alleato.

“Concordo con tuo padre”, affermò Bea sogghignando poi avvicinandosi a me surrurrò all'orecchio: “tranquilla vi lascerò tutto il tempo per riprendervi quello che vi avevano portato via”

“Bea”, urlai prima di dargli un pugno sulla spalla

“Bea lascia in pace tua sorella e sbrigati a venire se no ti lasciamo qua!”, lo rimproverò giocosamente mio padre

“Arrivo”, replicò lui raggiungendo gli altri.

Non appena tutti furono fuori feci accomodare Hook sul divano. Era conciato veramente male, ma per fortuna grazie alla mia magia l’avrei potuto guarire in poco tempo. Non sopportavo più vederlo in quello stato. Mi faceva male il pensiero che lo avesse torturato in quel modo.

“Non credo riuscirai a farmi tornare bello…Ade mi ha tolto tutto il mio fascino”, disse lui dopo che si era seduto.

“Nessuno ha questo potere”, ribattei prima di passare una mano accanto a tutto il corpo eliminando ogni ferita e gli misi anche degli abiti nuovi e puliti. Era tornato il mio Hook . Mi era mancato così tanto, ma ora finalmente era di nuovo accanto a me. Salvo e “libero”.

Averlo di nuovo al mio fianco alleviò il peso che mi premeva sul cuore. Ora dovevo sciogliermi e fare quello che avevo desiderato per giorni, mi avvicinai così a lui per riuscire finalmente a sentire di nuovo il sapore delle sue labbra, ma lui si spostò. Era sicuramente arrabbiato.

“Che hai?”, domandai inquieta, anche se sapevo già la risposta. Conoscendolo non sarebbe stato semplice tornare uniti non solo fisicamente.

“Amy non dovevi venire qui nelle tue condizioni!”, replicò lui alzandosi dal divano.

“Io sono scesa per te! Lo sai che fino a che c’è un modo per salvarti io non mi fermo per nessun motivo!” ribattei avvicinandomi a lui

“Lo so, ma sei anche incinta. Già non era d’accordo che rischiavi la tua vita per me, ma ora c’è in ballo anche nostra figlia quindi è doppiamente rischioso. Non dovevi farlo! La bambina è stata a già messa in pericolo a Camelot, non dovevi fare lo stesso errore!”, ammise guardandomi negli occhi e vidi la sua preoccupazione oltre alla rabbia.

“La proteggerò. Riuscirò a portate tutti a casa, così possiamo avere un futuro insieme!”, replicai a tono. Sapevo che in parte a veva ragione, ma avrei potuto agire in modo diverso. Non potevo non tentare.

“Amy è pericoloso! Ade è….”, disse irato interrompendosi, notai che stava cercando di non esplodere. Era veramente infuriato. Non sarebbe stato semplice farlo calmare.

“Non ce la facevo più Killian! Ero a pezzi. Non riuscivo a respirare. Non riuscivo ad andare avanti. Ogni minuto che passava stavo sempre peggio. Un dolore lancinante mi stava annientando l’animo e anche se me lo meritavo per quello che ho fatto egoisticamente volevo non soffrire più. Volevo solo riuscire a tornare a galla, ma una forza opprimente mi attirava sempre più in profondità, fino a raggiungere un'abisso oscuro in cui rimasi prigioniera per giorni dove assorbii tutte le mie energie. Facevo le azioni per inerzia. Non puoi capire in che stato ero. Tu non eri li con me. Ero sola con i miei demoni”, replicai a tono trattenendo le lacrime che stavano di nuovo per uscire.

“Lo so”, affermò e questa volta nel suo tono c’era una velatura di tristezza. Si girò dall’altra parte forse per evitare il mio sguardo.

“In che senso?”, chiesi sorpresa

“Ade non mi ha torturato solo fisicamente Amy”, ribadì in molto vago.

“In che senso?”, ridomandai preoccupata di sapere che cosa gli avesse fatto quel sadico.

“Tramite un incantesimo mi ha collegato a te. Vedevo quello che ti stava succedendo e sentivo quello che stavi provando. Il dolore che ti ha dilaniato l’animo. Quindi so in che stato eri e il fatto che io non potevo fare nulla per farti sentire meglio era la vera tortura!”, spiegò lui mestamente stringendo la mano a pungo.

“Mi dispiace Killian. Lui la pagherà per quello che ti ha fatto!”, dissi avvicinandomi a lui sfiorandogli le spalle con le dita. Avrei voluto abbracciarlo, ma sentivo che c’era ancora un po’ di tensione nell’aria quindi mi fermai.

“Non capisci? Non voglio che faccia a te quello che ho dovuto subire io e per questo motivo che non volevo che venissi fino a qui. E’ troppo rischioso!”, ribattè lui duro.

“Sono scesa con l’unico obiettivo di farti tornare a casa con me! Troverò un altro modo che non sia l’uso del cuore!Ade certamente non mi fermerà. Combatterò fino alla fine”, ribatteì di nuovo determinata

“Amy perché sei così cocciuta! Non voglio che né te né la bambina rischiate la vita per me!”, mi urlò contro girandosi verso di me

“Killian ti prego. Ho bisogno di te, abbiamo bisogno di te! Ti supplico ascoltami!”, lo implorai cercando di prendere la sua mano.

“Amy no!”, ribattè lui arrabbiato allontanandosi. Sapevo che avrebbe reagito in questo modo, però speravo che avrebbe cercato di capirmi o almeno avrebbe almeno cercato di ascoltarmi, invece aveva alzato un muro invalicabile. Ora ormai parlare con lui era praticamente impossibile, prima doveva sbollire.

“Puoi pensarla così, ma sai anche che non mi arrenderò”, dissi secca mentre lo guardavo andare verso l’uscita.

“Si lo so Amy, ti conosco. Non ti fermi se ti sei prefissata un obiettivo, ma capisci che facendo così potresti prima o poi rischiare di farti del male”, ammise voltandosi di nuovo verso di me

“Oh quanto siete adorabili quando litigate”, disse una voce che proveniva dietro di me. Notai subito che Hook si era irrigidito, così mi girai per capire chi potesse essere.

“Chi sei?”, domandai subito

“Il tuo amato non ti ha parlato di me e di quanto ci siamo divertiti?”

“Ade!”, risposi sconvolta.

“Prova solo a toccarla che ti uccido!”, ringhiò Hook raggiungendomi e mettendosi subito davanti a me

“Tranquillo lei è l’unica persona a cui non posso far del male, però non posso assicurare la stessa cosa a te. Sai che non mi piace quando cerchi di scappare. Contro le mie aspettative sei riuscito a fuggire anche alla morte assoluta. Nonostante tu ora non sei più utile al mio piano mi piacerebbe tornare a giocare con te, anche perchè sei il mio miglior prigioniero che io abbia mai avuto”, disse Ade con tono serpentino. I suoi occhi mi fissavano in modo ghiacciale. Rabbrividì. Non potevo cedere però alla paura.

“Perché? Perchè non puoi farmi del male?”, domandai non appena riuscii a trovare le forze e il coraggio nonostante tremassi come una foglia. Volevo sapere perché ero l’unica che ero entrata nelle sue grazie, anche se avevo paura della sua risposta e soprattutto paura della sua mente malata.

“Certo che ti rivelo tutto, per chi mi hai preso?”, domandò lui sarcasticamente.

“Che vuoi allora? Perchè sei venuto qua?”, chiese Hook con tono acido. Stava fremendo. Se avesse avuto il potere di uccidere con lo sguardo, Ade ora sarebbe morto, nello stesso tempo stava cercando di mantenere un certo autocontrollo perché era consapevole che Ade era molto forte di lui e avrebbe potuto ferirlo di nuovo con un solo schiocco delle dita.

“Volevo vedere la coppia felice riunita, anche se il mio piano era avere solo Amy. Non mi aspettavo proprio che saresti riuscita a riprenderlo. Finalmente però rivedo di nuovo l’Amy combattiva”, rispose avvicinandosi a noi. Istintivamente mi misi tra Hook e Ade, intanto a me non avrebbe fatto del male.

“Come di nuovo?”, chiesi io stupita.

_Cosa voleva dire “rivedermi”? Dove mi aveva visto? Come aveva fatto a osservarmi? _

_Era riuscito tramite Davy Jones? Che cosa stava nascondendo quella mente perversa di Ade?_

Lui sorrise e poi sparì in vortice azzurro scintillante. Avevo troppe domande che mi stavano fluttando in testa. Domande a cui non avrei sicuramente avuto risposta così facilmente. Non lo riuscivo proprio a capire. Era troppo enigmatico. Perché venire per poi andarsene così all’improvviso. L'unica cosa che sapevamo era che aveva un piano e io a tutti i costi dovevo scoprirlo, soprattutto perché sicuramente io ne facevo parte. Dovevo però ammettere che non sapere che cosa volesse fare e soprattutto perché io ero entrata nelle sue grazie, mi metteva i brividi.

“Amy non mi piace per niente questa cosa!”, ribadì Hook all’improvviso

“Nemmeno a me Killian. Che cosa avrà in mente? Perché a me non può far del male? Che cosa vuole veramente?”, domandai agitata iniziando a camminare in mezzo alla sala cercando di capire che cosa potesse volere Ade.

“Vedi perché era meglio se non venivi! Non avresti avuto questi problemi!”, rispose lui cupo

“Killian, ma se non mi può fare nulla, al contrario di te! Sono al sicuro, anche se non so il perché…”; affermai pensierosa.

_Cosa vuole da me?_

Questa domanda mi stava martellando nella testa e sapevo che mi avrebbe tormentato fino a che non avrei scoperto la risposta.

“Lo scopriremo, anzi se riuscissimo a farti tornare a casa il problema sarebbe risolto!”, ribattè lui inquieto

“Si, ma non lo so Killian”, risposi dubbiosa evitando la sua ostinazione nel farmi tornare a casa. Ora più che prima ero determinata a restare per scoprire i segreti di Ade, anche se non mi piaceva proprio per niente questa situazione, ma lui non mi avrebbe scalfito. Non avrebbe abbatuto il mio stato d'animo inculcandomi nella mia testa dubbi, però non potevo permettermi di abbassare la guardia. Dovevo continaure a pensare. Dovevo trovare almeno un'ipotetica risposta alle mie domande

“Che hai?”, domandò lui appoggiando la mano sulla spalla per far in modo di fermarmi e guardarmi negli occhi.

“Ho un brutto presentimento…”, affermai angosciata abbassando lo sguardo. Avevo un nodo allo stomaco. Continuavo a riflettere su cosa potesse volere da me, ma la prima cosa che mi venne in mente fu la bambina. Mi si raggelò subito il sangue. Non avrei permesso che le facesse del male.

“Cioè?”, chiese lui interrompendo i miei pensieri sedendosi al tavolo della cucina e io lo seguii

“Se non volesse farmi del male perché vorrebbe usarmi per qualche piano di fuga o se volesse usare nostra figlia!”, ammisi iniziando ad avere una vera proprio crisi di panico. Un conto se voleva solo me, un altro era se nel suo piano rientrava anche la bambina. Cosa avrei fatto se avrebbe preso mia figlia?

Cercai di tranquillizarmi, ma quel pensiero aveva eliminato ogni forza che avevo in corpo. Il solo pensiero mi terrorizzava. Questi momenti di fragilità per fortuna accadevano di raro e soprattutto avvenivano quando non avevo la situazione sotto controllo, per fortuna sia Dean che Killian quando mi succedeva riuscivano sempre a tranquillizzarmi, però non riuscendo a controllare la mia ansia a causa dei miei poteri instabili feci traballare il lampadario di alluminio nero e il tavolo di vetro.

“Ams calmati, non vi succederà nulla”, ribattè lui dolcemente prendendo la mia mano.Avevo messo da parte la rabbia per cercare di consolarmi.

“Non sono preoccupata per me…”, ammisi così agitata che frantumai la bottiglia che aveva lasciato Bea e vari bicchieri che si trovavano sul lavabo.

“Lo so…lo sono anche io, ma io sarò sempre al tuo fianco e non permetterò che alla bambina accada nulla. Sei ancora circa al primo mese quindi prima della nascita sarai tornata nella Foresta Incantata”

“Hai ragione Killian”, dissi più calma prima di abbracciarlo. Come ogni volta con poche parole aveva alleviato la mia ansia, però nello stesso tempo avevo bisogno di un contatto fisico con lui. Nascosi il mio viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Percepì che era ancora teso per la discussione, ma comunque mi strinse forte a lui. Mi aggrappai letteralmente a lui. Mi erano mancati i suoi abbracci, mi era mancato tutto.

Prima del tramonto tutti ritornarono a casa. Speravo che avessero ottenuto delle informazioni utili per poter sia scappare da questo mondo sia come salvare Bea e Hook. Avevamo bisogno di buone notizie per non crollare nello sconforto di nuovo.

“Ditemi che avete scoperto qualcosa”, affermai raggiungendoli in sala.

“No, ma Rumple ha saputo che c’è una persona che forse potrebbe aiutarci”, rispose Axina sedendosi sul divano dove prima avevo curato Hook

“Bene lo conosco papà?”, chiesi voltandomi verso lui, nel frattempo Hook si era messo al mio fianco.

“Tu no, ma il pirata si”, ammise rimanendo in piedi accanto a Bea.

“Io?”, domandò Hook perplesso.

“Si, Milah. L’ho incontrata mentre stava tornando a casa. Mi ha detto che lei ha qualche informazione e domani ci vediamo per parlarne”

“Milah è qui?”, chiese Hook scioccato voltandosi verso di me. I nostri sguardi si incrociarono e non servirono parole per capire quello che stavamo pensando. Gli strinsi la mano per dargli un po’ di conforto. Sapevo che lui e Bea avrebbero voluto rincontrarla per parlare con lei e risolvere le loro diatribe che avevano lasciato in sospeso.

“Non vedo l’ora di incontrarla domani”, ribattè Bea interrompendoli. Come avevo immaginato Bea era felice di vederla. I suoi occhi si erano illuminati. Nonostante lo avesse lasciato con il padre lui mi aveva sempre detto che se avesse avuto l’occasione avrebbe voluto tentare di chiarire con lei, darle la possibilità di spiegargli quello che era successo veramente e cosa l’aveva portata a lasciare mio padre e lui stesso. Ero certa che anche Milah avrebbe voluto scusarsi per quello che aveva fatto a suo figlio. Volevo essere fiduciosa che avrebbero riallacciato i rapporti e che le avrebbero detto addio senza rimorsi.

“Non l’hai vista?”, domandò Hokk perplesso.

“No l’ha incontrata solo Rumple mentre noi stavamo ancora nella locanda!”, spiegò Bea entusiasta. “Se volete potete invitarla da me, così potrà vedere tutti”, ribattè mio padre che era appena tornato con in mano la sua fiaschetta.

“Non saremo di disturbo?”

“No questa casa è enorme e poi ti avevo detto che avrei fatto di tutto per aiutarti”, rispose mio padre dolcemente dopo aver bevuto un sorso di rum. Aveva gli stessi gusti di Hook in fatto di alcool.

“Grazie papà”

“Ams forse è meglio informali della visita di Ade”, mi sussurrò all’orecchio Hook. Aveva ragione, per un momento mi ero dimenticata di Ade. Mi ero dimenticata che eravamo negli inferi e dovevamo affrontare il dio dei morti. Un dio che potrebbe anche volere mia figlia per uno dei suoi piani crudeli. La serenità era andata di nuovo in frantumi. La realtà mi era stata di nuovo sbattuta in faccia.

“Oggi mentre eravate fuori è venuto Ade…”, ammisi pochi attimi dopo

“Ade? State bene? Che vi ha fatto?”, domandò subito mia madre avvicinandosi a noi

“Non ci ha fatto nulla. Lui ha detto che a me non può fare nulla…”

“Ade non vuole farti del male? C’è qualcosa che non quadra…anche perché sei tu che hai liberato il suo prigioniero e quindi dovrebbe essere furioso con te…”, affermò Rumple pensieroso

“Lo so che sta nascondendo qualcosa e questo mi spaventa. Se volesse mia figlia?”, domandai agitandomi di nuovo.

“Potrebbe essere…”, ribattè Rumple vago

“Rumple non spaventare i ragazzi. Amy non è detto, non abbiamo ancora notizie sufficienti per dire che cosa potrebbe volere Ade. Ora cerchiamo solo di tranquillizzarci anche perché agitarsi potrebbe peggiorare solo la situazione, oltre al fatto che tutti abbiamo bisogno di riposarci e mangiare qualcosa. Domani penseremo che cosa fare”, replicò mia madre decisa.

“Bene per me potete anche rimanere qui, il posto c’è”, ammise educatamente mio padre.

“Tranquillo io e anche Henry abbiamo già un posto nel nostro negozio”, ribattè Rumple sorridendo a Bea. Sicuramente voleva lasciare un po’ intimità a Bea e Emma. Per fortuna era stato meno sfrontato rispetto a Bobby.

“Va bene, voi restate qui?”, domandò guardando Axina,Bea, Emma Hook ed io

“Io e Killian accettiamo ben volentieri anche perché prima stavamo sulla Perla…”

“Sicuro che non siamo disturbo?”, domandò mia madre indecisa

“No tranquilla, intanto ho due camere da letto e qui c’è anche il divano. Io posso anche non dormire intanto che sono morto!”, rispose ridacchiando.

“Va bene grazie mille”, dissero in coro sia Bea che mia madre.

Dopo aver mangiato qualcosa Hook ed io andammo a sistemarci in una camera da letto. Bea decise di andare nell’altra stanza affianco alla nostra, mentre mia madre si sistemò sul divano. Bobby rimase fuori in cortile ad osservare il cielo scuro e plumbeo.

La nostra camera era molto carina. Era spaziosa. Aveva un letto enorme con coperte color avorio e cuscini chiari. A destra c’era una scrivania bianca con un piccolo specchio rotondo con una cornice sottile dorata, affianco vi era armadio a due ante e con tre cassetti in basso di color marrone chiaro. Avrebbe potuto contenere tutta la nostra roba da quanto era grande.

Per terra invece c’erano su entrambi i lati del letto tappeti color cappuccino con delle bellissime decorazioni floreali. Dalla parte opposta all’armadio c’era una finestra che conduceva al balcone. Questa casa era veramente meravigliosa.

Mi sedetti sul materasso. Era veramente comodo. Appoggiai la schiena sul muro e Hook si mise vicino a me. Lui poteva anche non dormire, ma io tecnicamente ne avevo bisogno. C’eravamo scambiati i ruoli. Io a Camelot restavo sveglia e ora invece era il suo turno.

“Dovresti riposare Ams”, disse come se avesse letto nella mia mente

“Lo so, ma non ci riesco…”

“A causa degli incubi?”

“Esatto…”, risposi abbassando lo sguardo. Ogni volta che tentavo di dormire era una tortura. Preferivo rimanere sveglia, anche se soffrivo ugualmente.

“Mi dispiace Amy che tu abbia dovuto affrontare tutto questo, ora però sono qui con te quindi perché non provi a riposare un paio di ore”, replicò lui intrecciando le dita con le mie. In effetti ora che lo avevo ritrovato forse gli incubi sarebbero dovuti scomparire.

“Si potrei provare”, dissi prima di cambiarmi con la magia mettendomi un pigiama nero e scivolando sotto le coperte e mi raggomitolai.

“Brava” replicò sdraiandosi al mio fianco e abbracciandomi, io presi la sua mano e me la porsi al petto. Il suo corpo si era allineato al mio. Sentii un brivido scendere sulla schiena e sicuramente ero arrossita. Nonostante lo conoscevo da più di un anno il suo contatto ancora mi elettrizzava.

“Il tuo cuore sta battendo all’impazzata”, sussurrò lui all’orecchio

“Colpa tua, mi fai sempre questo effetto”, ammisi leggermente imbarazzata.

“Si faccio sempre questo effetto sulle ragazze”, ribattè ridacchiando

“Sei il solito idiota”, affermai girandomi leggermente per cercare i suoi occhi poi aggiunsi: “Sei ancora arrabbiato?”

“Si...sono ancora dell’idea che non dovevi venire, però so anche come sei fatta. Non ti arrendi mai, però mettiti nei miei panni come mi dovrei sentire se tu ti facessi male mentre cercando di salvare la mia…”

“Lo so, ma non ci succederà niente. Sai trovo sempre una soluzione per cercare di salvare tutti, tranquillo”, ribattei dolcemente interrompendolo

“Lo spero Amy perché non me lo potrei mai perdonare se vi succedesse qualcosa di brutto”, asserì incupendosi. Sapevo che la sua rabbia era diminuita dopo l'incontro di Ade perchè sapevo che pure lui voleva scoprire cosa volesse veramente il dio dei morti. Entrambi avevamo paura per la bambina, ma l'avremmo protetta.

“Killian torneremo sani e salvi”, affermai provando a rassicurarlo voltandomi completamente verso di lui e appoggiando le mani sul suo viso.

“Mi piacerebbe lo sai. Vorrei veramente costruire un futuro con te e la bimba”, ammise appoggiando la fronte sulla mia.

“Sei entusiasta di vedere di nuovo Milah?”, chiesi cambiando discorso quando ripresi un minimo di autocontrollo.

“Si, ma sei sicura che a te non dia fastidio? Non è che farai un’altra scenata di gelosia come al ballo”, domandò lui dubbioso

“Ancora con quella storia. Quella volta era lei che mi irritava soprattutto il suo comportamento, ma credo che Milah sia più matura e saprà dove fermarsi”, spiegai un po’ infastidita dal ricordo di quella smorfiosa attaccata al braccio di Hook.

“Ah e se dovesse provarci con me che faresti?”, domandò lui provocandomi.

“Non credo che succederà. Ne sono certa!”, risposi secca

“Sei adorabile quando reagisci in questo modo!”, replicò lui continuando a punzecchiarmi.

“Io non reagisco in nessun modo. Sono solo felice per te e Bea!”, asserii prima di girarmi di nuovo.

“Anche io sono contento di rivederla. Vorrei parlarle e questa volta dirle addio” ribatte lui appoggiando il suo braccio intorno alla mia vita

“Ci riuscirai. Ne sono convinta!”, dissi più rilassata stringendo di nuovo la sua mano e poi l’avvicinai al petto.

“Speriamo. Ora però meglio se dormi”, sussurrò all’orecchio prima di darmi un bacio sulla testa.

“Va bene”

Dopo aver chiuso gli occhi per la prima volta non mi erano apparvero le scene della morte di Hook. Iniziai a pensare che sarei riuscita a dormire finalmente senza incubi e recuperare le ore di sonno che avevo perso, ma purtoppo mi sbagliavo.

A un certo punto vidi me stessa che stava parlando con Hook in mezzo alla strada principale di Storybrook, notai poco dopo però che stavamo avendo una discussione accesa. Provai a captare le parole della conveersazione, ma non riuscivo a sentire che cosa stavamo dicendo perché mi trovavo dietro a un vetro e guardavo la scena senza poter intervenire. Ero di nuovo un semplice osservatore.

All’improvviso però comparì Ade di fronte a noi. Si avvicinò a me. Hook si mise subito davanti a me, lui in una frazione di secondo lo fece volare dall’altra parte della strada. Istintivamente entrambe urlammo il suo nome. Cominciai a tremare, ma questo era solo l'inizio. In pochi istanti la situazione peggiorò. Ade si girò verso di me come se fosse riuscito a sentire anche il mio di urlo e iniziò a venire verso lo specchio. Mi paralizzai. La paura aveva si era impossessata del mio corpo. Mi ripetevo che non era possibile che potesse sia percepire la mia presenza sia parlare con me perché era solo un sogno ed io stavo solo assistendo alla scena indirettamente.

“Ciao Amy è bello rivederti”, disse con tono perfido.

“Come è possibile io ti sto sognando non può accadere tutto ciò! Non possiamo interagire tra di noi”, affermai allontanandomi dal vetro.

“Non solo tu hai degli alleati...e poi devo ammettere che mi piace comunicare con le persone nei sogni perché sono così invulnerabili, anche se tu sei più forte perché sei riuscita a creare questo vetro di protezione…”

“Cosa vuoi?”, domandai a denti stretti interrompendolo.

“Ti volevo solo dire che sei importante per me o almeno una parte di te. Ricorda cara Amy che ho aspettato questo momento per molti secoli e ho dovuto pure contribuire in parte…”, disse molto vago facendo un sorriso maligno. Era sempre così criptico. Ora invece di avere delle risposte avevo ulteriore domande, sicuramente stava facendo di tutto per farmi impazzire del tutto.

“In che senso hai contribuito? Vuoi la mia bambina?”, domandai urlandogli contro cominciando a dare pugni contro la lastra che mi separava da Ade. Ero consapevole che non mi avrebbe risposto e soprattutto non mi avrebbe detto la verità, ma ero così spaventata che tentai lo stesso.

“A tempo debito saprai tutto”, rispose sibillino prima di scomparire

“Adeeeeeee!”, gridai svegliandomi di soprassalto.


	9. Capitolo 9: Ade’s story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si stranamente è passato poco tempo dalla pubblicazione del capitolo precedente, ma avevo più tempo a mia disposizione e poi siamo entrati nel clou della storia. Si inizia a sapere qualcosa sulla storia di Ade e degli altri personaggi.  
Spero sempre che vi piaccia
> 
> Buona lettura

**Capitolo 9: Ade’s story**

**22 Ottobre 2015**

Mi svegliai di soprassalto ed ero completamente sudata. Riuscivo a sentire il battito del mio cuore. Quello che avevo sognato era ben peggiore degli incubi in cui vedevo a ripetizione la morte di Hook. Ero terrorizzata.

“Che succede Amy?”, chiese subito Hook con tono preoccupato appoggiando la mano sulla spalla. Io mi ridestai e mi volsi verso di lui, ma non gli risposi perché ero ancora sconvolta da quello che era appena successo.

Scesi dal letto iniziando ad andare avanti e indietro davanti al letto. Avrei voluto una notte normale senza incubi, invece ora Ade poteva pure entrare nella mia testa. Le mani mi continuavano a tremare a ritmo con il mio cuore. La sua ultima frase si ripeteva nella mia mente. Ormai era ovvio che cosa volesse Ade. Voleva la mia bambina. L’ansia ormai era riuscita a prendere il sopravvento. Dovevo calmarmi. Non potevo fare nulla se contiuavo a far vincere la paura.

_CALMATI AMY_

Continuavo a ripetere, ma senza risultati. Il solo pensiero delle sue mani su mia figlia mi terrorizzava, ma nello stesso tempo faceva salire in me una grande rabbia.

Dovevo trovare una soluzione per salvarla e non farla finire nelle sue grinfie. Ero consapevole però anche se ero al primo mese con la magia si poteva ottenere praticamente tutto o quasi e quindi Ade non si sarebbe fermato solo dal fatto che ero all’inizio della gravidanza.

“Amy mi vuoi dire che cosa è successo?”, domandò Hook preoccupato che mi fermò con la mano.

“Non so come spiegartelo…”, risposi fermandomi e alzando il viso in modo da incrociare il suo sguardo inquieto.

“Provaci”, ribattè lui cercando di tranquillizzarmi.

“Credo che Ade sia entrato nel mio sogno oppure sono io che sto impazzendo…”, affermai mettendomi le mani sulla testa.

“Amy lui riesce a manipolarti anche in questo modo, ora però cerca di calmarti e prova a raccontarmi che cosa ti ha detto”, ribattè dolcemente facendomi sedere sul letto.

“Ha detto che una parte di me è importante per lui e che ha contribuito a ciò che sta succedendo…Capisci se si riferisse alla bambina e se volesse prendercela e farle del male o usarla per i suoi piani? Che vuol dire che ha contribuito poi?”, domandai agitata. Non ce la facevo a calmarmi e di conseguenza iniziò a traballare tutto.

“Si potrebbe veramente volere nostra figlia…”, rispose arrabbiato stringendo la mano a pugno.

“Non ci posso credere….”, ammisi mettendo le dita davanti occhi. Ero stanca e angosciata. Avevo un nodo alla gola. Ero di nuovo sul limite e la mia agitazione venne sfogata tramite la magia. Se Hook non fosse intervenuto avrei distrutto di nuovo le finestre e sicuramente qualcos’altro.

“Amy insieme lo supereremo. Ora cerca di rilassarti perché se no potresti distruggere questa bellissima casa”, affermò lui abbracciandomi. Mi appoggiai al suo petto e mi feci avvolgere dalle sue braccia.

“Non ce la faccio più Killian. Io voglio solo vivere in serenità, ma forse nel mio destino è scritto che non potrò essere felice …”, dissi frustata chiedendo gli occhi e stringendo tra le dita la sua camicia nera.

“Amy no, non dire queste cose perché fai il suo gioco. Lui vuole che perdi la speranza. Avrai la vita che desideri, basta crederci e avere fede!”, ribattè lui spostando il mio corpo in modo da guardarmi negli occhi.

“Ero venuta qua per salvarti e poi ritornare subito a casa, invece siamo tutti intrappolati, mia figlia in pericolo e tu ancora morto. Ho fallito…”, ammisi afflitta lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i miei fianchi. Tutta la forza che avevo si era frantumata in mille pezzi. Ero partita combattiva, ma nel profondo era viva la paura di mettere a rischio non la mia vita, ma quella della bambina. Ero stata avventata. L'unico mio pensiero era Hook e mi ero autoconvinta di avere le forze di salvare tutti, ma alla fine si verificò il contrario.

“Mi hai salvato e poi non ti ho mai visto fallire perché sei una vera combattente! So che mi sono arrabbiato con te per essere scesa in queste condizioni e sono ancora convinto che era meglio se non fossi venuta, ma ora che sei bloccata qui combatteremo insieme fino alla fine”, affermò deciso alzando delicatamente il mio viso con l’uncino

“Non lo so Hook...mi sa che quell'Amy combattiva sia ormai morta...avevo cercato di convicermi che lo ero tornata, ma stavo solo mentendo. Ho paura Killian. Ho una paura folle di perdervi entrambi. Ho paura che possa fare qualcosa di brutto a nostra figlia. Ho talmente paura che non riesco nemmeno a muovermi....”, confessai distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Avere paura è normale Amy...pure io ce l'ho e sono uno dei migliori pirati esistenti al mondo”, ribattè cercando di rissolevarmi il morale poi non appena aveva il suo viso di fronte al mio aggiunse: “Non sarà la paura a fermarci. Ade è spaventoso, però noi continueremo a lottare per il bene della nostra bambina. Dobbiamo essere forti per lei!”

“Hai ragione...Vedi sarei già affogata senza di te…”, replicai mestamente. Tutta questa storia aveva fatto diminuire la sua rabbia e aveva fatto aumentare il suo lato agguerrito. Avrebbe cercato di proteggerci come faceva sempre e lo avrei fatto pure io. Non potevo arrendermi. Non ora.

“Sarò sempre al tuo fianco Amy!”

“Lo so”, risposi abbracciandolo. Era riuscito a calmarmi. Ci riusciva sempre. Trovava le parole adatte per tranquillizzarmi e farmi tornare in campo più combattiva. Insieme avremmo trovato la via di fuga da questo incubo. Dovevo crederci.

Rimanemmo il resto della notte uno affianco all’altro in silenzio a coccolarci fino a che all’alba ci alzammo. Io non riuscii però a dormire perchè avevo paura di avere un terzo incontro con Ade, speravo che prima o poi avrei avuto una notte normale.

Non appena fui in piedi decisi di andare a darmi una rinfrescata in bagno che era vicino alla camera, oltre al fatto che le nausee mattutine continuavano a tormentarmi, ma non appena mi specchiai vidi che avevo un aspetto orribile a causa della mancanza di sonno. Cercai con la magia di mascherare il più possibile le occhiaie.

“Ams tutto bene?”, domandò mio padre che era apparso dalla porta del bagno.

“Si sto bene”, risposi andandogli incontro

“Sicura hai un aspetto orribile”, affermò diretto fermandomi con una mano e cercando di ispezionare il mio viso

“Non ho dormito stanotte…”, ribatte vaga. Nonostante la magia aveva captato qualcosa, mi conosceva fin troppo bene.

“Perché?”, chiese preoccupato

“Ho solo degli incubi, ma niente di preoccupante, tranquillo. Ora meglio scendere anche perchè vorrei mangiare qualcosa”, ammisi sorridendo. Avrei raccontato ogni cosa non appena saremmo stati tutti presenti. Sicuramente mi avrebbero sostenuto. Ora più che mai avevo bisogno del loro amore e loro appoggio.

“Va bene. Gli altri sono tutti belli svegli e pronti ad affrontare Ade”

“Vai giù, io vado prima a recuperare Killian e poi vi raggiungiamo”, ribattei uscendo dalla porta del bagno.

Annuii

Non appena ritornai in camera vidi Hook ancora sdraiato sul letto, stava fissando il soffitto. Sicuramente stava pensando ad Ade. Ne ero certa, anche perchè ormai il nostro problema principale era lui.

“Come va?” , domandò lui voltandosi verso di me

“Meglio grazie a te”, risposi sedendomi accanto a lui.

“Sono contento che ti sia ripresa. Vedrai non succederà nulla!”, ribadì alzandosi e mettendosi in un posizione comoda che gli permettesse di parlare con me

“Si spero solo che riusciremo a risolverla al più presto. Ho incontrato mio padre nel corridoio e mi ha informato che sono già tutti già di sotto!”

“Si immagino che cosa staranno pensando..:”, disse amicando avvicinandosi al mio viso,

“Certo ho capito cosa intendi, ma non sono necrofila”, affermai ridendo facendogli una linguaccia

“Ah è così, allora il morto scende da solo”, replicò offeso scendendo dal letto.

“Sei proprio uno scemotto”, ribattei seguendolo, poi con una mano lo fermai e lo girai verso di me. Lo guardai per qualche secondo presi il bavero della giacca e lo avvicinai a me per poterlo baciare. Un bacio pieno di ardore. Era il primo bacio dopo averlo visto morire. Il primo contatto fisico che avevamo avuto dopo la sua morte e dovevo ammetterlo, mi era mancato terribilmente ed ero fortunata ad averlo di nuovo.

“Se fai così mi fai passare la voglia di andare di sotto….”, affermò lui non appena ci staccammo

“Quando torneremo a casa ti prometto che riprenderemo il discorso”, sussurrai all’orecchio in modo suadente.

“Mi piace questa proposta…”, replicò lui amicando prima di uscire dalla porta.

“Ora però scendiamo perché oggi sarà una giornata piena e io ho bisogno di mangiare”, affermai stringendogli la mano.

“Va bene”

Non appena arrivammo in cucina notai mia madre e Emma che stavano mangiando qualcosa al tavolo, più specificamente pancake con nutella e una spremuta. Li raggiunsi e mi sedetti vicino a Bea. Non passò molto tempo prima di ricevere da Bobby la mia porzione di pancake insieme a una tazza fumante di caffè nero.

“Buongiorno, sei riuscita a dormire?”, chiese Bea non appena ingoiò l’ultimo pezzo di pancake.

“No”, risposi sentendo che il mio umore stava per cambiare di nuovo.

“Di nuovo gli incubi?”, chiese lui mentre si puliva la bocca con un tovagliolo bianco

“Si, ma questa volta erano diversi”, ammisi tristemente. In questo ultimo periodo i momenti in cui ero serena erano rari e duravano poco, ma speravo che presto tutti saremmo tornati sorridenti senza pensare a nemici da combattere. Hook che era seduto al mio fianco aveva notato che mi ero rabbuiata e come sempre stava cercando di rassicurarmi con lo sguardo.

“In che senso?”, domandò mia madre voltandosi verso di me con il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno in alto.

“Stavo sognando quando a un certo è apparso Ade. All’inizio ho pensato che facesse parte del sogno, ma alla fine ha cominciato a parlare direttamente con me. E’ entrato nella mia mente per mettersi in contatto con me”, affermai angosciata dopo aver bevuto un sorso di caffè. Ne avevo bisogno per rimanere sveglia. Avevo paura ad addormentarmi perchè non volevo assolutamente avere un altro incontro con Ade. Non volevo impazzire.

“Ma lo può fare?” domandò sconcertato Bea

“Beh si potrebbe avere l'aiuto di Hypnos...”, rispose vago Bobby

“Quindi non è l'unico dio che dovremmo affrontare?” chiesi spaventata

“Non lo so Amy....noi che viviamo qua sappiamo solo che ha degli alleati però non sappiamo chi chi siano”

“Un problema alla volta. Ora pensiamo ad Ade. Amy che ti ha detto?”, chiese Rumple che era rimasto in piedi dalla porta

“Una parte di me è importante per lui. Killian ed io pensiamo che possa volere nostra figlia”, risposi cercando di non crollare di nuovo. Sentii che le lacrime volevano uscire in modo proponderante, ma con tutte le mie forze le trattenni. Non volevo piangere e nonostante mi sentivo fragile non dovevo smettere di combattere. In gioco poteva esserci la vita di mia figlia e io avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di proteggerla. Ade non l’avrebbe sfiorata nemmeno con un dito.

“Probabile, ma non lo permetteremo Amy. Noi troveremo un modo per tenere al sicuro la tua bambina. Metteremo fine all’era di Ade e non appena lo avremmo sconfitto cercheremo un modo per far tornare tutti a casa”, ribattè mia madre determinata.

“Io sarò sempre al tuo fianco sorellina. Non permetterò a nessuno di fare del male alla mia nipotina preferita”, disse mio fratello appoggiando una mano sulla mia. Bea era già entrato nella versione zio protettivo e dovevo ammetterlo mi piaceva vederlo in questa veste.

“Grazie, ho veramente bisogno del vostro supporto!”, affermai commossa stringendo la mano di Bea.

“Amy pensa alla storia di Ade, forse li troverai la risposta”, replicò Bobby dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. Aveva ragione. Quando avevamo poche informazioni prendevamo ogni libro possibile per poter avere tutte le notizie necessarie per affrontare il problema, ecco perchè casa nostra era piena di ogni tipo di volume da quelli enormi ai fascicoli, da quelli più antichi a quelli più recenti. Ora però non saprei dove poter cercare delle informazioni. L'unico posto che mi era venuto in mente era la biblioteca, ma non era messa benissimo in questo mondo.

“Si hai ragione ma la sua storia la ricordo a sprazzi…”, ammisi pensierosa

“Che cosa rimembri?” domandò mia madre dopo che finì la sua spremuta

“Ade è il dio degli inferi, delle ombre e dei morti ed è innamorato di una donna chiamata Persefone regina dell’oltretomba….”, non riuscii a continuare perché forse avevo capito il motivo per cui Ade avrebbe voluto mia figlia. Non era possibile. Era una teoria così assurda e soprattutto non avevamo ancora nessuna prova che l’avrebbero potuta confermare, però al momento era l'unica cosa che avevamo.

Mi irrigidì e sentii subito le dita di Hook stringere le mie, mi voltai e notai che anche lui aveva la mia stessa espressione. Leggevo paura nei suoi occhi e molto probabilmente stava pensando alla mia ipotesi.

“Non ditemi che lei potrebbe essere Persefone”, ribattè mia madre sconvolta dicendo a parole quello che a quanto pare stavamo pensando tutti.

“Si, ma se è innamorato di questa donna come fa essere nostra figlia?”, domandò perplesso Hook

“Non lo so Killian, ci mancano dei pezzi, però voglio tornare a casa prima di scoprirlo!”, risposi arrabbiata. Non avrei permesso che si fosse anche solo avvicinato a me. Non me l’avrebbe portata via.

A un certo punto sentimmo bussare alla porta, Bobby andò a vedere chi potesse essere. Io nel frattempo diedi un morso al pancake perché il mio stomaco stava iniziando a brontolare. Era veramente buono. Mio padre era migliorato nella cucina. Da bambina faceva fatica a fare qualcosa che potesse essere mangiabile, anche se dovevo ammettere ci aveva provato a fare qualcosa adatto ad una bambina, ma alla fine si fece aiutare dalla sua vicina.

Dopo pochi secondi Bobby tornò e con lui c’erano Rumple, Henry e una giovane donna dai lunghi capelli castani e occhi chiari.

“Milah!”, disse Hook stupito

“Mamma!”, confermò Bea felice andando verso di lei. La abbracciò forte. Era una scena meravigliosa. Ero contenta per lui. Era così bello vedere le riconciliazioni. Ero sicura che avrebbero risolto i loro dissidi.

Ci spostammo in soggiorno in modo da discutere e organizzare un piano per sconfiggere Ade. Milah si mise in mezzo a Rumple e Bea sul divano di pelle scuro che si trovava di fronte al caminetto spento. Io invece ero con Hook, Emma e Henry su un altro divanetto marroncino che si trovava alla sinistra dell’altro. Mia madre e Bobby invece erano su due poltrone vicine di fronte a noi. In mezzo a noi c’era un tavolino basso in legno con sopra dei bicchieri e una bottiglia di spremuta.

“Sono contenta di rivederti Killian e che tu abbia trovato qualcuno che ti ami così tanto da venire fino in questo mondo pur di salvarti”, affermò Milah commossa all’improvviso

“Mi fa piacere anche a me Milah. Si sono stato molto fortunato a incontrarla”, affermò Killian sorridendo prima di incrociare i nostri sguardi. Notai che era veramente emozionato. Doveva averla amata molto in passato ed ora stava avendo l’opportunità di parlare di nuovo con lei e chiarirsi.

“Siete una bellissima coppia e farò del mio meglio per aiutarvi”

“Grazie mille Milah. Lo apprezzo molto”, ammisi gentilmente.

“E’ strano come il pirata è stato il fidanzato della mia ex moglie e ora di mi figlia….”, replicò sarcastico mio padre

“Forse Hook in realtà vuole essere tuo parente o avere un legame con te”, ribattè Bea iniziando a ridere al solo pensiero che Hook e Rumple potrebbero essere solo amici

“In effetti Bea non hai tutti i torti”, ammisi divertita

“Scusate se interrompo i convenevoli, ma Milah in che modo potresti aiutarci?”, domandò mia madre interrompendoci educatamente

“Si ha ragione. So che nell’Underworld c’è un libro che racconta la storia di questo mondo, di Ade e forse anche dei suoi punti deboli”, spiegò lei mettendo un ciuffo di capelli neri dietro l’orecchio.

“Come quello che ha Henry”, ribadi subito Emma.

“Vero! Si potrebbe essere molto utile, però sai dove si trova?”, chiesi colpita prendendo la mano di Hook. Finalmente avevamo una vera pista e potevamo così iniziare organizzarci. Dovevamo solo riuscire a prendere questo libro, anche se poi avremmo dovuto capire come far tornare a casa sia Hook che Bea.

“Se non l’ha spostato dovrebbe essere in una casa che si trova nel bosco, però è protetta dalla magia e la chiave per entrare le possiede lo sceriffo…Quindi non è così semplice, soprattutto dobbiamo sperare che non l'abbia spostato”, rispose mestamente

“Non ci scoraggiamo, ce la possiamo fare!”, ribattei determinata.

“Ha ragione Amy, se facciamo un buon piano possiamo riuscirci”, disse Bea sbattendo un pugno sulla mano.

“Direi di dividerci in due gruppi. Io, miei genitori e Emma cercheremo un modo per abbattere la protezione magica sulla casa. Hook, Bea, Milah e Henry trovate un modo per avere le chiavi senza avere lo sceriffo alle calcagne”, affermai poi alzandomi in piedi

“Sicura di non volere Hook con te?”, domandò Milah perplessa.

“No, credo che posso anche resistere a non sopportarlo per due orette”, affermai facendo l’occhiolino.

“Ah grazie!”, disse lui facendo il finto offeso.

Alla fine Hook, Bea Henry e Milah andarono in missione alla centrale. Sapevo che sarebbero riusciti sia a parlare che a portare a termine la missione. Io invece ero rimasta a casa con i miei genitori, Bobby e Emma.

Intanto che mi era venuta di nuovo un po’ di nausea mia madre mi diede di nuovo quella bevanda per farmela passare. Speravo che prima o poi mi avrebbero lasciato in pace, perchè era frustante dover andare in bagno per vomitare. Odiavo solo il pensiero di rimettere, quindi non stavo apprezzando molto questa fase della gravidanza.

“Dobbiamo trovare un incantesimo per togliere la barriera magica!”, ammisi all’improvviso mentre stavo continuando a camminare per la cucina.

“Amy ho preso dei libri dal negozio di Rumple, se vuoi puoi consultarli”, ribattè Emma prendendo dei volumi che si trovavano dentro la sua borsa nera.

“Oh grazie si potrebbero essere utili”, ribattei prendendoli

“Se vuoi possiamo darti una mano”, ribadì Bobby sedendosi su una sedia.

“Certo. Da sola ci metterei il doppio del tempo”, risposi sorridendogli.

Loro annuirono e così diedi un libro a Rumple che lo avrebbe consultato con Axina, uno ad Emma mentre Bobby mi avrebbe aiutato come i vecchi tempi.

Passammo ore sui volumi e io ero tornata a bere bicchieri di caffè per non addormentarmi sul tavolo. Dovevo resistere ancora per poco. Sapevo che saremmo riusciti a trovare un suo punto debole e così sarei potuta tornare a dormire tranquillamente.

“Trovato!”, esultò Emma all’improvviso.

“Brava Emma. Tu riesci sempre a ritrovare tutto” ammisi felice chiudendo il volume che stavo sfogliando

“Che cosa hai scoperto?”, domandò mia madre chiudendo il suo volume

“C’è un incantesimo che potremmo usare, ma dovremmo fare dei simboli sulla porta della casa e poi Amy successivamente attivarli con la sua magia”, spiegò lei con calma.

“Bene allora abbiamo trovato la soluzione. Ora però ci servono solo le chiavi e poi possiamo andare!”, ribattei felice.

“Dove è finito il resto del gruppo?”, chiese preoccupato Rumple qualche minuto dopo

In effetti erano passate ore dalla loro uscita e sarebbero dovuti già tornare. Quando anche io mi resi conto che effettivamente era trascorso troppo tempo dalla loro partenza iniziai ad agitarmi pure io, ma per fortuna l’angoscia durò poco perché mezzora dopo arrivarono sani e salvi e con la chiave. Era andato tutto bene, forse fin troppo bene. Avevamo trovato tutto in poco tempo e senza intoppi, senza nemmeno l'intervento di Ade o di qualche suo scagnozzo. Non dovevo però ricominciare a farmi paranoie inutili. Dovevo solo concentrarmi ed essere positiva.

“Come è andata?”, domandai a bassa voce a Hook

“Bene, abbiamo parlato molto. Mi ha raccontato che è bloccata qui per Bea perché si sente in colpa di averlo lasciato indietro, da solo con il coccodrillo. Ora però che lo ha rincontrato e hanno iniziato a chiarirsi è più serena. E’ anche molto contenta per noi Amy e anche per la bambina. Spera che riusciremo a stare insieme”, rispose entusiasta dopo avermi abbracciato

“Sono contenta Killian. Le potrai dire addio questa volta”, replicai a bassa voce.

“Si, ma prima di andare via vuole avere la certezza che arriveremo a casa sani e salvi”

“Va bene”, dissi prima di dargli un bacio a stampo.

Dopo aver informato anche gli altri su tutto ciò che avevamo trovato decidemmo di agire dopo il tramonto quando tutti saranno tornati nelle loro case per evitare sguardi indiscreti e soprattutto per evitare di beccare qualche spia di Ade e poi avevamo bisogno di risposare, soprattutto io ne avevo assoluto bisogno. Decisi allora di approfittare di questo tempo per rilassarmi evitando però di addrometarmi, così presi un'altra tazza di caffè e la portai in camera. Hook rimase di sotto a parlare con Bea e Milah.

Mi sedetti sul letto e tenetti la tazza tra le dita. La osservai per qualche secondo pensando a un modo per salvare Hook, perchè non dovevo far tornare solo noi a casa, ma pure lui. Avrei potuto ritentare con il piano del cuore dopo che avremmo neutralizzato Ade.

_Ma era fattibile come piano? Avrebbe potuto funzionare? _

L'unica cosa che ero sicura che in caso non ci fossi riuscita avrei dovuto trovare una soluzione un' alternativa, però al momento non mi veniva nessuna idea. Stavo continuando a riflettere sul problema di Hook quando a un certo punto sentii che stavo per addormentarmi, quindi decisi di bere un altro sorso di caffè, ma alla fine lo finii tutto. Non appena la tazza fu completamente vuota l'appoggiai sul comodino che era affianco al letto. Ricominciai a pensare quando però tutto ad un tratto iniziai a sentire dei dolori alla pancia che poco a poco diventarono sempre più forti con il passare del tempo. Provai a scendere dal letto per andare dagli altri, ma non riuscii nemmeno a restare in piedi cedendo per terra.

“Killian”, urlai tenendo le mani sulla pancia.

Hook arrivò di corsa e non appena mi vide sul pavimento si inginocchiò. Mi mise la mano sulla spalla e poi mi chiese preoccupato: “Amy che succede?”

“La pancia mi fa male!”, risposi a fatica.

“Ok Amy tranquilla, vado a chiamare i tuoi genitori..”

“Va bene, ma torna subito”, dissi interrompendolo stringendo con forse la sua camicia.

“Si non ti preoccupare un minuto e sarò di nuovo qua con te”, ribattè lui prima di uscire dalla camera.

Non appena tornò con tutta la famiglia, mia madre fu la prima a venire subito da me, ma a fatica constatai che tutti mi stavano fissando ed erano preoccupati per il mio stato di salute.

“Che succede?”, chiese Rumple inquieto che si trovava dietro a mia madre.

“Non lo so, le fa male la pancia, ma non capisco è al solo secondo mese non dovrebbe stare così male!”, spiegò lei voltandosi verso gli altri.

“Axina ti prego fai qualcosa”, replicò Hook inquieto mentre mi posò delicatamente sul nostro letto e prendendo la mia mano per darmi la forza e conforto come faceva sempre quando stavo male.

“Ci sto pensando Hook”

A un certo punto mentre gli altri stavano discutendo sul mio malessere io notai che la pancia era cresciuta come se fossi al nono mese.

_Come era possibile una cosa del genere?_

Non era razionalmente possibile. Hook non appena si accorse di quello che mi era accaduto impallidì e si rrigidì. Era evidente che sconvolto quanto me, ma entrambi sapevamo che dietro a questo fatto c'era di mezzo Ade. Il punto però era come aveva fatto avermi fatto qualcosa se l'unica volta che l'avevamo visti aveva solo parlato senza fare nessun incantesimo, quindi non avevo nessuna idea su come avrebbe potuto farlo, oltre al fatto che il dolore alla pancia non mi stava permettendo di riflettere in modo accurato su ciò che era appena accaduto.

“Mamma..la pancia!”, dissi cercando di non urlare per il dolore. Lei si voltò e la sua espressione cambiò subito.

“Oddio ho capito che cosa è successo!”, disse inginocchiandosi vicino a me

“Che cosa?”, domandò Bobby agitato. Raramente lo avevo visto così inquieto, di solito riusciva a mantenere il sangue freddo, ma oggi era tutto tranne che tranquillo, forse dato dal fatto che sapeva ben poco del campo della magia nera.

“Lo hai capito pure tu vero Rumple”, disse mia madre con voce tramante voltandosi verso di lui

“Si è magia oscura e anche di quella potente. Sono sicuro che è colpa di Ade”, rispose lui arrabbiato anche se cercava di mantenere un certo autocontrollo.

“Ci volete spiegare anche a noi!”, ribattè Bobby stringendo il capello che si era tolto. Stava fremendo. Era veramente preoccupato. Avrei voluto tranquilizzarlo, ma non riuscii a fare nulla escluso evitare di urlare per il dolore insopportabile che stavo provando.

“Attraverso un incantesimo si può velocizzare la gravidanza. Sta facendo di tutto per prendersi la bambina il prima possibile”, spiegò mia madre con calma alzandosi in modo da guardare negli occhi Bobby

“Mi stai dicendo che sta per partorire?”, domandò Bea scioccato avvicinandosi a me

“Vi prego non ce la faccio più!”, urlai senza riuscire più a controllarmi e subito dopo iniziò a traballare tutto. La tazza sul comodino si frantumò in mille pezzi

“Tesoro, andrà bene!”, mi sussurrò Hook dolcemente cercandomi di calmare e spostandomi dei ciuffi con l’uncino

“Killian ti prego resta con me!”, lo supplicai stringendo più forte la sua mano

“Ovvio non ti abbandonerei mai, tranquilla”, ribattè dandomi un bacio sulla fronte.

“Dobbiamo farla partorire!”, replicò mia madre seria.

“No no …me la prenderà. Non voglio!”, gridai cercando di sedermi cercando una posizione più comoda

“Non succederà”, affermò determinato mio padre.

“Dovremo cercare di proteggere la casa”, ribadì Henry andando subito a prendere i libri che aveva lasciato in soggiorno, poco dopo ritornò e li appoggiò sulla piccola scrivania bianca sul lato destro del letto.

“Bravo Henry. Emma ed io penseremo a un modo per creare una barriera di protezione. Bobby e Rumple cercate dell’acqua calda e degli asciugamani. Milah e Bea andate a vedere se trovate un dottore e in fretta!”, ordinò mia madre guardando ciascuno di loro.

Annuirono tutti

Hook rimase al mio fianco tenendo sempre stretta la mia mano nella sua. Cercò in tutti i modi di tranquillazzarmi, anche se sapevo che anche lui aveva paura che Ade potesse prendere la nostra bambina, ma in attimi stava cercando in tutti i modi di essere forte per entrambi.

Pochi minuti dopo il ritrovo in camera nostra tornò Bobby con una bacinella piena di acqua bollente che posò subito sulla scrivania e Rumple con degli asciugamani in mano che mise sul letto vicino alle mie caviglie.

“Come stai Amy?”, chiese mio padre sedendosi sul letto

“Il dolore alla pancia peggiora minuto dopo minuto…”, risposi stringendo con la mano il lenzuolo.

“Sono le contrazioni. Dobbiamo farti partorire al più presto!”

“Si, ma ci vuole una persona competente”, disse Bobby che era appoggiato al muro.

“Lo so”

Passarono attimi interminabili prima dell’arrivo di Emma Henry ed mia madre. Eravamo tutti scossi per la situazione, anche se qualcuno riusciva a farlo trapelare di meno rispetto agli altri. Io al contrario stavo finendo le forze e ormai era diventato difficile trattenermi dall' urlare

“Su uno dei libri che ha recuperato Henry c’è un incantesimo di protezione, ma non posso garantir che possa durare a lungo”

“Grazie mamma!”

“Bea e Milah non sono ancora tornati e non credo che lei abbia più tempo per aspettare…”, replicò mio padre avvicinandosi a Henry.

“Allora dovrò pensarci io!”, ribattè mia madre tenacemente.

“Sei sicura che puoi farlo?”, domandò subito Hook inquieto.

“Si, tranquillo anche se avrei preferito un professionista, però posso farcela. Ora però voglio tutti fuori perchè con i suoi poteri potrebbe ferirvi in qualsiasi momento”, affermò Axina venendo verso di me.

“Killian no…”, provai dire anche se alla fine uscii fuori solo un sussulto.

“No mi dispiace cara, meglio se va fuori..”, disse mia madre accarezzandomi la guancia

“Sarò qui fuori, non ti preoccupare tesoro”, ribadì lui prima di darmi un tenero un bacio poi si girò verso Axina e disse con tono grave: “E’ nelle tue mani”

“Non gli accadrà nulla!”

“Mi voglio fidare. Tesoro ci vediamo dopo!”, ribattè dicendo le ultime parole più dolcemente

“Va bene, ti amo!”, dissi abbozzando un sorriso

“Ti amo anche io”, affermò prima di uscire insieme agli altri dalla stanza.

Sapevo che potevo fidarmi di mia madre. Lei avrebbe fatto nascere mia figlia senza farle del male. Avrei voluto avere Hook al mio fianco, ma sapevo che lui comunque mi sarebbe stato vicino. Sarebbe stato fuori dalla porta in trepidante attesa insieme a Bobby e Rumple, mentre sicuramente Emma avrebbe preparato un tea per alleviare l’ansia che si era diffusa ormai ovunque. Non sapevo come era riuscito Ade a farmi questo incantesimo, ma lo avrei scoperto. Sicuro qualche spia ci aveva osservato e in qualche modo mi aveva fatto crescere la pancia prima del previsto.

“Lo so che avresti preferito un dottore, ma non possiamo più aspettare tesoro..”, ribadì mia madre mettendomi un asciugamano bagnato sulla fronte.

“Non ti preoccupare a me basta sapere che sai quello che fai”

“Si beh l’ho fatto solo una volta…”, replicò lei mestamente

“E’ nato sano il bambino?”, chiesi voltandomi verso di lei

“Si Amy”

“Allora mi basta questo. Ti chiedo solo un favore…non permettere che Ade si prenda mia figlia”, replicai ormai completamente sudata.

“Te lo prometto tesoro!”

**POV Hook**

Ero fuori dalla porta e avevo perso il conto delle volte che avevo percorso tutto il corridoio. Non riuscivo a stare calmo. Ero preoccupato per entrambe. Ero preoccupato che Ade potesse riuscire a d abbattere la barriera ed entrare nella stanza e prendere con la forza della bambina ed per questo che all’inizio ero arrabbiato con lei, non volevo assolutamente che Ade potesse solo mettere i suoi occhi su di lei e sulla bambina, ma dovevo ammeterlo che nello stesso tempo ero anche contento di averla di nuovo al mio fianco. Mi era mancata terribilmente e il solo pensiero di non starle più accanto mi stava uccidendo, di nuovo. Ora però avrei usato qualsiasi mezzo per farla tornare a casa sana e salva.

A un certo punto però cominciai a riflettere alla frase di Ade: “Io ho contribuito nella storia”.Cosa voleva dire? Voleva sottindere che sia l’arrivo di Amy in questo mondo e forse persino la mia morte poteva averli decisi lui. Ripensai alla scena di quando mi sono ferito con Excalibur e ricordai che Zelena disse che stava eseguendo un piano. Forse si era alleata con Artù in modo che lui mi ferisse con Excalibur e di conseguenza avrebbe portato alla mia morte. Non poteva essere vero. Non poteva aver calcolato tutto questo. Era impossibile. Non potevo essere morto solo per un suo scopo. Questo pensiero mi fece venire i brividi. Non volevo credere che la mia vita fosse stata decisa da lui perchè avrebbe signifacato che io non ero mai stato libero.

“Pirata se non stai fermo mi farai venire il mal di testa!”, disse Rumple che era appoggiato al muro interrompendo i miei pensieri.

“Sono preoccupato!”, ribattei acido

“Lo so! Lo sono anche io, ma non risolverai nulla andando avanti e indietro!”, replicò guardandomi.

“Hai ragione, ma non riesco a stare fermo! Ora per esempio andrei a cercare Ade per fargliela pagare!”, ammisi arrabbiato mettendomi accanto a lui

“Pure io, ma non credo che potresti avere qualche possibilità con lui”

“Ragazzi volete un po’ di tea? Bobby ed io l’abbiamo preparato poco fa”, affermò all’improvviso Emma comparendo dalla scalinata

“Si va bene, scendo subito”, ribattè Rumple staccandosi leggermente dal muro.

“Tu Hook?”, chiese gentilmente Emma guardandomi

“No grazie preferisco stare qua!”, risposi facendo un mezzo sorriso.

“Pirata ti farebbe bene!”

“Scendo più tardi”, affermai cercando di usare un tono più educato possibile anche perché ora il mio corpo era invaso dalla rabbia. Era tutta colpa di Ade. Ci stava rovinando la vita. Gliela avrei fatta pagare, anche se era un Dio avrà pure lui un punto debole e io lo l'avrei trovato e l'avrei usato.

Non volevo scendere e allontanarmi dalla porta e restare il più possibile vicino a lei perché glielo avevo promesso e poi volevo essere essere qua quando sarebbe uscita Axina per informarci della nascita della bambina.

Mezz'ora dopo decisi di sedermi perchè effetticamente anche a me stava venendo mal di testa, quindi era meglio sedersi, anche perchè sicuramente ci avrebbe voluto ancora molto tempo prima della nascita della bimba. A un certo punto vidi Milah che stava venendo verso di me. Erano tornati dalla loro missione.

“Non siamo riusciti a trovare nessuno, ma Rumple mi ha detto che ci sta pensando Axina”, disse lei mettendosi accanto a me

“Già”

“Come stai?”, domandò lei inquieta

“Arrabbiato, frustato, preoccupato e agitato”, risposi secco.

“Ade se vuole ottenere qualcosa è disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa., non gli importa se qualcuno viene ferito! Devi però avere fiducia che andrà bene”, replicò iniziando a guardare il soffitto. Non era cambiata dall’ultima volta che la vidi. I capelli scuri che le incorniciavano il viso, lo sguardo fisso su un punto come ogni volta che rifletteva, ma al contrario di quando stavamo insieme i suoi occhi ora erano diversi. Non c'era più quell'ombra che l'aveva attanegliata in tutti quegli anni da quando era partita con me e sicuramente ciò era dato dal fatto che stava riuscendo a mettere a posto le cose cose con suo figlio. Con me nonostante fosse felice e libera, le mancava comunque qualcosa ed io ero convinto che era causato dall'assenza del figlio, però nonostante le avessi detto di portare pure lui con noi, lei aveva preferito lasciare a una vita meno pericolosa, anche se quella scelta l'avrebbe fatta comunque soffrire. Nonostante l'amassi tanto non riscii a guarire quella ferita provocata dalla separazione dal figlio. Il nostro amore forse era solo una scappatoia da un mondo che ormai non ci apparteneva. Lei scappava da un marito che non la lasciava libera e io cercavo qualcuno che riempisse il vuoto provocato dalla morte di mio fratello. Il sentimento che provavo per lei era diverso da quello che sentivo per Amy, per lei provavo un amore più profondo, lei era diventata una parte di me fondamentale. Non sarei riuscito a vivere senza di lei. Lei era riuscita a farmi diventare un uomo migliore. Un uomo di cui vado fiero. Un uomo che renderebbe orgoglioso il fratello.

“Me la pagherà. Un conto se fa del male a me, lo posso sopportare, ma non doveva fare soffrire le persone che amo!”, ribattei freddo guardandola. La rabbia non mi sarebbe passata così presto. Continuavo a fremere, ma dovevo però che dovevo rimanere lucido e non essere avventato.

“La tua indole combattiva non l’hai persa vedo”

“No però grazie a lei sono diventato un uomo migliore”, affermai abbassando lo sguardo e cercando di usare un tono di voce più calmo

“Si ho notato. Solo il fatto che vai d’accordo con Rumple mi ha impressionato, ammise appoggiando la testa al muro. Avevo messo da parte il mio intento di ucciderlo, per non perdere lei. Lo facevo solo esclusivamente per lei, ma ero lontano dall'averlo perdonato o addirittura essere un suo amico.

“Devo ammettere che pure lui è cambiato e poi comunque non cerco di ucciderlo per Ams perché è sempre suo padre”, risposi voltandomi verso di lei. Era cambiato pure lui o almeno lo volevo credere perchè se non fosse stato così Amy aavrebbe sofferto e non volevo che ciò accadesse.

“Sei un uomo migliore. Sei diventato un vero eroe Killian Jones”, ammise lei entusiasta

Ormai avevo perso il conto delle ore che ero rimasto seduto per terra a parlare con Milah quando ad un certo punto sentii la porta aprirsi. Poco dopo uscì Axina e io mi alzai subito. Il cuore iniziò a battere all'impazzata. Ero così impaziente di vederle, perchè l'avevo sentita urlare e anche se Milah mi aveva spiegato che era normale il non poter entrare e fare qualcosa per lei mi aveva fatto sentire male. Mi sentivo così inutile.

“Come stanno?”, domandai agitato.

“Bene tranquillo. Sei appena diventato padre di una bellissima bambina e ora se vuoi puoi entrare ora, ma per poco tempo perché Amy ha bisogno di riposare!”, rispose appoggiando una mano sulla spalla

“Grazie”, dissi prima di entrare.

**Pov Amy**

Ero stravolta, ma nello stesso tempo felice. Era stata durae dolorosa, ma ne era valsa la pena. Ora la piccola era tra le mie braccia. Era meravigliosa. Aveva occhi grandi e azzurri come il cielo terso delle giornate estive che continuavano a fissarmi. Erano identici a quelli di Hook. Le sue minuscole ditina che tentavano di stringere il mio pollice. Sorrideva e quel suo sorriso mi fece commuovere dalla felicità. L’avrei voluta tenere in braccio per ore. Passai un dito sulle guance rosee per iniziare a imprimere nella mia memoria questo piccolo scricciolo. Era così piccola e indifesa, ma io l’avrei protetta con tutte le mie forze. All'inizio non ero convinta di volere un figlio, ma ora guardandola non potevo immaginare la mia vita senza di lei. Aveva ragione Hook quando mi disse che avrei cambiato idea non appena l'avrei vista.

“Ciao tesoro come stai?”, domandò Hook non appena entrò nella stanza. Vidi che era molto più rilassato rispetto a prima del parto, ma sicuramente in queste ore si sarà tormentato con mille pensieri, però ero orgogliosa di lui perchè non è andato a cercare Ade rischiando la sua vita.

“Bene! Vieni ti voglio presentare una persona!”, risposi sorridendo. Lui venne subito al mio fianco e si sedette sulla sedia vicino alla finestra che dava sul balcone.

“Oh è bellissima Ams.!”, affermò prima di darmi un bacio a stampo

“Vuoi tenerla in braccio?”, gli chiesi entusiasta.

“Sicura? Potrei farle del male”, rispose perplesso fissando l'uncino. Avrei dovuto immaginare che avrebbe fatto simili pensieri, ma era un problema facilmente risolvibile, anche perchè la mancanza di una mano non poteva essere un limite nella sua nuova vita da padre.

“Si, sei suo padre basta che togli l’uncino”, replicai ridacchiando. Lui fece subito quello che gli avevo detto e lo appoggiò sul comodino e dopo gli porsi la bambina.

Vedere il suo sorriso mentre teneva la piccola mi riempii il cuore di gioia. Volevo godermi ogni singolo momento, prima del prossimo attacco. Era sicuramente la quiete prima della tempesta perche sapevo che Ade avrebbe trovato qualsiasi modo per prendersela, ma noi avremmo combattuto fino alla fine.

La iniziò a cullare dolcemente. I loro sguardi erano intrecciati. Notai che poco dopo la bambina strinse con la sua piccola manina anche un dito di Hook. Deve piacerle molto avere un contatto con i suoi genitori. Quella scena mi fece piangere per la felicità.

“Amy che succede?”, domandò non appena notò che ero in lacrime

“Tranquillo, sono solo felice”, risposi mettendomi seduta.

“Dovremmo darle un nome a questo scricciolo”, affermò lui tornando a guardarla.

“Hai ragione, però non ci avevo ancora pensato…”, risposi pensierosa.

“Io avevo in mente due nomi”, ammise alzando di nuovo lo sguardo verso di me

“Quali?”, domandai curiosa

“Leah e Kathleen”

“Sono entrambi belli, Killian”, ribattei appoggiando le mani sulla pancia.

“Quale ti piace di piu?”

“Mmm forse Leah”, risposi prima di sbadigliare

“Forse è meglio se ti riposi un attimo”, ribattè lui preoccupato continuando a cullare la piccola che stava iniziando ad addormentarsi. Entrambe eravamo stanche. Avremmo dovuto riposare, almeno lei avrebbe dovuto fare il suo primo pisolino, io dovevo rimanere vigile. Ora dovevamo stare attenti perchè in qualsiasi momento poteva comparire Ade.

“Sai che non posso, soprattutto ora. Ade potrebbe entrare nei miei sogni….”, spiegai amaramente

“Non importa. Se dovesse venire lo affronteremo, ma ora hai bisogno di dormire”

“Ha ragione lui”, ribattè mia madre che era entrata in camera. Appoggiò un bicchiere di vetro sul comodino vicino all’uncino.

“Ma mamma…ho paura”, affermai afflitta alla fine.

“Starò io accanto a te”, ribadì Hook prima di porgere la bambina ad Axina

“La bambina?”

“Leah starà con tua madre per un paio di ore”, rispose Hook sedendosi sul letto accanto a me

“E’ un bellissimo nome”, affermò mia madre sorridendo mentre guardava la piccola Leah poi la sua attenzione tornò a noi e aggiunse: “Non ti preoccupare Amy la casa è protetta e poi ho fatto un infuso che dovrebbe proteggerti da incontri sgradevoli durante il sonno. Prima di addormentarti bevilo e riuscirai a dormire tranquillamente”

“Va bene”, mi arresi alla fine, anche perchè non avevo le forze per controbattere, quindi dopo aver svuotato il bicchiere mi sdraiai. Hook fece lo stesso. Lo abbracciai e lui mi avvolse tra le sue forti braccia. Mi sentivo così protetta. Avevano ragione era una settimana che non chiudevo occhio e al corpo serviva del riposo.

**23 Ottobre 2015**

Non sapevo quanto avessi dormito, ma venni svegliata dai raggi solari che stavano penetrando dalla finestra. Notai subito che ero ancora tra le braccia di Hook, mentre lui stava guardando il cielo rosso sangue accarrezzandomi delicatamente il braccio. Era rimasto sveglio tutto il tempo ed era rimasto sempre al mio fianco. Quanto mi mancavano questi momenti intimi fra di noi. Erano successe talmente tante cose che non avevamo più avuto un minuto per noi, però speravo di poter rimediare non appena saremmo tornati a casa

“Finalmente hai dormito! Hai un aspetto migliore”, disse spostando lo sguardo su di me.

“Grazie. Ade non è riuscito a entrare nei miei sogni e stranamente non ho avuto incubi”, ribattei pensierosa io mettendomi seduta

“Ora non iniziare a torturarti cercando delle risposte. Godiamoci questi momenti prima di andare a cercare il libro!”

“Va bene. Ora però voglio vedere Leah”, ammisi prima di alzarmi dal letto.

“Tu stai qui. Axina ha detto che meglio se stai ancora a letto. Io vado a prenderla, tranquilla”, replicò lui fermandomi con la mano

“Seriamente Killian pensi che resterò ancora su un letto?”, domandai sarcasticamente

“No, ma ci dovevo provare”

“Vieni con me?”, domandai dolcemente appoggiando una mano sulla sua guancia

“Ovvio. Mi manca già quel piccolo scricciolo”, rispose emozionato.

“Sei così tenero quando parli di Leah”, ribattei prima di baciarlo.

“E’ nata da poche ore e mi ha già reso l’uomo più felice di questo mondo!”, affermò sorridendo.

“Capisco quello che stai provando!”, replicai prima di uscire dalla camera insieme a lui. Quella piccola pulce ci aveva letteralmente cambiato la vita. Ci aveva invaso di luce rendendoci felici anche se eravamo nel posto peggiore i cui potevamo capitare.

Non appena scendemmo di sotto vedemmo che erano tutti in soggiorno, riuniti intorno a mia madre. Sapevo già cosa stava attirando la loro attenzione, infatti quando mi avvicinai vidi che aveva Leah tra le sue braccia. Stava dormendo tranquillamente. Ora con la luce del sole notai che aveva dei ciuffi rossi. Assomigliava a noi in modo impressionante.

“Avevo detto a Hook di dirti che dovevi rimanere a riposare”, ribadì mia madre non appena si accorse della mia presenza

“Sono stata a letto anche fin troppo tempo, poi volevo vedere la piccola Leah”, confessai andando verso di lei

“Va bene, puoi stare un po’ con noi”, ribattè alzandosi e porgendomi la bimba. Avevo gli occhi di tutti addosso.

“Sto bene, tranquilli”, affermai non appena mi sedetti sul divano vicino a Rumple e Bea.

“Ti vedo più riposata”, disse Bobby che era di fronte a me e notai la sua felicità nei suoi occhi.

“Sono riuscita a dormire”, ribadii iniziando a ninnare Leah

“Si è crollata subito!”, ribattè Killian che si era messo accanto a me.

“La bambina vi assomiglia molto. Ha gli occhi di Hook!”, ammise pochi minuti dopo Emma mentre la stava osservando. Milah era l’unica che era rimasta in silenzio e aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto come se stesse pensando a qualcosa. Non appena avrei avuto un minuto le avrei provato a parlare. Mi sarebbe piaciuto fare una chiacchierata con lei, sicuramente mi avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa in più sulla vecchia vita di mio padre e di Hook

“Si vero, spero che non prenda la modestia di Killian”, dichiarai ridendo.

“Oh ma grazie !Spero che non prenda la tua cocciutaggine”, ribattè lui offeso

“Ha dei genitori fantastici, crescerà bene e diventerà una combattente!”, ribadì Bea mentre stava passando un dito sulla guancia della piccola

“Grazie Bea!”

“Amy avrà sicuramente un grande potere dovrai stare attenta!”, proferì mio padre serio

“Rumple è presto per sapere quale potrà essere il suo potenziale”, lo rimproverò subito Axina

“Si, ma le volevo dare solo un consiglio”, ribattè lui voltandosi verso Axina

“Se volete ve lo dico io quale è il suo potenziale!”, disse qualcuno dietro di noi. Mi girai e vidi Ade. Sbiancai. Era riuscito ad entrare, nonostante ci fosse la barriera di protezione. Savremmo dovuto usare qualcosa di più potente da permettergli di non entrare.

Mi alzai con Leah tra le braccia e Hook fece la stessa cosa. Notai la rabbia nei suoi occhi. Ora sarebbe stato doppiamente incosciente. Non potevo immaginare che cosa avrebbe fatto se qualcun avesse solo sfiorato Leah, mentre tutti gli altri erano spaventati, tranne Axina e Emma che si misero in posizione di attacco. Io mi avvicinai in modo da guardare negli occhi Ade. Non me l’avrebbe portata via. Avrei combattuto.

“Non permetterò che tu prenda mia figlia!”, gli urlai contro

“Certo secondo te dopo secoli che programmo questo momento mi faccio sfuggire di mano la mia cara Persefone!”, disse in tono di sfida.

Mia madre stava per attaccare, ma Ade fu più veloce e con uno schiocco delle dita immobilizzò tutti tranne Hook e me.

“Ora forse riusciremo a parlare senza interruzioni. Io so da anni che quella bambina sarebbe stata la mia Persefone”, continuò poco dopo tranquillo

“Come fa essere lei e come fai a saperlo da secoli?”, domandò Hook agitato che era al mio fianco.

“Dopo che mio fratello mi imprigionò in questo mondo a causa del mio amore per Persefone ho scoperto che lei si sarebbe poi reincarnata in una bambina nata dal vero amore. Grazie all’aiuto dei miei aiutanti scoprì che i suoi genitori sarebbero stati un certo pirata, figlio di Devy Jones e la figlia del famoso Rumple. All’epoca però nessuno dei due era ancora nato, quindi dovetti aspettare un po’. Passarono secoli, ma poi ho dovuto faticare soprattutto per farvi incontrare…”

“Perchè avrebbe dovuto rinchiudere qua? Stavi solo amando una donna ...oppure era un amore a senso unico e tu l'hai rapita?”, chiesi curiosa di sapere che storia c'era tra i due.

“Persefone era amata da tutti, io ero uno di loro, ma al contrario degli altri io essendo dio della morte non potevo stare con la dea della fioritura. Era paticamente un'amore impossibile perchè avrebbe danneggiato la cara terra amata dal mio caro fratellino. Avevano paura che stando con me ogni pianta sarebbe seccata e non sarebbe più nato nulla. Io però non diedi retta a Zeus e provai a parlare con lei e iniziammo a vederci segretamente, fino ad innamorarci, ma quando venimmo scoperti da Zeus, lui per evitare delle possibili catastrofi decise di punirci entrambi. Imprigionò me nell'Underworld e fece in modo che Persefone si sarebbe reincarnata umana senza avere nessun ricordo di me. Qua sono venuto a sapere quando avrei potuto rivederla e così decisi di fare di tutto per stare di nuovo con lei”

“Ma senza Persefone come è avvenuto il raccolto...in questi secoli?”

“Beh Zeus ha pocreato di nuovo e la nuova dea prese il suo posto...., ma nessuno può prendere il suo posto, non per me. Ho aspettato secoli e ho dovuto intervenire in vari modi, ma ora è finalmente qua di fronte a me...”

“Non me ne frega niente della tua storia. Voglio sapere come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?”, chiese Hook arrabbiato non soffermendosi sulla storia di Ade. A lui importava solo di Leah. Non si era fatto coinvolgere dal racconto di Ade, io invece mi ero rattristata perchè la loro relazione impossibile era molto simile a quella dei miei genitori. Non avrei mai lasciato mia figlia a lui perchè alla fine era un vero mostro, però dovevo ammettere che però mi dispiaceva per lui.

“Beh quando hai amici che vedono il futuro diciamo che è semplice..”, rispose ironico

“Che amici?”

“Non so se conoscete le Parche...”

“Intendile tre donne che sono la personificazione del destino ineluttabile?” chiesi scioccata. Le avevo studiate a scuola e poi erano presenti nel film di Hercules e anche in quell'occasione collaboravano con Ade. Le parche era principalmente tre. Cloto che filava lo stame della vita. Lachesi che avvolgeva il filo sul fuso e decideva quale filo spetasse a ogni uomo. Atropo infine era quella che decideva quale filo recidere. Si pensava che vivessero nel mondo di Ade, anche se ormai credo di aver appena avuto la conferma da Ade stesso.

“Vedo che conosci molte cose mia cara Amy. Si sono loro. Mi hanno fatto vedere i vostri fili e mi hano permesso di modificarli in modo da ottenere il mio piano”, spiegò lui serpentino. Aveva appena dichiarato che aveva cambiato le nostre vite a suo piacimento. Non avevamo fatto noi le nostre scelte, ma lui. Non eravamo stati mai liberi. Mi fece venire i brividi perchè eravamo stati suoi schiavi fin dall'infanzia.

“Il nostro incontro l’hai provocato tu?”, domandai io sorpresa

“Beh che eravate vero amore era scritto nel vostro destino. Io ho solo aiutato a farvi incontrare il prima possibile perché sapevo anche che non appena vi sareste visti la magia sarebbe scoppiata”, rispose lui iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro.

“Oddio non ci credo… come hai fatto?”, domandai cercando di non svegliare la bambina

“Hai presente quel barista che ti aveva consigliato di andare a Storybrook?”

Cominciai a cercare di rimembrare questo fatto, ma era difficile perché quel periodo non ero sempre lucida. A un certo punto mi vennero in mente dei flash. Era la sera prima del mio arrivo a Storybrook. Mi ero fermata in un bar per prendere qualche lattina di birra e un panino. Al bancone alla fine però bevvi anche qualcosa di più forte e molto probabilmente a fine serata ero un po’ brilla. Al ragazzo che mi stava servendo avevo accennato il mio desiderio di iniziare una vita nuova e lui subito mi disse il nome di Storybrook. La mattina dopo non credo di essermi ricordata quel nome, ma forse inconsciamente andai verso il Maine e quindi verso Storybrook

“Oddio…In che altro hai interferito?”

“Il dark Kiss e quel graffietto che ha portato qui Hook, diciamo che era nei piani. Per non parlare delle numerose volte che vi ho salvato la vita. Siete stati delle mine vaganti come quando il capitano ha affrontato il viaggio per prendere la spada oppure quando la ragazzina stava per perdere contro quello stregone. Ho dovuto far un trucchetto per farvi assistere dai rispettivi amati per non farvi perdere la vostra maledetta speranza. Non potevo permettere che moriste prima del previsto. Dovevo far in modo di averti qui viva”, rispose lui facendo un sorriso perfido

“Cosa?”, domandò Hook alzando la voce, poi dopo aggiunse senza cercare di urlare per evitare di svegliare del tutto Leah: “Lei è diventata oscura e io sono morto per un tuo piano?”

“Si, per avere di nuovo Persefone con me sarei disposto a tutto! Ora mi sono stancato di discutere con voi, devo riprendermi ciò che è mio”, ribattè ghiacciale avvicinandosi a noi.

Io istintivamente strinsi forte Leah tra le mie braccia e non appena Ade fu vicino a noi venne respinto subito verso il muro. Hook ed io ci guardammo per capire che cosa fosse successo. Non sapevo se ero stata io o Leah oppure entrambe a creare quel campo di protezione

“Il vostro potere è più forte di quanto mi aspettassi”, disse lui mentre si stava rialzando.

“Non provare a riavvicinarti di nuovo a loro!”, replicò Hook arrabbiato.

“Secondo te solo alzando un po’ la voce io dovrei cambiare idea? Fino a che non la porto via da questo mondo non riuscirò a far iniziare il nostro legame!”, rispose spazientito

Istintivamente teletrasportai Hook ed me e il resto del gruppo in un altro posto. Stavo scappando. Si non era da me fuggire, ma questa volta era troppo rischioso. Non volevo mettere in pericolo Hook ed Leah. Sbloccai subito il resto della famiglia e vedendo il loro sguardo perplesso raccontai tutto quello che era successo.

“Beh non l'avrei mai detto che uno come Ade potesse innamorarsi...”, affermò alla fine Bea mentre fissava il cielo rosso sangue.

“Non mi interessa dei suoi sentimenti, Leah non potrà mai finire nelle sue viscide mani!”, affermò Hook quasi ringhiando. Era ancora furioso per quello che aveva fatto Ade e lo potevo capire. Lui odiava essere la mercanzia di qualcun altro. Voleva essere l'ui l'artefice della sua vita, invece era nelle mani di un pazzo.

“Calmati capitano. Non consegneremo mai la piccola e soprattutto faremmo di tutto per proteggerla, anche se da quanto ha detto Amy lei sa già difendersi da sola!”, ribattè Rumple serio

“Non lo possiamo sapere se il campo l'abbia creato lei, Rumple. E' solo una bambina!”, affermò mia madre mentre guardava sia me che Leah. Stava cercando di capire come al solito se stavamo effettivamente bene, nonostante le abbia ripetuto una decina di volte che stavamo bene.

“Ora io proporrei di trovare un posto qua vicino per cercare di organizzare un piano di contrattacco, perchè Ade potrebbe attaccare di nuovo e noi dobbiamo essere pronti!”, disse Emma seria

“Hai ragione, ma come facciamo a non farci rintracciare...perchè potrebbe trovarci ovunque con il suo potere!”, ribattei io preoccupata.

“Non ti preoccupare prenderemo ogni tipo di precauzione. Basta usare un incantesimo più potente rispetto a quello che abbiamo usato per la casa di Bobby”

“Concordo con lei!”, affermò mia madre

“Va bene andiamo!”, replicai io continuando a tenere tra le braccia la piccola Leah.

Eravamo nel bosco in mezzo a alberi alti e rigogliosi. Eravamo avvolti da un silenzio tombale che insieme al cielo porpora mi metteva ancora più ansia. Nessuno da ormai una quindicina di minuti aveva detto una singola parola. Ciascuno con i propri pensieri, ma all'improvviso quel silenzio che stava iniziando a mettermi i brividi venne interotto da un pianto. Leah si era appena svegliata e aveva iniziato a piangere. Cominciai così a cullarla, ma non riuscii a farla calmare.

Hook si avvicinò e prese Leah senza farle male con l’uncino. Iniziò a canticchiare una canzoncina che non avevo mai sentito.

_Cruel and cold_

_Like winds on the sea_

_Will you ever_

_Return to me_

_Hear my voice_

_Sing with tide_

_My love will_

_Never die_

_Over waves_

_And deep in the blue_

_I will give up_

_My heart for you_

_Ten long years_

_I'll wait to go by_

_My love_

_Never die_

“Sei stato bravissimo”, sussurrai avvicinandosi a lui. Notai che Leah aveva smesso di piangere e stava osservando il padre con i suoi grani occhioni blu. Pensai che non appena saremmo arrivati in un posto sicuro avrei fatto comparire una culla per lei e le avrei dato degli indumenti puliti. Per fortuna che insieme c'era mia madre perchè io non ero proprio un'esperta nell'affrontare questa nuova versione di me.

“Me la cantava Liam quando ero un moccioso e riusciva sempre a farmi addormentare”, rispose girandosi verso di me.

“Anche con lei ha funzionato”, ribattei sorridendo. Molto probabilmente aveva percepito la mia agitazione e quindi si era messa a piangere.

“Ora che facciamo con Ade? Mi va bene riunirci in un posto sicuro, però non voglio che questa sua caccia duri a lungo. Voglio mettere fine a questo problema il prima possibile”, domandò a bassa voce Hook mentre stringeva tra le braccia Leah

“Non lo so. E’ un dio. Fino a che non sappiamo i suoi punti deboli non possiamo attaccarlo. E’ troppo pericoloso”, affermai inquieta

“Lo so...”, affermò lui pensieroso. Sicuramente stava pensando a qualche piano suicida per far si che io e Leah potessimo tornare a casa sane e salve, ma in questa missione l'unica che avrebbe fatto una brutta fine sarebbe stato Ade.

“Ti rendi conto che noi stiamo insieme grazie ad Ade…”, affermò Hook all’improvviso mentre stavamo percorrendo un sentiero stretto verso nord.

“Lo so, ma credo che ci saremmo incontrati lo stesso anche senza l’aiuto di Ade”, ribattei dolcemente

“Dici?”, chiesi lui fermandosi e guardandomi.

“L'ha detto pure lui. Era scritto sul filo del destino Killian, quindi prima o poi sarebbe successo! Lui ha solo accelerato il nostro incontro”, risposi io appoggiando una mano sulla spalla.

“Si però non mi piace che abbia interferito così tanto, anche perché nostra figlia è nata in questo mondo infernale a causa sua! Oltre al fatto che abbiamo sofferto a causa sua”, ammise arrabbiato.

“Lo so, tesoro. Ora però non possiamo fare niente per cambiare il passato, dobbiamo solo fare in modo di costruire il nostro futuro facendo le nostre scelte. Lui non interferirà più nella nostra vita. Te lo prometto”

“Lo spero, perchè non voglio nessuno che si metta in mezzo o mi renda uno suo schiavo. Voglio essere liber”, replicò abbassandosi per evitare di prendere in faccia un ramo

“Ci riusciremo. Riusciremmo ad abbattere anche questo nemico!”, replicai io cercando di convincere entrambi. Questa volta non era una battaglia semplice da affrontare. Il nostro nemico era un dio ed era sopra la nostra portata, ma comunque avremmo tentato qualsiasi cosa pur di riottenere indietro le nostre vite e la nostra libertà.


	10. The  book of for our salvation

**Capitolo 10: The book of for our salvation**

Stavamo passeggiando tutti insieme in mezzo al bosco fino a che ad un certo punto vedemmo a un centinaio di metri da noi una piccola casa abbandonata, ma in buone condizioni. Andammo subito a controllare.

Dentro escluso la polvere sembrava tutto apposto. C’era una stanza alla destra dell’entrata con un tavolo nero e un paio di sedie, mentre alla sinistra una piccola camera con un letto singolo e una specie di comodino di legno in alcuni punti però era evidente che il materiale era ormai marcio. C’era anche un bagno piccolino, infatti c’era solo un gabinetto e un lavandino di marmo bianco anche se la maggior parte era di color grigio a causa della sporcizia.

Attraverso la magia cercai di renderla più presentabile e vivibile. Aggiunsi anche un lettino protetto da una barriera di legno per Leah, in modo che non si facesse del male. Misi una bellissima copertina rosa con inciso il suo nome e poi gli avevo lasciato anche un piccolo peluche a forma di panda.

“Hai fatto un bel lavoro”, affermò mia madre sorpresa mentre osservava la casa.

“Grazie, mamma”

“Casa nostra però me le ero immaginata in modo diverso”, affermò Hook comparendo in camera all’improvviso.

“Pure io, ma è provvisoria..”, sussurrai voltandomi verso di lui

“Ovvio la nostra sarà molto più grande e piena di giochi per Leah”, ribattè lui appoggiando delicatamente Leah sul lettino

“Direi di dividerci in due gruppi”, affermò Emma mentre osservava la bimba

“Io prima di partire per recuperare il libro dovremmo trovare un incantesimo per evitare di farci localizzare da Ade”, ribattè mia madre grave

“Si hai ragione, dovrei conoscerne uno che mi ha insegnato Regina”, asserì Emma prima di mettersi all'opera.

“Bene direi che uno dei due genitori deve rimanere con la piccola e insieme anche qualcuno con la magia per proteggervi in caso Ade riuscisse di nuovo a sorpassare i nostri incantesimi”, spiegò con calma mia madre mentre camminava avanti e indietro nel camera da letto.

“Rimango io con lei”, affermò Hook poco dopo fissandomi

“Bene, direi che le persone che rimangono qua con Hook e Leah potrebbero essere Rumple perchè ha una vasta conoscenza della magia che può essere utile, Bobby e me, mentre gli altri avranno il compito di recuperare il libro!”, spiegò mia madre fermandosi e guardando ognuno di noi. Il piano venne approvato da tutti e io ero tranquilla perchè lasciavo la bimba ed Hook nelle mani del miei genitori.

“Tornerò, te lo prometto!”, sussurrai all'orecchio di Hook

“Ti aspetteremo!”, replicò lui dandomi un bacio sulla fronte e poi mi abbracciò. Dopo mi disse a bassa voce all’orecchio: “Stai attenta mi raccomando!”

“Anche voi”, dissi quando mi staccai da lui.

Stavo per andare quando mia madre mi fermò con il braccio mi girai e gli chiesi: “Cosa c'è mamma?”

“Dobbiamo nutrire Leah...però non hai il latte avendo partorito prima...quindi dobbiamo darle altro!”

“Cosa proponi?”

“Biberon...ora ci penso io, non ti preoccupare. Le darò tutto quello che sarà necessario, anche se la maggior parte del tempo dormirà!”

“Grazie mamma. Leah ha una nonna fantastica!”, ammisi prima di abbracciarla.

“Non devi ringraziarmi. Ora vai e tornate vincitori!”, mi sussurrò prima di sciogliere l'abbraccio.

Annuii

Non appena uscimmo di casa Emma ed io creammo insieme una barriera di protezione intorno alla casa sperando di averla fatta più potente rispetto a quella di prima. Era il massimo che potevamo fare e sparavo che sarebbe bastato a proteggerli. Non potevo però agitarmi perchè dovevo rimanere concentrata sulla missione. Non potevamo perdere tempo, prima saremmo tornati a casa prima avrei salvato la vita della mia bambina e prima avremmo ottenuto la nostra liberà

L'unica persona che sapeva la strada era Milah, quindi la seguimmo. Poco dopo la partenza ci informò che dopo esserci teletrasportati ci eravamo allontanati dalla nostra destinazione che però ci saremmo dovuti arrivare in un paio di ore. Cercammo comunque di raggiungere la destinazione il più velocemente possibile alla casa che si trovava nel bosco ad est da dove si trovava Hook.

Durante il tragitto nessuno disse alcuna parola. Il silenzio mi aiutò a riflettere, ma l’unica cosa a cui riuscivo a pensare era la mia famiglia rimasta indietro. Sentivo un vuoto allo stomaco. La mia ansia saliva ogni minuto che passava. Avrei voluto stare con loro. Nonostante avessimo usato delle precauzioni avevo paura che il potere di Ade fosse superiore dei nostri incantesimi. Il fatto che avessimo già fallito prima peggiorava il mio stato d'ansia. L'unica cosa di cui ero certa era che dovevamo fare in fretta, perchè anche se c'era mia madre con loro non ero comunque sicura e per questo non volevo lasciarli soli per molto tempo.

“Emily siamo arrivati!”, disse all’improvviso Milah. Eravamo davanti a una casa enorme a due piani e con giardino molto curato, quindi pensai che qualcuno ci andava abitualmente per prendersi cura della casa, sperai di non incontrare nessuno per evitare battaglie inutili e soprattutto non volevo che qualche spia riferisse il nostro piano ad Ade, anche se forse sapeva già tutto grazie all'aito delle sue aiutanti e quindi poteva comparire da un momento all'altro per evitare che scoprissimo il suo punto debole.

“Amy tutto bene?”, domandò mio fratello appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla

"Si si...stavo riflettendo...”

“A cosa?”

“Ad Ade ...se lui riesce a vedere il futuro e a cambiare il destino delle persone potrebbe già sapere il nostro piano e potremmo ritrovarlo in casa ...e potrebbe attaccarci per evitare che noi riuscissimo a scoprire come abbatterlo...”

“Non ti preoccupare ...anche se fosse così troveremo un modo per superare ogni ostacolo. Noi riconquisteremo la nostra liberà e salvare la piccola Leah!”, mi incoraggiò mio fratello sorridendomi

“Si forse hai ragione..”

“Allora direi di andare a prenderci quel libro!”

“Ok allora continuiamo la nostra missione. Emma abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto ora!”, ribattei mentre ci avvicinavamo alla porta

“Mi metto subito all’opera!”, affermò prima di prendere il libro dalla borsa e un gessetto. Grazie a Milah avevamo trovato un modo per mettere in pausa qualsiasi incantesimo, ma c'era bisogno l'unione di magia bianca e qualcuno che disegnasse dei simboli. Io avrei dato il mio potere , mentre Emma avrebbe copiato in modo più preciso possibile i segni sulle finestre. Non avevamo però finito avremmo dovuto togliere tutto in modo da riattivare la barriera e non farci scoprire da qualche alleato di Ade.

Dovevo però ammettere che quei simboli non li avevo mai visti, anche se durante la mia vita da cacciatrice ne avevo visti moltissimi e anche di lingue diverse come l’enochiano parlato dagli angeli.

“Fatto, ora tocca a te!”, ribattè Emma entusiasta voltandosi verso di me e spostandosi di lato

“Brava e ancora grazie!”

“Di nulla”

Alzai il braccio destro e mi concentrai. Era la prima volta che usavo questa mia nuova versione di magia. Ero passata da un mix di colore bianco grigio a uno solo e totalmente bianco. Avevo acquisito la magia bianca e soprattutto non avevo più problemi nel controllarla, grazie soprattutto agli allenamenti intensivi con mio padre durati un mese sette giorni su sette. Era merito suo e anche del bastone, però nonostante ero consapevole che non ero ancora arrivata ad essere all'altezza di mio padre, sapevo che ero sulla strada giusta e che prima o poi potevo sarei diventata brava quanto lui.

Dopo aver lanciato la scia bianca e quindi abbattuto l'eventuale barriera chiesi subito a Bea la chiave per aprire la porta ma all'improvviso sentii uno strano presentimento, un nodo allo stomaco, come se qualcuno mi stesse inviando un messaggio di aiuto. Era un' insolita sensazione. Non sapevo se fosse un gioco creato della mia mente o se fosse un richiamo vero e proprio, l’unica cosa di cui ero certa era che proveniva dalla casa dove avevo lasciato Hook

“Ams tutto bene?”, domandò Bea preoccupato

“Devo andare! Continuate voi!”, risposi prima di sparire. Dovevo assolutamente verificare che stessero tutti bene, così mi teletrasportai subito all’interno della casa. In camera vidi che c’era Hook con in braccio Leah e stava cercando di calmarla.

“Che è successo?”, domandai subito andando verso di loro.

“Amy che ci fai qua?”, chiese Hook non appena mi vide

“Ho sentito una specie di chiamata di aiuto e ho pensato subito di venire qui”, risposi prendendola in braccio e poco dopo si calmò subito

“Ade ci ha trovato e ha tentato di entrare. Leah ha iniziato ad agitarsi..”

“Cosa è successo dopo?”

“Tua madre stava per intervenire, ma all’improvviso il corpo di Leah ha emanato un lampo di luce che si è diffuso per tutta la casa. Ade poco dopo cessò di provare ad entrare”

“Leah ha fatto tutto questo?”, chiesi sorpresa guardando il suo viso. Mi stava sorridendo. Ero contenta che stavano tutti bene, però iniziai a preoccupare perchè mio padre alla fine avrebbe potuto avere ragione. La magia di Leah era effettivamente potente. Avevo paura che potesse ferirsi o fare del male a qualcuno della sua famiglia. Dovevamo assolutamente trovare una soluzione, ma ora avevamo altre priorità. Ade continuava imperterrito a prendere Leah quindi dovevamo sbrigarci con il nostro piano.

“Te l’avevo detto che quella bambina avrebbe avuto poteri straordinari. Dovrà imparare a controllarli”, rispose mio padre comparendo insieme a mia madre nella camera

“Ora è presto per parlare di allenamenti”, replicò duro Hook

“Non è il momento di mettersi a discutere ora”, ammisi alzando lo sguardo verso di loro, anche se in fondo concordavo con mio padre

“Amy, ma il libro lo avete trovato alla fine?”, chiese mia madre cambiando discorso

“Oddio il libro. Mi sono dimenticata che li avevo lasciati nella casa”, risposi sgranando gli occhi.

“Quindi non sai se hanno terminato la missione?”

“No…istintivamente sono venuta subito qua”

“Ora la situazione è sotto controllo, quindi puoi andare da loro, tranquilla!”, ribattè mia madre appoggiando una mano sulla spalla

Annuii poi mi girai verso Hook e solo con lo sguardo mi incoraggiò. Lo faceva spesso. Non sempre servivano le parole per avere un suo supporto. Mi bastava solo averlo al mio fianco.

Diedi un bacio sulla fronte a Leah e poi la misi nel suo lettino per lasciarla riposare in pace. Sapevo che Hook e i miei genitori l’avrebbero protetta.

“Non appena troveremo il volume ci ritroveremo di nuovo tutti qui per definire il piano di battaglia”

“Va bene, tesoro”, ribattè Hook sorridendomi

Ritornata davanti alla porta della casa la porta era ancora aperta, quindi erano ancora dentro. Entrai e subito dopo notai che era molto spaziosa e illuminata grazie alle grandi vetrate ai lati della porta, mentre sulle pareti del corridoio c’erano molti dipinti di persone a me sconosciute o di paesaggi incantevoli.

Nella prima stanza a sinistra vidi che c’erano due grandi librerie piene di volumi di tutte le dimensioni. Si trovavano ai due lati della stanza ed arrivavano al soffitto, mentre di fronte a me c’era una finestra coperta con delle tende rosse porpora. In mezzo sopra a un pavimento di finto parque c'erano due tavoli intorno ai quali erano state posizionate delle sedie di legno con delle fodere in tinta con le tende. Stavo ancora osservando l’immensità della stanza quando mi sentì chiamare

“Dove eri finita?”, domandò una voce assai familiare

“Scusa fratellino, ma credevo che la bambina e Hook fossero in pericolo. Leah credo mi abbia mandato una specie di segnale con i suoi poteri..”,spiegai voltandomi verso di Bea. Ovviamente non andai nei dettagli perchè non volevo farlo preoccupare inutilmente.

“Stanno bene?”, chiese subito inquieto

“Si si a quanto pare Leah riesce anche a difendersi da sola”, risposi iniziando a pensare al suo poteziale. Aveva ragione mio padre avremmo dovuto insegnarle come usarli perchè al momento era una bomba ad orologeria, però ora essendo ancora piccola non potevamo allenarla quindi avremmo dovuto trovare una soluzione temporanea.

“Eh? Difendersi da sola?”, ridomandò perplesso.

“Poi ti spiego con calma te lo prometto, però ora dimmi che avete trovato il libro!”

“Si, vieni con me, ti porto dagli altri!”, ribattè lui entusiasta

“Bene andiamo!”

Mi portò in un salotto immenso. Al centro c’era un enorme divano da dove potevi ascoltare lo strepitio del fuoco del caminetto, anche se ora era spento. Dovevo però ammettere che mi sarebbe piaciuto sedermi con Hook con in mano delle cioccolate calde e coccolarci, ma volevo credere che avremmo potuto farlo non appena saremmo ritornati a casa, ne ero certa. Anche in questa stanza c’erano un paio di librerie ma più piccole di quelle che avevo visto prima. Il proprietario sicuramente era un gran lettore e anche un grande collezionatore.

Le tende scure non coprendo i vetri permettevano ai raggi solari di illuminavare la stanza, anche se ormai il sole stava per tramontare e questo mi fece capire che dovevamo sbrigarci.

Henry ed Emma erano seduti vicini e stavano leggendo un vecchio volume grosso mentre Milah si trovava di fronte a loro.

“Ciao Emily sei tornata”, disse Milah non appena ci vide arrivare

“Amy che è successo?”, domandò poco dopo Emma alzando il viso verso di me

“Nulla, tranquilli. E’ tutto apposto. Voi ditemi quello che avete scoperto?”

“Lo stavamo sfogliando proprio ora. La storia che ti ha raccontato Ade è vera. Lui può uscire da questo mondo solo con l’incarnazione di Persefone. Il loro legame poi si creerà non appena attraverseranno il portale. In pratica se lui riuscirà ad uscire con Leah la maledizione si spezzerà e lei si innamorerà di nuovo di lui”

“Bene avete letto anche un modo per sconfiggerlo?”

“L’unico in grado di batterlo è Zeus…”, rispose Emma pensierosa

“Si e come contattiamo Zeus. E’ sempre un dio che tecnicamente dovrebbe vivere nell’Olimpo”, risposi usando un tono sarcastico. Non potevamo trovare una soluzione più semplice. Ogni volta dovevamo trovare degli ostacoli sempre di più difficile da abbattere ed io stavo iniziando a stancarmi.

“Ora non ti agitare. Hanno letto solo i primi capitoli. Potrebbero esserci altre informazioni utili per la nostra battaglia”, ribattè Bea cercando di confortarmi

“La vedo ardua e poi in caso riuscissimo a sconfiggere Ade, noi come torniamo a casa? Siamo intrappolati qui e soprattutto come faccio a riportare a casa Hook e te?”, dissi inquieta. L’ansia era tornata a prevalere.

“Risolviamo una cosa alla volta Amy. Ora cerchiamo di capire come comunicare con Zeus. Lui sicuramente ci potrà dare una mano”, ribattè dolcemente Bea

“Tranquilla Amy sicuramente riusciremo a battere Ade”, disse Emma incoraggiandomi

“Avete ragione. Ora nonostante questa casa mi piaccia veramente tanto, forse è meglio se ci riuniamo con gli altri così li aggiorniamo e continuiamo la lettura”, affermai alzandomi

“Va bene!”, dissero in coro.

Riuscii a portare tutti nella piccola abitazione che avevamo scovato Hook ed io nel bosco con la magia. Ci riunimmo con il resto del gruppo. Nonostante non fossi d'accordo mio padre aggiornò Emma e gli altri dell'attacco di Ade.

“Per questo sei scappata via?”, domandò inquieto Beatamente

“Si, ma non è successo nulla....come ti ho detto Leah sa proteggersi da sola...”

“Non perde tempo. Ade non demorde!”, replicò Emma mentre passava il libro a Bobby che iniziò a sfogliarlo.

Aveva ragione. Lui non stava perdendo tempo, anche perchè aveva aspettato secoli e ora che aveva ritrovato il suo amore non avrebbe aspettato un minuto di più e proprio per questo motivo che dovevamo trovare in fretta una soluzione a questa situazione. Io non ne potevo più perchè odiavo questo posto e odiavo Ade e volevo solo tornare a casa, ma ora dopo ora la mia speranza vacillava sempre di più. Mi avvicinai subito a Hook e gli strinsi la mano. Avevo bisogno del suo contatto per rimanere a galla e sapevo che potevo contare su di lui.

“Voi che avete scoperto?”, chiese mio padre mentre fissava Bobby sfogiare il libro.

“Abbiamo letto solo i primi capitoli che hanno solo confermato quello che ci aveva detto Ade e chi puo sconfiggere Ade..”, rispose Emma grave

“Cioè?”, domandorono i miei genitori in coro

“Zeus. Solo lui può sconfiggerlo...”

“Zeus ….?”, chiese subito Hook dubbioso

“Si mi sembra plausibile come cosa però è meglio continuare a leggere e avere informazioni più dettagliate”, disse Rumple interrompendo Hook

“Si hai ragione”, rispose Bobby serio prima di sedersi su una sedia per essere più comodo.

Mentre Bobby continuava la lettura insieme a Rumple e gli altri preparavano qualcosa da mettere nello stomaco, Hook ed io andammo dal lettino per vedere se stava ancora dormendo. Leah era però sveglia e aveva le dita in bocca che stavano a significare che qualcuno aveva fame.

“Leah mi sa che anche lei vuole qualcosa da mangiare”, ammisi mentre la prendevo in braccio.

“Non sono un esperto Ams…”, ribattè lui pensieroso

“Tecnicamente dovrei darle il mio latte, ma non avendo avuto una gravidanza “normale”, preferirei darle altro..”, spiegai guardandolo mentre lui continuava ad osservare Leah. Notai i suoi occhi incupirsi. Stava sicuramente pensando ad Ade. Era preoccupato. Lo capivo. Questa situazione ci stava togliendo tutte le forze.

“Va bene, tesoro anche se però non so dove potrai trovare una cosa del genere…”, disse un po’abbattuto

“Tranquillo”, dissi prima di far comparire del latte in bottiglia nella mano.

“Giusto la magia..”, ribattè lui abbozzando un sorriso

“Nonti preoccupare...so che la situazione non è delle migliori, ma Leah ritornerà a casa senza quella bestia. Non permetterò che la sfiori nemmeno con un dito”, affermai mentre stavo avvicinando il biberon a Leah per vedere se avesse fame. Lei come avevo intuito non appena vide il ciucciotto aprì la piccola bocca e subito dopo iniziò a mangiare. Era veramente affamata. Non appena finì la cullai in modo da farle fare il ruttino.

“Sei bravissima”, affermò Hook che mi stava continuando a osservare poi aggiunse: “Questo è sicuro, però mi preoccupa il fatto che dobbiamo chiedere aiuto a un altro Dio...e se non volesse aiutarci? Se non riuscissimo a conttatarlo?”

“Beh ce ne preoccuperemo dopo. Una cosa alla volta. Ora pensiamo solo a un modo per parlare con lui”, replicai io voltandomi verso di lui poi aggiunsi con un tono di voce più dolce: “Comunque grazie, Killian. Diciamo che non è la prima volta che lo faccio”

“In che senso non è la prima volta?”, domandò lui incuriosito. Riuscii a fargli non pensare ai nostri problemi almeno per qualche minuto. Non potevamo abbattarci e dovevamo sostenerci a vicenda. Quando lui crollava dovevo avere le forze io di risollevargli il morale e viceversa.

“Durante le cacce poteva capir di trovare bambini piccoli da proteggere”, spiegai non andando nel dettaglio. Non era il momento adatto per approfondire determinate caccie.

“Ah capito, poveri bambini..”, ribattè lui mestamente

“Eh si ma per fortuna sono riuscita sempre a salvarli”, ammisi facendo un sorriso amaro.

“Beh sei una piccola eroina!”, ribattè lui dandomi un bacio a stampo.

“Sono contenta di avere salvato delle vite umane”

Ogni volta che mi capitavano casi del genere mi veniva il magone per giorni perchè a causa di quei mostri avrebbero avuto un trauma che li avrebbe perseguitati. Conoscere dell’esistenza del soprannaturale ti cambiava la vita, potevano traumatizzarti per sempre oppure poteva renderti più forte e maturo, ma sicuramente certe volte ero convinta che era meglio rimanere nell’ignoranza così avrebbero potuto crescere senza incubi.

Io lo avevo scoperto quando avevo sette anni quando un vampiro entrò in casa, direttamente nella mia camera. Mi era ancora rimasta impressa la scena.

_ **Circa ventuno anni fa** _

_ **Stavo dormendo nel mio letto tranquillamente quando a un certo punto sentii degli strani rumori. Mi svegliai di soprassalto e davanti a me vicino alla finestra rotta vidi un uomo con delle zanne e occhi color rosso sangue che stava per attaccarmi. Istintivamente mi misi sotto il letto. Chiusi gli occhi pregando di non morire. ** _

“_**Papààààààà”, mi misi a urlare così forte che sicuramente sarei riuscita a svegliare un intero palazzo**_

_ **Sentendo i suoi passi venire verso di me iniziai a tremare e a piangere, ma tutto ad un tratto cadde il silenzio. Non capivo che cosa era successo. Avevo troppo paura per andare a controllare. Non volevo vedere più quel mostro.** _

“_**Tesoro è tutto apposto. Tranquilla esci!”, disse mio padre che si era inginocchiato e aveva allungato la mano. Dopo averlo guardato gliela strinsi e lui mi aiutò ad uscire. Mi prese subito in braccio e io mi aggrappai al suo collo singhiozzando. Mi mise una mano sulla testa per non farmi vedere sicuramente quello che era appena successo.**_

“_**Shhh è finito, tutto finito!, mi sussurrò mentre mi stava portando di sotto.**_

“_**Papà ho avuto tanta paura”, ammisi quando mi fece sedere sul divano. Lui poco dopo mi avvolse con una coperta calda. Me la strinsi come se fossi stata un bozzolo. Una specie di corazza che utilizzavo quando avevo paura e volevo proteggermi.**_

“_**Lo so, mi dispiace tesoro”, ribattè lui mestamente poi aggiunse più dolcemente: “Ti va una cioccolata calda?”**_

“_**Ma non è tardi?”, chiesi dubbiosa**_

“_**Beh per questa volta faremo un eccezione”, rispose sorridendomi**_

“_**Allora va bene!”, dissi entusiasta.**_

_ **Mio padre andò in cucina e io rimasi sola, anche se solo per pochi minuti in me stava ricrescendo di nuovo il terrore di essere attaccata di nuovo da quel mostro. Iniziai a tremare e a guardarmi intorno. Stavo per scendere e raggiungere mio padre quando lo vidi ritornare con la mia tazza preferita che mi aveva regalato per il mio quinto compleanno. Aveva disegnato sopra la mia principessa preferita Belle insieme alla Bestia. Adoravo quel cartone. Lo vedevo in continuazione.** _

“_**Ecco qua!”, disse mio padre prima di porgermi la tazza fumante**_

“_**Papà chi era quell’uomo?”, domandai dopo aver bevuto un sorso di quella gustosa bevanda calda**_

“_**Tesoro non avrei voluto che tu scoprissi una cosa simile, almeno non ora. Volevo tenerti all’oscuro da questi mostri ancora per un po’…”, spiegò in modo vago sedendosi vicino a me**_

“_**Era un mostro come quelli delle favole e dei film?”, chiesi agitata voltandomi verso di lui. Lo spavento di prima non era ancora andato via del tutto e anche negli occhi di mio padre vedevo una grande preoccupazione. Pure lui si sarà spaventato sentendomi urlare.**_

“_**Si era un vampiro. Ti prometto che nessuno di loro ti farà mai del male!”, ammise prima di abbracciarmi. **_

“_**Lo so papà perché tu sei il mio eroe. So che con te sono al sicuro”, dissi quando sciolse l’abbraccio. Non sapevo che altre creature orribili potessero esserci al mondo, ma io sarei stata forte e poi con mio padre non mi sarebbe mai successo nulla.**_

“_**Se vuoi per stasera puoi dormire con me”, affermò scompigliandomi i capelli con la mano**_

“_**Va bene”, replicai prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia**_

Quel ricordo mi fece uscire un sorriso. Mio padre aveva sempre cercato di proteggermi. Aveva fatto di tutto per tenermi al sicuro. Ora potevo capire quello che aveva provato lui quella sera, la preoccupazione che avrà provato vedendo quel vampiro nella mia camera, era la stessa cosa che avevo provato io prima quando Ade aveva tentato di prendere mia figlia.

“Stai bene?”, chiese Hook notando molto probabilmente che mi ero azzittita mentre stavo ripensando quel ricordo

“Si si”, affermai prima che Leah fece un piccolo ruttino

“Ah ha digerito lo scricciolo”, ribattè Hook mentre guardava Leah. Adorava osservarla. Il suo volto si illuminava quando la guardava. Il suo amore per lei era indefinibile. Ero certa che sarà un padre fantastico come lo era stato Bobby.

“Si ora meglio rimetterla nel suo lettino”

Annuii

“Ho trovato qualcosa!”, gridò mio padre all’improvviso che si trovava nell’altra stanza.

“Arriviamo!”

Non appena fummo tutti insieme mio padre si alzò e appoggiò il libro nero sul tavolo. Aveva lo sguardo cupo. Non mi sorprendeva che aveva appena trovato un'altro problema. Un altro grosso ostacolo da superare. Dovevo prepararmi al peggio.

“Papà non esitare intanto sono abituata ad avere brutte notizie”, dissi diretta.

“C’è scritto che c’è un modo per contattare Zeus, ma ci vuole una persona ben precisa!”, affermò lui fissando ognuno di noi

“Chi?”, domandammo in coro Hook ed io

“Qui parla del vero credente, ma non ne ho mai sentito parlare..”

“Henry”, disse scioccato Bea interrompendo mio padre

“Io?”, chiese Henry sorpreso

“Si a quanto pare anche te avrai un ruolo fondamentale in questa storia!”, ribattè Bea scompigliando i capelli del figlio

“Bobby precisamente che deve fare Henry?”, domandò mia madre pensierosa.

“Deve andare nel posto che unisce l’Underworld e l’Olimpo per poi pronunciare una formula”, spiegò Bobby mentre fissava il volume aperto solamante a metà, quindi su quel volume c'era sicuramente scritto altro di utile.

“Non manderò mio figlio da solo in quel posto!”, disse perentoria Emma

“Lo accompagnerò io, tranquilla Emma!”, replicò Bea stringendo la mano dell’amata.

“Ci andremo insieme!”, asserì Emma decisa voltandosi verso di lui.

“Bene. Direi di cercare informazioni sul dove possa trovarsi questo posto, anche se qua non ci stiamo tutti”, affermai guardandomi intorno. Era veramente piccola come abitazione e noi eravamo troppi.

“Meglio tornare al villino..”,

“Si, ma come facciamo a proteggerla da Ade. L’unica persona che è riuscita a difendere questa catapecchia è stata tua figlia…”, ribatté Bea interrompendo Axina

“Non possiamo usare Leah!”, proferì duro Hook alzandosi

“Tranquillo non lo faremo. Troveremo un altro modo, anche perché Amy ha ragione qua non possiamo continuare a stare”, confermò mia madre cercando di calmare Hook.

“Killian ovviamente non useremo Leah”, ammisi intrecciando le mie dita con le sue. Lui mi guardò e pochi secondi dopo si rimise al mio fianco.

“Come faremo allora?”, domandò Bobby perplesso

“Cercheremo un incantesimo più potente..”, rispose Rumple alzandosi

“Sicuro di troaverlo? Abbiamo già fallito due volte?”, insistette Bobby voltandosi verso Rumple.

“Non si deve mai mai smettere di lottare e mai perdere la speranza!”, affermò Emma cercando di finire subito il principio di discussione tra i due. Effettivamente pure io avevo seri dubbi sul trovare qualcosa di ancora più potente, però allo stesso tempo non potevamo certo arrenderci

“Sembri tua madre lo sai vero?”, disse Bea stuzzicando Emma

“Vero...effettivamente avrebbe detto la medesima cosa....”

“Bene, possiamo tornare indietro sperando di non incontrare sorprese al nostro arrivo! Non appena saremmo lì useremo qualsiasi cosa per proteggerci. Ade non ci vedrà arrenderci”, ribatti io prima di prendere Leah in braccio.

Annuirono.

Mangiammo qualcosa poi ritornammo a casa. Non appena fui di nuovo nella mia camera misi vicino al nostro letto quello di Leah e dopo Hook appoggiò delicatamente Leah sul materasso. Era sveglia e teneva stretta al suo piccolo corpo il peluche che le avevo regalato. Avrei voluto stare li con lei, ma dovevo prima proteggere questa casa. Bea insieme a Henry si erano proposto di stare li con lei nel frattempo. Volevano spupazzarsi la nipotina e io non potevo non accontentarli.

Hook e Bobby continuarono a sfogliare il volume nero che avevamo trovato nella villa per vedere se trovavamo qualcosa altro da poter usare contro Ade. Milah invece stava preparando qualcosa di caldo e forte per riscaldarci insieme a mia madre e Axina per poter rimanere svegli il più possibile, perchè nessuno volevo dormire per la paura di trovarci indifesi in caso Ade riuscisse a farci un entrata a sorpresa nel cuore della notte. Mio padre invece aveva deciso di andare a vedere se aveva qualcosa nel suo negozio da poter usare per difenderci. Io invece stavo cercando di proteggere questa casa usando ogni incantesimo che mi aveva insegnato Rumple, anche se non sapevo quanto avrebbe resistito.

“Amy forse abbiamo trovato qualcosa!”, ammise Hook alzando il suo viso e incrociando il mio sguardo

“Cosa?”, domandai andando verso di loro.

“Hai presente il simbolo per cacciare via gli angeli. Una cosa simile”, rispose mio padre tranquillamente. Io mi paralizzai. Non ne avevo mai parlato di loro. Vidi subito gli occhi di Hook che cercavano di capire di che cosa stessimo parlando

“Angeli?”, chiese subito dopo.

“Ah credevo che te ne avesse parlato”, ribattè mio padre appoggiando il libro aperto sul tavolo

“No, non ne so nulla….”

“Beh si comunque da quello che ho capito c’è scritto che una persona dotata di magia se dipinge con il suo sangue questo simbolo e dopo si appoggia la mano Ade viene respinto e rimandato nel suo covo fino a quando la formula resiste. E’un modo per guadagnare tempo”, spiegò lui indicando la pagina dove aveva trovato l’informazione. Era un disegno abbastanza semplice. Lo memorizzai in caso di pericolo così lo avrei usato.

Mio padre notando la tensione che si era creata nella stanza decise di andare in cucina insieme alle donzelle. Non capivo però perchè si era creata questa tensione, non potevo certamente dire ogni cosa della mia vita passata, anche perchè verrebbero fuori argomenti di cui non vorrei parlare, anzi vorrei solo dimenticare.

“Che cosa sono questi angeli?”, chiese lui apatico

“Diciamo l’opposto dei demoni…uno di loro è anche mio amico…Killian non posso dirti ogni cosa che ho incontrato…ho paura di spaventarti….”, risposi rimanedo sul vago sedendomi sul divano.

“Sono dei buoni? Ams non voglio che tu alzi delle barriere con me”, ribattè mettendosi al mio fianco. Avevo capito perché aveva reagito in quel modo. Pensava sicuramente che oltre a quello gli avevo celato dell’altro e che lo avrei potuto fare in futuro. Non volevo alzare dei muri, ma solo cercare di non farlo agitare

“Si lo so, ma di certe cose non mi piace parlarne…come quando ho rischiato la vita facendo preoccupare Dean e mio padre oppure che sono qui con te grazie all’aiuto del mio amico angelo…oppure che la maggior parte degli angeli non sono così buoni anzi…Ci sono alcune cose molto complicate” risposi velocemente

“Dovrò allora ringraziare questo tuo amico”, replicò sorridendomi

“Sei proprio uno scemotto…di tutto quello che ti ho detto mi rispondi solo questo”, ammisi dandogli un pugno sulla spalla

“Amy mi fa piacere parlare con te del tuo passato perché fa parte di te, anche se ovviamente ..diciamo… non mi fa piacere sentire che hai rischiato di morire…ma sono consapevole che il tuo vecchio lavoro era pericoloso…e sono grato che sono riusciti a salvarti…”

“Beh non è che lasciando la vita da cacciatrice e con questa nuova vita non ho più rischiato di perdere la vita credo solo che sia nel mio destino avere una vita “frenetica”! L’importante ora è avere intorno a me persone che amo”

“Ti mancano? Ti manca la vita da cacciatrice?”, chiese lui dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

“Loro due mi mancano da impazzire … vorrei rivederli perché fanno parte della mia famiglia però vivendo nella Foresta Incantata non li posso vedere….e questo un po’ mi dispiace…anche se sarebbe strano rivedere Dean ora…però sono sicura che con il tempo pure lui riuscirà ad ottenere la sua felicità…e potrebbe diventare insieme a Sam uno zio fantastico. Per quanto riguarda la vita da cacciatrice…a volte mi manca l’adrenalina delle cacce, ma preferisco nettamente la vita nella foresta incantata o forse preferirei di più Storybrook perché è più avanzata…più tecnologica! Si lo ammetto mi manca la tecnologia, nonostante all'inizio pensavo di poter staccarmi da tutte quelle cose moderne”

“In effetti preferisco pure io Storybrook…mi mancano il cibo della tua epoca, quella cosa che chiamate elettricità e altre cose di cui non so il nome…e se riuscissimo a tornare li potrai andare a trovarli. Sono sicuro che non vedono di rivederti!”, ribattè lui sorridendo.

“Dean non credo forse è troppo presto.….non so se gli è ancora passata…avrà bisogno del suo tempo…però si mi piacerebbe andarli a trovare!”, confessai appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla

“Beh ci proveremo quando tutto questo sarà finito…”

“Si spero il prima possibile”

“Ce la faremo. Troveremo un modo per tornare a casa! Ade ha dei punti deboli e noi riusciremo a sfruttarli a nostro vantaggio!”

“Lo spero perché non voglio che ….”, non riuscii a finire la frase che scattò in piedi fremendo. Non appena capii che cosa vesse provato la sua reazione lo seguii. Nemmeno il mio potere era stato sufficiente per proteggere la casa. Aveva ragione mio padre. Non c'era niente che avrebbe potuto fermarlo, anzi solo una persona ne era in grado. Solo Leah era riuscita a respingerlo. Come era possibile?

_Perchè Leah avendo nemmeno cinquanta ore di vita era riuscita a fermarlo? _


End file.
